Expédition punitive, enfin ça dépend pour qui !
by Arphedia
Summary: Arphédia est une jeune femme ordinaire en tout point, au détail près qu'elle cache un secret... Elle a un pouvoir : elle est super... chiante. Et maladroite aussi. Venez suivre l'histoire d'une fille normale dont les péripéties la mène dans le monde des Avengers ! (Histoire liée à la fanfiction "The New Avengers" ! Il y aura des pairings, beaucoup plus tard, d'où le rating M.)
1. Prologue

_**Petit mot de l'auteur :**_

_Salut les p'tit loups ! Je me présente : Arphédia, votre humble servante !_

_Je viens d'arriver sur le site pour vous présenter une fanfiction pas si nouvelle que cela mais que je n'avais jamais publiée, et qui n'est toujours pas terminée…_

_Alors pour la petite histoire, cette fic sera vraiment liée à la géniale fanfiction The New Avengers de __Fanfic-universeMarvel-HP-TVD__ , parce que mon personnage apparaîtra dans cette fanfiction bien plus tard !_

_Pour ceux qui connaissent, voici la fanfiction qui va présenter un peu le personnage d'Arphédia depuis ses « débuts », c'est-à-dire juste après les évènements de New York dans le film Avengers._

_Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas je la recommande vivement, parce qu'elle est tout simplement géniale !_

_Enfin voilà, assez parlé de moi, parlons de l'histoire :_

_Nous allons suivre ici les péripéties de mon personnage Arphédia, une femme complètement ordinaire qui est juste un peu maladroite et qui va s'attirer pas mal d'ennuis dirons-nous !_

_Cette fic est de base (censée être) humoristique mais je rassure les fans de Romance, il y aura des pairings entre l'OC et certains personnages de Marvel. Ceci dit dans très longtemps *kof kof*. Je n'ai pas finit d'écrire mais je sais où je vais, ne vous en faites pas, et sautez dans le bateau avec moi !_

_Voili voilou, j'ai dit à peu près tout ce que je voulais excepté… J'adore les reviews ! Je ne vis que pour ça d'ailleurs ^^ Alors j'attends vos commentaires avec grande impatiente !_

_Bonne lecture et à plus tard mes loulous ~3_

* * *

_Prologue_

C'était un drôle de rêve.

Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un rêve ! Bien que lorsqu'on soit plongé dans un tissu onirique, il était toujours difficile de le savoir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, si Arphédia n'était pas bernée par son cerveau, elle se rendrait compte qu'écouter les conseils de survie d'une tranche de saumon fumée n'était définitivement pas possible. Pas plus qu'échapper à des aliens monstrueux en glissant dans les airs avec des patins à roulettes dorés.

Oui, et elle aimerait bien se réveiller Arphédia. Parce qu'étant incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas voir le retard effroyable qu''elle commençait à accumuler, pointé par les veilles aiguilles de son réveil.

Non, pour l'heure, une grosse boule agitée se cachait sous une épaisse couette rose usée par le temps, dans un petit lit. La chambre d'Arphédia était si étroite qu'elle contenait à peine la commode débordante et ce dernier. Il faut dire que les maigres économies qu'avait la jeune fille s'étaient amenuisées à cause du coût du voyage et elle n'avait pu se permettre de louer qu'un tout petit appartement à New York. Cela faisait à peine deux mois qu'elle était arrivée.

Si Arphédia était venue de France jusqu'aux Etats-Unis, c'était pour y retrouver sa meilleure amie : Edana, une jeune femme blonde, pétillante et aussi petite qu'Arphédia. Toutes deux s'étaient rencontrées au lycée et ne s'était plus séparées. Puis Edana avait eu de fabuleuses opportunités d'emplois dans des parcs animaliers de New York et elle avait dû partir.

Elles avaient gardé contact, mais cela devait bien faire au moins un an et demi qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Alors, dès qu'Arphédia en eut l'occasion, elle réserva un billet d'avion en secret pour rendre visite à sa meilleure amie et la rencontrer le jour de son anniversaire. Mais avant cela, elle avait prévu de séjourner à New York quelques mois pour travailler et économiser à nouveau de l'argent. En effet, elle comptait offrir à Edana un beau séjour à Disneyland World, et allait l'accompagner bien sûr.

Arphédia avait bataillé ferme pour décrocher un emploi dans une pâtisserie-café non loin de son appartement. Elle s'y plaisait et apprenait chaque jour. Les clients étaient globalement charmants et son patron était pédagogue et patient… Enfin quand elle n'avait pas trop de retard.

Justement, aujourd'hui elle risquait de se faire rudement réprimander.

Elle ouvrit un œil. Puis deux, se faisant la réflexion qu'il faisait bien jour. Etait-elle un jour de repos ? Hum, sûrement pas…

Dimanche.

Contrairement à la majorité des new yorkais, elle travaillait le dimanche.

Elle cligna des yeux trois fois en poussant un gémissement digne du catcheur le plus testostéroné du quartier et fit une roulade paresseuse sur le côté pour se laisser tomber au sol, entre son lit et l'armoire. L'une de ses pantoufles s'enfonça dans son derrière ce qui la fit grogner, de mauvaise humeur. Elle s'éleva, yeux mi-clos, s'aidant de la commode et une fois face au réveil, ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent.

\- Bordel ! Cria-t-elle en bondissant sur ses deux jambes potelées

Elle se saisit de la première robe qu'elle avait sous la main, car c'était le plus rapide à enfiler, et arracha des sous-vêtements à la volée dans le tiroir, tout en fonçant dans la salle de bain. Après le pipi le plus express qu'elle put, elle sauta dans ses vêtements et partit en quatrième vitesse enfiler des cuissardes à talons pour dissimuler l'éventuelle repousse de poils qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier. Elle attrapa son sac à main et ses clefs, non sans se cogner au meuble de cuisine et elle ferma l'appartement à double tour derrière elle.

Elle trottina étrangement dans la rue, saisissant des regards amusés et se rendit compte face à son reflet dans une vitrine qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien fraiche : ses cheveux étaient en pagaille, ses yeux gonflés et cernés, son teint laissait paraître ses joues écarlates et quelques rougeurs. Elle soupira en sautant par-dessus une grille de métro et se dit que la journée allait être longue. Ne pas se sentir présentable allait sûrement l'obséder jusqu'au soir, elle espérait juste que les clients ne tiendraient pas rigueur de son aspect négligé. Bien que même apprêtée, certains abrutis ne se gênaient pas pour lui faire des remarques quant à son poids.

Elle tourna sur la grande rue lumineuse de son café, d'où on voyait un parc au loin et de jolis arbres hauts dont les feuilles étaient chatouillées par les rayons du soleil. L'endroit était plutôt charmant pour une petite rue de New York et le quartier était agréable. Toujours de sa démarche trottinante, rythmée par le bruit de ses talons cliquetant sur le trottoir, elle arriva devant la devanture vitrée du café, essoufflée.

Elle prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, tira un peu sur sa robe bordeaux et remonta son sac sur son épaule avant de faire un pas en avant et de trébucher sur une irrégularité du goudron, manquant de se manger le sol. Cela attira l'œil d'un passant qui s'éclaffa qu'une grosse ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de courir. Arphédia se retourna brusquement, décontenançant l'homme, et elle le foudroya du regard, se retenant de lui dérouler son majeur avec vigueur.

Ledit homme passa son chemin et elle entra dans la boutique où elle fut accueillie par la voix de son collègue :

\- Encore une panne de réveil à ce que je vois ! Se moqua Cooper tout en essuyant une tasse derrière le comptoir.

Arphédia rit gênée, et s'avança vite, dépassant l'avant salle où une dizaine de vieilles tables de cafés parisiens remplissaient l'espace. Il devait y avoir au moins cinq clients dans le café et elle se sentit d'autant plus mal d'avoir autant de retard, alors elle s'excusa mille fois à Cooper tout en serrant son tablier dans son dos.

Le café était un lieu épuré, aux murs blancs et au sol en parquet clair qui avait été rénové récemment. Des enceintes aux quatre coins de la pièce diffusaient de la musique de jazz relaxante, et une douce odeur de café et de cannelle flottait dans l'air. C'était une atmosphère plutôt unique qui attirait beaucoup les clients. Ce café avait de nombreux habitués mais heureusement pour les nerfs d'Arphédia, rares étaient les grosses affluences.

Elle se dépêcha de relancer l'énorme machine à expresso pour aller proposer de resservir les clients attablés et elle sentit le regard de son collègue se poser sur elle.

Cooper était un garçon de presque trente ans, grand et blond, arborant une légère repousse de barbe, plutôt bien portant et joufflu qui irradiait toujours de bonne humeur. Il était plutôt timide et réservé mais Arphédia avait réussi à le détendre un peu et à lui délier la langue quand ils étaient tous les deux : il avait vécu son enfance en province et avait dû déménager à New York pour le travail de son père. Il avait un frère, un peu plus jeune que lui, et ils vivaient tous ensemble dans un appartement non loin de la tour Stark, ce qui lui faisait de la route pour venir ici. Cooper avait expliqué que sa famille n'était pas vraiment pauvre, il faut dire que pour habiter dans un quartier pareil, il fallait avoir de l'argent et que son père en avait raisonnablement. Mais son paternel était du genre à penser que ses fils devaient bénéficier uniquement de l'argent que leur rapportait leur propre travail.

Arphédia avait trouvé ça un peu cruel pour Cooper, mais celui-ci lui avait affirmé que ce n'était pas grave, qu'en dehors de cela c'était un excellent père qui passait le plus de temps possible avec eux. Leur mère en revanche ne travaillait pas, elle était femme au foyer et d'après son fils, c'était une mère « qui assure grave », et on pouvait dire qu'elle était très protective.

La brune avait aussi découvert qu'à cause du prix exorbitant des études, Cooper avait dut y renoncer et avait cumulé les emplois de serveurs avant de travailler au _Délices Café_. Arphédia l'admirait beaucoup parce qu'il travaillait dur pour espérer financer les études de son frère.

Adossé au comptoir, le blond fixait à présent son amie avec des yeux amusés.

\- Tu sais, interpella le grand blond, Monsieur Johnson a remarqué ton absence ce matin.

Arphédia gémit. Pourtant le propriétaire n'était pas censé passer ce jour-là, c'était son jour de repos ! Elle se cogna le front : elle aurait sûrement droit à une remontrance. Méritée, certes…

Elle partit chercher les pâtisseries rangées dans le réfrigérateur de l'arrière salle, sur deux grands plateaux, et elle regarnit les vitrines avant de débarrasser quelques tables pendant que Cooper lavait tasses et coupelles en porcelaine.

\- Au fait, s'interrogea la petite brune replète, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de ta mère ?

Cooper se retourna, souriant et essuya d'un revers de manche la fine pellicule de sueur qui se formait sur son front :

\- Si c'est bien ça ! Tout le monde m'attend à la maison et ce soir nous allons faire un repas en famille.

Son sourire s'élargissait et il renchérit :

\- Mon frère et moi, on n'a pas pu se permettre de lui prendre un gros cadeau mais je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir de passer une soirée en famille !

Arphédia sourit, elle en était certaine et trouvait que Cooper avait une très belle famille, ils veillaient les uns sur les autres. Elle s'adossa au comptoir en le fixant.

Il finit d'essuyer une tasse, la rangea dans une des étagères et lança le torchon sur son épaule.

\- Tout le monde est de repos aujourd'hui, alors je vais être le dernier à rentrer.

\- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris ta journée ? demanda-t-elle spontanément.

Le rire chaleureux de Cooper résonna dans la pièce puis il sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Je ne pouvais pas prendre ma journée le même jour que Monsieur Johnson ! Expliqua-t-il.

La jeune femme se frotta le menton ; en effet cela semblait logique.

\- C'est bien dommage : il est pourtant passé ce matin, soupira-t-elle un peu déçue pour lui, peut-être que tu aurais pu prendre ta journée.

Cooper haussa les épaules, il était toujours arrangeant et agréable avec tout le monde : sincèrement Arphédia se demandait s'il n'était pas un ange parfois. Elle se redressa, passa pensivement la main dans ses cheveux pour les dompter un peu, mais ceux-ci restèrent coincés. Avant d'être remarquée par les clients dans cette fâcheuse position, elle partit se cacher dans la réserve et tira un coup pour se libérer alors que la cloche à la porte tintait. Elle venait de s'arracher un bon nombre de cheveux. Cooper accueillit un client et elle s'étonna de ne pas avoir vu dans la salle l'un des habitués : un grand noir aux airs de pirate de l'espace. Peut-être était-il passé plus tôt ?

Elle se débarrassa de ses cheveux pour regagner le comptoir et elle vit le nouveau client s'asseoir. Elle fit signe à Cooper qu'elle s'occupait de lui apporter le café, remplit une tasse et dit à son collègue :

\- Tu souhaiteras un bon anniversaire à ta maman de ma part !

Elle accompagna sa demande d'un large sourire, elle la mère et le frère de Cooper qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

\- Ça lui fera plaisir, j'en suis certain !

Alors qu'Arphédia atteignait la table du client, elle déposa la tasse sur la table et fut soudainement engloutie par une ombre immense.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, à travers la baie vitrée et le spectacle qui se déroulait dehors la figea.

Un trou béant, si sombre qu'il semblait absorber la lumière de tout le soleil, déchirait le ciel bleu et de monstrueuses bêtes jaillissaient, envahissant bientôt la ville. L'une d'elle surplombait d'ailleurs le café et d'affreux soldats sautaient sur les toits et filaient dans les airs avec d'étranges machines.

\- Co…Cooper, appela Arphédia. Tu devrais venir voir ça…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Toujours statique et totalement hébétée, la jeune femme ne sut pas vraiment si elle devait penser qu'elle rêvait, mais elle lâcha tout de même du bout des lèvres :

\- Il va nous falloir des patins à roulettes dorés…

* * *

**Le retour de l'auteure :**

_Mes loulouuus ! C'est re-moi !_

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de cette mise en bouche ? Dites-moi tout ce qui vous est passé par la tête durant votre lecture en commentaires ! Je suis toujours heureuse d'avoir des retours et des remarques constructives !_

_Concernant les updates, j'essayerai d'en faire une par semaine ! Mais exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui je vous mets le chapitre 1 à la suite !_

_Des bisous ~3_


	2. Chaptitre 1 : Après la catastrophe

**Arrivée de l'auteure :**

_Bon, me tapez pas dessus mais… j'ai de gros problèmes pour entrer les tirets de parole ^^' Je m'en excuse mille fois si ils ne sont pas visibles et j'essaye de corriger cette erreur !_

_Bon passons aux choses sérieuses… Ce chapitre n'est pas très joyeux vu qu'on parle de la catastrophe de New York… Alors je vous vois venir : « On nous avait promis une fanfiction drôle, c'est quoi cette arnaque »… Et je suis d'accord avec vous, mais j'ai besoin de poser l'histoire avant ça et pour cela il faut des chapitres plus sombres, mais je jure que cela viendra : ) !_

_Voilà toujours pareil, j'attends des reviews sur ce que vous pensez de mon chapitre, et je prie pour que vous soyez satisfaits ! Alors sivouplééé, une petite review pour me faire plaisir ! ( Oui je mendie des commentaires, et alors ?)_

_Voilààà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Après la catastrophe

Les dégâts étaient phénoménaux. Toute une partie de la ville avait été détruite, et le plus affreux des spectacles avait été de voir toutes ces personnes en pleurs, tous ces blessés se vidant de leur sang, déchiquetés de plaies béantes et ce nombre aberrant de cadavres sur les brancards… Après que toutes ces « choses » soient tombées, on aurait pu croire qu'un silence de mort envahirait la ville, mais non. Le monde bourdonnait, se déchirait en sanglots, gémissements et hurlements. Le vrombissement des ambulances animait presque chaque rue, et la police tentait désespérément de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la ville ; certains profiteurs venaient piller les magasins délabrés.

Une mobilisation de secours sans précédent avait été mise en place, tout comme une division psychologique… Il n'était pas rare dans la ville d'avoir perdu un être cher, de la famille, un ami ou une connaissance… Et même pour ceux qui s'était sortis indemne de ce carnage, personne ne pourrait l'effacer de sa mémoire.

Cette invasion extraterrestre resterait une cicatrice pour New York et ses habitants…

Quand les premières explosions ont éclaté, et que la panique a gagné peu à peu la foule, Cooper a tout de suite voulu se rendre chez lui, pour s'assurer que rien n'était arrivé à sa famille. Arphédia a cherché à le suivre, et à mettre en sécurité tous ceux du café mais… elle le perdit de vue.

Elle ne voulut se souvenir de cet enfer que des gens qu'elle avait mis à l'abris dans les métros et les galeries souterraines… Le reste restait indicible, et elle ne voulait plus même y repenser.

Parce qu'en courant à la recherche de Cooper, alors que le portail se refermait et que l'armure de Stark tombait à travers le ciel, ils découvrirent tous deux que l'immeuble du grand blond s'était effondré. Ne laissant aucune chance à sa pauvre famille de s'échapper de ce 15ième étage dont l'ascenseur était défectueux depuis presqu'une semaine… Sa mère, son père et son frère étaient morts écrasés sous des tonnes de bétons. Les cadavres retrouvés ne furent pas même identifiables et Cooper fut dévasté à en perdre la raison. Il avait tout perdu et ne pouvait même pas pleurer ses proches, pas les inhumer, ils étaient juste… Partis, envolés, comme si pour ultime injure à leur mort on effaçait toute preuve de leur existence.

L'Inconsolable. Voilà tout ce qui restait de Cooper, celui qui eut été jovial et bienveillant.

Jamais Arphédia n'avait vu une chose qui lui fendit plus le cœur. Il ne lui restait rien, sa famille était toute sa vie.

Elle savait au fond d'elle que beaucoup d'autre étaient dans le même cas que lui ce jour-là, et malgré le miracle qu'avait réalisé ceux qu'ils appelaient les Avengers, elle ne parvenait pas à se réjouir.

Elle regardait Cooper, agenouillé au sol, se fracassant le crâne au sol, encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son sang forme une flaque.

Un bourdonnement. La grosse brune n'entendait plus qu'un bourdonnement lointain, et le front de Cooper heurtant le sol bien sûr, mais le son le plus distinct était celui de ses larmes qui tombaient dans cette flaque écarlate.

Une foule d'émotion faisait éclater son cœur, plus encore que le stress et l'adrénaline des dernières minutes : la colère, la haine, la sidération, la peine et cet effroyable sentiment de vulnérabilité.

Ces choses, qui leur était tombées dessus, dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence : ils étaient si nombreux et si puissants qu'ils avaient failli y passer. Alors Arphédia était maintenant prise d'angoisse, l'angoisse de l'inconnu, de ne pas être assez forts pour combattre.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder à cela, elle n'avait qu'un but pour l'instant : calmer Cooper et le soutenir.

L'enlaçant de ses deux bras, elle l'avait arrêté de se malmener et l'avait tiré contre elle. Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, et l'avait serrée tellement fort qu'elle avait senti son dos craquer. L'équipe médicale s'était occupée du front ouvert de Cooper, et avait même voulu l'emmener à l'hôpital mais il avait catégoriquement refusé, alors des points de suture lui avaient été faits sur place.

Pourtant, malgré l'attente interminable de Cooper, aucun survivant ne fut trouvé dans cet immeuble…

Arphédia décida de le forcer à l'accompagner à son appartement, il était trop épuisé pour résister.

\- Tu ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps ici Cooper, souffla-t-elle. Tu vas finir par tomber.

La marionnette qu'était devenue son ami ne lui donna pas plus d'un clignement d'œil comme approbation muette. Mais il n'accepterait pas pour autant de partir aussi facilement, alors elle tenta de le convaincre autrement :

\- On ne peut rien faire de plus pour l'instant… Rentre avec moi, et demain on fera le tour des hôpitaux…

Elle espéra sincèrement qu'elle aussi aurait un endroit où rentrer, elle ne savait pas où emmener Cooper sinon.

Le chemin de retour fut parsemé de blessés et de pleurs, glaçant la jeune femme qui avait peur de voir s'effondrer son ami encore une fois. Mais il paraissait loin, n'entendait plus et bien que ses yeux soient encore ouverts, il ne semblait pas voir devant lui. On aurait dit un pantin sans vie.

Par chance, le quartier résidentiel où Arphédia habitait n'avait que très peu été affecté. Son immeuble n'avait souffert que de quelques fissures superficielles aux étages supérieurs.

Une fois le pas de la porte du petit appartement passé, toujours sous le bras du grand blond, elle le tira en direction de sa chambre et l'aida à s'allonger sur son lit. Entre deux sanglots, le corps du jeune homme se crispa et il se recroquevilla, ayant désespérément besoin d'une quelconque forme de protection contre cette douleur qui faisait imploser son cœur.

Arphédia le regarda pleurer un court instant, luttant elle-même contre les larmes qui menaçaient de quitter ses yeux, accumulées par la tristesse de la situation et le stress. Elle décida ensuite de lui retirer ses chaussures pour qu'il puisse s'endormir peut-être un peu plus paisiblement et le recouvrit d'une couverture qui était roulée en boule dans la commode. En déposant le haut du tissu sur ses épaules, elle vit que ses yeux étaient fermés et que ses sanglots étaient plus faibles : il commençait à s'endormir.

Alors elle sortit le plus silencieusement possible et referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la cuisine, perdue dans ses angoisses. Elle délaissa les chaises de la vieille table en formica pour se laisser glisser au sol au coin de la pièce. Elle se concentra sur la sensation du mur froid dans son dos histoire de ne pas réfléchir, juste quelques instants. Ça ne fonctionna pas.

Elle pensait à sa meilleure amie et à ses frères…. Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien, eux qui se trouvaient à New York ? Elle priait pour éviter le pire, ne sachant plus vraiment comment la retrouver si elle avait eu de graves ennuis.

Arphédia laissa son crâne tomber dans son dos, et se cogna un peu trop fort espérant que le bruit n'ait pas réveillé Cooper. Elle soupira longuement, et sortit machinalement son téléphone de sa poche pour regarder l'heure. Il était presque 2 heures du matin… Mais soudain, du rouge attira son attention.

Douze appels manqués.

\- Bon sang ! Jura-t-elle.

Elle avait totalement oublié après la panique de prévenir sa famille qu'elle allait bien, ils devaient se faire un sang d'encre. Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez en composant le numéro de son père de l'autre main. Elle ne savait pas trop quelle heure il pouvait être en France mais elle se doutait que personne ne serait couché sans avoir de ses nouvelles.

Soudain, on décrocha le téléphone :

\- Allo ?!

Arphédia fronça les sourcils, surprise. Ça, c'était pas la voix de son père.

\- Valina ? Tenta-t-elle.

Elle se doutait que sa sœur aurait bondit sur le téléphone de son père. A l'autre bout du fil, elle entendit en effet sa sœur crier derrière elle « C'est elle ! ».

\- Ouais c'est moi, fit Arphédia en se frottant le front.

Mais elle fut vite coupée par la voix de son père qui lui posait une question. Enfin, criait serait peut-être plus correct :

\- Tu vas bien ?

Elle ne dit d'abord rien, c'est vrai, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle allait bien mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ce que demandait réellement son père. « Alors, elle va bien ? » résonna faiblement la question de sa sœur.

\- Je n'ai rien, affirma-t-elle.

Un silence soulagé lui répondit. Elle eut du mal à annoncer la suite :

\- Un ami à moi vient de perdre toute sa famille…

Personne ne fit un bruit, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait pas de mots qui pourraient consoler le jeune homme. La petite famille d'Arphédia comprenaient la chance qu'eux avaient eu.

Puis le père d'Arphédia finit par prendre la parole :

\- Le pauvre garçon… Il a été emmené par les secours ?

C'est vrai que la grosse brune ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question : où allaient ceux qui n'avaient plus rien ? Elle n'avait regardé que vaguement les informations en attendant des nouvelles avec Cooper, mais elle ne savait pas quels dispositifs avaient été mis en place par la ville de New York au-delà des secours.

\- Non, je l'ai ramené à la maison avec moi… Son immeuble est entièrement détruit. Je pense qu'il va rester avec moi tant qu'il le voudra.

Elle souffla, secouée par l'émotion, cherchant à évacuer un peu la pression. Arphédia se frotta tout le visage et regarda par la fenêtre sur sa gauche les lumières des gyrophares illuminer encore toute la ville. Elle devina que son père et sa sœur ne surent pas trop quoi dire.

\- On va te laisser te reposer et on en reparlera demain si tu veux, conclut son père.

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'une larme dévalait sa joue, et laissa tomber un faible « Oui, bonne nuit… » puis raccrocha le combiné.

Après avoir fixé encore de longues minutes l'écran de son téléphone éteint, elle partit se coucher sur le canapé et tenter de prendre quelques heures de sommeil… Elle aurait bien le temps de se repasser les évènements de la journée le lendemain.

Ce fut une étrange nuit… Qui fut étonnamment sans rêves pour Arphédia. C'était sûrement dut au manque de sommeil et à l'affreuse journée de la veille.

Elle se leva, la nuque endolorie par l'accoudoir du petit canapé et les yeux gonflés des larmes versées et des quelques heures de repos. Elle s'étira, fit craquer sa colonne et fit quelques pas titubants vers la cuisine. Elle sortit du placard de la brioche et de la pâte à tartiner pour préparer son petit déjeuner. Elle prépara quelques tranches pour le réveil de Cooper, bien qu'elle se doute que son chagrin l'écœure pour longtemps. Alors elle prit le temps de lui laisser un petit mot à côté :

« Je suis partie au café, mais j'ai fait trop de tartines… Cela m'arrangerait que tu les finisses 😊

Je me dépêche de rentrer !

On fera le tour des hôpitaux de la ville après… »

Arphédia partit prendre des vêtements dans sa chambre le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller son ami puis s'enferma à la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette silencieusement.

Une fois prête, habillée d'un jean, d'un simple tee-shirt blanc et de sa veste en cuir noir, elle fila et ferma la porte à clé, non sans laisser un double sur le comptoir pour Cooper.

Le lendemain de la catastrophe, la ville entière semblait en travaux. Des engins de chantier enlevaient les débris au sol, les câbles et les parties de voies arrachées.

Mis à part les bips constants des engins, New York semblait plus calme… Les habitants devaient dormir pour la plupart, il faut dire que la journée précédente avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde. Arphédia essaya de ne pas penser à toutes ces personnes ayant perdu quelqu'un qui avait sûrement passé toute la nuit à pleurer et avaient fini par tomber, épuisés par la fatigue…

Elle secoua la tête et pris le chemin habituel de son travail. Peut-être que Mr Johnson avait été blessé par l'incident d'hier, et elle espérait sincèrement que non, mais le seul moyen qu'elle avait d'en être certaine était de se rendre sur les lieux.

Parmi les débris des nombreux bouts d'immeubles ayant détruit l'asphalte dans leur chute, on pouvait voir des restants d'objets qui, ne serait-ce que la veille, meublaient encore la vie de familles heureuses. Arphédia ne put s'empêcher de se demander où étaient allés ces foyers qui n'avaient plus de maison…

Au détour d'un carrefour dont l'une des voies n'était plus empruntable, elle vit un lit d'enfant brisé en deux, recouverts de draps troués et tachés de sang qui lui serra le cœur…

Toute une ville à reconstruire prendrait peut-être quelques mois, mais les vies prises ne reviendront pas et de nombreuses vies avaient été gâchées à jamais.

Elle poursuivit son chemin, voyant pour seul paysage des rues plus ou moins détruites.

Quand elle tourna à l'angle de la rue du café, la première chose qu'elle vit fut une énorme tranchée creusée au centre de ce qui semblait être une rue, une quantité impressionnante de pavés arrachés et les voitures retournées, détruites sur ce qui restait des trottoirs de ce qui eut été une rue piétonne. Puis elle vit au loin le magnifique square qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir et le choc la figea sur place. Ce petit coin de nature qu'elle aimait tant, qui lui donnait le sourire même les jours pluvieux, ne semblait même ne jamais avoir existé…

L'immense arbre à l'entrée avait brulé et était tombé sur la clôture du parc, les pavés de la charmante ruelle arrachés lors de l'invasion s'empilaient au centre d'espaces qui eurent été recouverts d'herbe verdoyante, formant un amas de pierre d'au moins 4 mètres de haut, et l'herbe était jonchée de sang, probablement humain et extraterrestre…

Cette vision lui fit plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. C'était un parc qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, qu'elle voyait tous les jours et qui lui donnait une impression de tranquillité. Maintenant qu'il était dévasté, c'est comme si Arphédia sentait que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Elle sentait d'ores et déjà que ce sentiment d'insécurité qu'elle ressentait maintenant ne disparaitrait pas. Elle voudrait tellement être capable de se rassurer, mais en étant sincère avec elle-même, il était évident qu'il existait dans l'univers des êtres bien trop puissants et terrifiants pour des gens du commun. Personne ne pourrait être en sécurité nulle part si rien ne les protégeait...

Arphédia regardait donc ce qui restait d'un parc, se remémorant ce à quoi il avait pu ressembler, avec un amer goût dans la bouche.

Elle détourna les yeux, avançant sur une route qui avait bien plus d'irrégularités qu'auparavant, et elle fit donc très attention à là où elle posait les pieds.

Des bris de verres au sol parsemaient les devantures de magasins et le café ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Mais il y avait pire que ces débris de verre… Le toit entier du Délices café avait comme été arraché et tous les murs étaient tombés en gravats sur tout le sol. La grosse brune resta exorbitée par le spectacle et c'est bouche bée qu'elle vit son patron, Mr Jonhson enjamber les décombres pour ressortir de ce qui ne ressemblait même plus à un bâtiment. Il avait l'air dévasté lui aussi, bien qu'il semblât ne pas avoir été blessé la veille.

Elle fut soulagée un bref instant.

Quand le grand homme moustachu un peu roux la vit, il s'approcha d'elle et secoua tristement la tête.

\- Je suis content que tu ailles bien… Souffla-t-il.

Il avait l'air épuisé avec le dessous de ses yeux violacés, et à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Mr Jonhson était vraiment un homme de conviction, qui avait monté seul son café et avait dut essuyer de nombreuses critiques et épreuves pour faire tourner son affaire. C'était un battant. Qu'il soit prêt à s'effondrer comme cela paraissait impensable pour Arphédia.

Elle lui fit un sourire faible et regarda le Délice café en miettes. Mr Jonhson suivit son regard, se frotta le crâne et elle le vit faire un soubresaut presque imperceptible, il retenait sûrement un sanglot :

\- Oui… Je crois que ç'en est fini du Délice Café…

Elle eut de la peine pour cet homme : le rêve de toute sa vie s'était effondré aussi… Il savait très certainement qu'il avait de la chance que personne n'ait été blessé dans son bâtiment mais c'était tout de même un coup dur pour lui…

Le bruit de sa barbe naissante frottée lentement parvint aux oreilles de la jeune française. Il soupira, le cœur lourd, et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Arphédia d'un air désolé.

\- Je crois que je ne pourrais pas reconstruire le café. Je… Je suis obligé de dissoudre…

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, elle paraissait impossible à prononcer. La jeune femme rondelette secoua la main, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à finir.

Mr Jonhson posa une main sur sa bouche, comme pour étouffer un cri, et se frotta le visage tandis que quelques larmes quittaient ses yeux, trahissant sa frustration. Il était désemparé et semblait s'en vouloir. Arphédia savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir responsable, c'était une victime comme tout le monde et était finalement contraint à renvoyer ses deux employés, tout en voyant son grand projet tomber en ruines.

\- Je… Il faut que je prévienne Cooper aussi, j'espère que lui aussi n'a rien.

Arphédia eut une moue triste :

\- Je préviendrais Cooper, ne vous en faites pas.

Son patron la remercia, et il semblait si mal qu'elle décida de sauter le pas et de le prendre dans ses bras. Après tout, il n'était plus son patron à présent. Mr Jonhson, quoi que surpris, accepta cette accolade et se pencha en avant pour cacher les quelques larmes qu'il pleura sur son épaule. La brune attendit, frottant légèrement son dos, pas vraiment habituée à réconforter les autres. Mais vu les évènements, elle savait qu'elle serait encore amenée à le faire. Le tout c'était de ne pas craquer à son tour, elle était particulièrement sensible aux émotions des autres…

Et puis pourrait bientôt se trouver dans cette situation… Elle risquait de découvrir que sa meilleure amie et ses frères étaient morts. Elle eut comme un haut-le-cœur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense. Pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponses, sinon elle se ferait dévorer par la panique.

Mr Jonhson se redressa et elle le laissa s'éloigner un peu.

\- Merci… Dit-il presque inaudiblement.

Elle hocha la tête, et le vit hésiter lorsqu'il demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu sais s'il va bien ?

\- Eh bien… Hier son immeuble s'est effondré… Je crois que toute sa famille est morte…

Mr Jonhson écarquilla les yeux et ne sut plus quoi dire. Il ouvrit la bouche trois fois sans trouver les mots puis finit par regarder ses pieds.

Arphédia savait qu'il était difficile de savoir quoi dire alors elle explicita ce qu'il pensait :

\- C'est horrible, oui…

Il demanda après un court silence respectueux si elle voulait bien lui dire combien il était désolé et, évidemment, elle accepta.

\- Et vous ? Commença Arphédia, est-ce que votre famille va bien ?

Mr Jonhson regarda son ancienne employée et eu un triste sourire :

\- Ma femme a été légèrement blessée en cherchant à mettre notre fils à l'abris, elle est à l'hôpital actuellement…

La grosse brune s'excusa, désolée qu'il ait lui aussi été touché. Il prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se redonner confiance et conclut :

\- Mais elle va s'en sortir et elle sortira bientôt ! Les médecins ont dit qu'elle s'en était bien sortie…

Elle hocha la tête et il lui tapota l'épaule gentiment.

\- Je suis tellement désolé que vous perdiez vos jobs…

\- Ne le soyez pas, assura Arphédia avec un sourire encourageant, on se débrouillera.

Il tourna les talons et commença à partir.

\- Bon courage, Mr Jonhson ! Le salua-t-elle.

\- À vous aussi…

Une fois disparu après un signe de main, il ne resta plus que la jeune femme devant les gravats du Délices café.

Elle laissa s'échapper un long souffle, secoué de sursauts, imprégné de frustration.

L'air lui semblait lourd, et bien qu'il soit tôt et que le ciel soit un peu voilé, elle étouffait. Comme si ses poumons refusaient d'accepter de l'air.

La ruelle était dépouillée de ses pavés, des canalisations ressortaient du sol et perçaient des voitures qui ne rouleraient plus jamais vu leur état. Les lampadaires étaient arrachés ou sectionnés, barrant la route ; ils avaient fait voler en éclats les passages piétons. Les immeubles manquaient de tomber pour certains et les appartements qui avaient encore toutes leurs fenêtres intactes étaient rares...

Et parmi toutes ces épaves, Arphédia craqua un peu. Elle était seule et vulnérable. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Tout depuis hier n'était que trop d'émotions… Son corps était une boule de nerfs qui suppliait d'éclater pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Elle voulait vider son sac, crier au monde que c'était injuste… mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était loin de sa famille, loin de sa meilleure amie et elle ne pouvait pas peser sur Cooper, il souffrait déjà suffisamment. Elle était seule. Et à cet instant, elle avait du mal à se sentir suffisamment forte pour supporter ses insécurités.

Alors juste une seconde, elle s'autorisa à pleurer. Parce qu'elle était seule et parce qu'elle savait que l'instant d'après elle serait plus forte. Peut-être.

Mais tandis qu'elle regardait le café qu'elle aimait tant les yeux inondés de larmes et la goutte au nez, un homme s'approcha silencieusement, les bras croisés dans le dos et la laissa se recueillir un peu.

Alors qu'elle essuyait d'un revers de bras ses larmes et son nez, il se racla la gorge.

Arphédia fut surprise de reconnaitre le grand homme noir au cache-œil. C'était un habitué discret mais poli alors elle l'aimait bien. Elle tenta de sourire et lui dit :

\- Désolée, je crois qu'on n'ouvrira pas le café aujourd'hui…

L'homme au long manteau noir ouvrit grand son œil valide et haussa ses sourcils, demandant implicitement si elle croyait qu'il était entièrement aveugle. Elle fit la grimace et pointa son pouce en arrière pour désigner l'établissement en ruine :

\- En fait, vous avez raison. Je crois qu'on rouvrira plus du tout…

Elle lui souhaita tout de même une bonne journée et fit un pas pour rentrer à son appartement quand l'homme prit la parole :

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour prendre un café.

Arphédia fit demi-tour et haussa un sourcil.

\- Bhé pour quoi donc alors ? Fit-elle hébétée.

Il s'approcha, toujours les mains dans le dos, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Pour vous proposer un emploi.

* * *

**Retour de l'auteur : **

_Alooors ? Quoi-t'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

_Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ou pas du tout ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver ensuite ? Et pourquoi Nick Fury voudrait-il l'engager ?_

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, je me répète mais je ne vis que pour cela ^^_

_Des montagnes de bisous les loulous ~3_


	3. Chapitre 2 : la proposition

**Les déblatérations de l'auteure :**

_Ahhhh~ !_

_Mon cœur ! J'ai chaud au cœur : qui aurait cru que j'aurais une review ? Ou bien même des lecteurs ?_

_…Pas moi, je dois l'avouer '_

_MAIS, bon sang que ça fait plaisir ! Alors merci à vous tous d'avoir lu ma fanfiction jusqu'ici ! Et merci **infiniment** d'avoir posté des reviews ~3_

_Bon, concernant ce chapitre, il est beaucoup plus court et c'est que du blabla ! C'est l'heure de la confrontation avec Fury ! Que va-t-il nous dire ? Va-t-il effectivement demander à Arphédia de lui faire le café pour Tony ? _

_Puisque ce chapitre est court, je le poste un peu en avance~ J'espère que vous en serez contents !_

_Bonne lecture à tous ~3_

**_Réponses reviews :_**

**_Christine :_**

_Ma toute première review ~3 Si tu savais comment je t'en suis reconnaissante ! Merci beaucoup !_

_Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise juste ici ! Et j'espère de tout cœur que ça va continuer à te plaire._

_Ahah ! Peut-être qu'effectivement c'est le but caché de Fury : calmer les nerfs de notre Iron-Man légendaire en lui faisant faire du doux café français ! Je savais qu'il nous cachait quelque chose *se gratte sa barbe inexistante*… C'est peut-être cela, mais quelle que soit la raison, j'espère que ça te satisfera !_

_Je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre, ma Christine favorite !_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La proposition

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin d'un nouveau job… Poursuivit le grand noir au cache-œil.

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réponse, il attendit, regardant patiemment la jeune femme brune en face de lui. Il était persuadé qu'elle allait commencer à se solidifier sur place, la bouche grande ouverte, un filet de bave menaçant de couler et un pied en suspend dans l'air.

Oui, peut-être faisait-il une erreur en lui proposant d'intégrer son organisation : ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une lumière.

Mais Nick Fury était un homme de parole. Alors même s'il avait de gros secrets qu'aucun boulet ne devait mettre en danger, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière après avoir proposé un tel marché.

Alors il attendit.

Arphédia cligna des yeux, forma un « o » avec sa bouche menaçant de former une bulle et se frotta le visage. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? Alors pour être certaine que son cerveau ne lui jouait pas des tours, elle agit.

Elle aurait pu se pincer ou se mettre une petite gifle, mais elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi... elle se cracha dans la main.

Étonnamment, elle aurait préféré être en train de rêver…

Tandis qu'elle secouait sa main d'un air dégouté, Fury se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour s'éclipser et prétendre que cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- Beurk ! Fit Arphédia en s'essuyant la main sur son jean.

Elle releva finalement les yeux vers Fury, s'approcha de lui un peu méfiante et tenta de cacher qu'il avait piqué son intérêt.

\- Pour quel genre de métier au juste ?

Et tandis que le grand homme mystérieux ouvrait la bouche pour lui donner une réponse calculée et captivante, elle agita ses bras, s'emportant :

\- Non, parce que je vous préviens, je refuse de mettre un costume de fesses pour aller faire la promotion de crème pour les hémorroïdes dans les rues de New York !

Elle fit passer rageusement sa main au-dessus de son crâne, histoire de faire comprendre qu'elle en avait ras la casquette.

\- Hein, parce que ça commence à bien faire, s'emporta-t-elle. Je suis peut-être grosse et fauchée, mais j'ai ma dignité !

Malgré toute sa volonté pour garder sa célèbre impassibilité, le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D affichait une mine tellement blasée que l'on pouvait presque distinguer la végétation alentours, déjà bien détruite, se flétrir encore au contact de cette épaisse aura. Il avait déjà fait l'effort de venir lui, le grand manitou, en personne pour proposer un job à des civils, alors il avait du mal à supporter qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps.

Alors que la jeune française s'excitait en agitant les bras pour se faire remarquer du grand noir, il se contenta de soupirer.

\- Je compte vous engager en tant qu'agent de bureau.

Devant l'air presque déçu d'Arphédia, Fury sentit au fond de lui-même une certaine satisfaction. Elle paraissait aussi facile à cerner qu'une enfant et il osa espérer qu'elle serait suffisamment sage pour ne pas poser de problèmes.

\- Rien de trop excentrique pour vous j'espère ? Demanda-t-il avec ironie, comme si son avis pouvait avoir une quelconque importance.

Elle fit une moue un peu déconfite mais se reprit vite, plus vive d'esprit qu'il n'y paraissait :

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que vous me proposez un emploi comme ça, de but en blanc ?

Nick Fury leva presque les yeux aux ciels. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si difficile d'obtenir une approbation pour une proposition aussi simple ?

\- Vous trompez pas, poursuivit la brune en levant ses mains en signe de non-violence, c'est super cool et, clairement j'ai besoin d'un job mais…

Elle parut plus sérieuse à cet instant et elle laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

\- …Pourquoi moi ?

Décidemment, cette gamine avait beau être sympathique, Fury trouvait qu'elle l'avait déjà bien trop fatigué en quelques minutes. Sa question était légitime et tout à fait intéressante, et c'était sûrement ce qui posait soucis.

\- Vu l'état de votre café je me suis douté que vous aviez perdu votre emploi…

Arphédia fronça les sourcils :

\- Et vous me proposez ça par pur altruisme bien sûr ? Vous êtes du genre à aider les mémés à traverser au vert, à tenir la chevelure des ivrognes quand ils dégueulent ou à aider un chat à pousser quand il est constipé alors ?

Le ton sarcastique d'Arphédia lui donna elle-même des frissons. Bon sang, cet homme était là pour lui proposer un emploi et elle ne trouvait pas mieux que de se foutre de sa gueule comme tentative de fraternisation ? Elle se félicita mentalement et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

L'homme la fixa sévèrement de son œil valide et garda son sang-froid. Lui qui pensait que discuter avec Tony Stark était déjà une corvée, il avait trouvé le moyen de s'entourer d'aussi grinçant que lui. Il inspira profondément, pencha la tête en avant d'un air déterminé et acquiesça :

\- Oui. Figurez-vous que notre organisation a perdu de ses membres avec l'attaque d'hier. Il me faut donc trouver des personnes de confiance pour les remplacer.

Il fit rouler ses épaules légèrement, se donnant un aspect encore plus sérieux.

\- Disons que nos caméras vous ont vu lors de l'attaque.

Arphédia haussa un sourcil. Ils l'avaient vue ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient vu au juste qui vaille la peine de venir la chercher pour lui proposer un emploi ?

\- Vous avez agi avec beaucoup de sang-froid et avez sauvé un certain nombre de civils.

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux avec un air dur et assuré.

\- C'est de personnes comme vous dont nous avons besoin. Alors je me suis renseigné sur vous.

La jeune femme brune ouvrit la bouche en un « Ah… » étonné, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Alors Fury poursuivit :

\- Mais si mon offre ne vous intéresse pas, je peux facilement aller voir ailleurs…

\- Non non ! Se précipita Arphédia.

Elle se racla la gorge et recula le pied qu'elle avait avancé un peu trop rapidement, puis elle se justifia :

\- Non, ça m'intéresse ! C'est juste que ça peut paraître suspect quoi… Mettez-vous à ma place : vous apparaissez derrière moi discrètement comme une saucisse ninja pour m'offrir un job pour lequel j'ai probablement aucune qualification…

Fury hocha la tête, devant bien lui accorder cela, bien qu'à son sens, il était loin de ressembler à une saucisse infiltrée. Il resta droit et cela fit penser à la brune qu'elle avait omis de dire que son air strict et secret n'aidait pas non plus à le croire sur parole… Mais contre toute attente, au fond d'elle-même, elle lui faisait confiance. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était parce qu'elle le voyait tous les jours depuis quelques mois ou parce qu'il lui semblait sympathique sous cette grosse tartine de sérieux professionnalisme.

Fury se doutait à présent qu'il fallait un peu plus à la jeune femme ronde pour être convaincue, alors il décida de la rassurer :

\- Votre poste consistera principalement à classer des dossiers, accueillir des collaborateurs et à tenir des agendas… Rien d'infaisable pour vous ?

Elle réfléchit et secoua la tête, ça n'avait pas l'air insurmontable, et elle savait qu'elle se donnerait du mal pour. Toutefois, elle avait tout de même quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête :

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

Ah, il se doutait que ça arriverait. La fameuse question du salaire et des conditions de travail, tout le monde voulait négocier les termes du contrat pour être toujours mieux placé, toujours mieux payé. Il se prépara à répondre, et lorsqu'il lui fit signe de la tête, elle poursuivit :

\- C'est quoi votre organisation ? Vous êtes une sorte de mafia ? Non, parce qu'honnêtement, vous en avez tout l'air !

Le noir soupira. Cette gosse n'était pas bête, et il ne savait pas si c'était bon signe pour lui ou non. Il resta muet et Arphédia, curieuse, continua à poser ses questions.

\- Vous tuez des gens ? Vous baignez dans le trafic de drogue ? Vous revendez des sucettes qui piquent ?

Cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

\- Disons que nous écartons tout ce qui pourrait s'avérer être un danger pour notre monde… Affirma Fury d'un air frôlant le détachement pour qu'elle n'en tienne pas rigueur.

Le mot « danger » fit écho dans l'esprit d'Arphédia. C'était étonnamment ce qui polluait toutes ses pensées depuis la veille. Elle tenta un peu naïvement :

\- Comme… Les choses qu'on a vues hier ?

L'approbation de Fury la décida presque instantanément. Ce poste lui permettrait à coup sûr de comprendre un minimum ce qui pouvait bien arriver dans ce monde. À défaut de savoir comment combattre l'ennemi elle voulait au moins apprendre à le connaître, et elle était prête à parier que l'organisation de cet homme pourrait lui donner des réponses. Elle ne supporterait pas de se sentir indéfiniment sans défense. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête à se lancer. Pas encore. Il fallait qu'elle s'assure qu'Edana n'ait rien !

\- C'est très aimable à vous d'avoir pensé à moi, mais je pense que je vais devoir refuser… J'ai encore un certain nombre de chose à régler, des personnes à retrouver…

\- Qui ? La coupa-t-il d'un air tranquille.

Elle se figea un instant, son esprit restant bloqué sur sa phrase sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Comment ça « qui » ?

\- Qui est-ce que vous voulez retrouver ?

Elle réfléchit un instant. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment lui dire ?

Finalement elle décida de ne pas trop se poser de questions et elle répondit :

\- Edana, Keith et Caleb Olyganne…

Fury appuya sur ce qui ressemblait à une oreillette. Arphédia ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air d'un agent secret, et qu'étonnamment, ça ne lui était pas venu à l'idée auparavant.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, il se fit encore plus droit et fit quelques pas vers le café, tournant le dos à la petite femme replète.

\- D'après nos informations, ils vont bien. Tout comme une dénommée Isis Delormes.

Le cœur d'Arphédia loupa un battement, et sa poitrine lui serra un peu. Elle mourrait d'envie de le croire. Alors elle se convainquit qu'il ne pouvait que lui dire la vérité, après tout le nom d'Isis Delormes lui disait quelque chose. Elle souffla alors. Son corps lui paraissait soudainement plus léger.

Fury vit alors le visage de la brune s'illuminer d'un large sourire et il s'étonna d'une telle coïncidence… On avait beau dire que le monde était petit, tout de même, ça défiait toute probabilité.

Arphédia, alimentée par cette vague d'euphorie, prit une décision.

\- J'ai bien envie de dire « oui » à votre offre, souffla Arphédia presque gênée. Mais j'aurais d'abord une requête à vous faire.

L'homme la fixa attentivement de son seul œil et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui demander, encore. Il lui fit signe de la main de poursuivre.

\- Vous savez mon ami du café, Cooper, il…

Elle dut souffler longuement en repensant à l'état du jeune homme.

\- Il n'est vraiment pas bien, et je pensais que, peut-être, vous pourriez aussi l'en…

\- Monsieur Clift peut venir travailler dans l'organisation, fit naturellement Fury.

Il avait affirmé cela rapidement, espérant peut-être convaincre le plus rapidement la jeune femme.

Arphédia sautilla un peu, heureuse d'avoir enfin de bonnes nouvelles.

Fury fit alors demi-tour et repartit en direction d'un imposant pick-up noir aux vitres teintées, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

\- J'en conclus que c'est entendu, lança en arrière l'homme au bandeau. Je vous ferais parvenir vos horaires ainsi que l'adresse de nos bureaux.

Tandis qu'il partait tout aussi discrètement qu'il n'était arrivé, Arphédia lui cria au loin :

\- Au fait, comment vous savez toutes ces choses ?

De dos, elle ne vit pas le sourire qu'il s'autorisa.

\- Nous formons une organisation de renseignements, Mademoiselle Beaumont. C'est notre métier !

* * *

**Conclusion de l'auteure :**

_Vous attendiez avec impatience des révélations ? Eh bien il n'y en a pas vraiment pour l'instant ' Navrééée ! Mais tout ça s'éclaircira dans le temps, je vous le promet ! Il va juste vous falloir être très patients, parce que les réponses viennent dans longtemps ; j'aime bien développer l'intrigue et faire les révélations tardivement, je trouve que cela rend l'histoire plus intéressante !_

_Alors, bien qu'il soit court, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Est-ce que vous aimez toujours ou pas ?_

_Et si certains avaient déjà lu la fanfiction The New Avengers, dites-le moi aussi !_

_(voici le lien pour les curieux : s/13286903/1/The-New-Avengers)_

_Je veux tout savoir de vous~ ! Non je plaisante, mais effectivement laissez-moi des reviews même si c'est juste pour dire que vous aimez ou pas (God, j'espère pas)_ mais que vous essayez de poster une review est VRAIMENT important pour moi ! Histoire que vous m'aidiez à m'améliorer mes loulous !

_Ah et comme je ne fais pas des updates régulières, n'hésitez pas à **fav/follow**, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_Allez, des bisous mes petits Vengeurs en herbe ~3_


	4. Chaptitre 3 : Un vent de changement

**L'entrée en scène de l'auteur :**

*arrive sur un skate et manque de se casser la gueule*

B'jour tout l'monde ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Moi ça va ! Je me sentais d'humeur partageuse, alors j'ai décidé de poster mon chapitre beaucoup plus tôt ! Bande de p'tits veinards 😉 ! Et ce n'est pas du tout parce que ce chapitre est très court *regarde le plafond et sifflote*

Avant de vous laisser lire, j'aimerais (encore) vous demander de laisser des **commentaires**, pour que je sache si cette histoire vous plaît et si je continue à poster des chapitres en avance ! Et merci **infiniment** à ma petite Christine et à Hanninanie de me laisser des reviews 😘❤

`Voili voilou, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Réponse reviews :**

**Christine :**

Ma très chère Christine ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

Ahah, oui notre Arphédia internationale est un peu dégueu parfois, mais je te rassure, elle aussi ça la dégoute ! Et non, pas de mouchoirs sur elle ! Elle les avait tous utilisés pour pleurer de joie en voyant ton commentaire

Eh oui, un travail de bureau ! Elle va pouvoir espionner de loin nos petits héros préférés, le tout dans l'ombre en mangeant des croissants ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Oui Fury aime les fortes têtes, quoi qu'il en dise, c'est pour cela qu'il s'en entoure ! Entre Tony, Captain, Thor, Barton et bientôt Arphédia, il en a du boulot !

Ohhh~ Mais tu nous parle de notre Loki intergalactique ! Aurais-tu vu la nouvelle couverture de la fanfiction, c'est pour cela que tu nous parles de lui ? J'espère qu'elle te plait, c'est bibi qui l'a faite !

Voilà, comme toujours j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, on avance pas beaucoup dans l'histoire, mais sache que le prochain se passe au Shield !

Je te fais plein de poutous, te souhaite une bonne lecture et te dis à très bientôt 😊

**Hanninanie** :

Salut à toi grande commentatrice que j'admire (❁´◡`❁) ! Oui, je te suivais sur les commentaires de The New Avengers et tu laisses toujours de super reviews !

Alors premièrement merci beeeaucoup de lire ma fiction, j'espère vraiment qu'elle te plait !

Ouiii ! The New Avengers est absolument géniale comme fiction ! Je suis totalement fan aussi, la qualité du récit est impressionnant surtout quand on sait qu'elle a rajouté 4 OCs ! Et moi elle me fait bien rire aussi 😂

Ohhh merci, je prends cela comme un grand compliment ! Dans les chapitres suivant mon style change un peu mais j'ose espérer que ça te plaira quand même… Ahah si la scène avec Fury t'a fait rire, je suis la plus heureuse des auteure 😍

Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé lier nos deux fanfictions comme cela, et tout est parti de The New Avengers ! Du coup je ne vais développer que le personnage d'Arphédia pour l'instant mais j'ai hâte que tous nos OCs se retrouvent ! J'espère que le croisement des deux mondes te plaira ! Et effectivement, il se passe pas mal de temps avant que tous soient rassemblés… (Je ne spoil presque rien, mais dans The New Avengers c'est dans plus de 10 chapitres).

Ahah j'espère que le restant de mes chapitres va te surprendre ! Et pour Cooper, c'est un amour, il faut qu'il aille mieux ~💕

Encore merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Un vent de changement

Suite au départ de l'homme dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom, Arphédia s'était retrouvée seule face au café. Encore une fois. Mais là, tout avait changé, elle avait de l'espoir : l'espoir de pouvoir reprendre un peu le cours des évènements en main, ne plus être autant à la merci du danger.

Elle était motivée et dynamique.

Rien ne pourrait remettre en cause son entrain tandis qu'elle empruntait le chemin pour revenir à son petit appartement, pas même la crotte dans laquelle elle avait marché, ni même la lourde porte de l'immeuble qui avait refusé de s'ouvrir à son passage et qui était entrée en collision avec son front. Oui, tout allait bien se passer !

Ce serait en revanche beaucoup plus dur à faire croire à Cooper...

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur, elle tourna à gauche pour emprunter le long couloir aux nombreuses portes d'appartements. Tout au bout, une vieille fenêtre éclairait l'allée et une plante en pot vivait ses vieux jours à l'angle du mur. Cette jolie petite plante avait donc comme compagnon de vie la fenêtre, mais également la porte d'entrée de l'appartement d'Arphédia.

Cette dernière en passa le pas précipitamment, et à peine eut-elle jeté son sac sur le comptoir de la vieille cuisine qu'elle entrait en collision avec le buste d'un homme.

\- Cooper ! S'étonnait-elle. Tu es déjà debout ?

Les paupières presque closes du grand blond donnaient un aperçu à la jeune femme de la qualité de sa nuit. Il était incapable d'ouvrir ses yeux injectés de sang et gonflés par ses pleurs, la trace de l'oreiller était encore sur sa joue et ses cheveux dorés avaient pris un pli inhabituel. Il ressemblait à un gros nounours triste et elle eut instantanément envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

Pourtant toujours jovial et souriant, Arphédia le vit sans surprise arqué par le poids de la souffrance. Son regard paraissait lourd, comme si se concentrer sur autre chose que sa souffrance lui demandait un effort surhumain. Il la jaugea un instant, mais elle ne fut même pas sûre qu'il s'était aperçu de sa présence tellement il paraissait ailleurs.

\- B'jour… Dit mollement Cooper.

Ah, bah si, il l'avait vue.

Arphédia peina à trouver ce qu'elle devait dire. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait dire dans une situation pareille ?

Elle décida de commencer par lui annoncer pour le café, espérant que ça ne le perturberait pas encore plus…

\- Je reviens du café…

\- J'ai lu le mot, affirma-t-il bien plus alerte qu'il n'y paraissait.

Elle hocha la tête et décida d'aller s'asseoir à sa table en formica, et elle tira par le bras son ami pour qu'il fasse de même. Cooper se laissa tomber sur une chaise de tout son poids, faisant crisser un peu le sol. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, Arphédia jeta un œil sur le comptoir pour voir s'il avait avalé quelque chose ce matin. En effet, les tartines étaient toujours là.

\- Tartines ! Grogna-t-elle pour le réprimander.

\- Je viens de me lever, rétorqua-t-il en se frottant son visage.

La jeune femme replète se saisit desdites tartine et les apporta à table, pour lui faire manger :

\- Tu as bien eu le temps de lire mon mot, caqueta-t-elle.

Il arrêta de malmener son visage bouffi par la fatigue pour lui jeter un regard en coin pensif.

\- Pas faux.

Arphédia se laissa tomber sur sa chaise tel un hippopotame alcoolisé après une nuit torride, faisant elle aussi grincer l'assise. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir : Dieu, qu'elle était épuisée physiquement. Elle fit glisser les tranches de brioches sur la table jusqu'au blond et il les attrapa au vol.

Avec un regard digne de l'inquisition, elle l'observa manger attentivement, afin d'être sûre qu'il reprenne des forces.

Il mâchait lentement, les yeux mi-clos et fixait Arphédia.

De son côté elle réfléchissait à comment elle devait aborder le sujet.

\- J'ai vu Mr Johnson…

Son ami releva ses tout petits yeux en attendant la suite, sa mâchoire s'étant immobilisée.

\- Il n'a pas été blessé, l'informa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, et fit un petit sourire qui se fana très vite. Arphédia savait qu'il était content de savoir son patron en bonne santé.

Il recommença à mastiquer.

\- Le café est entièrement détruit par contre… Poursuivit-elle. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse y retravailler un jour.

Cooper regarda par la fenêtre, mordant à nouveau sa tartine, l'air pensif.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux ; Arphédia regardait ses mains et Cooper mâchonnait toujours sa tranche de brioche. La grosse brune ne voulait pas être trop encombrante pour lui, ni trop apitoyée. Ça ne ferait que le frustrer. Et pourtant, c'était tout autant délicat de se montrer détachée, parce que d'une part c'était totalement faux et d'autre part parce que Cooper se sentirait encore plus seul.

\- Je vais me retrouver un travail, dit-elle évasive pour ne pas le brusquer. Tu peux rester chez moi autant que tu veux.

Cooper tenta de la regarder sans signe de faiblesse mais de toute évidence il était trop épuisé pour cela. Il dit sans vraiment de conviction :

\- Je vais essayer aussi…

Puis il baissa la tête, croisa ses mains sur la table et les fixa. Il avait l'air tellement triste quand il dit :

\- … Enfin si quelqu'un veut bien de moi... Je ne pense pas être capable de faire grand-chose…

Cette phrase retourna violemment l'estomac d'Arphédia. Il était plus gentil que la gentillesse même, et il avait toujours travaillé tellement dur... Cela lui fit beaucoup de peine de le voir se dénigrer ainsi. Mais, elle pouvait comprendre qu'après les évènements, il ne soit pas prêt à reprendre une vie normale : il aurait sûrement besoin de beaucoup de temps.

Elle se leva, et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules dans une position peu confortable. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et frotta doucement son crâne pour l'apaiser.

\- Qui ne pourrait pas vouloir de toi ? Souffla-t-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants et elle finit par demander :

\- Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi ?

Il releva la tête pour la regarder, un mouvement à ses commissures indiqua qu'il faillit ouvrit la bouche mais il se ravisa, et finalement se mis à pleurer. Arphédia le serra donc encore plus fort.

\- Tu restes ici tant que tu le veux, répéta-t-elle.

Cooper secoua la tête, et Arphédia prit un air faussement plus dur.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Elle posa son menton sur le sommet de la tête de son ami et sourit :

\- J'ai besoin d'une femme de ménage, et je t'ai fait faire un petit tablier rose pour uniforme… Tu vas en tomber amoureux ! Qu'en dites-vous, Mademoiselle Clift ?

Il eut un petit rire et la poussa du bras pour se venger. Elle le laissa alors tranquille, et se rassit en riant. Puis elle pensa qu'il était peut-être plus amène à écouter sa proposition :

\- Justement, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai croisé le grand noir au cache-œil.

Elle mima ledit cache-œil avec sa main en même temps, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de Cooper, qui parurent se hisser bien plus haut que de normal avec ses yeux mi-clos.

\- Tu sais le client toujours poli qui se mettait sur la table du fond.

\- Mmh, confirma Cooper, ne voyant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, et essuya son front nerveusement.

\- Eh bah, il m'a proposé un poste.

Cette nouvelle captiva un peu plus l'attention du blond.

\- Un poste pour quoi ?

\- Heu un truc un peu basique, comme du secrétariat… Mais c'est une agence de renseignements… Et ça a l'air d'être un truc plutôt important…

Il faut dire qu'il avait été capable de retrouver sa meilleure amie en quelques minutes seulement. Arphédia regarda à son tour par la fenêtre en se tortillant les mains, pas vraiment sûre de comment Cooper allait accueillir la nouvelle :

\- Vu qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles de ta famille, je me suis dit qu'eux avaient peut-être des informations en plus et… j'ai demandé si tu pouvais aussi être engagé.

Cooper resta sans voix et son amie paniqua un peu. Elle agita ses mains devant elle, pour faire comprendre qu'elle ne le forçait à rien :

\- Ce n'est qu'une idée, bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter hein, mais ça pourrait peut-être aussi te changer…

Le grand blond se leva, peu assuré sur ses deux jambes groggy, et leva Arphédia à son tour. Il l'enserra de ses mains et soudainement plus éveillé, lui dit droit dans les yeux :

\- C'est une super idée ! Frissonna-t-il.

Arphédia se sentit mal. Et si elle lui donnait de l'espoir pour rien ? Elle ne voulait même pas penser à comment il serait après… Mais elle voulait tellement qu'il aille mieux.

\- Tu sais Cooper, ce n'est pas sûr que l'on ait de bonnes nouvelles…

\- Je sais, affirma le jeune homme rondelet.

Pourtant, il avait beau le dire, la brune n'était pas persuadée qu'il le comprenne réellement. C'était compréhensible. Qui ne s'accrocherait pas à son dernier espoir ?

Elle finit par secouer la tête. Peut-être ne découvriraient-ils rien, mais il y avait une petite chance qu'ils découvrent un miracle. Une minuscule chance, mais Arphédia était du genre à croire à l'impossible, et ce, particulièrement quand cela concernait les autres. C'était sûrement ce qui la rendait trop optimiste aux yeux des gens, mais elle avait pour philosophie qu'être défaitiste dès le départ ne pouvait qu'empirer n'importe quelle situation.

Arphédia décida donc d'y croire, mais il n'était pas question pour elle de laisser Cooper le voir ; elle ne voulait pas l'inciter à se faire de faux espoirs. Si c'était le cas, il pourrait s'effondrer et ne jamais plus être capable de pouvoir un jour se relever.

La grosse brune releva la tête, et fit tout de même un sourire à son ami, légèrement soulagée que son état s'améliore peut-être.

\- Mais nous devrions d'abord chercher ta famille dans les hôpitaux de la ville, tu n'auras peut-être pas à prendre cet emploi, après tout, la proposition est plutôt douteuse…

Et c'était peu de le dire, elle ne savait toujours pas quel intérêt pouvait bien avoir un homme à lui proposer un poste à elle, qui n'était personne. Surtout un homme qui semble avoir autant d'importance que ce mystérieux semi-aveugle. C'était louche, mais elle faisait en sorte de se convaincre que ce ne serait pas dangereux. Embarquer Cooper dans une organisation dont elle ne connaissait rien ne la réjouissait pas… Alors elle préférait s'en passer, et faire le tour des hôpitaux lui paraissait plus sage pour l'instant. Bien que plus long et sûrement moins efficace…

Mais elle essaya de se rassurer. Ce job pourrait faire du bien à Cooper dans tous les cas : ça l'occuperait, et avec de la chance, il trouvera une nouvelle raison d'avancer.

\- Bon, finis-moi ton petit déjeuner et on part pour les hôpitaux ! Fit Arphédia en tapant dans ses mains.

Cooper, bien que toujours fatigué, semblait avoir retrouvé un peu d'entrain. Il hocha la tête, tous deux espéraient de bonnes nouvelles. Ils en avaient vraiment besoin.

Ils n'en auraient pas.

* * *

**Retour du petit bout d'auteure :**

Alors mes petits chats ? Comment vous avez aimé ce chapitre ?

Le prochain se passe au Shield ! Ça va bouger un peu plus, alors restez connectés pour la suite !

Si vous aimez ma fanfiction n'hésitez pas à la **fav/follow** pour savoir quand je fais des updates !

Et surtout n'hésitez pas à poster des **commentaires** pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! D'ailleurs dites-moi quels personnages vous aimeriez voir apparaître dans ma fanfiction !

J'ai déjà une bonne idée en tête mais si j'ai moyen de glisser vos personnages en plus je le ferais ! Pour vous faire plaisir mes petits loups~ !

Vous pouvez aussi me dire comment vous imaginez la suite ! Ça m'intrigue de savoir comment vous imaginez que l'histoire va se développer ! Des bons points pour ceux qui visent juste !

Voilààà ! Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse à votre clavier !

Des bisouuus~ !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le Shield

**Entrée en scène de l'auteure :**

Salut bande de petits héros en herbe ! Donde esta la bibliothequa ? (#Deadpool)

Comment vous allez, vous ? J'espère que mon chapitre va vous égayer votre journée parce que… J'arrive avec un chapitre plus long ! Sur Word il fait 18 pages. Alors cette fois-ci je ne vous roule pas (⌐■_■) ! J'avoue que j'aime bien les séparer pour pouvoir vous poster du contenu plus souvent…

Alors profitez les p'tits gars !

Sur ce, vous savez déjà que je vais vous demander des **reviews**, alors je ne vous embête pas plus, et je vous laisse à votre lecture !

À plus bas !

**Réponses reviews :**

**Christine : **

Ma chère petite Christine, laisse-moi te poser une question… Pourquoi pas les deux ?! La brioche et le pain d'épice ? Pourquoi donc en faire des ennemis alors qu'ils peuvent si bien se marier ಥ_ಥ ? Dis alors à ta conscience que tu ne veux pas séparer ces deux amants et que tu DOIS donc les manger tous les deux !

La vie est tellement simple 😎

Contente que tu attendes avec impatience la suite 😚 Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture et te dis à très bientôt !

**Hanninanie :**

Quel plaisir d'avoir à nouveau une de tes reviews ! Je suis vraiment flattée, tu prends toujours du temps pour écrire des commentaires bien fournis et à chaque fois constructifs !

Alors merci infiniment (～￣▽￣)～ *danse de la joie*

Oui ce chapitre était très court, mais tu as raison j'avais besoin de lui pour montrer que Cooper a de nouveau un peu d'espoir et que ce doudou ne se laisse pas abattre 💪 ! Oh merci, je suis contente que le contenu te plaise Ahaha je suis ravie qu'il y ait des phrases qui te fasse rire, et ça me fait immensément plaisir (#jesuiscomblée) 😍 Ohhh c'est trop gentil merci ! J'ai toujours peur que mes textes soient trop lourds et qu'ils soient barbants…

Oh oui, il y aura plein d'autres chapitres (●ˇ∀ˇ●) ! Et ils sont tous géniaux, surtout ceux qui vont arriver, pour leur voyage !

Oui c'est vrai que c'est un peu prématuré pour se faire une idée d'où va l'histoire, mais j'étais curieuse :D AAAHHHHH ! Tu as tout compris 😭 c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas trop intégrer n'importe quel personnage ; parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'Edana découvre qu'Arphédia est aux USA, il faut que tout colle. Mais je te rassure je crois qu'on a bien ficelé notre truc !

Ohhh, pour les persos, je ne te dis pas lesquels mais tu as visé juste pour deux d'entre eux 😉 Oh oui, Edana va s'en rendre compte à un moment et ça va surement chauffer !

Personnellement, j'ai vraiment hâte que tu lises la suite et que tu me dises ce que tu en penses !

Alors bonne lecture de ce chapitre qui est plus long, et à plus tard !

PS : c'est un plaisir de répondre à tes reviews ( •̀ ω •́ )✧

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le S.H.I.E.L.D

Presque deux semaines ! Plus qu'un jour, cela fera deux semaines que Cooper et elle auront intégré le S.H.I.E.L.D.

Et que c'était long ! Tellement de choses à faire et tellement de visages à reconnaître… C'en était épuisant pour Arphédia.

Au début de la première semaine, elle avait commencé par distribuer du courrier, le principal problème étant bien sûr qu'elle ne connaissait personne. Elle avait ensuite appris que toutes les enveloppes qu'elle délivrait étaient également transmises en copies digitales…

Alors, elle s'était mise à râler trop fort et trop fréquemment que son travail était inutile et qu'on la prenait pour une pigeonne. L'information avait dut arriver jusqu'à Fury parce qu'elle avait changé de poste et que le grand noir lui lançait des regards un peu plus agacés que d'ordinaire.

Elle s'était faite un peu plus discrète, et tentait d'accomplir sa nouvelle tâche aussi bien que possible : répondre à des appels téléphoniques, remplir l'agenda de collaborateurs et leur transmettre. Elle tenait aussi le bureau d'accueil de l'étage et gérait des rendez-vous mineurs pour Nick Fury et Maria Hill, qui semblaient toujours être repoussés.

Bon, Arphédia ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se sentait bien importante mais elle se trouvait mieux lotie. Désormais, à ce poste, elle pouvait apprendre à reconnaitre de nouveaux visages à son rythme. Et sans vouloir vraiment se vanter, elle avait pu apercevoir au loin certaines célébrités.

Une fois en sortant des toilettes du personnel, elle avait failli croiser Tony Stark, mais elle s'était fait bousculer par son garde du corps. Elle avait failli tomber sur les fesses à cause de ce gorille agressif que le milliardaire avait appelé « Happy ».

… Mouais, pas très à-propos, si vous vouliez son avis !

Mais elle avait beau croiser des énergumènes populaires notoires, elle était attristée de voir nettement moins souvent son ami.

Cooper avait eu un tout autre job ; Fury avait rechigné à ce que Coop lui en parle, mais apparemment, il avait intégré une espèce d'unité d'élite et il serait amené à intervenir sur le terrain un jour. Pour l'instant il était en formation, et elle pouvait encore le voir au moins une journée par semaine ! Mais il lui manquait terriblement : il ne logeait même plus chez elle, le S.H.I.E.L.D lui prêtait une chambre.

Ce matin-là, Arphédia manquait cruellement de compagnie. Pas un appel, pas une visite, même pas un aboiement autoritaire de Fury quant à sa façon de s'avachir sur sa chaise de bureau. Alors, elle tenait lourdement sa tête d'une main, le coude sur le bois de l'imposant secrétaire de l'accueil, sa joue comprimée, aveuglant entièrement son œil droit, tandis qu'elle construisait une tour avec tous les stylos de son bureau. Elle soupira tellement fort que toute sa construction colorée manqua de s'effondrer.

\- Excusez-moi !

Elle faillit tomber de sa chaise roulante tandis qu'un homme plutôt grand, vêtu d'une veste de motard en cuir caramel, s'approchait.

\- O… Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle poliment en ajoutant un sourire presque coupable.

Elle détailla l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle, qui lui, fixait sa fragile construction de fortune. Jeune, musclé, blond, yeux bleus… Un bel homme, ça c'était clair, mais le tout lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle resta bouche-bée en le reconnaissant.

\- Pourriez-vous dire à Nick Fury que Steve Rogers est ici ?

Arphédia cligna des yeux trois fois et avant qu'elle ne prenne machinalement le combiné pour prévenir son supérieur, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Non ! Protesta-t-elle, voulant lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Je vous reconnais, vous êtes Captain America !

Le soldat fronça à son tour les sourcils, un air d'incompréhension sur son visage, se demandant si oui ou non, elle se moquait de lui. Visiblement, il ne sut pas quoi lui répondre et la jeune femme fit alors son travail, décrocha le téléphone et appuya sur la touche qui lui passait la ligne du bureau de Fury. Elle fut surprise qu'il décroche immédiatement.

\- Oui ? Raisonna la voix dudit patron, passablement agacé.

\- Captain America est à l'accueil et demande à vous voir !

Un court silence lui répondit puis elle entendit à nouveau le semi-aveugle à l'autre bout :

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est réellement présenté comme cela ?

La question avait presque été un soupir, comme si Fury avait du mal avec l'excès de zèle de sa nouvelle sous-secrétaire.

Arphédia aurait pu se tortiller sur place si ses fesses n'étaient pas vissées dans son fauteuil :

\- Hum… Eh bien non… Hésita-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au grand blond qui attendait patiemment, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il… Il m'a dit s'appeler Steve Rogers mais…

\- Faites-le entrer, la coupa le directeur. Et à l'avenir, merci de le laisser passer sans me déranger au milieu d'une réunion.

Face à ce qui semblait être l'approbation de Fury, le sourire du soldat de presqu'une centaine d'années s'élargit et il haussa les sourcils pour indiquer à Arphédia qu'il disait vrai.

\- « Captain América » c'est en quelque sorte pour les urgences ! L'informa-t-il d'un clin d'œil, son sourire fendant toujours son visage.

Mais elle ne put rien lui répondre, se contentant de lui faire des yeux de poisson alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur menant à l'étage décisionnaire.

\- Putain de merde ! Jura-t-elle honteuse.

Arphédia venait de se taper la honte devant l'un des Avengers, ça ne faisait pas vraiment professionnel ! Elle ferma fort les yeux, leva son nez en l'air et marmonna une prière pour que Fury ne la renvoie pas. Elle savait que ça devait le tenter, elle était un peu empotée parfois, et aussi un peu insolente, mais 'fallait dire que souvent, ses grognements étaient justifiés.

Elle se redressa, se levant de sa chaise et tira sur son tailleur gris trop sérieux à son goût.

« Bon, plus de conneries devant les gens importants, Arphédia ! » Se promit-elle. « Surtout pas les Avengers… ».

Et ça n'allait pas être mince affaire : elle allait en voir plutôt fréquemment. Elle avait appris que le Shield avait un rapport bien particulier avec ces héros. Fury avait monté la bande et on pouvait dire que certains faisaient déjà partie de l'organisation.

Arphédia avait bien fait ses devoirs, elle avait « enquêté » plus ou moins discrètement sur chacun d'eux.

Elle savait désormais que les Avengers les plus liés au Shield étaient Hawkeye, la Veuve Noire et le Captain, alors elle allait sûrement les apercevoir plus que leurs camarades.

DONC. Plus de bourdes.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire déterminé, parfaitement inconsciente du fait que l'agent de sécurité au bout du couloir la prenait pour une schizophrène, la voyant secouer la tête ainsi.

Après s'être calmée, elle s'assit à nouveau sur sa chaise et tria les papiers devant elle.

La paperasse qu'elle avait à ranger et à expédier à différents services de l'agence était tellement complexe qu'elle passa plusieurs heures sans bouger de son siège. Face à toutes ces lettres noires se chevauchant sur un papier trop brillant, une vilaine migraine commençait à s'installer confortablement dans la tête de la brune replète. Elle posa la poignée de feuilles qu'elle avait dans la main, ferma les yeux et soupira en pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

Elle préférait ne pas ravager son maquillage en se frottant les yeux, cela lui ferait une mine de gothique déprimée, et elle se ferait sûrement taper sur les doigts par ses supérieurs si elle effrayait ses interlocuteurs.

A son grand désespoir, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de se faire sermonner par Fury, et bien qu'elle fasse correctement son travail, il avait toujours l'air d'avoir un reproche à lui faire. Bon, si on était objectif, on pouvait dire que de toute façon Nick Fury avait toujours l'air ennuyé. Il faut dire qu'il dirigeait l'agence d'une main de fer et que quelqu'un d'aussi important que lui devait crouler sous les problèmes, alors Arphédia comprenait qu'il affiche constamment cette mine crispée.

Mais malgré tous ses reproches, il ne l'avait pas virée. Il ne devait donc pas la détester tant que ça !

Arphédia sortit de ses pensées, troublée par les besoins préoccupants de son corps. Rester assise quelques heures ici sans bouger avait laissé le temps à sa petite vessie de se remplir. C'est donc une foudroyante envie d'aller aux toilettes qui la fit se crisper.

La jeune fille prit sur elle car elle ne pouvait pas laisser le bureau inoccupé ; Fury était en réunion, et quand celle-ci serait terminée, que penserait ses collaborateurs en passant devant un accueil abandonné ? Et s'ils avaient besoin d'un quelconque papier ? Et si elle pouvait enfin se rendre vraiment utile ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas quitter son poste.

Heureusement pour Arphédia, qui commençait à manquer de carreau de carrelage à compter pour s'occuper, la réunion se finit bientôt. Elle sourit à tous, espérant de tout son cœur qu'aucun ne la retiendrait longtemps. Mais ces associés en costumes onéreux ne s'arrêtèrent pas et défilaient un à un, échangeant sur des affaires préoccupantes, au grand soulagement de la secrétaire.

Elle soupira, elle allait enfin pouvoir s'éclipser.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur résonna. Pour apercevoir qui sortait, elle s'étira le cou afin de voir par-dessus la pile de dossier. C'était Captain America.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait, elle lui fit le sourire le moins crispé qu'elle put, sa vessie commençait à appeler au secours.

\- Aurevoir, Monsieur Rogers ! Dit-elle, ayant retenu la leçon.

Il lui rendit un sourire sincère et elle remarqua quelque chose qui ne lui plu pas du tout : il ne contournait pas le bureau, il s'en rapprochait !

\- Fury m'a dit…

Bon sang, non !

\- … que vous aviez un dossier…

Oh non pas de dossier ! C'est l'enfer à retrouver. Pourquoi le destin lui en voulait tant ?

\- … à me donner.

Le Capitaine Rogers eu soudain un air un peu inquiet et il demanda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

\- …Heu, vous allez bien ?

Arphédia comprit alors que sa frustration devait commencer à se voir. En effet, ses yeux étaient tellement plissés qu'on pouvait les croire fermés et sa bouche formait une fine ligne stricte.

Steve Rogers étant trop galant pour penser qu'elle était constipée, alors il lui demanda si elle était malade.

\- Je vais… parfaitement… bien, confirma la jeune femme les dents se serrant légèrement.

Elle se tourna un peu trop droite pour être naturelle vers la pile de dossier et chercha en quatrième vitesse ledit dossier, en faisant tomber quelques-uns dans son empressement.

Le soldat lui offrit un sourire amical :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, on n'est pas pressés ! La rassura-t-il.

La vitesse à laquelle Arphédia tourna la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux le décontenança et il fut surpris par le regard noir que lui lançait la jeune fille.

Elle était navrée mais, elle, il y avait en effet quelque chose qui la pressait. BEAUCOUP même.

Se rendant compte qu'elle devait lui paraître injustement hostile, elle adoucit son regard et se frotta l'arrière du crâne, désolée.

\- Oh, mais je vais le trouver ce dossier ! Ahah…

Elle reprit son rythme effréné et trouva bientôt l'enveloppe en question.

\- Voilà ! Chantonna-t-elle, enjouée. Au revoir, Captain !

Il la fixa, un peu surpris, prenant l'enveloppe avant de lui rendre son sourire :

\- … Oui, bonne journée !

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir, elle ne se rassit pas, sachant que sa vessie ne tiendrait pas, et une fois l'Avengers disparu, elle appuya sur le bouton de communication du bureau de Fury.

\- Oui ?

Comme à son habitude, il avait décroché rapidement. Arphédia lança presque joyeusement :

\- Je vais faire pipi, patron, je reviens !

Puis elle partit en courant dans le couloir, entendant à peine le grognement énervé du directeur, détalant devant l'agent de sécurité qui tentait de rester impassible.

Elle se précipita dans le couloir à gauche pour foncer dans les sanitaires. Elle se dirigea vers le premier W.C et se jeta dessus pour tenter de l'ouvrir.

Occupé.

Elle jura puis réitéra sur chacun des W.C jusqu'à en trouver un de libre, où elle se jeta à l'intérieur.

Elle nettoya en vitesse la cuvette avec une lingette désinfectante à disposition puis défit son pantalon et le baissa.

\- Oh putain de bordel à queue, ça fait du bien !

Elle soupira de soulagement tandis qu'une voix lui répondit, d'un autre cabinet.

\- Une urgence, hein ?

\- Ahah, oui c'est clair ! Confirma-t-elle.

Puis elle se figea sur place. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme faisait dans le W.C pour dames ?

\- Euh… Hésita-t-elle. Vous êtes sûr d'être au bon endroit ?

Plusieurs rires d'hommes résonnèrent.

\- Ah oui, ma p'tite dame, ici c'est chez les hommes !

Elle resta muette, sachant pertinemment qu'elle nageait dans une grosse mare de honte, et s'empressa de finir ce qu'elle avait à faire, les joues cramoisies. Elle remonta son pantalon aussi vite qu'elle put, tira la chasse et fonça hors de sa cabine. Elle baissa les yeux en voyant des urinoirs face à elle, quelques-uns étant utilisés. Elle ne les avait même pas remarqués en entrant.

Incroyablement mal à l'aise, elle se précipita aux lavabos vers l'entrée.

Tandis qu'elle se lavait les mains, l'homme à sa droite lui lançait des œillades amusées, et un peu trop lourdes à son goût, alors elle détala sans les sécher.

Une fois sortie de ce qui était effectivement les sanitaires des hommes, elle secoua ses mains en l'air pour tenter de se débarrasser de l'eau qui coulait le long de ses doigts tandis que deux hommes approchaient.

\- Arphédia ? Fit une voix qu'elle reconnut très bien.

Parce qu'il la dominait d'une bonne tête, elle leva les yeux vers son ami, vêtu de son survêtement d'entrainement, et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

\- Cooper ! S'écria-t-elle en lui fonçant dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils t'ont laissé sortir !

Le grand blond esquissa un sourire en coin et se frotta l'arrière du crâne, amusé et gêné :

\- Eh bien, c'est pas une prison tu sais ?

Arphédia se recula un peu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, levant un sourcil très haut et fronçant l'autre.

\- Tu parles ! Cracha-t-elle. Je ne te vois quasiment plus, à croire qu'ils cherchent à t'éloigner de moi ces saligauds.

Elle ne lâcha pas son ami, ses mains agrippant un peu plus fermement son dos comme pour le garder un peu plus longtemps avec elle. Cooper passa sa main dans les cheveux de la brune, et lui caressa gentiment la tête.

Il savait qu'il lui manquait, lui aussi aimait la voir, mais pour l'instant il était occupé. Très occupé pour tout dire : il devait suivre son entrainement intensif et il menait lui-même des recherches sur sa famille, dans le secret.

Il n'en parlerait pas à Arphédia, ça l'inquièterait beaucoup : ses camarades de promotion n'avaient même pas la force d'aller boire un verre après leur journée de travail, alors que lui investiguait jusque tard dans la nuit pour scruter des enregistrements de la ville datant du jour de la catastrophe.

Le corps de Cooper commençait à fatiguer, ceci-dit.

Et ça se ressentait lors de ses entrainements ; ses instructeurs étaient plus sévères avec lui qu'avec n'importe quel autre. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le niveau de ses camarades…

Mais il ne se décourageait pas pour autant. Il avait un but, et il y croyait dur comme fer.

Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sa famille, c'était suspect. S'ils étaient morts, on aurait sûrement retrouvé leurs corps, des ossements… Quelque chose sous les décombres… mais rien. Alors le grand blond était convaincu qu'ils étaient quelque part, vivants.

Arphédia se détacha de son ami, et heureusement pour la main trop tremblante de Cooper, elle se concentra sur l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Captain Rogers ? S'étonna-t-elle. Je vous croyais parti !

Le soldat lui offrit un sourire taquin, les bras croisés avant de pointer du doigt la porte derrière elle :

\- Et vous, vous sortez des toilettes pour hommes.

Elle se rigidifia. Bon sang, c'est que rien ne lui échappait au Captain ! Ça agacerait presque Arphédia.

Après avoir regardé ladite porte, la jeune femme lui fit un sourire poli, presque froid, qui lui indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se justifier. Cela sembla amuser le centenaire, qui décida, lui, d'expliquer sa présence :

\- Fury voulait que je passe voir ses nouvelles recrues, fit-il en donnant une tape dans le dos de Cooper.

La brune dodue s'amusa en voyant que son ami dépassait le Capitaine de quelques centimètres. Il faut dire qu'étant grand et plutôt rondelet, Cooper était imposant, et elle n'avait jamais vu personne lui chercher des noises. En le voyant, Fury avait dû immédiatement le transférer avec les agents de terrain.

\- Après ma petite démonstration, poursuivit le Captain Rogers, votre ami Cooper a voulu parler un peu plus longuement du combat au bouclier.

Arphédia regarda le soldat, étonnée, et elle mima inconsciemment sa position, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Cooper, soudainement émerveillé se pencha un peu vers Arphédia et lui fit un clin d'œil :

\- Tu devrais le voir se battre avec son bouclier, clama-t-il. Il a envoyé quatre gars au sol d'un coup, tu te rends compte ?!

Arphédia, elle, était dubitative. Elle plissa les yeux, et demanda curieuse :

\- Et c'est pas un peu lent le bouclier ?

Face au sourcil levé du grand soldat blond, elle comprit que non. Elle fixa ses pieds en avançant d'un pas. Le soldat avait bien l'air prêt à faire une démonstration, alors elle décida de préciser sa pensée :

\- Enfin, je veux dire quand vous êtes assailli par une bande de mecs armés, qui vous tirent dessus…

Elle releva les yeux vers l'Avengers :

\- Le temps que vous récupériez le bouclier, vous pouvez vous faire canarder !

Rogers voyait bien qu'elle était sceptique et qu'elle ne prenait pas son bouclier au sérieux. Mais le petit gars de Brooklyn qu'il était n'était pas vraiment susceptible, elle ne l'avait jamais vu se battre alors, d'une certaine façon il pouvait comprendre. Il sourit, fixant un instant le plafond et rit légèrement.

\- Mmh… fit-il, je me débrouille !

Arphédia, elle réfléchissait, s'imaginant comment il pouvait réussir à esquiver les balles. Un autre point la tracassait.

\- Et on dit aussi que vous ne vous battez jamais avec des armes à feu… Fit-elle toujours plus curieuse.

\- J'ai mon bouclier ! Rétorqua Steve, visiblement très fier de son arme en vibranium.

\- Oui, mais vous les assommez avec votre bouclier ! Comment vous faites pour les arrêter, disons… Définitivement ?

Cooper qui assistait à l'échange se frotta le front, gêné. Visiblement c'était le procès de Captain America et de son bouclier ! Et Arphédia n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau, bien que son ami la secoue un peu par l'épaule. Étonnamment, elle était très préoccupée par le combat en ce moment, et tout ce qui concernait la défense en général.

Le Captain, lui, était remarquablement pédagogue aux yeux du blond, il répondait sérieusement à chacune des questions de la brune, et ne semblait même pas perdre patience. Cooper ne doutait pas un instant que c'était un homme bien.

\- Voyez-vous, poursuivit Rogers, j'aime me dire que tous ces hommes ne méritent pas forcément la mort, et qu'une fois arrêté, la justice leur fera répondre de leurs actes.

Le regard du soldat se fit plus dur :

\- Je ne suis pas un bourreau.

Arphédia leva les yeux, pensive et se frotta le menton avec son index et son pouce.

\- Vous avez raison ! Sembla-t-elle conclure.

Cela fit sourire le Captain, mais aussi Cooper qui pensait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais. Le grand blond rit, heureux que les deux aient fini d'argumenter :

\- Bon, eh bien j'imagine que la prochaine fois il faudra que tu viennes constater par toi-même Arphé…

\- Et contre ces monstres ? Le coupa-t-elle.

Rogers fronça les sourcils attendant la suite, pendant que Cooper soupirait. Arphédia précisa sa pensée :

\- Comment Fury les appelle déjà ? Les Shitauris, c'est ça ?

Elle recroisa les bras, très sérieuse. Le soldat se figea à leur nom, bien plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent.

Cooper comprit enfin que c'était ça qui la tracassait depuis le début. Elle voulait en venir à ça. Cette journée épouvantable.

Son cœur se serra un peu, il savait qu'il était capable d'en parler maintenant mais… Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Pas maintenant. Il voulait juste avoir une conversation des plus banales avec son amie, qu'elle lui donne ce sentiment de normalité qu'elle lui faisait toujours ressentir et qui l'apaisait.

Elle n'avait jamais l'air inquiète et ne parlait presque jamais de sujets sérieux. C'est souvent pour cela que peu de personnes pensaient qu'elle était capable de gérer ces situations. Cooper savait qu'elle comprenait bien plus qu'elle n'en disait, ce n'était qu'une apparence. Quand on ne parle pas de ce qui fait mal, c'est presque comme si ça n'existait pas. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on n'y pense pas sans arrêt.

Et le cerveau d'Arphédia ne la laissait jamais tranquille.

Depuis presque deux semaines, elle ne pensait qu'à ça. L'insécurité qu'elle ressentait, son envie d'être plus forte et la culpabilité de n'avoir rien pu faire. Et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

Des pensées peu plaisantes qui se glissaient sans cesse entre « Est-ce que j'ai rangé tous les dossiers ? », « C'était pas ma carte bleue que j'ai vu tomber dans la poubelle ? » ou « Est-ce que j'ai encore du PQ à la maison ? ».

Elle en rêvait aussi, toutes les nuits. Et si elle avait le malheur de se réveiller, c'était pour mieux replonger dans un autre cauchemar, plus angoissant encore.

Cooper souffla, presque inaudible. Il allait faire l'effort d'écouter. Il était rare d'entendre Arphédia en parler, alors peut-être qu'elle en avait besoin.

\- Vous alliez les remettre à la justice ? Demanda la grosse brune, un peu acerbe. Vous pensez qu'ils se seraient repentis ?

Les épaules du soldat tombèrent un peu en arrière, tandis que ses biceps gonflèrent. Son regard était devenu presque noir.

\- Non, comprit-elle. Ce n'était pas le plan, alors qu'est ce que vous avez fait avec votre bouclier ?

Rogers dit avec une légèreté qui ne camouflait pas vraiment son air grave :

\- Je me souviens en avoir décapités plusieurs avec mon bouclier.

Arphédia fut surprise, mais plutôt agréablement. Le soldat avait donc plus de jugeotte que ce qu'elle semblait penser. Tandis que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et sa bouche formait un « Oh » étonné, le Captain attendait sa réponse, les deux pieds vissés sévèrement au sol.

La jeune femme replète fit un pas en avant, une expression amusée sur ses traits et pointa l'Avengers du doigt :

\- Vous avez donc décapité des aliens avec votre bouclier… Répéta-t-elle.

Le soldat hocha la tête, un sourire de défiance aux lèvres, se demandant si elle oserait encore douter de son arme.

\- Vous êtes un bourreau, ou je ne m'y connais pas ! Rit Arphédia.

Le soldat soupira, fixant le sol, et finit par rire aussi. La gamine était perspicace.

Au grand soulagement de Cooper, cela détendit tout le monde et l'atmosphère se fit moins pesante. Arphédia décroisa ses bras et offrit un vrai sourire au héro :

\- J'adorerais vous voir à l'action, c'est intriguant.

Steve Rogers haussa les sourcils et sourit à son tour.

La secrétaire remarqua que ses mains étaient bien sèches et elle frotta machinalement celles-ci sur son pantalon. Elle commença à s'inquiéter.

Depuis combien de temps parlait elle avec les deux hommes ? Ou plutôt, depuis combien de temps leur tenait-elle la jambe ?

Elle vit à la pendule au-dessus des toilettes que cela faisait bientôt 10 minutes. Un peu longue pour une pause pipi.

\- Putain de merde, râla-t-elle à voix haute.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils et le nez en entendant la grossièreté de la jeune femme, mais ne dit rien. Cooper lui semblait habitué et n'en fit pas cas. Arphédia tapa dans ses mains et conclut :

\- Messieurs, ce fut un plaisir ! fit-elle théâtralement en s'inclinant légèrement. Mais le devoir m'appelle !

Ils lui sourirent et hochèrent la tête, et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle lança à leur attention :

\- J'ose espérer que vous trouverez la sortie seuls !

Elle n'eut pas de réponse mais ne regarda pas en arrière, pressant le pas pour retrouver son bureau. Elle repassa devant l'agent de sécurité et vit à côté de l'ascenseur que quelqu'un l'attendait.

Maria Hill.

Arphédia espérait de tout son cœur que Fury ne l'avait pas envoyée pour la faire licencier… Elle avait passé moins de 10 minutes aux toilettes.

La petite française tira nerveusement sur le bas de son tailleur, pour le remettre en place et s'approcha rapidement de sa supérieure.

Il y avait quelque chose chez Maria Hill qui l'impressionnait. Elle ne saurait pas vraiment dire ce que c'était mais cette femme avait une autorité qui imposait le respect. Pour dire vrai, Arphédia avait même plus peur de la jeune femme que de Nick Fury.

L'agent Hill parlait peu, et c'était sûrement ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle savait tout. La brune replète se demandait même si elle n'était pas capable de lire dans son âme avec le regard perçant que ses yeux azur lançaient.

De toute évidence, cette femme ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

Arphédia la voyait souvent lever les yeux aux ciels quand elle posait trop de questions à son goût et sa mâchoire se crispait dès qu'elle approchait. La jeune Beaumont était persuadée que Maria Hill pensait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Elle avait d'ailleurs surpris une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Fury, qualifiant la promotion d'Arphédia au poste de sous-secrétaire comme étant une « blague ».

C'est pourquoi la jeune femme avait décidé de faire de son mieux pour remonter dans l'estime du bras droit de Fury. Quitte à faire des heures supplémentaires et à faire plus de tâches que son poste incombait.

Tandis que ses talonnettes résonnaient sur le carrelage, Arphédia salua l'agente :

\- Madame, commença-t-elle. Je m'excuse, j'étais aux toilettes et…

\- Je me fiche de ce que vous faisiez, soupira la grande brune.

Arphédia s'arrêta devant elle et baissa les yeux pour regarder le bout de ses bottines.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

Elle remarqua alors que sa supérieure avait un dossier conséquent sous le bras. Celle-ci regarda autour d'elle, comme pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Cela fit sourire Arphédia qui commenta :

\- C'est plutôt calme par ici, la rassura-t-elle. A part pour les réunions il n'y a jamais personne…

La petite brune rondelette, désigna tout l'espace vide de sa main avant de faire rouler pensivement son bracelet à son poignet.

\- Enfin il y a moi et cet agent là-bas bien sûr, poursuivit-elle.

La brune eut presque un moment d'absence, n'y ayant jamais pensé avant.

\- Le pauvre doit s'ennuyer toute la journée immobile d'ailleurs… Dit-elle pensivement.

Arphédia qui relevait tout juste les yeux vers son interlocutrice fut aimantée par le regard marine pesant de celle-ci. Elle semblait la scruter sévèrement. Après un silence lourd, Maria Hill prit la parole, une voix presque accusatrice :

\- Il est ici parce que vous n'avez pas suivi la formation que tout agent du Shield se doit d'avoir reçu.

L'information décontenança Arphédia, qui laissa échapper un « Ah… » de réalisation. Mais ce qui blessa le plus la jeune fille, c'était l'attitude de sa supérieure qui ne cachait pas qu'elle la considérait comme un poids, et se sentait obligée de l'affubler d'un garde du corps.

\- Je pourrais essayer de la suivre, cette formation ! Dit-elle motivée.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

Un peu interloquée, la grosse brune attendit puis fit un pas en avant :

\- Je pourrais y arriver, j'ai envie de réussir ! S'empressa Arphédia.

L'agente la regarda de haut en bas, impassiblement et croisa les bras.

\- Je ne pense pas.

La jeune secrétaire plaqua ses poings dans son dos pour que l'agent Hill ne les voit pas, et elle les serra fort, sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes.

Elle avait l'habitude qu'on la dénigre et qu'on ne croit pas en elle. C'était souvent à cause de son poids en général. Parfois aussi, on pensait qu'elle était trop bête. Finalement, avec le temps, elle essayait de passer outre.

Mais c'était toujours plus dur quand ça venait des personnes qu'elle connaissait et pour qui elle avait une certaine admiration…

Elle souffla un peu et se redressa, faisant face à sa supérieure. Elle n'allait pas perdre sa motivation, elle était bien décidée à devenir meilleure.

Il faudrait sûrement parler à Fury de cette formation, histoire de se renseigner. Et puis, elle avait déjà demandé à Cooper s'il pouvait lui donner deux trois conseils… Voir même tenter de l'entraîner un peu.

Mais pour l'instant, Maria Hill avait un service à lui demander, alors elle resta silencieuse et attendit.

La gradée du Shield écarta rapidement la mèche qui se détachait de son chignon parfaitement rangé, puis prit la parole :

\- Ceci est un dossier important pour la réunion de demain.

Elle le tendit à Arphédia, qui le prit et en ouvrit la couverture pour lire le résumé. Maria Hill recroisa les bras et fixa la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise à l'idée de devoir demander un service à Arphédia :

\- Il faut qu'il soit complété avant demain matin, et mon assistante est en congé maladie. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper.

Elle fit alors quelques pas en arrière, presque prête à partir, et conclut sévèrement sa demande :

\- Finissez-le et vous pourrez prendre le reste de votre journée et rentrer chez vous.

Arphédia fronça les sourcils et referma machinalement le dossier, étonnée :

\- Mais, il n'est pas encore midi !

Et tandis que la grande brune s'éloignait dans le couloir, elle lui annonça :

\- Oui, et vous aurez besoin de repos pour arriver tôt à la réunion de demain.

Une fois que l'agente eut disparu au bout du couloir, la jeune femme souffla. Bon, il allait falloir qu'elle finisse ce dossier, et c'était vraiment inattendu. Elle n'avait jamais eu à assister à une réunion, alors une du directeur Fury, c'était presque aussi excitant qu'une promotion !

Elle savait qu'elle devrait être à la hauteur, et cela l'angoissa beaucoup, alors elle allait s'acharner sur ce dossier tout l'après-midi.

Mais d'abord, elle devait aller faire quelque chose.

Il était bientôt midi, normalement tout le monde prenait sa pause déjeuner, alors elle avait un peu de temps devant elle.

Elle prit la direction de l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton de l'étage inférieur.

Quand la sonnette tinta, la prévenant que les portes allaient s'ouvrir, elle fit un pas en avant et entra dans un hall, éclairé par les lumières aveuglantes de néons trop bleus.

La forte luminosité lui irrita les yeux et elle plissa les paupières, prenant le chemin qu'elle avait déjà l'habitude de prendre.

Pour accéder à ces couloirs et ces salles informatiques, il fallait une accréditation.

Qu'Arphédia n'avait pas.

Mais les agents qui y travaillaient avaient l'habitude de la voir déambuler ici, alors personne ne l'arrêta.

La française se dirigea vers l'un des bureaux au fond, et entra dans le box. Il y avait un grand bureau où s'entassaient dossiers et appareils électroniques devant pas moins de dix écrans affichant statistiques, enregistrements vidéo, lignes de codes et fond d'écran de voitures de sport.

Elle trouva dans cet espace de travail la personne qu'elle venait chercher. Il était de dos, en train de parler avec deux de ses collègues.

Arphédia s'approcha en secouant la main :

\- Dominic ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Le petit brun en question n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir qui lui rendait visite. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, lâchant quelques mots peu flatteurs pour la jeune femme, qui firent rire ses collègues.

\- Dominic ! Répéta-t-elle, tandis que les collègues s'éclipsaient, les laissant seuls.

\- J'avais entendu la première fois, claqua-t-il peu accueillant.

Le jeune informaticien avait un nez fin et allongé qui lui donnait une voix plutôt nasillarde, rendant sa remarque plus acerbe encore.

Il resta de dos et se rassit sur la chaise de son bureau, prenant les lunettes qui étaient face à lui pour les poser sur son long nez.

Arphédia fit quelques pas de plus pour se rapprocher de lui et se prit les mains l'une dans l'autre, se tordant les doigts.

\- Heu… Commença-t-elle. Je suis venue pour savoir s'il y a du nouveau !

Elle vit de dos l'homme se figer, baisser la tête et soupirer longuement.

\- Comme à chaque fois, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête.

La grosse brune se balança un peu sur ses deux pieds et eut un rire un peu gêné :

\- …Et alors ? Tenta-t-elle, presque timidement. On a trouvé quelque chose sur la famille Clift ?

Il fit pivoter sa chaise, un coude toujours fixé au bureau et baissa la tête pour la regarder, un sourcil levé.

Il ouvrit la bouche, fronça les sourcils et fixa le sol un instant. Il se ravisa, et tapota du doigt sur la table métallique. Puis finalement il trouva ses mots :

\- Tu sais, j'ai du travail aussi !

La jeune femme fit la moue et se tordit les mains un peu plus fort. Elle haussa un peu les épaules et pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Je sais bien Dominic, mais je me disais que tu aurais peut-être trouvé quelque chose aujourd'hui…

\- Eh bien non ! Souffla fort le brun.

Il refit tourner sa chaise face à son bureau, poussa du bras les dossiers à côté de lui et se concentra sur ses écrans avant de pianoter sur les touches de son clavier, décidant d'ignorer l'encombrante secrétaire.

\- Rien, poursuivit-il agacé, rien et toujours rien, comme d'habitude.

Après quelques pas gênés, elle fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à sortir du box.

\- Bon et bien, merci…

Et sur-ce, elle partit du bureau. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu quand Dominic lui lança d'un ton grinçant :

\- Ouais… A demain, comme d'habitude.

Une fois de nouveau devant l'ascenseur, seule, elle soupira. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ?

Elle secoua la tête, pour tenter de se débarrasser des pensées négatives qui menaçaient de pointer le bout de leur nez, et se reconcentra.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout, mais elle avait un dossier à remplir pour la réunion du lendemain, et il lui faudrait une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

**Retour de l'intenable auteure :**

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre plus long ?

Finalement la petite Arphédia s'intègre bien au Shield (Bien qu'elle casse les pieds à pas mal de monde) !

Est-ce que vous aimez jusqu'ici ?

Tu vois Hanninanie, tu avais raison pour Steve 😊 on le voit très peu, mais c'est tout de même une apparition !

Le prochain chapitre sera plus court malheureusement, mais je vais continuer à poster régulièrement 😉

Des bisous les p'tits loups~💕


	6. Chaptitre 5 : La réunion Partie 1

**Débarquement en parachute de l'auteure :**

Tahïo !

Salut bande de petits Avengersivores ! J'espère que vous pétez tous la forme, parce que moi oui ! Je suis en vacances alors je poste un chapitre en plus cette semaine ! Youpi, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, c'est un chapitre plus court que la dernière fois j'en conviens, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Au programme : une préparation méticuleuse et un pétage de câble, c'est pas rien !

Voili voilou, que dire de plus que comme d'habitude je serais raviiie d'avoir vos **commentaires** et que j'y répondrais sans faute !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à plus bas !

**Réponses reviews :**

**Christine** : Mais quelle erreur ! C'est impardonnable, je sais mais ne me lyncher pas ! Évidemment que les yeux du Captain sont bleus, je ne sais pas ce que j'avais fumé (de licite), mais j'ai corrigé tout de suite l'erreur ! Merci d'être attentive ma petite Christine ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

Eh non, la vie de secrétaire est loin d'être facile, enfin surtout pour le Boss dans ce cas ! Fury commence à en avoir bien marre d'elle. Ahah Happy fait son job, il tient à l'écart les gens non concernés, et il le fait bien 😉

Exactement, l'appel des toilettes, c'est suprême et tant pis si c'est ceux des hommes ! 'Faudrait pas faire par terre non plus !

Oui effectivement, c'est bizarre et tu subodore surement bien ! Le tout, c'est de deviner comment et pourquoi ils ont disparu ! Ou où sont leurs cadavres, pour ce qu'on en sait…

Merci infiniment pour ta review (～￣▽￣)～ ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

**Hanninanie** :

Petite mention spéciale pour toi , puisque tu n'as surement pas eu le temps de lire le chapitre 4 et que je poste déjà la première partie du 5 !

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, et j'ai hâte d'avoir une reviews de ta part pour que tu me dises ce que tu en penses !

Des bisouuus~💕

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La réunion Partie 1

Arphédia avait été excitée toute la matinée à l'idée d'assister à sa première réunion avec Fury. Elle s'était levée avec presque deux heures d'avance par rapport à son habitude, avait relu trois fois le dossier et mis bien une heure à décider quelle tenue lui donnerait l'air le plus sérieux.

Finalement, elle avait opté pour un pantalon de costume noir fluide, porté avec des escarpins satinés et une chemisette verte pomme. Malheureusement, comme la plupart des vêtements qu'elle possédait, ceux-ci avaient été roulés en boule dans la commode et étaient plissés.

Mais à la guerre comme à la guerre, elle n'avait pas de fer à repasser alors ça lui donnerait un style !

Elle avait refermé d'un coup un peu violent le tiroir de sa large commode et s'était précipitée sous la douche. Là encore, elle s'était retrouvée face à un dilemme : quel gel douche utiliser pour sentir bon ? Lequel tiendrait le plus longtemps ?

Oui, oui, effectivement elle se posait des questions sans réelle importance parce que, d'une part personne ne viendrait la renifler et que, d'autre part, tous les gels douche sentaient bon. Mais son état d'effervescence la rendait nerveuse et elle voulait tout faire pour être dans les meilleures conditions et ne pas commettre de belle bourde.

Elle était alors sortie de la cabine, avait glissé sur l'émail du bac de douche en se cognant l'arcade contre la porte vitrée et s'était enroulée de sa grande serviette de bain pour se placer devant le miroir.

Il allait lui falloir beaucoup de fond de teint pour camoufler cette marque rouge de la porte.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle commença à se maquiller soigneusement.

L'excitation et l'angoisse qui la tiraillaient lui faisait trembler les mains et elle avait dû reprendre plusieurs fois son maquillage à cause de cela. Elle allait y passer des plombes, elle avait bien fait de se lever en avance.

Mais il lui fallait être présentable et professionnelle. Fury n'en reviendrait pas ! Avec un peu de chance, cela lui vaudrait peut-être même un compliment de sa part.

Elle se sourit à pleines dents dans le miroir, levant ses deux pouces en l'air, se donnant un air puéril puis elle enfila ses sous-vêtements avant de partir déjeuner dans la cuisine.

La fenêtre du petit salon était restée ouverte la nuit, et elle pouvait voir qu'il pleuvait aujourd'hui. Les gouttes d'eau tombaient en biais, heurtant la fenêtre entrebâillée et s'agglutinaient sur un bout de parquet. Arphédia se dépêcha de sécher le sol et de refermer le battant, avant de prendre place à la vieille table en formica, sur une chaise assortie.

La brune n'avait pas vraiment faim, elle était même plutôt écœurée, mais elle se força à boire un cappuccino et une tranche de brioche en chantonnant « I'm singing in the rain » tout en battant du pied.

Bientôt, elle arrêta, et ce non pas parce que le voisin du dessous tapait au plafond avec son balais pour qu'elle arrête, mais plutôt parce qu'elle avait fini de manger et devait aller enfiler son ensemble.

Elle se retrouva alors à sauter dans sa chambre avec la grâce d'une otarie alcoolisée afin de rentrer dans son pantalon et de le fermer. La jeune française souffla un grand coup, puis enfila son chemisier et se glissa dans ses escarpins.

Le fait que ceux-ci lui tombaient du pied à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas, et sachant qu'elle avait déjà un très mauvais sens de l'équilibre, laissait à penser qu'elle allait aujourd'hui trébucher plus qu'à son habitude.

Elle fit quelques pas peu assurés jusqu'à la cuisine avec la démarche d'une cigogne chassant dans l'eau, puis se figea au centre de son petit salon.

Bon sang que ç'allait être compliqué !

Arphédia se pencha en avant et secoua la main pour saluer la vieille voisine qui l'observait à sa fenêtre dans l'immeuble d'en face, et celle-ci ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contentait de la regarder avec désapprobation, comme toujours.

A croire qu'elle n'aimait rien de ce que la jeune femme faisait. Elle n'aimait pas la voir déjeuner, la voir faire le ménage, la voir faire la vaisselle, la voir chanter en étendant la lessive…

Alors la grosse brune se posait là encore des questions. Premièrement : est-ce qu'elle faisait tout mal ? Et Deuxièmement : pourquoi est-ce que la vieille femme continuait de l'observer si elle désapprouvait tout ?

Aujourd'hui encore, Arphédia prit quelques secondes pour méditer là-dessus. Puis elle haussa les épaules et partit à la salle de bain pour se mettre du déodorant. Cette vieille femme pouvait bien être un espion du gouvernement pour ce qu'elle en savait, ça ne changerait pas ses habitudes et ça ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir.

La brune s'assit sur son lit et attendit finalement que l'heure tourne pour pouvoir enfiler son éternel blouson de cuir noir, prendre son sac à main après y avoir rangé le dossier, un parapluie, fermer son appartement à clé et prendre la direction des transports en commun. Elle eut du mal à descendre les escaliers avec ses escarpins mais elle commençait à s'y faire et elle avait de moins en moins une démarche de pingouin. Ceci-dit, elle attira tout de même quelques regards dans la rue, alors elle ne devait pas avoir l'air très naturelle non plus. Elle s'imaginait très bien avoir une démarche virile alors elle essaya de corriger le tir.

Elle tenta d'éviter les flaques d'eau dans la rue en s'accrochant à son parapluie. Il commençait à venter, et la jeune femme ne serait pas étonnée de voir son ombrelle imperméable être arrachée à ses doigts pour venir lui cogner le visage, alors elle la serra plus fort.

Avant de descendre les escaliers du métro, elle leva le nez un instant et regarda le ciel voilé. D'épais nuages noirs s'agglutinaient et formaient d'inquiétants cumulonimbus. Peut-être allait-il y avoir un orage… Et Arphédia espérait qu'il ne tonnerait pas quand elle serait à l'extérieur. Elle avait beau adorer le temps d'orage, elle préférait être en sécurité bien au chaud pour admirer des éclairs.

La brune grassouillette baissa son regard sur ses pieds et descendit dans le métro.

Depuis la catastrophe d'il y a quelques semaines, elle avait du mal à ne pas avoir un léger pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle s'engouffrait dans une station de métro.

Cela dit, la ville de New York et Stark Industries avaient fait un travail exceptionnel quant à la rénovation de la ville. Tout n'était pas fini bien sûr, mais la vie avait pu reprendre son cours, et si Arphédia ne l'avait pas vécu, elle aurait eu du mal à croire qu'un tel incident s'était produit peu de temps auparavant.

La française était impressionnée par l'adaptabilité des new yorkais, ils semblaient se remettre du drame rapidement. Elle avait face à elle une foule tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Tous étaient scotchés sur leurs téléphones ou bien en pleine conversation dans leurs oreillettes.

S'accrochant plus fermement à la barre verticale du métro dans lequel elle était, Arphédia soupira. Elle, n'avait personne à appeler… Son père et sa sœur travaillaient à cette heure-ci et elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'essayer de contacter sa meilleure amie.

D'après Fury, elle travaillait toujours en tant que soigneuse dans le même parc et elle allait très bien. Le grand noir lui avait alors jeté un regard suspicieux et l'avait avertie qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas parler à qui que ce soit du Shield.

Arphédia était consciente que si elle appelait Edana pour lui dire « Salut, je suis à New York depuis des mois ! Sinon comment ça va toi ? T'as vu les aliens aussi ? », elle n'allait pas vraiment bien accueillir la nouvelle… Et puis après, elle voudrait sûrement savoir ce qu'elle faisait, où elle bossait, et Arphédia serait incapable de lui mentir.

Pourtant il faudrait bien qu'elle lui annonce un jour.

Mais pas pour l'instant. Elle se sentait trop faible psychologiquement, toujours trop inquiète. Et ses problèmes, elle devait d'abord les régler seule. Se reprendre en main était la seule solution et comprendre un peu le monde dans lequel elle vivait était déjà un bon pas. Elle atteindrait peut-être son but avec le Shield.

Puis quand elle serait un peu moins paumée, et aurait un peu plus d'argent aussi, elle se ferait une joie de retrouver Edana et lui faire la surprise d'apparaître. Pour le jour de son anniversaire, ce serait vraiment génial.

Cette pensée fit sourire Arphédia, qui descendit à son arrêt et sortit de la station. Dans la rue, face à elle, s'érigeait l'immense bâtiment qu'était le Shield.

Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas le nom de l'organisation écrit en grosses lettres, comme sur la tour de Stark, non, l'immeuble était masqué sous le logo d'une importante entreprise de télécoms.

A l'angle du bâtiment, un vendeur de café dans sa camionnette avait déjà une queue de clients qui attendaient leur boisson chaude du matin.

Arphédia ne buvait pas de café. Pour tout dire, elle n'aimait pas ça, et préférait se contenter de boisson douces et sucrés comme le chocolat chaud. Pour une jeune femme de presque 22 ans, il faut dire qu'elle avait des goûts plus proches de ceux des enfants : boissons sucrés, bonbons, chocolats et autres sucreries… Elle tordait le nez sur ce qui était trop fort. Comme l'alcool par exemple.

Oui, mais aujourd'hui, elle s'arrêta prendre un café. Pas pour elle, non.

La discussion avec Maria Hill la veille l'avait mise très mal à l'aise. Elle détestait qu'un homme ait été engagé à rester immobile toute la journée à cause d'elle, et elle se sentait affreusement coupable… Alors pour se déculpabiliser un peu, elle lui apporterait désormais un café le matin.

Une fois le café servi, elle fit demi-tour en direction du Shield.

Elle pressa le pas et trottina sur le bitume avec ses escarpins, tenant toujours fermement son parapluie.

Lorsqu'elle passa les lourdes portes vitrées de l'immeuble, elle referma son ombrelle et la secoua sur l'épais tapis sous ses pieds afin de faire tomber le plus de goutes possible.

Les agents de sécurité la regardèrent passer, observant chaque individu entrant et sortant du bâtiment avec sérieux. Arphédia passa les portes automatiques avec son badge et le portique ne sonna pas. Elle put se diriger vers l'ascenseur et monter à son étage.

Elle traversa le couloir, gobelet de café en main, pour arriver à côté de l'agent de sécurité qui était déjà là pour la surveiller.

La grosse brune se posta juste face à lui et lui tendit le café.

\- Tenez, fit-elle en souriant gentiment. C'est pour vous !

Le grand gaillard cligna trois fois des yeux en fixant le gobelet, hésitant un instant à le prendre. Finalement, il sembla se convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas de risques et qu'une boisson chaude le tiendrait éveillé plus longtemps. Il remercia Arphédia et lui rendit son sourire.

Satisfaite, elle partit à son bureau poser son sac à main et en sortit le dossier que sa supérieure lui avait donné au même endroit la veille.

Elle fit ensuite un petit tour aux toilettes, cette fois-ci prenant son temps pour inspecter l'écriteau. Elle utilisa un cabinet, se lava les mains puis vérifia l'état de ses cheveux avant de sortir dans le couloir et de regarder la pendule.

Bien, elle était en avance.

D'au moins trente bonnes minutes.

La brune se sentit soulagée et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. En passant à côté de son bureau, elle se saisit de la pochette contenant le dossier puis entra dans l'élévateur lorsque les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent. Elle appuya sur le bouton qui l'envoyait à l'étage où aurait lieu la réunion et attendit le bip sonore pour en sortir.

Le tintement de ses talons l'accompagna jusqu'à la grande salle aux murs entièrement vitrés. Au loin, elle remarqua sans surprise que Fury était déjà présent, tout comme Maria Hill, avec qui il était en pleine conversation.

Elle se tint timidement devant la porte vitrée, n'osant pas entrer et les interrompre dans leur discussion, qui ne la concernait probablement pas. Le dossier serré contre sa large poitrine, elle toqua contre la surface vitrée pour faire remarquer sa présence.

Les yeux de Fury dévièrent de l'agent Hill pour scruter Arphédia, et il hocha la tête, lui faisant signe d'entrer. Il avait l'air d'être d'humeur plutôt neutre ce jour là et la jeune brune ne sut pas vraiment si ç'allait être une bonne chose : il pouvait se montrer très imprévisible dans ce cas.

Après s'être raclé la gorge et avoir soufflé longuement par le nez pour se motiver, Arphédia tira la porte vitrée et entra dans le grand box.

Elle salua ses supérieurs et se dirigea vers l'agent Hill, et lui tendit le dossier qu'elle avait prit le soin de remplir.

La grande brune face à elle décroisa les bras pour prendre ledit dossier, et leva un sourcil, attentive, s'attendant très certainement à trouver un travail bâclé ou bourré d'erreurs et l'ouvrit pour le survoler rapidement. Son expression resta impassible tandis qu'elle parcourait rapidement le dossier et tournait les pages. La petite française trépignait presque sur pied en attendant sagement le verdict dans le silence de la grande salle de réunion.

\- Je regarderai cela en détail après la réunion, conclut sèchement l'agente en fermant d'un geste vif le dossier.

Arphédia ne put s'empêcher de froncer le nez, un peu déçue de l'attitude froide de sa supérieure. Elle savait que celle-ci ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais elle s'attendait au moins à un merci !

Elle tenta de calmer l'agacement qui commençait à faire gonfler sa jugulaire, sachant que son caractère légèrement impétueux pouvait obscurcir son jugement, au risque de lui faire faire quelques bêtises…

Maria Hill se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers un grand meuble de rangement noir polis pour y déposer le dossier, près de ses affaires.

Nick Fury partit se placer devant la baie vitrée et regarda de son œil valide le soleil qui pointait seulement le bout de son nez par-dessus les gratte-ciels. Il croisa ses mains dans son dos et échangea un regard avec Maria Hill. Puis il s'adressa à Arphédia :

\- Mademoiselle Beaumont, voudriez-vous aller attendre nos invités près de votre bureau et les conduire ici à leur arrivée ?

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur ! S'empressa la jeune femme, en faisant demi-tour vers l'ascenseur.

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce, ses talons heurtant le sol en des tintements plus énergiques que précédemment. La brune replète avait été tendue malgré elle, et elle sentait ses trapèzes plus rigides, alors une fois les portes de l'ascenseur refermées sur elle, elle fit rouler ses épaules et craquer sa nuque.

Bon, elle allait souffler et tout le reste de la journée allait se passer sans encombre !

Arphédia fonça jusqu'à son bureau, en fit le tour et se posta devant, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle imaginait qu'elle n'était plus présentable, ses joues étaient très certainement toutes rouges, et peut-être que son visage perlait de sueur.

La française attendit en fixant les piles de dossiers sur son secrétaire, espérant que les traces de son agitation disparaîtraient. Puis elle se retourna et s'appuya dos au bureau.

La scène était étonnante.

Elle était adossée au meuble, bras croisés, son regard perçant fixé droit devant elle à l'autre bout du couloir, où l'agent de sécurité était tout aussi immobile qu'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, le pauvre homme se demandant si elle le foudroyait du regard pour une quelconque raison ou alors si elle était lunatique… Mais la jeune femme était juste perdue dans ses pensées et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle opprimait le grand gaillard en face d'elle, lui qui commençait à sentir des gouttes de sueur glisser lentement le long de sa tempe.

Arphédia avait ensuite attendu à l'accueil les personnes conviées à cette réunion dans cette position, se demandant de quelle façon elle pouvait prouver sa valeur à ses supérieurs. Elle en avait assez d'être considérée comme un boulet, et voulait réellement devenir un bon agent, pour eux mais surtout pour elle. Ils pourraient lui faire confiance et elle était certaine qu'elle en apprendrait plus sur le monde ainsi.

Quand les invités arrivèrent, elle arbora son sourire le plus accueillant et les salua, s'enquérant de savoir si leur voyage avait été agréable. Elle leur demanda ensuite de la suivre et les fit entrer tour à tour dans l'ascenseur, avant de rentrer avec eux et d'appuyer sur le bouton du bon étage.

Certains discutaient ensemble, un air préoccupé aux traits. Arphédia, elle se contenta de croiser les mains devant elle pendant l'ascension.

\- Vous êtes nouvelle ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Etonnée qu'on lui adresse la parole, Arphédia se retourna pour observer celui qui lui avait parlé. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux courts, châtains clairs avec quelques reflets roux sous une certaine lumière. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années et dégageait une autorité certaine. Arphédia le reconnu puisqu'il travaillait dans ce bâtiment et qu'elle avait fait sa petite enquête : il s'agissait du Secrétaire Pierce.

\- Oui Monsieur le Secrétaire, confirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je ne suis la secrétaire de Monsieur Fury depuis seulement quelques semaines…

\- Quelques semaines ? S'interrogea l'homme sérieux mais cependant sympathique. C'est étrange, j'ai eu plusieurs entrevues avec Nick depuis et je ne vous ai jamais vue, ni entendu parler de vous…

La brune tenta de cacher la grimace qu'elle faisait.

Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas entendu parler de la sous-secrétaire, ou peut-être même de la sous-sous-sous-secrétaire de Fury…

Arphédia se doutait bien qu'elle ne s'occupait pas des affaires importantes du patron, mais elle aurait pourtant tant voulu qu'on lui fasse confiance. Elle n'était peut-être pas très brillante, ni même assez entraînée, mais elle était loyale et motivée.

Elle rendit un sourire poli au Secrétaire et conclut, les mains moites :

\- C'est très certainement parce que je suis discrète !

Elle n'aimait pas mentir.

Parce qu'effectivement, elle savait bien qu'une fille aussi maladroite qu'elle passait difficilement inaperçue avec toutes les bourdes qu'elle faisait.

Mais elle n'allait pas avouer à un homme aussi important que Monsieur Pierce qu'elle n'était qu'un boulet aux yeux de Nick Fury. C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant de le vivre, alors pas la peine de se tourner en ridicule davantage.

Le Secrétaire la regarda quelques instants avec un intérêt particulier, semblant comprendre quelque chose qu'Arphédia ne saisissait pas, et elle fut très mal à l'aise.

\- Certainement, conclut-il en la détaillant. Vous ne devez en être que plus efficace !

Il ajouta un sourire à son compliment. Arphédia fut flattée mais la gêne était toujours présente ; elle voulait qu'on arrête de parler d'elle au plus vite.

Cet homme, bien qu'agréable et amical, avait un regard perçant qui lui rappelait celui de Maria Hill… La petite femme se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment de ne pas comprendre pourquoi Mr Pierce était intrigué.

Elle détourna les yeux pour regarder les autres personnes dans l'ascenseur et les désigna d'un signe de main.

\- Alors euh… vous assistez à la réunion ? Demanda-t-elle au Secrétaire pour dévier la conversation.

\- Oh, non ! S'amusa-t-il. J'ai une visio-conférence avec des actionnaires du monde entier.

Il l'avait dit avec un air entendu, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence et la jeune française se sentit encore plus bête. Evidemment, un homme aussi important que lui n'avait surement pas le temps pour des réunions plus sommaires, il se contenterait d'un rapport…

Arphédia comprit alors qu'il s'agirait sûrement d'une copie du dossier qu'elle avait fini de remplir la veille.

Elle hocha alors la tête, et se retourna face à la porte fermée de l'ascenseur, qui ne tarderait pas à s'ouvrir.

Une fois l'étage atteint, elle sortit, et laissa passer les bureaucrates conviés à la réunion, se tenant en retrait à côté des portes.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Monsieur Pierce, évitant de croiser son regard trop scrutateur, et s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Monsieur le Secrétaire, salua-t-elle en affichant un sourire presque soulagé.

\- Mademoiselle… Beaumont, retourna-t-il en lisant le badge de la jeune fille.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur lui et l'engin reprit son ascension.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit poliment Arphédia aux personnes présentes tout en les dirigeant vers la salle de réunion.

L'aspect de la salle ne sembla choquer personne, mais la petite femme eut encore l'impression de se diriger vers un grand aquarium…

A l'intérieur se trouvait toujours le poisson combattant Fury et le mégalodon Hill.

Oui, Arphédia était toujours vexée, et revoir la grande brune ravivait l'agacement qu'elle avait pu ressentir.

Elle tint la porte vitrée pour laisser entrer les quatre hommes et la seule femme invités, puis fit un pas pour les suivre. La jeune sous-secrétaire détailla la table et plaça les personnes conviées autour de celle-ci, les invitant à s'asseoir, tous face à Fury qui restait debout, conservant sa position de force et asseyant d'une certaine façon son autorité.

Il posa lentement ses deux mains sur la vitre de la grande table, courba légèrement le dos et scruta son assemblée de son œil valide, laissant à chacun le temps d'être pleinement concentré sur les propos qu'il allait tenir.

L'air très sérieux qu'avait en permanence Fury ne la trompa pas, le sujet d'aujourd'hui semblait bien plus sérieux que d'habitude.

Et elle ne pensait cela pas seulement parce qu'elle avait eu à rédiger un pré compte rendu, mais parce qu'elle commençait à cerner quelques petits signaux corporels de Fury.

Le grand patron avait remarqué qu'elle avait un certain sens de l'observation, et cela l'agaçait beaucoup. Arphédia comprenait qu'il n'aimait pas que les gens s'habituent à lui, que cela pouvait constituer un danger et donc, qu'encore une fois, il ne voulait rien lui confier.

Pour ne pas perturber Nick Fury davantage, et lui donner d'autres raison de lui grogner après, la jeune femme rondelette faisait comme si elle ne remarquait rien.

Le grand noir au cache œil introduit le sujet de la réunion avec beaucoup de classe, allant droit au but et la réunion commença.

Arphédia elle, ne put se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son incomparable envie de vouloir bien faire. Elle quitta alors discrètement la salle pour aller préparer des cafés, et le regard de Maria Hill, qui était appuyé contre le meuble de rangement dans un angle de la salle, la suivit.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos, où une machine à expresso italienne avait été installée, dans le joli son des cliquetis de ses escarpins.

Elle poussa la grande porte en bois pour entrer dans l'espace détente de l'étage, et une douce odeur de café envahit l'espace. Certains collègues avaient déjà dû passer par là pour préparer leur boisson du matin.

C'était une salle relativement grande, bordée de meubles de rangements où trônaient différents appareils électroniques, dont la machine à expresso, une télévision écran plat et une chaine hifi… Il y avait même une PlayStation dernier cri à côté du moniteur, et différents appareils innovants de Stark Technologies. Plusieurs fauteuils confortables étaient disposés à différents endroits de la pièce et pouvaient être déplacés à sa guise, si l'on souhaitait par exemple lire à côté de la grande baie vitrée qui illuminait la pièce de rayons dorés naturels.

Après avoir pris un instant pour observer cet endroit paisible qu'elle avait peu l'occasion de voir parce qu'elle ne travaillait pas à cet étage, Arphédia se dirigea vers un vaisselier moderne où elle sortit un plateau et sept tasses en porcelaine blanche qu'elle posa dessus.

Elle fit ensuite quelques pas pour remplir les tasses les unes après les autres à la machine à expressos.

Tandis qu'elle attendait patiemment que les grains de café soient moulus et que l'eau chauffe, la porte de la salle si calme s'ouvrit sur des gloussements, rompant le silence et la quiétude.

Deux agentes entrèrent, en pleine discussion, gobelet de café plein en main, partant directement s'asseoir sur les sofas.

\- … Et puis ils ne viendront pas nous chercher ici ! S'esclaffa une grande brune aux longs cheveux lisses.

Son amie, une femme ayant quelques années de plus, blonde aux cheveux courts hocha la tête, confirmant les dires de son amie, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

\- Oh ils peuvent bien se permettre de nous payer quelques minutes de pause en plus…

En relevant le nez, la brune reconnut deux femmes travaillant aux archives. Elle ne les connaissait pas bien mais elle les avait déjà vues, et surtout entendues.

Ce genre de propos pourraient passer à la rigueur, si elles étaient des travailleuses acharnées qui se permettaient de prendre une pause un peu plus longue de temps à autre… Mais là, les dénommées Morgane et Tiffany étaient comme on pouvait dire des « récidivistes », et il n'était pas rare de les voir se cacher pour échanger des potins comme les deux commères qu'elles étaient.

Mais bon, Arphédia pensait qu'elles n'avaient peut-être pas mauvais fond. Du moins elle espérait, parce que les deux compères pouvaient se montrer très cruelles envers tout le monde.

Elle fixa la machine à expresso, espérant finir bientôt pour ne pas avoir à leur adresser la parole.

La petite brune soupira fort, pensant que les deux femmes avaient elles aussi du suivre la formation qu'elle n'avait pas faite… Alors d'une certaine façon, elles étaient surement plus méritantes, même si elles travaillent moins dur.

Malheureusement pour Arphédia, la blonde aux cheveux courts, Tiffany, la remarqua, et donna des coups de coude dans la hanche de Morgane pour lui faire regarder dans la même direction. Elles sourirent toutes deux, mais ce n'était pas amical.

-Aaaarphédia ! chantonna la grande brune avec un sourire forcé.

La petite française se retourna pour lui faire un simple sourire en guise de bonjour et se reconcentra sur la machine à expresso, priant pour qu'elles s'en tiennent à cela.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda alors Tiffany qui était venue juste à côté d'elle.

\- Mmh, oui ! Fit naturellement la petite secrétaire. Je prépare le café pour la réunion de Fury !

La brune aux très longs cheveux fit à son tour un pas pour s'approcher d'elle en plissant les yeux, un large sourire froid à ses lèvres, lui donnant un air de serpent glacial. Peut-être qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'Arphédia soit autorisée à participer à une réunion du grand patron. Après tout, elle avait été recrutée que très récemment…

\- Tu prépares le café ? Articula lentement Morgane en souriant. C'est cool ça !

Sa voix était tellement sarcastique qu'Arphédia eut envie de soupirer pour lui supplier d'arrêter de faire semblant de s'enthousiasmer, mais à la place, ses doigts se serrèrent sur le plateau qui tenait déjà 3 tasses de café remplies.

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot ni un regard pour les deux agentes qui partirent s'asseoir sur les fauteuils afin de causer « garçons ».

Quatre tasses prêtes.

Tiffany dit avec euphorie qu'elle avait croisé Captain America dans l'ascenseur tandis que Morgan secouait les bras, excitée, en émettant des son trop aigus au goût des tympans d'Arphédia.

\- J'te jure, je suis sure qu'il m'a pas lâchée des yeux ! Pouffa la blonde en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. J'avais mon petit haut bustier, tu sais avec mon push-up qui me fait les seins de Pamela Anderson !

Arphédia, toujours dos à elles, leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Morgane secouait la tête en riant.

\- Ahah je suis sûre que si vous aviez été que tous les deux dans l'ascenseur, il t'aurait sauté dessus ma chérie ! Renchérie-t-elle.

\- Pfff, tu parles ! Pouffa Tiffany. Je l'aurais fait supplier à genoux avant, je suis pas une fille facile hein !

La grosse brune commençait à vraiment ne plus supporter les deux dindons derrière elle qui gloussaient si fort que Fury les entendait sûrement. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour ce pauvre Captain, qui devait avoir les oreilles qui sifflaient comme jamais. Il avait tout l'air d'être un chic type et il ne méritait pas qu'on parle de lui de cette façon… C'était un héros bordel ! Et ces deux femmes n'étaient pas capables de lui montrer un minimum de respect.

Elle fit claquer un peu violemment la cinquième tasse sur le plateau avant de mettre en place la sixième.

Tiffany soupira fort, croisant les jambes à la façon d'une actrice en pleine représentation et se plaignit :

\- Enfin bon, de toute façon c'était pas possible, il y avait ce gros lourdaud avec lui !

Arphédia stoppa tout mouvement et sa tête pivota pour leur jeter un regard glacial en arrière. Est-ce qu'elle parlait de Cooper ? Il était avec le soldat quand elle les avait quittés hier…

\- Mmh… Dommage ! Poursuivit Morgane. Il devait gâcher toute la vue !

« Respire. »

\- Tu l'as dit ! Claqua Tiffany. En plus il dégoulinait de sueur, c'était dégoutant !

« Rester. Calme. »

\- Mhm ! Fit Morgane en buvant une gorgée de son café. Les gros c'est ça en général, ça sue comme des porcs !

Le plateau claqua tellement fort contre le meuble que les deux femmes assises firent un bond. Tiffany se retourna pour regarder Arphédia, une main sur son cœur, feignant d'avoir failli mourir, et elle fronça les sourcils avant de dire agacée :

\- Oh, tu sais on dit pas ça pour toi hein, pas la peine de t'énerver !

\- Oui, poursuivit la brune, et puis c'est un fait !

Morgane sentit le besoin de poursuivre avec un sourire condescendant qui cachait quelque chose de plus cinglant :

\- Mais bon, tu sais bien que si tu as pas de copain c'est parce que tu es…

Elle gonfla ses joues et mima un gros ventre, ce qui fit pouffer de rire sa comparse.

La brune, s'appuyait de toute ses forces sur le comptoir juste devant la machine à expresso, forçant ses doigts à s'accrocher au meuble pour ne pas les fermer en deux poings qui ne lui apporteraient à coup sûr que des ennuis.

Elle se fichait qu'on se moque d'elle. Cela lui passait par-dessus de la tête maintenant, elle avait l'habitude puisque ça la suivait depuis toujours…

Mais s'il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas tolérer, c'était qu'on se moque de sa famille et de ses amis.

Arphédia avait le sang qui battait dans ses tempes et le cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Ses mains tremblaient de rage et elle savait que si elle se retournait, elle foncerait sur l'une des deux pour la cogner.

Alors elle inspira, prit lentement une serviette papier pour essuyer le peu de café qui s'était échappé des tasses et la jeta à la poubelle.

\- Il t'es pas venu à l'esprit que s'il transpirait c'est parce qu'il sortait de quatre heures d'entrainement intensif ?

Arphédia était toujours de dos et un silence lui répondit, les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

Six tasses prêtes.

Elle disposa le dernier mug sous la machine, pressa le bouton et se retourna.

\- Un vrai entrainement, hein, pas les trucs pitoyables que tu fais à la salle de sport pour te faire remarquer ! Poursuivit Arphédia, venimeuse. Non, lui il travaille plus dur que vous ne saurez jamais le faire.

Tiffany ouvrit la bouche, profondément choquée, prête à la noyer sous une montagne d'insultes mais Arphédia s'approcha d'elle, arracha son gobelet des mains et lui lança le couvercle au visage.

Puis elle lui vida le café chaud sur le sommet de sa tête.

La blonde cria tandis que son amie se couvrait la bouche, horrifiée.

Tiffany, toujours assise dans le fauteuil et désormais trempée, releva les yeux vers Arphédia et lui hurla :

\- Mais t'es malade ?! Tu viens de niquer ma robe toute neuve !

Arphédia leva un sourcil et la regarda de haut, totalement insensible à son accès de rage.

Elle fit demi-tour et partit placer la dernière tasse sur le plateau.

\- Ce « lourdaud » comme tu dis, cracha la grosse brune, s'appelle Cooper. Il est adorable, mature, travailleur et extrêmement intelligent…

Tandis que Morgan se levait pour aller chercher des serviettes papier pour son amie, elle se dirigea vers Arphédia, espérant la pousser. Cette dernière l'avertie :

\- Je te déconseille, parce que si moi je te pousse, je t'explose au sol et je t'étouffe en posant mon cul sur ta tête.

La brune la foudroya du regard quelques secondes et se ravisa, arrachant uniquement des serviettes au passage.

Arphédia, elle, se saisit du plateau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais elle prit le temps de se retourner une dernière fois pour leur cracher :

\- Mais bon, pour comprendre ce que je vous dis, il vous faudrait déjà un minimum d'intelligence et de compassion.

Et sur-ce, elle sortit de la pièce.

* * *

**Réapparition de l'auteure, cachée jusqu'ici dans des fougères :**

Ah ! Je vous ai fait peur hein ?

Quoi ? Halloween est passé ? Boh, peu importe !

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ?

Personnellement j'ai détesté écrire le passage avec les deux pestes mais j'imagine que c'est normal 😅 elles sont un peu caricaturales !

J'espère que vous avez quand même hâte de lire la suite ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouveras un de nos Avengers favoris ! Et il va y avoir une grande nouvelle… Mmmh, mais quelle peut-elle être ?

Voili voilou ! Je vous laisse à vos claviers et espère à très bientôt !

Des bisouuus~💕


	7. Chaptitre 5 : La réunion Partie 2

**Apparition surprise d'une auteure sauvage :**

Coucou les p'tits loups ! On s'attendait pas à me voir si tôt ? Tant mieux ça veut dire que je poste souvent !

D'ailleurs à un moment, je vais espacer mes posts… parce que je suis en retard dans l'écriture (っ °Д °;)っ Mais je vous rassure, pas tout de suite !

Bon, ce chapitre annonce un nouveau épilogue qui se passe… ailleurs ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Sur ce, je vous demande encore des **reviews** pour qu'elles me guident un peu ! Et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

À plus bas ~💖

**Réponses reviews :**

**Christine** : Salut ma belle ! Je suis toujours enchantée d'avoir une de tes reviews !

Effectivement, Arphédia a bien géré la situation… J'aimerais bien avoir autant de répartie aussi ! Enfin elle se fera quand même taper les doigts par Fury, parce que ce n'est pas très professionnel de renverser un café sur une collègue Mais elles méritaient, on est d'accord !

Bonne lecture pour la suite ma petite Christine~❤

**Hanninanie **: Non, tu n'es pas en retard ! C'est moi qui suis en avance Mais je dois t'avouer que j'attendais ta review avec grande impatience \\(￣︶￣*\\)) !

Eh bien, je vais toujours bien quand j'ai une de tes reviews ! Et toi comment vas-tu ?

Je suis vraiment super contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Oui, il est plutôt détaillé pour qu'on puisse bien se mettre à la place de tous les persos, mais je suis ravie que l'impression voulue soit passée ! (Aha oui, notre fameux Captain ! J'étais contente de l'ajouter, je l'apprécie particulièrement)

Oui c'est un peu un boulet notre Arphédia 😅 Mais elle a bon fond, comme tu dis !

Ahah, Maria est un peu dure avec elle oui, mais c'est parce qu'elle pense qu'elle n'a rien à faire ici ! Steve est un amour, comme toujours !

Ouille, oui, Cooper porte beaucoup sur ses épaules, et il ne veut embêter personne avec ses soucis… Je ne sais pas encore s'il règlera ses problèmes mais j'espère vraiment, il le mérite ! Oui l'histoire des parents pue un peu ! Il y a anguille sous roche 😎

Ohhh mais que de suppositions qui pourraient bien être justes Ahaha ne t'en fais pas je suis aussi parano quand je lis une histoire ! Le tout est de voir plus tard si tu as visé juste ! J'espère de tout cœur que le déroulement de ces mystères te plaira !

**Deux** reviews en un jour ? Mais que demande le peuple (づ￣ 3￣)づ ?

Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire qui j'avoue change beaucoup en fonction de mes humeurs ! Surtout si tu as des choses que tu n'aimes pas n'hésite pas à me le dire aussi :D

Oui c'est un étrange échange entre Pierce et elle… A voir ce que ça donne dans le temps ! Quoi Pierce ? La détourner du droit chemin ? C'est mal le connaitre

Oui Arphédia a du faire de gros efforts pour répondre pseudo-calmement aux deux greluches ! Et elle a bien fait à mon avis ! Nous sommes fiers d'elle 😊

Ravie de t'avoir fait sourire ! J'espère que les autres chapitres te feront sourire aussi !

Pour Maria Hills, c'est très plausible ! Ce que tu es perspicace mon enfant, je suis impressionnée de toutes tes théories ( •̀ ω •́ )✧

Quand à qui elle va croiser, tu le verras bientôt !

Sur cette looongue réponse, je te laisse lire la suite ! Des bisous ~💕

PS : Derien pour la mention 😉

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La réunion partie 2

Arphédia, elle, se saisit du plateau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais elle prit le temps de se retourner une dernière fois pour leur cracher :

\- Mais bon, pour comprendre ce que je vous dis, il vous faudrait déjà un minimum d'intelligence et de compassion.

Et sur-ce, elle sortit de la pièce.

Une fois dehors elle souffla. L'adrénaline qui s'était accumulée en masse dans son corps la faisait encore trembler et les tasses de café tintaient au rythme de ses spasmes.

Elle avait le sang plutôt chaud et les évènements du matin ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidée à garder son calme.

Il n'y avait aucune satisfaction à tirer du fait d'avoir renversé le café sur Tiffany mais sur le coup, elle était trop en colère et elle ne pouvait pas la laisser insulter Cooper impunément.

Et c'était profondément irresponsable mais elle était presque déçue de ne pas avoir cogné l'une d'elles.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et se dépêcha de retourner vers l'aquarium, sachant que les deux garces n'allaient pas tarder à sortir pour se diriger vers les toilettes des dames afin de tenter de rattraper le désastre qu'avait fait Arphédia.

La porte de la salle de réunion se rouvrit sans un bruit sur la jeune femme et elle entra, toujours surveillée par Maria Hill.

Respirant un grand coup, il lui fallait paraître le plus naturelle possible, et ne pas transmettre « Je viens de terroriser deux connasses dans la salle de repos en en ébouillantant une, et en menaçant l'autre » par le biais de son langage corporel. Bien qu'elle se doutât que même en le mimant, n'importe qui aurait du mal à le comprendre… Mais on ne savait jamais avec l'agent de la gestapo Hill.

Malgré tous ses efforts, les tasses continuèrent à tinter discrètement. En déposant la première devant l'un des agents conviés, elle écouta distraitement où en était la réunion.

Visiblement, tous avaient découvert l'existence et la construction de trois héliporteurs, destinés à lutter contre la criminalité.

Lorsqu'Arphédia avait découvert cela dans le dossier, elle s'était demandé si c'était bien réel, mais il semblerait que oui, sinon cette réunion n'aurait pas lieu.

Le Shield avait vraiment des moyens sans pareil, et vu le sérieux et l'ampleur de ces dispositifs, la jeune française ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela constituerait une meilleure défense en cas d'une nouvelle menace ou attaque quelconque.

Décidemment, les extraterrestres ne quittaient pas sa tête…

Mais une arme pareille devait être sous haute surveillance, après tout si un ennemi s'en emparait, ce serait eux qui seraient en grand danger…

Pourtant, sachant que Fury suivait le projet de très près, Arphédia avait plutôt confiance.

Être un grand malade du contrôle pouvait avoir ses avantages !

Arphédia continua de faire le tour de la table pour disposer les cafés devant les associés et en se penchant derrière la seule femme associée du groupe, elle se prit les pieds dans le sac de celle-ci et le café qu'elle avait en main se déversa de moitié dans ledit sac.

Elle regarda alors avec des yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte le sac à main de marque avec intérieur blanc se tacher petit à petit. Paniquant intérieurement, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rembourser un tel sac. Heureusement, elle était dans le dos de la femme et celle-ci n'avait rien vu, elle ne l'avait même pas remarquée.

La brune tenta de se ressaisir et regarda successivement à gauche et à droite pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vue, et elle fut rassurée en voyant que tous étaient absorbés par le discours de Fury, jusqu'à ce que son regard se plonge dans le mono-œil du grand noir.

Merde ! Il avait tout vu.

Et vu l'œillade qu'il lui lançait, il était la condamnait mentalement, la traitant fort probablement de gougnafe empotée.

Ne perdant rien de sa superbe, il poursuivit son argumentation avec éloquence, ne quittant pas Arphédia des yeux, tandis qu'elle faisait mine de siffloter en prenant des poignées de serviettes sur le meuble derrière elle avant de les semer au-dessus du sac tâché. Elle espérait ainsi absorber le café.

Il était surprenant que Fury ne l'ait pas dénoncée. Et il était encore plus surprenant que le voir secouer la tête en se pinçant les lèvres en désapprobation n'ait pas attiré l'attention des autres sur la petite sous-secrétaire.

Alors, face à l'absence d'autres réactions, Arphédia poursuivit sa distribution de café, un large sourire crispé au visage et ses tasses grelottant les unes contre les autres, levant les pieds bien haut pour ne pas se prendre un autre sac.

Elle glissa timidement une tasse devant Fury, qui la prit pour boire une gorgée. Elle était maintenant à la moitié de la table et devait encore servir trois tasses, alors elle se releva doucement, se préparant à poursuivre.

Mais elle vit quelque chose d'inhabituel.

\- Putain de merde ! Ne put-t-elle s'empêcher de jurer, trop surprise.

Elle attira l'attention de tout le monde, et tous les regards se dirigèrent dans la direction qu'elle fixait.

En dehors de la pièce, suivi par des agents de sécurité qui tentaient de le rattraper et de Tiffany et Morgane qui bavaient derrière lui, s'approchait un individu qui ne passait pas inaperçu.

L'homme s'avançait avec la détermination et l'assurance propre à un guerrier, dont il avait la stature : très grand, robuste, un visage d'ange aux yeux bleus, et des cheveux blond mi-longs…

Le beau diable était vêtu d'un costume qui laissait présager qu'il n'avait rien de terrien. Son torse arborait un plastron massif et luisant et ses épaules étaient couvertes par une lourde cape d'un rouge éclatant. Son pantalon de cuir épais laissait deviner les jambes puissantes qu'il entourait, s'apparentant avec le reste de son corps musculeux.

Il avait décidemment l'allure d'un dieu, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, puisque ç'en était un.

Thor, fils d'Odin et dieu du tonnerre.

Arphédia avait cru comprendre qu'il faisait partie des Avengers, mais qu'il habitait Asgard… Il s'était proclamé en quelque sorte protecteur de Midgard, autrement dit, de la Terre.

Alors elle commençait à se demander ce qu'il fichait sur SA planète. Est-ce qu'ils étaient encore en danger imminent ?

Le joyeux luron s'approcha de l'aquarium, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres, et fit un signe à Fury, lui indiquant qu'il venait pour lui.

La brune grassouillette s'étonna de le voir s'approcher autant du mur vitré et de ne pas se diriger vers la porte.

Avec ses grandes enjambées déterminées, le dieu vint s'écraser avec force contre la vitre, faisant trembler tous les murs de l'aquarium violemment. Il eut de suite un mouvement de recul qui le surpris, puis il fronça les sourcils et sembla se demander « Quelle est donc cette magie qui m'empêche d'avancer ? ».

Arphédia ne put s'empêcher de se cogner le front. Quel genre de dieu pouvait ne pas voir une vitre ? Elle osa même se demander s'il n'était pas un peu demeuré…

Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce ne bronchèrent pas, toujours obnubilées par la figure divine qui venait tout juste de comprendre qu'il y avait une porte à quelques pas.

Si elle n'était pas en état de choc, la jeune française se serait mise à rire. Ou bien elle aurait soupiré, elle ne savait pas vraiment.

Thor parvint finalement à tirer la porte et entra avec une prestance déconcertante dans la pièce.

Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que le dieu prenne la parole, Nick Fury le devança :

\- Que puis-je pour vous, fils d'Odin ?

La voix du grand noir était respectueuse mais Arphédia sentait qu'il était tout de même agacé d'être interrompu en pleine réunion. Encore une fois.

L'Asgardien sembla satisfait de pouvoir aller droit au but. Il leva un bras en l'air et parla fort et distinctement, comme à son habitude :

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai ramené mon frère sur Asgard pour qu'il soit jugé… Commença-t-il.

Arphédia trouva qu'il avait une façon particulière de s'exprimer, ce n'était pas réellement théâtral mais elle eut l'impression d'entendre un roi d'une autre époque parler. C'était plutôt… élégant et cela avait tendance à l'impressionner.

Ceci-dit, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien parler… Thor avait un frangin ?

Fury écoutait attentivement le dieu parler, et il croisa ses mains dans son dos.

Maria Hill qui était restée discrète jusqu'à présent, se redressa et répondit :

\- Oui, votre frère qui a fait déferler sur notre ville une armée d'extraterrestres… Et donc ?

La jeune sous-secrétaire tiqua, elle n'était absolument pas au courant. Alors c'était donc le frère de Thor, un dieu, qui avait causé cette catastrophe ?

Pourquoi est-ce que Fury lui avait caché cette information ? à elle et à tout le monde ?

Les questions commençaient à affluer dans sa tête, et à une telle vitesse que certaines pensées en devenaient incohérentes…

Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe, qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose, parce qu'elle ne ressentait pour l'instant qu'une chose. De la colère.

Pourquoi donc le frère de Thor aurait voulu attaquer la Terre ?

Ce qui tira la jeune femme de ses pensées fut du mouvement. Ses mains avaient recommencé à trembler alors elle se saisit rapidement du prochain café pour le donner à l'homme à sa droite, tentant de se concentrer sur une tâche précise.

Mais elle continua d'écouter très attentivement.

\- Il n'était qu'un outil, contrecarra le dieu, l'armée était déjà en route pour votre planète.

Arphédia grogna dans sa tête que c'était une belle excuse : ça ne justifiait en rien le massacre qu'il avait conduit dans la ville de New York. Ledit frère était coupable d'avoir collaboré et d'avoir permis à ces monstres de tout détruire.

Comme s'il avait lui-même eu cette pensée, Thor secoua la tête et poursuivit :

\- Enfin bon, le jugement va avoir lieu, dirigé par le Père de Toute Chose et la présence d'un ambassadeur pour représenter la Terre a été requise.

Un grand silence lui répondit. Fury avait l'air de réfléchir et le grand blond décida alors de justifier :

\- Nous souhaitons garantir un procès équitable, et un ambassadeur pourrait témoigner afin d'influencer le jugement, pour rappeler vos pertes…

Maria Hill échangea un regard avec Fury, se demandant probablement ce qu'il allait décider. Arphédia attendait aussi sa réponse : on ne pouvait pas laisser le frère de Thor être jugé par son père, Justice ne serait pas rendue !

Elle serra les poings en apportant encore un autre café.

\- Vous nous avez empêchés de juger votre frère nous même et maintenant vous voulez que nous participions à son procès ? Demanda Fury avec un sourcil dangereusement haut.

Thor regarda au-travers du grand noir qui dégageait une certaine prestance, debout et doit comme la mort, et sembla choisir ses mots. Peut-être ne voulait pas vexer de simples humains, pensa ironiquement Arphédia.

\- Loki est un asgardien : c'est la Justice Asgardienne qui doit décider de son sort, dit-il posément, ses yeux bleus cristallins brillant avec intensité. De plus, fit-il en tournant sa paume vers le haut comme s'il leur faisait un présent, j'ai moi-même requis la présence d'un représentant de votre planète.

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel le directeur du Shield regarda pensivement le panorama impressionnant de New York en reconstruction au-travers du mur vitré et souffla longuement par le nez.

\- Nous allons décider de quel agent envoyer, conclut Fury en s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau.

La petite française qui était définitivement remontée aujourd'hui, bouillonnait à l'intérieur, s'imaginant quel monstre pouvait bien être le frère du dieu présent dans cette pièce.

\- En attendant, vous pouvez séjourner dans nos locaux… Poursuivit le grand noir au cache-œil, et qui fut bientôt coupé par Arphédia.

En effet, la jeune femme ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle grommela son avis haut et fort :

\- Z'avez qu'à envoyer l'Captain… Il va vous le décapiter à coup de bouclier l'problème !

La petite brune se redressa, tapota ses mains sur son pantalon de tailleur, satisfaite d'avoir finit de distribuer les cafés, et se rendit soudainement compte du silence de mort qui pesait dans la salle.

C'est en relevant les yeux qu'elle s'aperçu que tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle.

Deux paires d'yeux en revanche la fixaient plus intensément.

Evidemment, Thor dévisageait très sérieusement la jeune femme, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, parce qu'il ne la trouvait pas drôle du tout. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse qui que ce soit décapiter son frère, quoi qu'il ait pu faire.

Mais un regard plus intense encore glaça la petite femme replète.

Nick Fury avait les coudes soudés à la table et il se tenait les mains tellement fermement que l'imposante table en verre menaçait de trembler. Par-dessus ses poings robustement fermés, les yeux foudroyant du grand noir la transperçaient du regard, comme espérant creuser un trou dans le petit crâne de piaf d'Arphédia.

Elle eut un frisson violent qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de tous ceux présents dans la pièce.

Il semblait tenter de garder son calme et réfléchir furieusement. Aucun doute que le directeur du Shield se demandait à quelle sauce il allait dévorer la jeune femme empotée…

Quant à Arphédia, elle se posait désormais une seule question :

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait ouvert sa grande gueule ?

Non, sérieusement, elle commençait à se demander si quelqu'un là-haut lui en voulait.

Parce qu'elle avait tout fait pour que cette journée se passe bien, elle avait fait le plus d'efforts possible, s'était armée de bonne volonté…

Et elle avait tout fait foirer.

Sa journée allait empirer, elle le savait. D'ici la fin de la journée, elle allait soit finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux et Fury qui l'enterrerait au beau milieu du Kansas, soit pulvérisée par la foudre d'un dieu remonté.

Dans tous les cas, son état civil très prochain serait le même : morte.

Alors il ne servait à rien d'argumenter, de tenter de se justifier ou bien d'ouvrir la bouche.

Elle allait payer, et elle ne pouvait qu'attendre son jugement en silence.

Elle ferma les yeux.

…

A la rigueur, elle pouvait toujours tenter de fuir…

Si Arphédia n'avait pas fermé les yeux, elle aurait pu voir l'agent Hill secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Comment la gamine faisait-elle pour toujours contrarier Fury ? Et maintenant elle tentait de se mettre un dieu à dos ?

Pourtant elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas contre la décapitation de Loki…

Mais seul le choix de Fury conterait dans cette affaire, et même elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il enverrait.

Le concerné justement jetait toujours un regard noir à sa sous-secrétaire qui tentait de se faire toute petite.

Mais il sembla soudainement avoir une idée et son visage se fendit d'un sourire satisfait, qu'il garda caché derrière ses mains.

\- Mademoiselle Beaumont ? Demanda-t-il lentement et d'une voix grave.

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle innocemment.

Thor, curieux plus qu'autre chose, attendait la réaction de Nick Fury comme tout le monde et croisa les bras.

\- Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, ordonna le noir avec un ton presque amusé.

Arphédia se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de drôle dans cette situation et devint suspicieuse. Il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête et elle mettrait sa main à couper que cela ne lui plairait pas…

Cependant, elle ouvrit un œil, trop curieuse pour son propre bien, puis un deuxième.

Elle remarqua que rien n'avait changé, toute l'attention était toujours portée sur elle et elle rougit. Elle se reconcentra sur Fury, qui laissait mijoter la française.

Finalement, il décroisa ses bras et se reposa sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

\- J'ai pu remarquer ces derniers temps que vous étiez très dissipée… Commença-t-il d'une voix neutre.

La jeune femme fit la grimace. Visiblement, ça allait se régler avec une humiliation publique… Bon, elle l'avait probablement méritée, alors elle baissa la tête.

Le directeur du Shield la regardait impassiblement et colla le bout de ses doigts les uns contre les autres.

\- J'imagine que votre impétuosité est due à votre jeune âge et votre manque d'expérience… Poursuivit-il.

Ouille, la remarque piquante, ça faisait mal.

\- Chacun de nous a pu commettre des erreurs dans notre jeunesse, dit-il plus durement. Et c'est pourquoi je vais vous aider.

Arphédia ouvrit grand les yeux. Ça, c'était vraiment étrange… Elle fronça un sourcil et en haussa un autre, vraiment étonnée tandis que tout le monde restait silencieux.

Fury étendit son bras, saisit l'anse de sa tasse et but son café dans une atmosphère pesante. Alors que tout le monde attendait la suite de son sermon, captivé, il reposa sa tasse et s'enfonça à nouveau dans son siège.

\- Vous allez faire un petit stage auprès de l'un de nos agents pour apprendre… la diplomatie.

Il avait articulé ce dernier mot avec un certain plaisir qui inquiéta la petite Arphédia.

Puis il finit de donner sa décision qui la surprit tout autant que Thor :

\- Vous allez partir avec notre ambassadeur sur Asgard.

Elle se décrocha tout d'abord la mâchoire, émettant des prémices de sons intelligibles qui lui donnèrent la crédibilité d'une enfant de deux ans. Puis elle parvint enfin à former un mot :

\- Quoi ?!

Face à elle, et chose rare, Fury arborait un très léger sourire satisfait.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il se vengeait pour toutes les fois où il avait voulu la renvoyer… Il l'envoyait désormais sur une autre planète, dont elle ne savait rien, à des années lumières de lui, où elle pourrait possiblement se faire dévorer, intoxiquer ou encore enfermer !

Elle fut prise de panique et s'insurgea :

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je n'ai pas les qualifications nécessaires, je…

Elle fit un pas en avant et s'étouffa sur un mot en fermant les yeux avant de se mettre à bégayer :

\- J…J…Je n'ai mê…même pas fait votre formation d'entrée au Shield ! Vous voulez ma m…

Fury haussa une main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

Puis toujours avec ce petit sourire satisfait, il conclut :

\- Je suis persuadé que cette expérience vous sera bénéfique. Soyez prête à partir dès demain.

Arphédia, totalement ébahie ne sut plus quoi dire et quand il lui fit signe de disposer, après un léger temps où elle papillonna des yeux incrédule, elle sortit de l'aquarium éberluée.

L'angoisse commençait à la gagner. Elle avait évité une mort immédiate mais elle n'était pas très sûre de ressortir indemne sur cette planète qui abritait visiblement des personnes susceptibles d'être aussi néfaste que le frère de Thor…

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de dissuader Fury !

Elle avait déjà tenté l'attaque frontale, donc il lui faudrait trouver un intermédiaire cette fois-ci…

Et qui de mieux que le bras droit du patron pour ça ?

Bon, le petit problème, c'était que Maria Hill ne la portait toujours pas dans son cœur… Il faudrait être convaincante alors.

La stratégie d'Arphédia reposait désormais sur le fait que l'agente la trouvait totalement incompétente : elle allait menacer de tout faire capoter.

Après tout, le Shield n'allait pas risquer de déclencher une guerre avec des dieux à cause d'une de ses bourdes, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle retrouva son bureau en se tordant les mains, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise comme si le poids de deux mondes s'avachissait sur ses épaules.

Elle attendit longtemps que la réunion se termine sans elle, les yeux dans le vide.

Puis finalement, elle vit les associés défiler, certains lui jetant des œillades presque désolées. Ça avait au moins l'avantage de lui confirmer que Fury semblait l'envoyer au casse-pipe…

Elle se redressa brusquement de sa chaise, cherchant l'agent Hill des yeux et elle dut l'attendre de longues minutes.

Finalement, la seule personne qu'elle vit sortir fut Thor.

Il regarda à droite et à gauche semblant chercher lequel de ces interminables couloirs lui permettraient de sortir…

Arphédia, qui suait à grosses gouttes dans la peur qu'il la remarque et l'étrangle à un bon mètre du sol, se fit minuscule.

Mais Thor la repéra et, à son plus grand désarroi, s'approcha d'elle.

La jeune femme sentit le besoin de s'expliquer avant même qu'il ait finit son dernier pas :

\- Je… Euh… Plaisantais bien sûr, hein.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et un rire pas comique du tout s'échappa de sa gorge. Comme un petit animal qui souffre.

\- … J'imagine que décapiter un prince c'est… Bah… Pas cool !

Thor eut un petit sourire poli.

\- Asgard est vraiment magnifique, rassura-t-il gentiment. Peu des vôtres ont eu le privilège de la voir !

Elle sourit, un peu gênée que sa peur se sente tant que cela. C'était vraiment adorable de vouloir la rassurer, surtout après ce qu'elle avait dit sur son frère…

Sentant qu'il était particulièrement fier de sa planète, elle se dit qu'il était peut-être ridicule d'avoir peur… Après tout, les Asgardiens y vivait, non ?

\- Et puis, il n'y a aucun danger au palais, rit-il d'une voix qui raisonna dans toute la pièce. En principe aucun Bilgesnipes ne vient s'y aventurer !

Arphédia rit aussi, elle un chouilla plus inquiète. Qu'était-ce donc qu'un Bilgesnipe ?

Ça avait l'air rudement trop dangereux à son goût.

Thor lui offrit un dernier sourire sympathique et s'en alla par le mauvais couloir.

\- Euh, la sortie, c'est de ce côté ! Lui dit-elle doucement.

Il fit demi-tour, sans perdre son sourire contagieux et emprunta enfin le bon couloir. Il s'éloigna en faisant un signe de main et disparut bientôt.

Le dieu semblait vraiment gentil, mais malgré sa tentative de l'apaiser, elle était maintenant un peu plus angoissée qu'auparavant et s'imaginait d'incroyable monstres géants…

Il fallait que Maria Hill arrive vite, qu'elle règle cette histoire le plus rapidement possible !

Elle n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup plus en se retournant cruellement les doigts et en faisant les cent pas.

La grande brune apparu, le nez plongé dans le dossier que lui avait remis Arphédia et elle le lisait très attentivement, ne s'arrêtant pas un instant de marcher.

La petite secrétaire lui fonça dessus comme une fusée et la bombarda de « Madame ». Sa supérieure ne leva pas les yeux des papiers mais s'arrêta, lui faisant signe de parler.

\- Madame, il faut qu'on parle de…

\- C'est pas mal, confirma l'agent Hill.

Arphédia s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment ?

Maria Hill fit un moulinet de sa main avant de pointer le papier.

\- Votre dossier là, reprit-elle en tournant une page. Bon, il y a quelques erreurs mais… Globalement, c'est bien.

La jeune française cligna cinq fois des yeux tandis qu'une bulle se formait dans son crâne. L'agent Hill venait de lui faire un compliment ?

\- Euh… Merci ! Bredouilla-t-elle en se frottant le front. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça !

L'agente leva un œil vers elle et attendit qu'elle poursuive.

\- Monsieur Fury… Vous devez le faire changer d'avis !

La grande brune élancée soupira en repliant le dossier, et secoua la tête.

\- V…Vous savez bien que je n'ai pas ma place en tant qu'ambassadrice… Tenta la jeune fille. Je vais tout faire capoter !

Le bras droit de Fury inspira profondément et regarda derrière elle, s'assurant que le directeur ne se trouvait pas dans son dos. Puis elle reconcentra son attention sur Arphédia et son regard se fit presque plus doux.

\- J'ai déjà essayé.

La petite française se déconfit tout de suite.

Elle ne pensait pas que Fury rejetterait l'avis de Maria Hill aussi radicalement. Elle laissa s'échapper un « Ah » dépité, et sa supérieure reprit :

\- Je lui ai déconseillé mais il ne veut rien entendre, soupira-t-elle. Je crois qu'il est trop satisfait de sa décision et…

La curiosité d'Arphédia fut piquée et elle tendit l'oreille, prête à entendre une information nouvelle. Son interlocutrice brisa ses attentes :

\- Et je crois qu'il ne veut plus vous avoir dans les pattes pendant un certain temps !

La jeune femme rondelette eut un mouvement de recul et ses sourcils retombèrent. Elle se sentit soudain blasée.

Tout de même, ce n'était pas une raison pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la galaxie…

Il n'avait qu'à lui offrir des vacances !

Face aux épaules de plus en plus tombantes de la jeune femme, Maria Hill eut presque de la compassion et elle lui fit un mince sourire désolé avant de rouvrir le dossier et de reprendre sa marche.

Arphédia se retrouva encore une fois seule.

Il fallait bien qu'elle se résolve, elle allait devoir faire ses bagages…

Mais avant, elle avait besoin de faire ses adieux. Au cas où.

Elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son père. Elle pria pour revenir de cette planète : elle ne pouvait pas mourir sans avoir vu sa famille et ses amis une dernière fois.

* * *

**Retour d'une auteure pressée :**

Alooors ?

Ça s'annonce mal pour Arphédia non ? Elle a le don de se mettre dans le caca, et ce, bien profond !

Cette fois-ci elle se fait expédier par Fury sur Asgard ! Mais avec qui ? Parce qu'elle ne peut pas y aller toute seule, elle nous mettrait la troisième guerre mondiale sur le dos, et il ne resterait plus rien de la Terre pour Thanos !

Dites-moi en **review** ce que vous en avez pensé et ce que vous pressentez pour la suite ! Je suis toujours ravie d'avoir de nouvelles **reviews** alors n'hésitez pas ! Je ne mords pas ! …Souvent.

Sur ce, je vous fait pleins de bisous de super-héros et vous dit à très bientôt o(*°▽°*)o !

À vos claviers, petits chenapans !


	8. Chaptitre 6 : Adios Cassos Partie 1

**L'auteure arrive avec un béret et une baguette de pain de campagne :**

Chalut les p'tits loups ! Como estas ? Moi ça piche au poil ! J'arrive avec un nouveau chapitre plus court ( C'est le début d'un chapitre divisé en 4 parties), et qui place un peu les bases du voyage et explique comment se sent notre petite Arphédia mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !

Il est nécessaire pour l'avancement de l'histoire !

Sur ce n'hésitez pas à poster des **reviews** pour me dire votre ressentit \\(￣︶￣*\\)) !

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre,

Des bisous ~💖

**Réponses reviews :**

**Hanninanie** : AAAH ! Quel **plaisir** d'avoir encore une de tes reviews 💕 !

Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, et pour cela je vais poster des chapitres aussi souvent que possible

Cela me fait tellement plaisir que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Si tu trouves qu'il est bien rédigé, je suis aux anges ! J'espère que la suite sera tout aussi cohérente !

Oui pauvre Arphédia, elle est envoyée de force sur une autre planète mais elle l'a bien cherché avec sa langue bien pendue ! C'est vrai que je rêverais personnellement d'aller sur Asgard, c'est surement un voyage magnifique et peu d'humains ont eu la chance de s'y rendre. Alors elle devrait s'estimer heureuse ! Mais c'est vrai que se rendre ailleurs peut être effrayant !

Ahah tu verras dans le prochain chapitre qui l'accompagnera ! Et oui, il lui faudra s'armer de patience 😂

Tu as totalement raison ! Arphédia n'aime pas le café et pourtant elle boit bien du cappuccino 😅 elle est très étrange, mais effectivement, comme il y a beaucoup de lait dans le cappuccino, elle aime bien ! Je me suis basée sur moi pour ce point et j'avoue être bizarre (^∇^*) ! Ce n'est pas une erreur, et bien sûr c'est une remarque très constructive ! Merci de l'avoir remarqué ;D

Oooh c'est trop mignon, merci infiniment je suis contente d'avoir une fidèle lectrice telle que toi ! Mais je te rassure, j'essaye d'écrire simultanément aussi vite que possible ! Merci !

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ~❤ J'espère que la suite te plaira !

À plus bas !

**Christine** :

Salut ma petite Christine Ahaha pour ne pas rater une occasion de se taire, elle n'en rate pas une ! Et voilà ! Comment elle va faire la connaissance de notre Loki intergalactique 😁👌 Enfin, normalement, si tout se passe comme prévu 😉

Oh oui, ça pourrait bien être Tony… Qui sait ! Tu le sauras à prochain chapitre （￣︶￣）↗

Je te fais plein de bisous et te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre ! ~💖

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Adios, cassos ! Partie 1

Arphédia avait eu son père et sa sœur au téléphone, et elle leur avait dit qu'elle devait partir dans un endroit coupé du monde pour le boulot. Pas de téléphone, pas d'internet, service postal à désirer… Rien. Puisqu'ils pensaient qu'elle travaillait pour des télécoms, elle avait expliqué que le but de son « voyage » était d'implanter les premières lignes téléphoniques là-bas.

Elle détestait leur mentir mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, qui croirait qu'elle se rendait sur une autre planète avec un dieu et un agent hyper secret dont elle ne connaissait pas encore le nom ?

Puisqu'elle n'était pas certaine de revenir, elle hésita à appeler Edana.

Après tout elle n'était obligée de lui dire qu'elle était à New York !

Elle souffla et prit son courage à deux mains pour composer son numéro.

Tandis qu'elle attendait les premières tonalités, elle regarda sa main libre trembler légèrement.

Mais soudain, une voix électronique résonna :

« Ce numéro n'est plus attribué… »

Arphédia haussa les sourcils et retenta, mais sans résultat.

Comment est-ce que ça se pouvait ?

Peut-être avait-elle changé de numéro… Bon, elle essayerait de lui envoyer un message sur les réseaux sociaux plus tard.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle aille voir Cooper. Ça aussi ça allait être dur…

Elle sauta de son bureau, sur lequel elle était assise, coinçant l'un de ses escarpins dans le tapis duveteux et le traina derrière elle sur quelques mètres en secouant la jambe pour s'en débarrasser.

Cooper devait avoir fini son entrainement du matin, elle allait essayer de le retrouver en arpentant les couloirs proches de la salle d'entrainement.

Elle abandonnait son poste, mais à l'instant, elle se fichait de se faire réprimander par Fury : c'est lui qui lui avait fait « cadeau » d'un voyage inattendu pour lequel elle devait se préparer. Alors, elle allait prendre son temps !

La mine presque fâchée de la jeune femme sembla surprendre l'agent de sécurité, qui la vit délaisser son bureau pour aller faire une longue pause.

Elle parcourut tout le couloir, talons martelant frénétiquement le carrelage pour tourner à droite à son embouchure. Elle dévala un nouveau couloir, se dirigeant directement à un autre ascenseur, d'où elle rejoindrait l'étage destiné aux entrainements des nouvelles recrues.

Cet étage leur était réservé et aussitôt qu'Arphédia posa un pied sur son plancher, elle eut droit à des regards méfiants et parfois méprisants. Il lui semblait que certains de ces jeunes agents étaient un peu paranos et devaient la prendre pour une espionne russe ou quelque chose du genre, vu la façon dont ils la suivaient du regard.

Mais bon, elle pouvait les comprendre : elle devait avoir l'air un peu suspecte à déambuler dans les couloirs lentement, les bras ballants, et jetant un œil dès qu'elle croisait une porte entrebâillée.

Oui, ça faisait très voyeur comme façon de faire, mais que voulez-vous ? Elle n'allait pas crier le nom de Cooper au milieu d'un couloir comme une pauvre brebis égarée et apeurée ! On la prendrait pour une ex, psycho et droguée, en mal d'amour.

Et, bien qu'elle fût tentée d'essayer rien que pour faire peur à ses abrutis aux regards noirs, elle ne le ferait pas pour l'image de Cooper… Et un peu pour la sienne.

Mais maintenant qu'elle risquait de passer ses derniers jours à crever la gueule ouverte sur une autre planète, elle se souciait peu de la réputation qu'elle pouvait bien avoir.

Ce qu'elle voulait en revanche, et dont elle avait désespérément besoin, c'était voir Cooper.

Il était le seul ami qu'elle avait en dehors d'Edana et elle ne pouvait pas retrouver ni sa famille, ni sa meilleure amie…

Il était donc le seul avec qui elle pourrait passer du temps, et à qui elle pourrait faire ses adieux.

Elle souffla fort au milieu du couloir, plus résignée à chaque seconde.

Après tout, si elle arrivait à clouer son bec et à coordonner sa motricité décemment, elle avait peut-être une chance de ne rien déclencher de majeur…

Finalement, elle atteint une impasse au bout du couloir qu'elle parcourait, où une double porte entrouverte laissait deviner une salle d'entrainement en train de se vider.

Elle attendit patiemment à l'extérieur, cherchant des yeux que l'une des robustes recrues soit finalement son ami, tout en entrechoquant le bout de ses escarpins d'un air faussement militaire.

Si on mettait de côté son étrange contentement à persécuter ses souliers, elle passait plutôt inaperçue, toute petite et reculée dans un coin plus sombre. Pour ce qu'elle savait, personne ne l'avait remarqué et tous les jeunes hommes étaient partis en directions des douches, quelques portes plus loin.

Quand tous ces agents musclés eurent fini de défiler, et que leur entraineur sortit lui aussi, elle n'avait toujours pas vu Cooper et cela l'intrigua. Elle décida tout de même de jeter un œil dans la salle d'entrainement.

Elle poussa la porte métallique de l'extrémité de ses doigts avec lenteur et pointa le bout de son nez dans l'entrebâillement avant d'oser risquer un regard.

Arphédia fut soulagée de reconnaître la grande stature de son ami au fond de la salle. Il défaisait les bandes à ses poings qui remontaient jusqu'à ses poignet, tee-shirt entièrement imbibé de sueur après l'acharnement qu'il avait mis à se dépasser aujourd'hui, et elle remarqua ensuite qu'il discutait avec quelqu'un, debout et de dos.

Vu l'uniforme que l'homme portait, il s'agissait d'un agent de maintenance. Il y avait peut-être eu un problème avec le matériel ce matin… Après tout, Cooper avait l'air plutôt contrarié puisqu'il fronçait les sourcils.

Tandis que l'agent de maintenance tendit sa carte à Cooper, Arphédia espéra qu'il ne s'était pas blessé ; avec l'un de ces engins de torture, on ne savait jamais !

\- Toc toc ! Osa-t-elle timidement en dévoilant son visage de derrière la porte.

L'agent d'entretien l'observa étrangement, se demandant sûrement ce qu'une secrétaire venait faire ici, puis renfonça sa casquette sur son crâne avant de hocher la tête en direction de Cooper et de sortir, les laissant seuls.

Le grand gaillard la regarda brièvement, lui faisant signe de venir, et continua de retirer ses bandages.

Elle osa alors faire quelques pas pour entrer dans la pièce, sautant hors de ses escarpins pour le rejoindre sur les tatamis et les abandonnant sur le pas des tapis. Puis elle fit un bond de cabri dans sa direction, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais son corps avait sûrement besoin d'évacuer toute cette tension qu'elle avait accumulée durant la réunion. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien que ses mains tremblaient.

Elle fit un large sourire à Cooper, qui haussa un sourcil, amusé mais méfiant.

La brune s'approcha en minaudant des épaules, comme un félin s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie. Ses courtes enjambées sautillantes firent soupirer le grand blond qui s'attendait à ce qui allait suivre.

Elle leva sa garde, lançant deux crochets dans le vide pour s'échauffer, et elle rit.

\- Tu ne devrais pas sourire comme ça, l'avertit-il, esquissant lui-même un rictus moqueur.

\- Cause toujours ! Le taquina-t-elle en lui percutant les côtes de trois légers coups éclair.

Le rire aérien de Cooper raisonna, et il sembla se déraidir un peu. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux bleus pour lui lancer un regard tendre, comme s'il parlait à une enfant :

\- Tu sais que tes petites touches n'ont pas beaucoup d'effet, hein ?

Arphédia, toujours légèrement penchée en avant et en garde, fit tourner son ami en bondissant en de petits pas chassés. Elle retenta des petites frappes rapides que son ami esquiva mais elle ne se dégonfla pas. Se mettant à rire, elle poussa comme un rugissement :

\- Avec, je vais faire tomber Goliath !

Mais à peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que Cooper fonçait tête baissée sur elle, la taclant à la taille et la clouant au sol avant de lui plaquer le visage contre le tatami, d'enrouler son bras dans son dos et de le coincer avec sa jambe.

L'air fut expulsé des poumons d'Arphédia qui gémit comme un animal râlant pour défendre son espace personnel. Et il faut dire que le genou du jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment l'air de connaitre la notion, vu comment il s'enfonçait dans le dos de la brune.

Elle se tortilla sous lui comme un petit asticot, provoquant des expulsions violentes d'air par sa bouche. Son souffle bourru et peu mélodieux ressemblait à la parade nuptiale d'un vieux barbu grassouillet qui draguait une bière au rabais dans un pub moisi.

Cooper gloussa au-dessus d'elle, attendrit par sa vaine tentative de fuite au sol puis ironisa :

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas rire…

\- Rho ça va, hein ! Pesta-t-elle, la joue ne faisant bientôt qu'un avec le plastique du tapis.

Le grand blond la relâcha et se releva en s'esclaffant quand elle lui dit :

\- On t'a déjà dit que c'était moche d'attaquer les gens par surprise ?

\- Par surprise ? Rétorqua-t-il enjoué. Mais tu m'as attaqué en premier !

Arphédia se releva, arborant déjà un sourire vainqueur, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Et tu m'as entrainé au corps à corps alors que je parlais ! C'est moche…

\- Pfff ! Railla Cooper en faisant un signe de main, laissant tomber.

Il se retourna pour aller poser ses bandes dans son sac, et la jeune française en profita pour s'approcher. Il s'était accroupi, et elle en saisit l'occasion pour venir caresser gentiment le sommet de son crâne, en peignant quelques mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux avec ses doigts. Il avait l'air épuisé et contrarié :

\- Ça va ?

Le grand blond fronça les sourcils très sérieux. Peut-être ne voyait-il pas où elle voulait en venir, alors elle précisa en pointant du pouce la porte par laquelle l'agent de maintenance était parti.

\- Tu as eu un souci ?

\- Ah… Fit-il en comprenant.

Il se retourna pour se pencher sur son sac de sport et en remonter la fermeture éclair, toujours accroupi dos à elle.

\- Non…

Arphédia attendit, il avait l'air un peu dépité et, voyant qu'elle attendait sa réponse, il soupira :

\- C'est juste que… Je me demande si j'ai ma place ici…

La petite brune fronça les sourcils.

Elle savait que les entraîneurs étaient très durs avec lui, et elle comprenait qu'il s'imaginait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas le niveau. Mais elle voyait les choses sous un autre angle : c'était peut-être le plus prometteur de tous…

\- Ne dis pas ça Coop, souffla-t-elle en venant frotter les deux oreilles du blond simultanément. Tu sais, s'ils te poussent je suis sûre que c'est que tu as un énorme potentiel et qu'ils veulent te voir réussir !

Il baissa la tête, balança son sac sur son épaule et se redressa avant de lui faire face, lui offrant un large sourire reconnaissant. Mais elle se douta bien qu'il ne croyait pas un instant ce qu'elle lui disait…

Il fit un pas vers elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Arphédia gardait son sourire. Un jour, elle arriverait à lui faire entendre raison.

Elle aimait passer du temps avec Cooper, il était tellement adorable, c'était vraiment relaxant.

…Bon, c'était un peu relou quand il bafouait toutes les règles du combat et décidait de se la péter avec tous ses réflexes aiguisés trop impressionnants.

Evidemment, elle était de mauvaise foi ; le jeune homme était des plus galants avec elle, les rares fois où elle avait voulu jouer le cobaye.

A son avis, il avait vraiment un excellent niveau, et c'était déjà un très bon professeur. Elle avait quelques bases fragiles en sport de combat et s'entrainer une ou deux fois avec Cooper l'avait fait progresser beaucoup plus qu'en une année de cours.

Le garçon était une perle. Il était doux et prévenant même lorsqu'il combattait.

Pas étonnant qu'Arphédia appréciait les entrainements avec lui, alors qu'elle avait une grande aversion pour le sport.

Mais ce qu'elle aimait encore plus avec Cooper, c'était se poser, ne rien faire et parler sans vraiment creuser un sujet.

Et là, tout de suite, elle voulait l'entrainer chez elle et se caler avec lui sur le canapé devant un film dégoulinant de niaiserie.

Et rester ainsi des jours.

Jusqu'à ce que son odeur corporelle lui indique qu'elle allait bientôt développer une maladie infectieuse grave… Ça lui donnerait une occasion de revoir sa famille et Edana... Et aussi de dire à Fury de se foutre sa diplomatie au cul.

Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas partir.

Qu'elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Qu'elle devrait rencontrer des gens qui ne l'aimeraient pas. Qu'ils la trouveraient bizarre et la mettraient sûrement à l'écart. Qu'elle serait jugée.

Alors qu'elle pourrait rester ici, sur Terre, là où elle avait une petite famille et deux amis qui la comprenaient et l'acceptaient avec tous les défauts qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Mais non, il fallait qu'elle aille souffrir ailleurs, seule. Elle eut un pincement au cœur.

Et si Cooper l'accompagnait ?

Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi y avait-elle même pensé ? Elle ne savait rien de cet endroit. Jamais elle ne voudrait mettre son ami en danger sur une planète qui abritait déjà au moins un cinglé. Et elle ne parlait pas de Thor.

Alors malgré tout, elle préférait y aller seule qu'embarquer son ami et le mettre en danger. Surtout qu'il découvrirait que l'attaque extraterrestre qui lui avait enlevé toute sa famille avait été commanditée par un Asgardien… Et honnêtement, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on enfonce le couteau dans la plaie en l'animant de rage pour un dieu.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre plus. Alors elle garderait cette information pour elle.

Mais il allait bien falloir qu'elle lui dise qu'elle partait pour Asgard…

Cooper qui attendait pour partir, remarqua qu'elle était renfermée et il la questionna :

\- Est-ce que toi tu vas bien ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et eut un petit rictus gêné :

\- Il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle…

Cooper eut un mouvement de recul un peu étonné et il fronça les sourcils, sérieux comme la mort. Il avait l'air de s'attendre à une grande révélation et Arphédia s'en voulut de s'être exprimée ainsi ; il avait peut-être pensé que ça avait un rapport avec sa famille.

\- Ah non, c'est pas bien grave, hein ! Fit-elle nerveusement en retournant son pouce dans son dos.

Oui, ce n'était pas grave à moins qu'on la décapite sur Asgard, après tout, elle venait témoigner contre le prince… Mais Cooper n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça non plus.

Il sembla se dérider un peu, mais il n'avait pas l'air apaisé pour autant.

\- Je vais devoir partir faire un stage pendant quelques temps… Inspira la française.

Les yeux de son ami s'agrandirent, il semblait bien plus enjoué qu'elle à vrai dire. Si seulement il savait.

\- On dirait que tu commences à rentrer dans les petits papiers de Fury alors…

\- On peut dire ça, suffoqua-t-elle.

Les petits papiers de Fury…

En réalité, elle commençait plutôt à être sur sa liste rouge. Celle où il écrit le nom de ceux qui l'ennuient et qui avaient un risque certain de disparaître.

Il faut dire qu'à sa place, elle aimerait bien envoyer les gêneurs sur une autre planète !

Cooper se pencha un peu en avant pour mettre son visage au niveau de la jeune femme. Il affichait une mine inquiète quand il demanda :

\- Alors pourquoi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

Arphédia ne parvint pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, c'était bien trop bête ; après tout, la meilleure façon de faire face c'était de rester digne.

Elle gonfla l'une de ses joues à la manière d'une enfant en fixant la pointe de ses orteils, avec lesquels elle titillait le sol matelassé.

\- Bah, euh… Je dois aller faire ce stage sur Asgard.

Cooper ne répondit pas. Le tapis qu'elle fixait non plus d'ailleurs, alors elle releva la tête vers son ami.

Il avait entrouvert légèrement la bouche, choqué.

\- Asgard… Comme la planète des dieux ?

La brune replète hocha la tête, scrutant le visage de son ami, espérant ne pas y lire de la colère.

Elle partait à des milliers d'années-lumière d'ici, l'abandonnant et le laissant seul.

Son cœur se comprima, un poids lui écrasant la poitrine. Et elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Ni lui ni personne.

Elle pensa une demi-seconde à démissionner du Shield, ça lui éviterait de partir là-bas.

Mais elle aurait du mal à retrouver un autre travail après, et Cooper serait d'autant plus seul au Shield. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il aurait encore le temps de la voir…

Elle inspira profondément par le nez.

Ça sentait la merde !

Pas au sens propre bien sûr.

Elle était obligée, quel que soit le scénario qu'elle se faisait dans sa tête, de partir sur Asgard. Alors elle se promit que ça allait bien se passer, qu'elle serait tellement sage que personne ne la remarquerait ! Et c'était une vraie promesse, pas comme pour aujourd'hui, où tout avait semblé foirer…

Parce qu'elle devait revenir vivante et expérimenter encore des tonnes de choses avec son papa, sa sœur, Edana et Cooper.

Ses yeux prirent une intensité à faire peur, qui déstabilisa un peu Cooper et elle le poussa hors de la salle d'entrainement, enfilant sauvagement ses escarpins à la sortie.

\- Allez ! Jappa-t-elle autoritairement. A la douche !

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il ironique. Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'une salle de douche pour les hommes ? Mais j'imagine que ça ne te dérange pas vu qu'hier…

Elle s'empara de son sac de sport et lui donna un grand coup aux fesses avec.

\- Mais non, nigaud ! Grogna Arphédia en continuant à le frapper avec son sac. Tu y vas et ensuite tu viens chez moi m'aider à préparer mes valises !

\- Ahhh ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant un air faussement niais.

Enfin, il disparut dans les douches en ricanant, sous les douces injures que la petite brune rondelette lui vomissait.

* * *

**Retour d'une auteure qui court :**

Alors mes petits chats ?

Désolée ce chapitre est un peu court, mais il pose les bases du voyage !

Vous en saurez un peu plus au prochain, promis !

Et puis qui peut dire non à un petit moment avec notre Cooper chouchou ? ~💕

Voilà, dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensez en **reviews** !

Des bisous mes loulous ~


	9. Chapitre 6 : Adios Cassos Partie 2

**Les petits gros mots de l'auteure :**

Chalut mes petits Avengers en foulie !

Quel plaisir de vous revoir pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis toujours impatiente de poster, si bien que si je m'écoutais, vous en auriez un tous les jours Mais non, après je vais être trop à la bourre ! Je suis déjà en panne sèche pour la fin de mon chapitre actuel… Alors je viens chercher l'inspiration ici, dans mes anciens chaps !

Bon, pour ce chapitre, encore un moment privilégié avec Coop ~💕 Cet homme est un doux marshmallow qui se bat pour rester à flot ! Et on apprend aussi dans ce chapitre qui va être notre ambassadeur 😉 Vous n'avez pas attendu pour rien !

Voilà, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture ~(～￣▽￣)～

À plus bas mes loulous ~💖

**Réponses reviews :**

**Hanninanie** : Eh oui, tous ces petits mots pour toi (づ￣ 3￣)づ Mais tu les mérites, tu prends toujours le temps d'écrire de longues reviews très détaillées et très constructives alors MERCI infiniment ! J'espère que tu vas toujours bien ! Je te le souhaite en tout cas ~💕

Oui il n'est pas si petit que cela, mais il reste tout de même plus court que le précédent… Mais je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et que tu l'aies trouvé utile ! Savoir que tu le trouve bien construit réchauffe mon cœur de vieille femme !

Ahah ! Tu as remarqué le mystérieux homme d'entretien ! Qui sait, peut-être qu'il s'agissait de notre Tony Stark déguisé et qu'il venait l'engager dans le dos de Fury pour qu'il lui fasse son café !

Ouiii ! Cooper est un gros nounours en vrai ! Et oui, ils s'entendent très bien tous les deux, je vois leur relation comme une relation frère/sœur donc ne t'en fait pas il n'y aura normalement rien entre eux 😂 (et désolée si certains s'y attendaient). Ils aiment bien se taquiner mais c'est tout !

Ahah oui ton attente sera courte, puisque tu le découvres à ce chapitre ! Mais bravo tu as été patiente J'espère que tu seras contente du choix de l'ambassadeur ! C'est ce qui est le plus logique dans l'histoire avec The New Avengers…

Ahaha effectivement, elle n'a pas posté depuis un petit moment, mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Elle a pas mal de bouleversements dans sa vie en ce moment et très peu de temps pour elle 😅 donc ça n'a rien à voir avec ma fanfiction ! Mais effectivement, ça rééquilibre le temps, puisque mon histoire débute avant la sienne 😂 J'espère surtout que tu ne te perdras pas dans la temporalité ! Je pense que j'aurais fini mon histoire avant qu'elle en arrive aux retrouvailles de nos persos mais je ne garantit rien :D Il faut que je sois productive 💪

Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses !

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à très bientôt au resto ! ~💖

**Christine** : Ahah ce n'est pas grave, tu laisses quand même une review et ça me fait très plaisir ! Oui Cooper est encore bien loin d'avoir retrouvé confiance en lui, malheureusement… Eh bien voilà le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que la découverte de l'ambassadeur te fera plaisir !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt ma petite Christine ~💕

Chapitre 6 : Adios, cassos ! Partie 2…

\- Je peux savoir à quoi je sers en fait ?

Arphédia se retourna vers Cooper, assis sur son lit, qui baillait aux corneilles, et lui fit les gros yeux.

Elle recommença à sortir ses vêtements de son armoire, boules par boules, avant de les replier sommairement pour décider si oui ou non, elle les mettait dans la valise.

\- Non parce que, poursuivit Cooper qui semblait avoir envie de comprendre, tu m'as réquisitionné pour que je te regarde faire ta valise alors que je suis censé être en formation et que je ne te suis d'aucune utilité…

Elle lui jeta un regard foudroyant par-dessus son épaule, l'air de lui dire qu'il ne saisissait pas tout le problème et le futur agent haussa les sourcils, leva ses deux mains en l'air et clos sa bouche, amusé.

Elle fourra rageusement un tee-shirt ample et un jean dans son gros sac de voyage et s'exprima comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

\- Tu es ici pour me soutenir et pour que je te vois une dernière fois avant très… Très longtemps !

Cooper se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit et posa une main sur son visage :

\- Ça tu n'en sais rien ! Contra-t-il. Tu vas peut-être revenir dans trois jours !

Arphédia, face à l'armoire et donc dos à lui, fit une grimace. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

\- Oui mais… Bouda Arphédia.

Elle baissa la tête, sachant qu'elle ne devait pas se relâcher.

\- …Tu vas me manquer, souffla-t-elle presque inaudiblement.

Cooper ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue et en un sens cela la soulageait.

Arphédia avait mal vécu la séparation avec sa famille quand elle était arrivée à New York, et elle n'avait même pas pu retrouver sa meilleure amie. Et là encore elle devait se séparer du seul ami qu'elle voyait… Cette situation la rendait particulièrement sensible et des larmes menaçaient de couler.

Mais soudain, elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et le menton du grand blond heurta le sommet de son crâne.

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi, p'tite Fée… Soupira-t-il.

C'en fut trop pour la jeune femme. Elle avait peu l'habitude de dire ce genre de choses et encore moins de les entendre… alors son cœur craqua, et sans qu'elle le veuille des larmes vinrent tacher les manches du pull de Cooper.

Ce dernier le remarqua mais ne dit rien, se contentant de la tenir un instant dans ses bras.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et Arphédia essuya d'un revers de manche ses larmes et son nez. Elle fit ensuite volte-face pour déposer un bisou sur la joue de son ami :

\- Merci ! Murmura-t-elle.

Le grand blond lui rendit un sourire empli de tendresse. Il n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait été présente aussi quand il en avait besoin. Et ce, parfois trop. Ne le laissant presque pas aller se laver seul, de peur qu'il tombe, trop faible, et se vide de son sang dans le bac de douche. Oui, Arphédia était très protectrice, et quand il était au plus mal, cela l'avait soulagé un petit peu…

Le fait qu'elle parte rendait aussi un peu plus concret l'idée qu'il avait d'être seul. Certes, il avait ses camarades, ses instructeurs, le Shield… Mais pas de famille, pas d'amis.

Il serait aussi seul qu'elle, à des années-lumière de la Terre, mais sur Terre.

Psychologiquement, il savait que ce serait éprouvant, surtout pour continuer ses recherches sur sa famille. Il serait vulnérable, à nouveau, sans son dernier appui.

Mais il lui sourit, cherchant à se persuader aussi qu'elle rentrerait vite. Que pouvait-elle bien faire à Asgard de toute façon ?

\- C'est étrange tout de même, réfléchit-il tout haut. Pourquoi Fury t'enverrait-il chez des dieux ?

Arphédia avala bruyamment sa salive. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien lui dire ?

Cooper avait l'air déjà suffisamment suspicieux et elle ne savait pas vraiment mentir… Le plus sage serait peut-être de lui dire une partie de la vérité, tout en dissimulant l'essentiel.

\- Je sais pas trop, grinça-t-elle. J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai pas tout compris !

Elle regarda son ami replier soigneusement quelques-uns de ses vêtements froissés et les empiler sur le lit, puis elle s'expliqua :

\- Il a l'air de trouver que je suis trop… Impétueuse ou je ne sais trop quoi et… Je vais assister au procès du frère de Thor pour apprendre…

Elle posa une main sur sa hanche et se frotta le front en réfléchissant. Finalement, ne trouvant rien à dire, elle leva sa main en signe d'impuissance et conclut :

\- Pour apprendre je-ne-sais quelle foutre connerie !

Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains puis défit son élastique qui retenait ses longs cheveux marrons puisqu'il commençait à lui filer un début de migraine. La jeune femme se laissa ensuite tomber sur son lit entre la pile que faisait Cooper et son grand sac. Mais elle avait piqué la curiosité de son ami :

\- Et pourquoi ils ont besoin d'un agent du Shield, les Asgardiens ?

\- Pour faire office de témoin d'un crime qui aurait eut lieu sur terre, répondit Arphédia, feignant l'indifférence pour noyer le poisson.

Si Cooper fit le lien avec l'invasion extraterrestre, il ne fit pas de commentaire, se contentant de froncer les sourcils et de fixer pensivement le vieux parquet de la chambre d'Arphédia.

Il n'aimait pas aborder le sujet, et puis il pouvait s'agir d'une coïncidence ; après tout, un dieu pouvait commettre bien d'autres crimes sur leur planète…

Enlever des chèvres pour monter une armée de biquettes maléfiques par exemple !

En revanche, il remarqua que son amie était perturbée, elle balançait ses jambes dans le vide en rythme, écartant ses orteils et les regardant comme s'ils pouvaient lui révéler un secret.

Il se demandait presque si elle avait peur de quelque chose… Ou de quelqu'un.

\- Est-ce que c'est Fury ? Demanda-t-il tendu.

Tout son corps était devenu rigide, et ses épaules s'étaient élargies de façon incroyable. Il avait l'air prêt à bondir sur un ennemi invisible, et si ennemi il y avait eu, elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau.

La brune joufflue releva de grands yeux vers lui sans comprendre :

\- Hein ? Lâcha-t-elle, son regard brillant d'intelligence.

\- C'est à cause de Fury que tu es malheureuse ?

Arphédia cligna des yeux cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il était venu à penser cela et eut un rire fluet :

\- Non, pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai juste pas envie de partir.

Cooper hocha la tête, un air toujours grave et protecteur sur ses traits qui fit craquer la jeune femme. Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui offrit un vrai sourire :

\- Et je suis loin d'être malheureuse ! Proféra-t-elle, une mimique solennelle dans sa démarche.

Il fonça un sourcil et leva l'autre, l'air de lui demander ironiquement si son air apitoyé était un signe de son bonheur.

Elle le snoba royalement et poursuivit, sincère :

\- C'est vrai, et c'est vraiment niais de le dire… Mais je veux juste être avec ma famille et mes amis…

Cooper garda le silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Sa famille…

En parlant sincèrement, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle pouvait avoir blessé son ami et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Mais elle poursuivit tout de même :

\- Tu fais partie de ma famille Coop… Et un jour j'aimerais que tu la rencontres pour que, peut-être…

Toujours assise, elle étendit son bras pour venir attraper doucement le poignet du blond devenu muet. Elle frictionna la peau sous ses doigts espérant consoler son ami :

\- … Elle fasse partie de la tienne.

Il ne releva pas les yeux vers elle tout de suite, sans doute un peu ému, cherchant quelque chose à lui répondre, mais un téléphone sonna.

Arphédia mit la main sur le sien, et il s'avérait que c'était sa sonnerie. Elle soupira en voyant sur l'écran que l'auteur de l'appel était « BOSS 😱 », et elle sut que ce ne pouvait être que Fury qui appelait depuis son bureau.

Elle fit la moue en regardant Cooper, qui décida de s'asseoir sur le lit, la laissant répondre.

\- Oui ? Raisonna la voix d'Arphédia dans le combiné, un peu plus agressive qu'elle n'aurait voulu laisser paraître.

\- Miss Beaumont, fit Fury d'une voix grave et posée qui ne la trompa pas, non seulement vous avez abandonné votre bureau en plein après-midi, mais en plus…

Elle entendit à l'autre bout du fil un long soupir agacé, et elle s'imagina parfaitement le grand noir se pincer l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Il reprit :

\- Mais en plus, vous ENLEVEZ Monsieur Clift alors qu'il doit se présenter à son cours ?

Arphédia inspira profondément.

C'était son patron, un grand dirigeant d'entreprise internationale de la plus grande importance, il était venu la chercher pour lui proposer un emploi quand elle en avait vraiment besoin, il avait su rester calme malgré ses nombreuses bourdes…

Mais putain, quel CULOT !

Elle serra la mâchoire si fort que ses dents grincèrent et le son se répercuta dans le combiné de Fury. Cooper regarda son amie avec un petit sourire, comme pour confirmer ses précédentes paroles, mais ne semblait pas plus alarmé que cela.

\- Je vous rappelle que vous m'envoyez sur une autre planète dès demain, claqua Arphédia, rêche comme du papier de verre.

Nick Fury devait être passablement étonné d'entendre sa subalterne se rebêcher ainsi, mais ne dit rien.

\- Je prépare justement ma valise, poursuivit-elle avec un ton monotone. Vous savez ce qu'on doit emporter pour se rendre sur une planète à l'autre bout de la galaxie ?

Sa question semblait innocente mais sa voix était glaciale et dégoulinait de sarcasme. L'amertume de ses mots gifla le noir à moitié aveugle. Elle lui laissa une demi-seconde de silence pour apprécier sa question rhétorique, puis reprit :

\- Moi non plus. Et vous savez quoi ? Cooper va m'aider à résoudre ce problème, alors en quelque sorte il travaille, là.

Elle plissa les yeux et dit à travers ses dents serrées :

\- Il va faire une part de votre boulot, me renseigner.

\- Monsieur Clift n'est jamais allé sur Asgard… Remarqua Fury, sévère, en lançant le regard le plus noir possible au mur face à lui.

Arphédia bouillonnait sur place.

\- Quand bien même ! Explosa-t-elle. C'est mon ami, je veux lui dire aurevoir.

Elle serra fort les poings, il la mettait tellement hors d'elle qu'elle se mit à bafouiller :

\- A… Alors… Foutez-moi la p… Paix !

Elle expira, presque à bout de souffle et déglutit. Bon, envoyer bouler Fury n'était pas le plus intelligent alors elle se reprit un petit peu et conclut :

\- Laissez-moi encaisser aujourd'hui et demain je serai prête…

Un long silence tomba, et on aurait pu croire que la communication s'était interrompue mais finalement la voix de Fury retentit :

\- Venez demain matin à 10h pour vous présenter à l'agent Hill. Elle vous donnera les consignes à respecter.

Arphédia baissa la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce que son supérieur voulait dire. Elle pouvait déjà s'imaginer les règles : il ne fallait pas qu'elle dépasse les bornes, pas qu'elle prenne d'initiatives et, surtout, pas qu'elle soit elle-même.

« Pas si compliqué » se dit-elle ironiquement.

Mais étonnement, Fury ne l'avait pas remise à sa place, pourtant elle savait qu'elle le méritait. Il était peut-être conscient qu'il était dur avec elle en l'envoyant sur Asgard. Il était évident qu'elle aurait réquisitionné Cooper pour lui dire aurevoir… Il aurait dû s'en douter vu qu'elle le considérait ouvertement comme un frère, alors elle se demanda pourquoi il avait pris la peine d'appeler.

\- Bien, céda-t-elle. Autre chose ?

Elle attendit de longues secondes sans rien entendre dans le combiné et elle tourna son regard vers Cooper, qui se frottait le menton, un air de réflexion intense sur ses traits. Il releva un instant les yeux, croisa son regard et elle lui fit un faible sourire quand il se leva pour partir dans la cuisine de son appartement.

Le directeur du Shield avait en effet autre chose à lui dire, et l'accueil téléphonique que lui faisait sa sous-secrétaire ne l'encourageait pas à lui en faire part. Bien que ce ne change pas vraiment la condition de la jeune femme, il avait tout de même souhaité l'avertir, si cela pouvait possiblement la rassurer un peu…

Il se racla la gorge pour dire d'une voix grave :

\- Vous accompagnerez l'argent Barton sur Asgard.

Arphédia écarquilla les yeux.

L'ambassadeur allait donc être Hawkeye ? Un membre des Avengers et un espion surentrainé ?

Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle serait en sécurité avec lui et elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise de s'être emportée... Fury ne voulait peut-être pas sa mort finalement, puisqu'il la confiait à l'un de ses deux meilleurs agents. Elle pouvait difficilement être mieux protégée. Enfin sauf si elle se le mettait à dos, lui aussi !

Un silence de réalisation s'installa et elle finit par souffler, enjouée :

\- En fait vous m'aimez bien, hein ?

Il était rare d'entendre Fury renifler, voir même totalement impossible. Il était bien trop classe pour ça ! Mais elle crut l'entendre humer d'une narine, irrité.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Grommela-t-il. L'agent Barton a été choisi car il est le plus à même de mener à bien cette mission, étant personnellement concerné.

\- Mais vous ne voulez pas que je meure ! Jubila la petite brune en chuchotant pour que Cooper n'entende pas.

Fury souffla dans son oreillette.

\- Je ne vous envoie pas sur le bûcher, grogna le grand noir. Vous suivez un stage !

Arphédia haussa un sourcil, pas convaincue le moins du monde, mais ne dit rien de plus.

\- Ah, et Mademoiselle Beaumont… Sembla se remémorer son patron. Nous sommes bien d'accord que vous ne devez parler à personne de votre petite excursion ?

Arphédia fit la grimace, et Cooper revint dans la pièce. Après tout, elle n'avait dit que le strict minimum à son ami, ça ne pouvait pas compter !

Elle hocha la tête. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention parce qu'elle se savait capable de laisser s'échapper des détails parfois importants à son insu.

\- Motus et bouche cousue ! Jura-t-elle en levant une main en l'air, oubliant que Fury ne pouvait pas la voir.

Le grand noir au cache-œil expira calmement, presque apaisé qu'elle lui donne sa parole.

Mais alors qu'Arphédia s'apprêtait à raccrocher, il reprit la parole :

\- Une dernière chose… Insista-t-il. La prochaine fois que vous me parlez sur le ton que vous avez employé…

La jeune française retint son souffle. Elle avait un peu merdé en l'envoyant paître, mais quand elle était vraiment en colère, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il lui était impossible de réfléchir et d'imaginer les conséquences.

Elle osa espérer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas trop.

\- … Croyez-moi, je trouverais bien plus désagréable qu'un stage pour vous apprendre la politesse.

Sa menace déclencha un frisson qui remonta tout le dos de la colonne de la brune.

Le message était passé.

Elle avait de l'imagination, mais elle ne trouva pas pire punition pour elle… Pourtant, elle faisait confiance à Fury pour tenir sa parole.

Face au silence de sa sous-secrétaire, Nick Fury coupa la communication, laissant la jeune femme pendue à son téléphone à écouter les tonalités aigues.

Toujours un peu sous le choc, elle se retourna brusquement face à Cooper, éberluée.

\- Bon ! Fit-elle énergiquement, pour tenter de se reconcentrer. Est-ce que j'emmène une robe moi ?

Son ami haussa un sourcil et jeta un œil à son sac déjà bien rempli.

\- Tu vas à un procès non ?

\- Justement, sourit-elle ironiquement, il y aura peut-être une petite fête après la condamnation !

**Retour d'une auteure enjouée :**

Alors bande de petits chenapans ? Quoi-t'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Comment vous avez aimé ce chapitre ?

Arphédia se rebelle un chouille contre Fury et ça pourrait la mettre encore plus dans la panade ! Mais heureusement, il l'apprécie trop pour cela 😉 … Enfin, je crois !

Le prochain chapitre traitera du départ pour Asgard (enfin) et on verra apparaître notre Thor légendaire et notre ambassadeur （＾∀＾●）ﾉｼ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Sur ce, je vais vous demander des petites **reviews** pour que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de mon histoire ! J'aime avoir des retours ! Alors n'hésitez pas, même si c'est juste pour dire que vous aimez ou pas ! Et évidemment si vous aimez, vous pouvez **fav/follow** pour être mis au courant de quand sortira le prochain chapitre ! Ça fait toujours plaisir aussi !

Eh bien voilà ! À vos claviers et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !

Tchoouuuus ~💕


	10. Chapitre 6 : Adios Cassos Partie 3

**Arrivée d'une auteure pressée :**

Salut les petits loups ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre un chouille plus long ! Vous êtes contents hein ? Bon je fais de gros efforts parce que j'ai une grosse journée de cours qui m'attends mais pour être dans les temps niveau postage, je rédige ces mots tôt le matin !

Oui, oui, je sais j'adore me plaindre 😂

Bon mes loulous, quoi de neuf chez vous ? Vous êtes impatients de commencer la lecture ? Prêt à enfin voir le départ pour Asgard ? Comme je vous comprends, vous avez étés bien patients !

Dans ce chapitre on retrouve donc Thor, Barton et sans surprise Arphédia ! Quoi que, peut-être qu'elle va se faire porter pâle, qui sait ?

Allez, assez de blabla, je vous laisse à la lecture de cette troisième partie !

À plus bas ~💕

**Réponses reviews :**

**Christine** : Ahah, je suis très contente que la discussion avec Fury t'ait plu ! Oui Arphédia le cache un peu derrière son air bougon et maladroit mais elle a vraiment bon fond et elle est prête à tout pour ses amis !

Et oui, Barton ! Comme tu dis ! Loki est pas prêt d'être gracié avec Hawkeye… C'est ce qui me semblait le plus plausible et logique de l'envoyer lui. Après tout, qui de mieux pour les représenter ? Mais Fury fait là un choix osé !

Voilà, des bisous ma belle et bonne lecture !

J'ai hâte d'avoir tes impressions sur ce chapitre 💖

**Hanninanie** : Ohhh ! Eh bien tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire 💖🎁✨ ! En retard certes, mais j'espère que tu as bien pu en profiter !

Ahah je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Ouiii, je voulais montrer à quel point ils comptent l'un pour l'autre et comme leur relation est importante pour eux ! Ahaha exactement ils vont être physiquement très loin l'un de l'autre !

Ahaha ! Surement des deux ; de l'inconscience et du culot ! Mais si je devais choisir je dirais plutôt l'inconscience, elle agit un peu sans réfléchir, la petite. Oh oui, heureusement que Fury s'est attaché à ce petit bout de femme maladroite 😂

Je suis ravie que le fait que l'ambassadeur soit Barton te plaise ! Je l'apprécie particulièrement aussi 💕Oh et du coup tu avais encore raison, on le croise bien ! Eh oui, cela va faire remonter à la surface de mauvais souvenirs pour lui…

On est d'accord ! Il faut absolument de belles tenues pour partir en vacanc… *tousse tousse* en mission diplomatique ! Et oui elle va prendre une belle robe, ne t'en fait pas, notre Arphédia est très coquette 😂 ! Oh oui, qui ne voudrait pas repartir avec un bel Asgardien sous le bras 😍 ?

Ohhh merci cela me flatte énormément ! Je suis ravie que tu trouves mes chapitres bien écrit ! Malheureusement j'ai l'impression de baisser de niveau avec le temps… Tu me diras plus tard !

J'ai hâte que tu lises la suite et que tu me dises ce que tu en penses, alors je te laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre ! Des bisous ~❤

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Adios, cassos ! Partie 3

Le lendemain, Thor avait été prévenu qu'il pourrait décoller sur Asgard avec un ambassadeur et la petite stagiaire aux alentours de 18h.

Il était donc en avance au point de rendez-vous, au bord d'une route déserte perdue au milieu d'étendues de terre, attendant qu'ils arrivent. Il fallait dire qu'il était plutôt pressé de rentrer chez lui pour qu'il puisse enfin prendre la parole au procès de son frère.

Ce qu'avait commis Loki était impardonnable, il le savait, mais il connaissait son frère et il n'était pas méchant dans le fond. Enfin, pas tant que ça.

Alors il voulait tenter de limiter la casse et faire opter son père pour un emprisonnement… Voir même une bonne thérapie.

Pourtant, le dieu du tonnerre savait que le sort de son frère était vraiment mal parti.

Leur père, qui serait le juge lors de ce procès, voyait d'un très mauvais œil, le seul d'ailleurs, les agissements de son fils cadet et la réputation qu'il donnait des autres dieux.

Loki avait tout de même tué Lofé, disparu dans l'espace, faisant croire à tous qu'il était mort, pour réapparaître sur Terre et tenter d'envahir les hommes avec l'armée Shitauris de Thanos…

Oui, et quand Odin était déçu, il pouvait se montrer parfois très dur ; Thor en avait fait les frais… Il était prêt à parier que le Père de Toute Chose ne serait pas vraiment clément, même avec son fils…

Face à la colère du roi d'Asgard, son avis ne compterait pas : tout le monde savait qu'il cherchait à protéger son frère.

C'est pourquoi l'ainé des enfants d'Odin avait demandé qu'un ambassadeur de Midgard vienne témoigner : il avait pu constater que les Hommes pouvaient être bons. Alors il espérait que l'agent envoyé serait avisé et miséricordieux…

Après tout, il comptait aussi sur le fait que les Midgardiens voudraient être en de bons termes avec eux… Non, ce n'était pas du chantage ! Plus une forme de persuasion bienveillante…

Il aurait dû se douter en voyant son père accepter aussitôt avec un sourire en coin qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée…

Parce qu'après les évènements de la veille, Thor s'en mordait les doigts. Il avait compris que la Terre ne pardonnerait pas son frère : il n'y avait qu'à voir la secrétaire qui proposait qu'on le décapite.

Son frère était mal barré. Et ça ne faisait qu'empirer.

Il se tenait bien droit, majestueux dans son armure asgardienne, plissant à peine les yeux face au vent qui faisait voler la poussière du terrain devant lui.

Puis tout à coup, il aperçut une voiture décapotable foncer vers lui et faire un dérapage à quelques mètres de ses bottes, lui envoyant de la terre en plein visage.

A bord du véhicule, il reconnut deux de ses collègues en tenue d'agents, arborant d'épaisses lunettes de soleil noires : Natasha Roumanoff et Clint Barton.

Le dieu les observa descendre de la voiture agilement, la russe se dirigeant directement vers le coffre.

Hawkeye releva légèrement ses lunettes pour observer Thor qui se frottait le dessous d'un œil.

\- Nous aussi on est heureux de vous revoir, fils d'Odin, fit-il amusé. Pas la peine de pleurer !

Thor, figé dans une grimace où il ouvrait grand la bouche et clignait exagérément d'un œil, lui répondit, outré :

\- Non non, j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil…

Natasha revint avec un petit sac de voyage qu'elle jeta dans les bras de son collègue espion, puis se retourna vers le grand blond pour le saluer à sa manière :

\- Je ne vous savais pas si sensible ! Sourit-elle, moqueuse.

Le dieu, passablement agacé de devoir justifier ses larmes inexistantes se contenta de lui offrir un large sourire.

\- Bon, je ne reste pas ! Conclut la rousse en tapant dans ses mains. Heureuse de vous avoir revu, lança-t-elle à l'attention du blond.

L'espionne russe fit une bise à son meilleur ami et se glissa dans sa décapotable gracieusement avant de faire rugir le moteur et de s'éloigner en leur faisant un signe de main.

Tandis que les vrombissements de la voiture se faisaient plus lointains, Thor serra la main de l'agent Barton.

C'était la merde.

Certes, il était content de voir son confrère Avenger, mais Fury avait fait là un choix plutôt radical. Il envoyait témoigner au procès de son frère l'homme qui s'était fait manipuler par Loki, qui avait été forcé de tuer des agents à cause de lui, qui avait dut s'en prendre à ses amis et qui gardait des séquelles de l'influence du Tesseract…

Thor avait du mal à imaginer quelqu'un qui ait plus envie de voir son frère mourir que Barton.

Il était évident que Nick Fury avait fait ce choix délibérément et en toute connaissance de cause. Le blond comprit alors que le Shield n'aurait aucune miséricorde.

Le dieu du tonnerre jura mentalement, tout en souriant à l'espion.

C'était une déception amère pour lui et il commençait à penser que Loki allait mourir.

Pourtant, le pauvre mettait beaucoup de bonne volonté à sauver les miches de son petit frère. Et même avec ce malencontreux coup du sort, il n'était pas près de laisser tomber : il témoignerait et demanderait une faveur à son père s'il s'agissait-là de sa dernière possibilité.

Il se redressa, regardant à l'horizon, puis demanda à Barton :

\- Vous n'êtes pas venu avec elle ?

Œil de Faucon fronça les sourcils :

\- Qui donc ?

\- Euh… Votre « stagiaire » ! Tenta Thor, peu sûr de lui. C'est comme… Un écuyer c'est ça ?

L'agent du Shield secoua la tête :

\- On peut dire ça, dit-il ne voulant même pas tenter de lui expliquer ce qu'était un stagiaire.

Il balança son sac sur son épaule et regarda à son tour la longue route déserte, qui disparaissait par moment sous les vagues de poussière et de terre transportées par le vent.

\- Non, je ne suis pas venue avec elle, répondit-il finalement, je pense qu'un véhicule du Shield va l'amener.

Un nouveau silence retomba sur les deux hommes qui restaient debout.

Thor bataillait avec les mèches de ses cheveux qui venaient lui fouetter le visage et agresser ses yeux.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, tentant de cacher son agacement face à sa longue tignasse virevoltante, puis il brisa le mutisme ambiant :

\- Vous pourriez me prêter vos lunettes ?

Barton se retourna en haussant un sourcil, surpris.

\- Non, dit-il autoritairement.

\- Pourquoi ? S'offusqua le dieu.

\- Parce que ce sont les miennes, s'emporta presque l'archer. Vous auriez dû apporter les vôtres !

Thor croisa les bras et rechigna en piétinant le sol d'une démarche princière :

\- Je n'en ai pas.

Barton inspira fort et regarda à nouveau la route.

La stagiaire en mettait du temps à arriver.

\- …Et vous auriez pas un élastique ?

Cette fois-ci Œil de Faucon soupira, il se retourna pour jauger le dieu qui l'observait attentivement, les yeux brillant d'espoir. L'espion pointa son doigt sur son crâne pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait les cheveux courts.

Thor fut déçu.

Il continua donc à manger ses cheveux pendant encore de longues minutes, puis son impatience se fit sentir :

\- On pourrait très bien partir sans elle, proposa-t-il.

Clint Barton lui fit face à nouveau et l'écouta :

\- Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie de partir pour Asgard ! Argumenta le dieu.

L'archer secoua la tête pour rejeter son idée.

\- Non, informa le brun, j'ai reçu des ordres. Fury veut absolument ces vacances.

Thor fronça les sourcils et ses biceps gonflèrent. La situation n'avait rien de drôle pour lui, il s'inquiétait de l'issue de cette affaire pour son frère et il n'aimait pas vraiment que des humains la tournent au ridicule.

\- Ne prenez pas cela à la légère, prévint le dieu. Le jugement de mon frère n'est en aucun cas une occasion de se divertir.

\- Je crois que Fury voulait dire que ça lui ferait des vacances à lui, rétorqua Clint.

\- Ah… Comprit le grand blond.

Le silence lourd retomba sur les deux hommes, tandis que Thor se fit alors la réflexion que Fury leur reléguait sans gêne ce ou ceux qui l'embarrassait.

Ils durent attendre encore un moment avant de voir un véhicule approcher.

Tous deux furent obligés de plisser les yeux pour éviter d'être aveuglés par de la poudre d'argile, et ils distinguèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un bus.

Comme synchronisés, ils soupirèrent au même moment, baissant la tête.

Combien de temps allaient-ils encore devoir attendre ?

Les deux Avengers regardèrent passer le bus devant eux comme deux bovins peuvent être vaguement intéressés par le passage d'un train. Ils avaient à faire et n'aimaient pas vraiment attendre au milieu de nulle part.

Mais soudain, le bus fit un arrêt brutal et ils entendirent des cris de protestation. Bientôt la porte avant s'ouvrit et une jeune femme forte en fut éjectée, débaroulant sur le gravier avec un équilibre incertain. Elle trébucha sur une pierre et vint s'effondrer sur les gravillons du bas-côté, les mains en premières en hululant un « Oulalalah ».

La brune à terre se redressa et regarda ses mains piquées de petits cailloux pointus et jura. Elle releva la tête vers la conductrice du bus et ouvrit grand la bouche :

\- Mer… Commença-t-elle à remercier avec un grand sourire niais.

Mais elle se prit instantanément son gros sac de voyage dans la face et retomba en arrière sur son postérieur. La dame au volant lui hurla alors qu'un bus avait des arrêts et qu'on ne descendait pas n'importe où, avant de lancer son deuxième gros sac aux pieds de la jeune femme, de fermer les portes et de repartir en trombe.

La secrétaire et stagiaire se releva, se frotta la fesse en grimaçant, tapota son jean poussiéreux et salua à grands gestes le bus qui disparaissait.

Elle finit par souffler et se pencher pour récupérer ses deux lourds bagages et les lancer chacun sur l'une de ses épaules sans difficulté.

Arphédia remarqua alors les deux hommes de l'autre côté de la route et elle se rappela qu'elle était en retard. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle s'agita subitement et se mit à trottiner pour traverser l'asphalte et les rejoindre.

\- Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle un tantinet essoufflée. Je suis Arphédia Beaumont…

Elle tendit sa main à l'agent Barton, qu'il saisit tandis qu'elle pensait nécessaire d'ajouter, enjouée :

\- La stagiaire. Ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur Barton !

Elle sourit ensuite à Thor avec qui elle échangea aussi une poignée de main. Une fois qu'il eut eu finit de lui broyer inconsciemment les phalanges et qu'elle put récupérer sa main sans casse visible, elle eut un petit rire nerveux et souligna l'évidence :

\- Bon… Eh bien, comme vous pouvez le constatez je ne suis pas très ponctuelle aujourd'hui !

Thor eut l'élégance de ne rien dire en repensant à l'interminable et désagréable attente, et lui fit tout de même un sourire poli. Barton, lui, resta muet comme souvent. Il observa la gamine, elle était plutôt atypique comme agente mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais bougre. Elle dégageait une sorte d'énergie qui lui fit esquisser un sourire.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! Se frotta-t-elle l'arrière du crâne. J'essayerai de plus le faire…

Voyant que personne ne lui répondait et se sentant toujours plus gênée, elle poursuivit sa tirade :

\- Mais je peux rien promettre parce que… Bah… J'ai de nombreux défauts.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en cherchant un exemple, tout en retournant ses doigts.

\- Je suis un peu flemmarde par exemple !

Arphédia sembla ensuite réfléchir et marmonna à voix haute, presque dépitée :

\- … Je suis maladroite aussi, souvent… Je m'énerve vite et je parle quasiment tout le temps sans réfléchir…

Hawkeye haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras et se demanda comment une gosse comme elle avait finit par travailler pour le directeur du Shield.

Elle parlait beaucoup, ça c'était certain. Et il comprit que Fury, habitué à une droiture extrême et au monde policé des agents spéciaux soit vite épuisé avec un cas pareil. Le grand noir n'était pas du genre à avoir la patiente de s'occuper d'enfants, et la gamine faisait l'effet d'une crèche à elle seule.

Clint en revanche n'était pas effrayé par l'évident caractère de la jeune femme ; il repensa vaguement à comment il avait dû dompter l'attitude de Natasha à leurs débuts, et surtout lui apprendre à canaliser son énergie.

Il n'avait devant lui qu'une gamine, et il savait exactement comment s'y prendre avec une jeune femme plus ou moins perdue : comme un guide, une sorte de modèle.

Parfois dur, mais toujours juste. Le plus difficile allait de la faire taire sans la braquer. Parce qu'il allait souffrir s'il ne parvenait pas à la faire taire un minimum.

Après tout, Fury lui avait bien précisé qu'il fallait aussi qu'il veille sur elle parce que son comportement pouvait être… Un peu néfaste pour elle.

Finalement, Arphédia leva ses deux mains en l'air, soulevant le vide comme pour souligner qu'elle ne trouvait plus rien à dire, au grand soulagement de Thor qui avait du mal à suivre tout ce qu'elle disait.

Sérieusement, est-ce que cette fille était spécialisé dans la déstabilisation psychologique au Shield ? Il était clair qu'elle envoyait bien trop d'informations à la fois, et la plupart très inutiles.

\- Le Shield t'a pas déposée, gamine ? Demanda naturellement l'œil de Faucon.

La petite brune fit une grimace qu'elle remplaça vite par un sourire :

\- Heu… Bah non, ils étaient tous… Très occupés… Ouais !

Un nouveau silence s'installa et les deux hommes furent gênés pour la jeune femme.

Le dieu afficha un large sourire, souhaitant briser ce moment malaisant, puis il leva son marteau en l'air et demanda :

\- Vous êtes prêt ?

\- Non pas encore, l'interrompit l'agent Barton.

Thor et Arphédia se retournèrent pour le voir farfouiller dans son petit sac de voyage.

\- Il est tout petit vot' sac ! Remarqua la jeune femme.

\- Les tiens sont énormes, contrecarra Clint. J'espère que tu as pas oublié de paqueter ta piscine, en plus de ta maison…

Face à l'ironie de son ainé, le petit bout de femme grogna timidement :

\- J'habite en appartement, et j'ai pas d'piscine d'abord…

Œil de Faucon jeta un regard en arrière pour lever un sourcil à son attention :

\- Sérieusement, tu as cru qu'on partait pour un mois ?

La brune replète baissa la tête en pleine introspection, rougissant un peu de honte face à ce qu'elle allait dire :

\- Bah en fait, avoua-t-elle, je n'étais déjà pas sûre de revenir…. Vivante, je veux dire.

Thor choisi d'ignorer son commentaire, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas insinuer qu'ils étaient des barbares. Ils étaient des dieux, par Odin !

Sa remarque fit ricaner Barton, qui sortait justement son arc et son carquois de son sac. Arphédia écarquilla les yeux et le dieu s'étonna :

\- Que faites-vous avec votre arc ?

\- Je me prépare à toute éventualité ! Répondit-il sur la défensive.

\- Dans quelle éventualité vous avez besoin de votre arc, au juste ? Paniqua la brune.

Passant la bride de son garde-flèches, Œil de Faucon leur fit face :

\- Celle où Loki est rentré dans l'esprit de tous les Asgardiens et nous attend à l'arrivée pour nous supprimer.

Thor fronça les sourcils. Le pauvre bougre devenait complètement parano !

Arphédia recula d'un pas, ses craintes désormais plus présentes :

\- Il… Peut rentrer dans l'esprit des gens ?

Le grand blond eut envie de la rassurer en lui précisant que c'était uniquement un pouvoir que lui conférait son sceptre et qu'il ne l'avait désormais plus, mais Clint le coupa :

\- Ouaip, fit-il en tendant une flèche sur son arc et en se mettant dos à Thor. Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Génial… Maugréa la petite brune en venant former le dernier côté du triangle où ils étaient tous dos à dos.

La stagiaire soupira fort, inquiète de découvrir ce nouveau monde. Le dieu soupira fort, exténué par la théorie de Barton. L'espion soupira fort pour détendre les muscles de son bras tendu et se préparer à tirer.

\- Mais te fais pas de bile gamine, rassura l'ambassadeur du Shield, je vais veiller à ce qu'il nous arrive rien !

\- Okay… Tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

Arphédia regarda le grand dieu blond par-dessus son épaule qui attendait un quelconque signal pour tous les envoyer en l'air.

\- Et donc… Fit-elle dubitative. On m'a dit qu'on prenait un pont arc-en-ciel pour aller chevaucher les licornes de votre pays, c'est vrai ?

Le large sourire innocent de Thor cacha presque la légère pointe de sadisme de sa voix, et il fit descendre ses yeux sur la petite stagiaire. Elle aimait le sarcasme ?

\- Oui, et ça remue un peu ! Dit-il sur un ton léger. Oh c'est presque rien…

L'inquiétude se lisait à présent encore plus sur les traits de la française. Mais elle était trop fière pour avouer à tous qu'elle avait peur du vide…

Mais bordel, ils allaient vraiment voyager comme ça à travers l'espace ?!

\- On atteint juste la vitesse de la lumière avec ce pont, poursuivit le dieu nordique. Alors tâchez de ne pas trop bouger pendant le voyage…

MERDE ! Elle pouvait pas, c'était plus fort qu'elle !

Arphédia fit un pas en avant, prête à décamper aussi vite qu'un pet de lapin en s'écriant « C'est trop cregnos, j'me casse ! » mais soudain le marteau de Thor s'élevait vers les cieux et il criait :

\- Heimdall !

Une lumière plus étincelante que le soleil vint s'abattre sur eux, faisant s'envoler violemment les cheveux d'Arphédia et de Thor, et flotter les pans de leurs vêtements.

La colonne de faisceaux colorés et luminescents entourait à présent le dieu du tonnerre, l'espion et la secrétaire, comme du vent matérialisé, décollant du sol la poussière alentours. Toutes les couleurs flamboyantes de l'arc-en-ciel se réfléchissaient sur le terrain ainsi que dans leurs yeux et la force qui émanait du pont les clouaient au sol, donnant une intensité phénoménale à ce qu'ils expérimentaient.

Le Bifröst.

Thor était habitué à ce miracle, mais cela subjugua Arphédia qui ouvrait grand ses yeux pour imprimer dans son âme la beauté de ce pont. Elle n'avait jamais vu des couleurs aussi chatoyantes, la lumière était vive mais les reflets purs l'englobaient chaleureusement. Barton se surprit aussi à apprécier ce spectacle.

Arphédia se sentait bien au cœur de ce pont à nul autre pareil, le vent s'adoucissait et les teintes se reflétaient partout avec un rythme léger qui l'apaisa.

Puis soudain commença l'ascension.

Ce fut comme être aspiré par un tube énorme, et Arphédia cria. Mais pas d'un cri aigu ou féminin : elle poussa le hurlement le plus grave qu'elle put, raisonnant dans les oreilles de ces messieurs si fort et viril qu'ils se retournèrent en se demandant qui était l'homme qui s'était introduit dans le groupe. Elle ne se préoccupa cependant pas de leurs regards ahuris car elle eut le malheur de regarder en bas.

Le vide.

Et ce vide laissa place au vide si vite qu'elle sentait ses organes bousculés dans sa pauvre enveloppe corporelle grassouillette.

Alors elle s'arrêta de crier, parce que son estomac et son œsophage lui envoyèrent un signal de détresse.

Elle comprit le message : ne pas regarder en bas !

Et fermer la bouche.

Alors elle regarda en haut et son cœur rata un battement en se voyant projetée à une vitesse folle dans un couloir étincelant de mille couleurs qui semblait ne pas avoir de fond. Pourtant ils arriveraient bien quelque part, ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter de sauter dans l'espace en s'approchant de la bonne planète. Alors elle se demanda si au bout du voyage il y avait un plafond où ils viendraient tous les trois s'écraser, parce que si c'était le cas, ça allait pas être joli. Elle aimerait autant ne pas exploser… Elle avait mangé avant de partir, ce serait du gâchis !

En fermant les yeux un instant pour prier, elle tenta de se rassurer : Thor avait sûrement fait ça des milliers de fois, et il était toujours vivant, hein ? Alors il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle succombe, tuée par un pont !

Cela étant, il était vrai que Thor était un dieu, genre mille fois plus résistant qu'elle…

Elle soupira. Ne penser qu'à des choses positives !

Et surtout, ne pas faire de mouvements brusque qui l'expédierait hors du pont, si c'était possible. Elle regarda l'agent Barton derrière elle et constata que son arc était toujours bandé et prêt à tirer, mais il ne semblait pas le moins du monde avoir peur de ce pont.

« Bon, ressaisis-toi ma fille ! » Se motiva Arphédia mentalement.

Mais juste par curiosité, elle pointa le bout de ses doigts contre le tunnel. Sa main se tinta d'innombrables reflets colorés, brillants au milieu de la pénombre de l'espace, mais elle laissa derrière elle un sillon découvrant le vide sur plusieurs kilomètres. La jeune femme la retira aussitôt, refermant sa poigne d'un mouvement effrayé, et le mur aux éclats chatoyants se reforma instantanément, telle une cascade d'eau qu'on serait venue perturber un bref instant et qui reprendrait son cours.

Eh bien, elle savait désormais qu'il était possible de passer ce mur arc-en-ciel et de se perdre dans l'espace ! Son corps fut parcouru de frissons et elle se frictionna les bras tout en prenant garde de ne pas s'approcher des limites du pont.

Thor jeta un œil par-dessus sa cape pour vérifier que ses invités allaient bien et leur sourit. Ils arrivaient bientôt.

Et alors qu'il se fit cette réflexion, il aperçut le bout du tunnel.

* * *

**Le retour of The Autor :**

Alors mes p'tits chous à la crème ? Quoi t'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

On ne voit pas encore Asgard, mais c'est pour très bientôt ! Le chapitre suivant en fait !

Dites moi tout en **commentaires**, je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de cet échange entre ces trois gugus !

Des bisous, et à très bientôt ~💕


	11. Chapitre 6 : Adios Cassos Partie 4

**Saut d'une auteure sauvage :**

Chalut bande de petit Avengersivores ! Comment vous allez ? Bien j'espère ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère vous remonter le moral avec la dernière partie du chapitre 6 ! Et **enfin**, ils atterrissent sur Asgard !

J'espère vraiment que l'histoire vous plait jusqu'ici et que cela va continuer !

Voilà, je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~❤

**Réponse Reviews :**

**Hanninanie** : Je suis contente que tu aies pu en profiter et c'est vrai que tu as eu un plus long weekend rien que pour toi

Oh merciii ! Je suis heureuse que tu le trouves bien écrit ! Ahah, je comprends que tu restes sur ta faim, la coupure du chapitre était un peu brutale effectivement ! J'espère vraiment que c'est ce qui te manque et je suis désolée que tu aies cette sensation ! Je souhaite vraiment que tu ne l'aies plus 😅 mais si tu en sais un peu plus sur ce qui te dérange, n'hésite pas à me le dire !

Ahah moi aussi j'ai apprécié cette scène 😂 je m'imaginais tellement le silence gênant qui pesait sur eux !

Oui comme tu dis, elle a dut pas mal emmerder tous le monde dans ce bus ! Mais à mon avis elle a dut apercevoir les deux gugus sur le bord de la route et paniquer quant à son retard ! Alors elle a fait stopper le bus Logique quoi !

Oui, on ne peut pas dire que Loki inspire confiance, surtout pour eux, terriens, qu'il était venu asservir ! Mais effectivement, c'est très triste pour Thor qui voudrait régler les choses avec son frère… Il mérite ton câlin ! Cet homme est quand même vraiment brave !

Oui, c'est un homme très fier et il est particulièrement attaché à son peuple et sa planète. Comme tu dis, il a bien raison ! Asgard est magnifique et je bave d'envie d'y aller 😍

Ohhh c'est gentil, ça me touche beaucoup en tout cas ! Je suis ravie que tu trouves que mon niveau ne baisse pas, mais ce sera peut-être le cas dans quelques chapitres… Je prie pour que non, mais tu me diras tes impressions comme toujours !

Argh ! Mon petit cœur ! Ton compliment m'a atteint en plein cœur et maintenant il plussoie 💖 ! Je souhaite surtout te remercier _infiniment_ pour le temps que **toi** tu passes à écrire d'aussi belles reviews, toujours complètes qui me font un plaisir de dingue !

Et je te rassure, c'est un réel et immense plaisir d'échanger avec toi sur cette histoire que j'écris et qui me tient à cœur ! J'adore avoir vos retours dessus et savoir quel sentiments produisent mes chapitres !

Alors pour conclure, MERCI à toi ! Je suis honorée de t'avoir comme lectrice et je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre !

Des bisous ma belle ~💕

**Christine** : Ahaha mais quel jeu de mots de génie Effectivement l'Asgardissage va être mouvementé et la rencontre avec les Asgardiens va être…singulière ! Je te laisse découvrir cela tranquillement !

À bientôt ma petite Christine ~🌹

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Adios, cassos ! Partie 4

Et alors qu'il se fit cette réflexion, il aperçut le bout du tunnel.

Avec une puissance troublante, ils furent projetés dans une salle, les pieds fixés à un sol bien concret, faiblement secoués par leur arrivée soudaine.

Enfin… Tous, sauf Arphédia qui, prise de panique, s'était jetée à plat ventre et glissait sur le sol noir marbré avec l'élan d'une fusée.

Sa glissade se ralentit petit à petit et elle écarquillait les yeux, sous le regard à peine étonné des deux hommes qui l'observaient s'avancer dans cette pièce circulaire avec un manque de grâce affligeant, la suivant des yeux comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité.

La course de la jeune femme replète se stoppa net quand elle alla s'écraser tête la première sur un impressionnant dôme entièrement doré qui trônait au centre de cette salle dont même le plafond était arrondi.

La stagiaire se redressa en un « Ouille » sonore qu'elle inspira en se frottant le front, là où avait eu lieu l'impact. Quand elle eut fini de se relever péniblement, face à la coupole d'or qu'elle venait de percuter, elle remarqua qu'un grand homme musculeux se tenait droit à son sommet.

Il tenait impassiblement une épée bien plus grande que toutes celles qu'Arphédia eut jamais vues, d'un air sérieux en la dévisageant de son regard irréel.

Les iris de ses yeux étaient… dorées ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en louchant un peu, les lèvres poussées en avant en une moue d'incompréhension.

Elle s'était cogné la tête si fort que ça ?

Tandis qu'elle se demandait si elle avait possiblement une commotion cérébrale, l'agent Barton pointait droit sa flèche explosive sur le seul individu de la pièce, au sommet de ce dôme.

Thor fit quelques pas pour s'approcher du grand noir en armure dorée.

\- Mon ami… Souffla le dieu du tonnerre en escaladant l'hémisphère reluisant pour le rejoindre.

Le dénommé Heimdall, tourna son épée qui était enfoncée dans le sol telle une clé dans une serrure et soudain le pont arc-en-ciel derrière eux se referma en un puissant souffle qui les attira légèrement en arrière. Il pivota ensuite avec la droiture d'un guerrier et s'inclina légèrement :

\- Mon Prince… Salua-t-il avec respect.

Le grand blond agrippa son épaule en guise d'accolade et lui fit un sourire chaleureux, puis il se retourna vers Barton qui n'avait toujours pas baissé son arme et Arphédia qui levait les yeux au plafond, bouche-bée face à la quantité d'or de cet endroit.

\- Camarades, introduit Thor avec l'élégance d'un roi, je vous présente Heimdall : le gardien du Bifröst.

L'agent du Shield resta inflexible et muet, toujours sur ses gardes, et Arphédia, elle, écoutait absentement, observant encore la merveilleuse pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Toute cette salle était recouverte d'un métal doré, dont les éclats d'ambre reluisaient sur le sol noir, tout aussi éclatant.

La brune était depuis toujours attirée par ce qui brillait, tout ce qui était clinquant et exagérément doré… Ses yeux étaient ici au paradis et elle s'éberluait en tournant sur elle-même pour observer chaque recoin de cette salle qui n'en possédait point.

Arphédia s'arrêta de virevolter pour se figer face au grand garde à l'armure et au casque entièrement platiné d'or. Elle l'observa quelques secondes et il la fixa lui aussi, attendant qu'elle fasse une remarque.

Soudain elle réalisa, et ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps, son regard toujours scellé aux yeux d'ambre de l'intimident garde basané.

\- Je suis vivante… Souffla-t-elle.

Comprenant qu'elle ne s'adressait pas vraiment à lui, et se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel parce qu'il était trop cavalier pour cela, Heimdall se désintéressa de la jeune femme, se concentrant sur l'archer :

\- Vous pouvez ranger votre arc, agent Barton… Dit-il d'une voix cérémonieuse. Vous êtes nos invités et nous n'avons aucunement l'intention de vous nuire.

Œil de Faucon haussa un sourcil et pencha lestement la tête sur le côté :

\- On se connaît ?

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous, avoua Heimdall. Et… Je vous ai vu.

Intrigué et suspicieux, l'Avenger fixa le grand noir dont les iris s'étaient mises à briller intensément en prononçant ses derniers mots, et cela ne lui parut pas très rationnel…

Arphédia l'avait remarqué aussi, mais était beaucoup moins choquée. Elle avait un esprit très ouvert et n'avait jamais vraiment rejeté la possible existence de la magie… Et elle se tenait là, devant des dieux alors… Tout était possible !

Hawkeye baissa cependant son arme, bien qu'il ne lâchât pas le grand noir des yeux, toujours aussi méfiant.

Il semblerait cependant que Loki n'ait pas pu leur jouer un tour… Du moins pour l'instant.

Le gardien du pont se retourna vers le prince d'Asgard et parla plus faiblement pour s'adresser uniquement à lui :

\- Je constate que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, dit-il platement.

Thor fit un large sourire, feignant la bonne humeur pour le contredire :

\- Oh non, ça ne se présente pas si mal !

Heimdall garda un silence pour l'inspecter et Thor se sentit gêné un court instant avant que le grand noir reprenne ses constatations :

\- Vous ramenez deux Midgardiens pour qu'ils témoignent, et l'un d'eux n'a pour seul objectif de se venger de votre frère…

Le grand blond ne put s'empêcher de maudire un court instant son ami pour avoir raison. Malheureusement, il était déjà au courant.

Son sourire s'effaça et il regarda au loin le pont coloré à l'extérieur pour réfléchir.

Dans un mouvement presque imperceptible, le gardien aux yeux dorés se pencha sur son épaule pour lui chuchoter :

\- Vous voulez que je les renvoie ?

Heimdall arborait un sourire amusé et Thor sourit à son tour. Bien que l'idée le tenta une demi-seconde, il n'allait pas revenir en arrière alors il déclina son offre.

Tous deux se retournèrent vers les terriens qui attendaient côte à côte.

Le dieu du tonnerre ouvrit ses bras et pencha une épaule en avant dans une révérence galante pour les inviter à avancer en direction de l'arche ouverte sur l'extérieur.

\- Je vais vous conduire à vos appartements pour la nuit ! Expliqua-t-il.

Barton s'avança d'une démarche assurée, dépassant l'arcade dorée, et Arphédia le regarda avec admiration. Il imposait le respect lui aussi, et était encore plus impressionnant quand on avait un peu entendu parler de ses exploits en tant qu'agent…

Elle lui emboîta vite le pas et Thor ferma la marche.

Arphédia lança tout de même un sourire crétin au gardien du pont en guise d'aurevoir, puis fit un pas dehors.

Une fois sortis de la pièce circulaire, la jeune femme remarqua qu'ils se mirent à marcher sur quelque chose qui lui semblait familier.

En baissant les yeux à ses pieds, elle reconnut les couleurs arc-en-ciel du Bifröst qui les avait transportés ici. Mais le pont ici semblait… gelé. Comme si toutes ces flamboyantes couleurs qui dansaient dans le tube de tout à l'heure dormaient pour rester bien tangibles sous leurs pas.

La lumière d'un soleil chaleureux se réfléchissait sur le verre de cette passerelle bariolée et filait s'étendre en des reflets scintillants sur les eaux, remuant à des dizaines de mètres en dessous d'eux.

Elle suivit le flot des yeux et observa des trombes d'eau s'écouler gracieusement jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait être le bord de l'astre où ils se trouvaient, pour tomber en d'impressionnantes cascades qui finissaient leur course dans l'espace. La chute d'un volume d'eau aussi important produisait de fortes rafales de vent qui les ébouriffa. Le bruit que cela produisait résonnait dans leurs oreilles mais sans pour autant être assourdissant ; c'était comme entendre une douce mélodie harmonieuse.

Arphédia avait les yeux humides à force de garder ses yeux tant ouverts, et le vent n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Barton observait l'environnement avec une pointe de curiosité dans son regard mais ne sembla pas autant impressionné que la jeune femme.

Thor se concentra alors sur les réactions de la petite brune, fier que sa patrie l'ébahisse autant, lui qui serait amené un jour à régner sur Asgard. Lui-même se surprenait à admirer sa planète à chaque fois qu'il en revenait, et il savait être très susceptible quand il s'agissait de son pays, alors il aimait lire l'émerveillement dans les yeux de ceux qui le visitaient.

Arphédia souffla, face à cette vue à couper le souffle et elle se sentit encore plus minuscule en relevant la tête.

Le pont était long de plusieurs kilomètres et menaient à ce qui ressemblait de loin à une immense porte en or.

Mais le plus impressionnant était le gigantesque bâtiment qui s'érigeait derrière.

Il pointait vers les cieux et chatouillait les nuages tel une pyramide d'or, constituée d'innombrables tours étincelantes qui diffusaient la lumière sur l'ensemble d'Asgard.

La française fut presque aveuglée par un tel spectacle et cligna des yeux. Des étoiles dansaient dans ses iris, noyées d'envie.

\- C'est le palais, lui glissa Thor avec un sourire satisfait.

\- J'avais cru comprendre… Plaisanta-t-elle, épatée.

Tout en fixant toujours l'immense demeure du Père de Toute Chose, elle fit un signe englobant avec ses mains et demanda :

\- Tout cet or là… Désigna-t-elle. Avouez, vous saviez pas quoi en faire !

Thor rit et son sourire un peu présomptueux s'élargit en la voyant baver devant toutes les richesses d'Asgard, déjà visibles d'ici.

\- Vous aviez qu'à m'appeler plus tôt, plaisanta la brune. Je vais vous délester un peu de tous ces… babioles !

\- Tout va rester ici, prévint le dieu jovial tout en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune femme soupira et fit la moue, bougonnant qu'il n'avait aucun humour, même si elle eut pensé ce qu'elle disait.

Clint poursuivait sa marche avec un rythme soutenu, il avait l'air impatient et Arphédia qui était loin derrière dut trottiner pour le rattraper, s'amusant à voir les couleurs du pont se raviver et chatoyer davantage sous ses pas.

\- Hé, Chef ! L'apostropha-t-elle. Vous profitez pas de la vue ?

L'espion ne tiqua pas au surnom et poursuivit sa progression sans ralentir tandis qu'il s'expliquait :

\- J'ai hâte d'en finir et de repartir au plus vite d'ici, avoua-t-il.

Elle articula un « Ah », réduisant ses foulées pour le laisser regagner de l'avance sur elle et le laisser tranquille. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas vraiment ici en voyage… Mais, la vue était magnifique.

La grosse brune releva encore les yeux, entre le ciel radieux et le sommet des bâtiments d'Asgard, construits à même la roche. Elle aperçut derrière toutes ces constructions raffinées, le sommet de nombreux arbres qui semblaient former d'épaisses forêts au loin. Elle aurait sûrement une plus belle vue depuis le palais…

Après de longues minutes, ils eurent fini de traverser le pont et la gigantesque porte ocre face à eux s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer. Arphédia observa les engrenages de la porte, qui devait bien peser des dizaines de tonnes. Leur mécanique semblait tout à fait unique ; leurs moteurs n'étaient pas thermiques et semblaient être alimentés par une toute autre chose qui ne ressemblait en rien de tout ce qu'Arphédia connaissait de scientifique… Mais elle devait avouer que c'était rudement efficace, et ce, sûrement plus que les engins qu'elle avait vu sur Terre.

Une fois les portes de la ville passées, les deux terriens découvrirent des rues pavées de pierres blanches et de petites maisons au charme médiéval.

Ils croisèrent de nombreux asgardiens, habillés avec un style vestimentaire oscillant entre la Rome antique et la période moyenâgeuse, les femmes étant drapées dans de grandes étoffes et arborant parfois des corsets tandis que les hommes étaient parés de plastrons en cuirs, de chemises et de braies de différentes matières.

Les coiffures à la mode semblaient être les cheveux longs, autant pour les femmes que pour les hommes, ce qui n'étonna pas réellement Arphédia au vu des traditions nordiques et des mœurs des vikings par exemple.

L'animation dans les rues et l'activité des artisans en extérieur donna l'impression à Arphédia de voyager dans le temps.

La nature était très présente à l'intérieur même de la ville. Beaucoup d'arbres bordaient les chemins pavés et des espaces verts étaient cerclés par de petites clôtures. Des étendues d'herbe accueillaient aussi des massifs de fleurs et des jardinets se cachaient souvent derrière les bâtisses en pierre.

Quand ils mirent les pieds sur la place du marché, Arphédia remarqua justement que les maraîchers rangeaient les caisses qui furent probablement remplies de leurs récoltes et qu'ils avaient dû les vendre à leur étal le jour même.

Ils virent également beaucoup de couronnes de fleurs, soigneusement arrangées, disposées sur les murs des maisons et les portes des habitations, que des fleuristes préparaient et vendaient depuis leur grande charrette tirée par un vieux cheval.

Il était déjà tard, le soleil commençait à se coucher mais la ville était encore en pleine effervescence, les marchands étaient toujours là et les acheteurs étaient aussi au rendez-vous. Même ceux qui ne désiraient rien acheter étaient présents, assis sur des bancs ou se promenant, profitant de l'air frais du crépuscule.

Voir la foule était un plaisir pour les yeux : ce peuple était énergique et joyeux, et leurs habits colorés ajoutaient du charme à l'atmosphère conviviale.

A leur passage, le peuple s'écartait et les dévisageait avec une curiosité certaine.

Les habitants avaient l'air très surpris de leurs accoutrements et s'étonnaient de les voir escortés par leur prince bienaimé.

Les deux ambassadeurs envoyés par le Shield eurent un aperçu de la popularité du grand blond quand les Asgardiens se rassemblèrent autour d'eux en hélant le dieu et en le couvrant de présents. Bien évidemment, les jeunes femmes, et les moins jeunes aussi, se pâmaient devant lui, folles d'admiration et cela fit rire Arphédia.

Elle souhaitait bien du courage à l'élue qui remporterait le cœur de cet homme : il se prenait des baies vitrées tout de même !

Malgré l'agglutinement de fans en délire, ils purent continuer à progresser en direction du château, sous l'accueil chaleureux des Asgardien.

Barton n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise avec toutes ces démonstrations d'affection publique, ça avait même plutôt l'air de l'agacer fermement puisqu'il avait dû ralentir le rythme.

Arphédia elle, tentait de garder ses distances avec Thor pour ne pas être au centre de l'attention et prendre des couronnes de fleurs par la figure comme lui.

Elle pria un court instant, un rictus gêné aux lèvres, que le peuple n'aime pas autant le frère cadet parce que… On savait jamais, des fois qu'il se fasse décapiter ! Pas qu'on s'en prenne à elle et à son ambassadeur.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes apparaissaient maintenant des balcons et des terrasses décorés et fleuris toujours plus hauts, suivant les constructions qui escaladaient les falaises d'Asgard.

L'odeur printanière qui régnait dans cette ville détendait Arphédia, bien que des déclarations d'amour et des demandes en mariage fusaient dans l'air en de petits cris perçants. Certaines s'étaient même tellement agitées qu'elles avaient manqué de tomber dans les pommes.

Si on mettait Thor de côté, tout était plutôt paisible ici.

Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en danger sur cette planète… Les Asgardiens n'avaient pas l'air d'êtres les barbares qu'elle s'imaginait.

Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire sincère : elle allait rentrer chez elle un jour !

Au pied du palais royal, des haies de gardes se dressaient et ces braves hommes firent reculer la foule en émois pour que leur prince et ses invités puissent accéder à la grande porte.

Le château était encore plus impressionnant de près. Arphédia ne pouvait pas en voir le sommet même en se dévissant la tête, et il brillait d'un tel éclat que leurs peaux prirent des reflets dorés.

Se sentant soudainement précieuse comme un objet de valeur, la brune se mit à sautiller sur place, en faisant tourner ses sacs de voyage dans les airs. Cet endroit était magique !

Les gardes en faction froncèrent les sourcils sous leurs casques : est-ce que les femmes étaient des demeurées sur Terre ?

La grande porte n'avait aucune imperfection, si bien qu'il réfléchissait ce qui était devant tel un miroir d'or.

Elle pivota sur ses gonds et ils purent tous trois entrer dans un hall si grand qu'Arphédia crut qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de bal. Des colonnes de pierres agrémentaient la longue allée en marbre blanc de part et d'autre. En tournant la tête à gauche, la stagiaire remarqua que de grandes arches donnaient directement sur l'extérieur et offraient une vue imprenable sur le paysage d'Asgard.

Elle s'arrêta, à court d'air face à la beauté qu'elle avait devant elle :

Depuis le palais, on voyait toute la ville en contrebas : les toits de tuiles, les balcons fleuris, les allées pavées de blanc puis la mer qui s'étendait majestueusement…

Mais au-dessus de tout cela, elle vit des rochers creusés pour faire des sanctuaires et des colosses de pierre et d'or, qui semblaient veiller sur toute la ville.

Encore plus loin, une chaine de montagne était vêtue d'arbres disparates qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Leurs feuilles dansaient au rythme du vent et donnaient l'impression que les flancs de montagne se mouvaient de leur propre chef. Les rayons du soleil couchant rebondissaient dessus pour offrir des nuances de couleurs chaleureuses qui illuminaient toute la vallée.

Elle soupira en se laissant séduire par la vue.

Puis, voyant qu'elle s'était stoppée un peu trop longtemps et que les garçons s'éloignaient beaucoup dans le couloir, elle leur couru après.

Thor leur fit emprunter moultes allées et traverser plusieurs ailes du palais pour les amener à l'appartement qui leur était dédié.

Arphédia se fit la réflexion que l'or et le marbre s'alliaient à la perfection. Odin avait sans aucun doute un goût certain en ce qui concernait son palais.

Tout le long de leur périple, ils croisèrent des gardes qui s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant celui qui serait un jour leur roi.

Arphédia se sentit plus en sécurité avec tous ces guerriers prêts à intervenir mais Barton, lui, vit un danger potentiel.

\- Bah dis-donc, on va être bien surveillés ! Remarqua la brune. On risque pas de nous enlever…

Thor hocha la tête, maintenant en tête de la petite troupe pour les guider.

\- On est surtout épiés, reprit Clint renfrogné. Chacun de ces gardes peut avoir été soudoyé par votre frère.

Le grand blond soupira. Voilà qu'il remettait ça !

\- Loki n'a plus aucune influence, fit platement le dieu. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait bien vouloir vous faire de toute façon…

\- Vous seriez surpris… Railla Hawkeye.

Barton décida de se murer dans le mutisme, c'était la plus sûre des protections.

Et, bien qu'Arphédia mourrait d'envie de bombarder le dieu de questions sur la royauté et les divinités, elle trouva plus sage d'imiter son mentor.

La petite brune tenta justement de calquer sa démarche sur lui.

« Droite, forte et fière ! » pensa-t-elle pour avoir l'air déterminée.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas une réussite et Thor qui les surveillait par-dessus son épaule lui demanda si elle avait mal aux pieds.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans un petit couloir qui possédait une toute petite terrasse à son embouchure, bordée par une rambarde de pierre.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte dans ce couloir, et Thor s'arrêta devant.

Il leur fit face, un large sourire bienveillant à ses traits et désigna l'entrée de l'appartement du bras avec beaucoup d'allure.

\- Ce sont les appartements mis à votre disposition le temps de votre séjour, précisa le blond.

Arphédia hocha la tête et Barton passa devant le dieu sans plus de cérémonie pour pousser la porte sans ménagement.

La jeune femme fit un sourire désolé au prince et entra à son tour dans la pièce. Thor suivit donc le mouvement.

Ils visitèrent rapidement la suite, Œil de Faucon à l'affut de tout piège éventuel, vérifiant même dans les placards qu'aucun espion ne soit dissimulé.

L'appartement qu'on leur prêtait était plutôt grand, bien qu'il comporte peu de pièces : il n'y avait qu'un grand salon, une terrasse et deux chambres.

Dans le séjour avait été installée une table et des chaises pour qu'ils puissent déjeuner dans la suite.

Il y avait également deux fauteuils et un canapé qui encadraient une petite table basse, positionnés face à des voûtes hautes qui donnaient directement accès à un petit jardin où un chêne millénaire abritait un banc. L'herbe du patio était verdoyante, et depuis ce coin de nature reculé, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur tout un côté du palais. Ils voyaient même d'autres terrasses s'élever au-dessus d'eux. Arphédia crut rêver en apercevant un pommier aux feuilles dorées en face, sur l'une d'elles ; cette planète était vraiment surréaliste.

Tous deux avaient chacun une chambre plutôt simple, avec seulement un lit à baldaquin et une commode, bien que l'une d'elle ait accès sur une terrasse entièrement de pierre où une échelle permettait de grimper dans un hamac. Une salle de bain était attenante à chacun des dortoirs et contenait des toilettes, un lavabo et une grande bassine de la taille d'une baignoire. Visiblement, il faudrait remplir la bassine d'eau chaude pour prendre un bain, comme au Moyen-Âge.

Après avoir inspecté les lieux, l'ambassadeur et sa stagiaire revinrent trouver Thor dans le salon.

Il leur demanda si l'endroit leur plaisait et Arphédia s'empressa de répondre qu'ils étaient très bien installés, parce que Barton commençait à sourire et qu'il allait probablement sortir une vacherie.

\- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, conclut le dieu, je vais me retirer. Des servantes viendront vous apporter votre diner.

Sur ce, il leur sourit, sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Arphédia inspira profondément. Elle n'avait jamais eu un appartement aussi beau, le plafond ici était de marbre et il y avait des moulures partout : autour des portes, sur les murs, aux arêtes de la pièce… Et évidemment, il y avait des petites touches d'or tout autour d'eux, à commencer par les fauteuils et les voûtes.

Elle trépignait d'impatience, et ignorant Barton qui la regardait d'un drôle d'œil, elle retira négligemment ses baskets pour bondir sur le canapé.

\- Je prends la chambre qui a la terrasse ! S'écria-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Barton la regarda un instant serrer fort un coussin tissé d'or dans ses bras puis fit quelques pas en direction de ladite chambre.

\- Non, fit-il simplement.

\- Non ? s'étrangla Arphédia en se redressant du canapé. Mais pourquoi ?

Elle gémit en le voyant entrer dans la chambre et se retourner pour la regarder, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte.

\- Parce que, argumenta-t-il autoritairement en retirant ses lunettes de soleil. Je suis l'ambassadeur et toi ma stagiaire.

La grosse brune bomba ses joues en faisant la tête. Elle allait lui dire mollement que ce n'était pas juste et que ça avait l'air de beaucoup trop l'amuser vu le sourire pendu au coin de ses lèvres, mais on toqua à la porte.

Arphédia sauta par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour foncer vers l'entrée sous le soupire de son nouveau mentor. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et pensa à voix haute :

\- Ce doit être le dîner ! Chantonna-t-elle.

Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un qui n'avait en rien l'air d'un serveur.

Il se tenait grand et droit devant la porte, entouré de gardes, et Arphédia se sentit toute petite face au regard incisif que lui jetait son seul œil.

Elle commença à bégayer qu'il s'était trompé de chambre mais l'un des gardes bloqua la porte et lui dit d'une voix qui résonna violemment dans son crâne comme si on abattait un marteau et son enclume sur elle.

\- Sa Majesté ne s'est pas trompé. Il vient voir l'ambassadeur de Midgard.

La petite brune resta bouche-bée et Barton apparut derrière elle.

Odin, le père de Toute Chose voulait les voir…

Et il avait l'air en colère.

* * *

**Bondissage de félin sur les lecteurs :**

Graaahou ! Je me suis transformée en chat-garou pendant votre lecture !

Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Clint et Arphédia sont plutôt bien accueillis jusqu'ici, et pourtant Barton ne parvient pas à baisser sa garde… Il est salement traumatisé par Loki…

Que peut bien avoir Odin contre eux pour paraître aussi en colère ?

Voilà, je suis ravie que vous ayez lu et je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !

Des bisous ~💖

À vos claviers (づ￣ 3￣)づ


	12. Chapitre 7 : Un accueil chaleureux P1

**Arrivée de l'auteure qui trottine, essoufflée :**

B'jour tout l'monde ! Pff… C'est dur de courir devant les études ! Elles vous rattrapent vite… Mais c'est pas grave je cours quand même pour y échapper !

Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais presque finit la première partie de mon histoire ! Je vous rassure ce n'est pas avant une petite dizaine de chapitres et donc pas avant une bonne quinzaine de posts plus longs ! On est pas encore à la moitié de ce que j'ai écrit !

Justement, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est plus long, vous êtes contents hein ? Et le prochain sera plus long aussi ! Ahah ! Je suis généreuse en ce moment

Bon, j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu ! Celui-ci a moins de description, il est plus dans le dialogue et j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi !

Voilà, j'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

À plus bas ~💖

**Réponses reviews :**

**Christine** : Ahah effectivement, les Asgardiennes ne le savent pas, sinon il aurait beaucoup moins de charme ! Mais à sa défense, il n'y en a pas sur cette planète

Mmmh ! Pas faux ! Ça pèse son poids en or, l'or ! Tu as raison : elle va prendre un petit couteau pour racler partout pour glisser des feuilles d'or dans son sac ! Elle se cachera la nuit pour le faire, c'est plus sûr… Et elle reviendra riche !

Comme tu dis, Oups ! Mais qu'ont-ils pu bien faire pour s'attirer les foudre du Roi des Dieux ? Tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre 😉 Ahaha tu m'as tuée avec ton « vieux c… » 😂😂😂

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt ~🌹

**Hanninanie** : Coucou à toi !

Ahhh je suis rassurée que finalement ce soit cela ! Et très contente que tu trouves que le découpage était plus propice ainsi… Je galère à découper au bon endroit mes chapitres 😅 C'est pour cela, n'hésite pas à me dire si quelque chose cloche !

Je suis absolument ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! Cela fait briller mon cœur de joie 💖

Ahaha effectivement, quel atterrissage ! Clint et Thor étaient à peine mal à l'aise 😂 il étaient surement plutôt blasés ! Tu as raison mieux vaut en rire mais je trouve qu'avec Heimdal, ils ont été plutôt patients ! Ils vont finir par s'y habituer… je crois !

Ohhh je suis flattée ! Je suis ravie que tu trouves que les deux descriptions concordent ; je pense qu'on avait toutes les deux la même idée en tête, c'est pour cela. Et il faut dire que la description d'Asgard dans The New Avengers est vraiment superbe ! On s'y croirait ! Mais en tut cas merci beaucoup

Ahaha Clint est un chouille coincé oui ! Comme tu dis, il faut qu'il pète un coup pour se détendre ! Mais le pauvre a tellement morflé avec Loki qu'il se méfie de tout… Après tout, il est en terre inconnue ! Et un Loki sauvage pourrait surgir de nulle part pour leur planter une dague dans le dos ! Mais je ne pense pas non plus que le gouvernement asgardien ait été corrompu par Loki ; Odin est trop droit !

Effectivement, comment ne pas baver devant autant de merveilles et d'or ? Il faut être fou ou Barton pour ne pas avoir les yeux brillants sur Asgard ! Ahaha je me doute que tu n'aurais pas aimé te prendre une couronne dans la tête : les allergies, tout ça ! Effectivement, c'est une habitude pour Thor, il est constamment adulé par son peuple ! … Par tout le monde d'ailleurs. Thor a un égo surdimensionné dans le premier film, je me suis inspirée de cela, même s'il apprend à être humble par la suite.

À mon avis, Clint a eut une bonne première impression de notre petite Arphédia ! Et oui, même si sa mission est de la surveiller, il la sauverait de bon cœur ! Malgré tout Clint est un peu le tonton super sympa au grand cœur ! Bien que pour l'instant il soit froid et méfiant sur cette planète…

Ahah, tu trouves que ça pue ? Un peu mon n'veu ! En même temps, là, je me suis inspirée de Thor 2 le monde des ténèbres, où l'on voit qu'Odin ne porte pas dans son cœur les humains… Sans vouloir rien spoiler, je pense qu'il en a une mauvaise impression ! Mais tu verras ce qu'il leur veut dans ce chapitre !

Oulah, Arphédia va bien lui montrer qui elle est, mais rien d'impressionnant malheureusement 😂

Et moi j'ai hâte que tu lises la suite pour me dire ce que tu en as pensé ! Je ne dis pas plus, et te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en deux partie !

Des bisouuus ~💕

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Un accueil chaleureux Partie 1

Un grand silence s'était installé. Odin attendait impassiblement de l'autre côté de la porte, et Arphédia était trop sous le choc pour bouger d'un pouce ou même refermer sa mâchoire.

Quant à Barton, il scrutait le roi.

C'était donc lui le père de Thor ? C'était alors aussi celui de Loki, et il serait le juge durant le procès…

Il ne se laissa pas impressionner, se contentant de dévisager le Père de Toute Chose avec sévérité tout en croisant les bras, derrière sa stagiaire.

Les deux gardes aux côtés du vieux dieu commençaient à s'impatienter face à la grosse brune qui bloquait le passage de leur roi, et ils hésitèrent à la pousser.

Mais Odin prit les devants et fit un pas dans l'appartement.

Arphédia fut alors comme projetée en arrière par sa prestance, s'écartant de son passage et se rangeant timidement aux côtés de la porte ouverte.

L'homme à la crinière blanche fit un signe de main en arrière pour que ses hommes restent sur le pas de la porte à l'attendre et la jeune femme referma le lourd battant quand il fut entré.

L'air de la pièce était soudainement irrespirable ; la tension, trop écrasante dans cette pièce à présent close, coupa le souffle de la petite française. Le fait que les deux hommes s'échangent un regard froid n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Visiblement, Odin n'était pas ravi de les voir.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et ses yeux plissés amplifiaient l'intensité de son regard. Sa barbe dense et argentée n'adoucissait étonnamment en rien son allure, le roi semblait bien trop contrarié. Pourtant, la brune se fit la réflexion qu'il avait un air de ressemblance avec le père Noël… Sans le côté rassurant, bien sûr.

L'homme possédait un cache-œil, qui sans surprise était en or. Il tenait fermement une grande lance fondue entièrement de ce métal précieux, et martelait le sol avec, à chacun de ses pas, ce qui semblaient faire trembler le plancher tant l'écho se répercutait dans la cage thoracique de la terrienne.

La mâchoire carrée du roi ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Thor : aucun doute n'était possible sur la filiation du dieu du tonnerre. Ils avaient aussi cette même démarche auguste en commun, la tête légèrement relevée vers le haut qui imposait leur statut royal.

Mais actuellement, Arphédia aurait préféré se retrouver face au grand blond ; il était bien plus sympathique et accueillant et, au moins, ne lui donnait pas des sueurs froides en posant ses yeux sur elle.

Tandis qu'Odin se retrouvait bientôt au centre du grand salon, silencieux, la jeune femme essuya ses mains moites sur son jean troué et poussiéreux en inspirant difficilement.

Barton, lui, pivotait pour suivre leur hôte des yeux, scrutant chacun de ses mouvements.

Le dieu fit volte-face pour les écraser sous son regard divin et chargé de jugement.

Arphédia croisait ses mains devant elle et regardait le sol, de peur de croiser le regard effrayant du roi.

Elle remarqua qu'ils pouvaient paraître très impolis, surtout avec Clint Barton qui dévisageait le roi comme s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, alors elle décida de prendre la parole :

\- Nous vous remercions pour votre accueil Votre Majesté, s'inclina-t-elle poliment en sentant une goutte de sueur se former sur sa tempe.

Odin posa son regard sur elle, la sondant de son seul œil.

La brune redouta sa réaction. Pourtant elle s'était montrée très correcte à son avis, et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'en prendrait à elle.

Mais c'était un roi et elle ne le connaissait pas bien… Il pouvait être cinglé, comme son deuxième fils !

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était trop opprimant pour la jeune femme, qui dans un coup de sang se mit à dire ce qui lui passait par la tête pour détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Si vous le permettez, Sire, commença-t-elle avec un sourire maladroit, vous me faites penser à notre directeur.

Odin haussa le sourcil de son œil valide, quelque peu intrigué.

Elle trouvait effectivement que le Père de Toute Chose ressemblait un peu à Fury. Bon, certes l'un était noir et l'autre blanc, mais tous deux avaient cette prestance et ce regard indéchiffrable. Sans compter qu'ils étaient l'un comme l'autre borgnes.

Ils avaient aussi tous les deux du pouvoir et le savaient… C'était peut-être ce qui leur donnaient ce discret air présomptueux.

\- Vous avez le même cache-œil ! S'embourba-t-elle égayée. Bien sûr vous êtes un roi, le votre est en or…

Barton regarda la gamine s'enfoncer dans ses explications avec un rictus diverti puis vit les yeux du dieu s'étirer presque imperceptiblement.

Comprenant que son interlocuteur s'agaçait lentement, la petite brune s'empressa de rajouter :

\- Et il est bien plus classe, hein ! Mais, globalement… Vous vous ressemblez.

Odin se tourna vers Barton, ayant saisit que l'ambassadeur responsable ici c'était lui, et se prépara à lui parler, persuadé que la petite avait fini. Cependant, il l'entendit poursuivre et vit dans l'angle de sa vision qu'elle pointait négligemment son doigt sur lui :

\- Et puis vous avez les mêmes mimiques autoritaires aussi…

Le Père de Toute Chose souffla doucement par le nez puis son torse se gonfla subtilement. Il fit un pas en direction d'Hawkeye et sa lance s'abattit à nouveau au sol.

L'espion, lui, voyait clair dans son jeu : il était venu les impressionner.

La réelle question était de savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il cherchait à les intimider. Est-ce qu'il tentait de les rendre plus cléments pour le procès de son fils ? Ou alors, au contraire, est-ce qu'il voulait les pousser à demander la peine capitale ?

La deuxième option était plus probable. En agissant ainsi, Odin savait que les terriens ne l'aimeraient pas beaucoup, et que cela les pousserait à tenter de faire exécuter Loki…

Mais peut-être qu'il se trompait. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas les voir ici, qu'il n'aimait pas les Hommes parce qu'ils leur étaient inférieurs…

\- J'avais autorisé Thor à ramener un seul ambassadeur, condamna le roi des dieux d'une voix grave et vibrante.

\- …Nick Fury aussi m'ignore souvent, bredouilla Arphédia soudainement mise à l'écart.

Œil de Faucon traversa le salon pour aller se poster juste devant le dieu, décroisant ses bras pour enfoncer ses mains dans son pantalon d'agent du Shield, nonchalamment. Il releva la tête vers Odin, qui était plus grand que lui, avec un sourire provocateur :

\- Eh bien, nous sommes venus à deux ! Lança-t-il avec une subtile arrogance. Vous avez deux témoins, ça devrait vous arranger…

Le dieu était diplomate, et bien trop distingué pour s'abaisser à lui lancer un regard noir. Mais il n'aimait pas les manières et la familiarité qu'avait cet homme avec lui. Si Arphédia ne le voyait pas de profil, elle n'aurait pas remarqué que la mâchoire du père de Thor se contracta et que sa jugulaire se dessina dans sa nuque.

Odin agita en l'air la main qui ne tenait pas sa lance pour faire abstraction du comportement de l'ambassadeur de Midgard, et laissa échapper un frêle souffle par sa bouche à peine ouverte.

Ces humains commençaient à l'ennuyer et il voulait se retirer.

\- Que nous vaut cette visite ? Demanda alors Barton en plissant l'un de ses yeux.

L'ainé décida alors d'en venir au but :

\- Pourquoi avez-vous été choisi pour être ambassadeur ?

Ah, il voulait donc savoir quel genre de témoignage il allait donner. S'il était personnellement touché par les agissements de Loki, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il demande qu'on l'exécute.

C'était donc une sorte de repérage, pour savoir à qui il avait à faire et quel genre de personne la Terre avait choisi d'envoyer. Clint sourit férocement, retroussant ses lèvres pour découvrir ses dents. Le roi allait avoir une réponse limpide :

\- Votre fils est entré dans ma tête ! Cracha-t-il en pointant sa tempe, appuyant bien sur le fait que c'était sa progéniture qui avait mal tournée.

Il fit un pas lourd en avant, empiétant sur l'espace du dieu qui gardait sa droiture souveraine, et le fixa droit dans l'œil avec un éclat de défi dans ses yeux. L'agent était très calme, et parlait lentement pour que le dieu réalise bien ce qu'avait fait son fils :

\- Il m'a fait trahir ceux qui me faisaient confiance et tuer les miens à cause de ses conneries de conquête de la Terre.

Il attendit quelques secondes, captivant toujours l'attention du Père de Toute Chose et se recula ensuite doucement, ses sourcils se défronçant et son visage se refermant encore :

\- Alors je suis là pour que vous ne l'oubliez pas. Pour que vous n'oubliez pas ceux qui sont morts à cause de votre fils.

Odin s'autorisa à pousser un long soupir.

Visiblement, entendre Clint animé par la colère ne le soulageait pas. Ou bien il soupirait parce que son fils avait vraiment commis l'impardonnable et s'était embourbé dans la pire des merde… Au choix !

Le discours de l'ambassadeur ne l'avait même pas un peu décontenancé. Il restait majestueux au centre de la pièce et imposait toujours le même respect, les scrutant avec attention mais distinction.

\- Alors c'est pour cette raison que Midgard vous envoie ? Explicita-t-il en un moulinet de sa main, d'un air presque déçu.

Arphédia fit une grimace. Elle était gênée de sentir qu'ils désespéraient tous deux un dieu réputé pour être sage…

Cependant, le roi avait fait une erreur. Et Arphédia n'avait pas vraiment envie de le reprendre, elle risquait de le vexer et il l'enverrait peut-être aux cachots… Ou bien la ferait pendre par les pieds. Et pour tout dire, son petit cerveau serait vite noyé par l'afflux de sang ; elle perdrait rapidement ses quelques capacités mentales…

Mais l'erreur qu'il avait commise, c'était qu'ils avaient été envoyés par le Shield, pas par la Terre. Et l'organisation ne représentait pas vraiment l'humanité aux yeux d'Arphédia, ils avaient leurs façons de faire, et celles-ci étaient parfois discutables. Souvent radicales.

Par exemple, elle se posait des questions sur le choix de l'ambassadeur.

Certes, Barton était un agent exceptionnel, peut-être même le meilleur. Elle était sûrement plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec une armée entière et elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup à apprendre de lui, mais… Il n'avait pas l'air objectif et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle pensait qu'il prendrait une décision diplomate… Ce qui était plutôt étonnant au vu des raisons pour lesquelles Fury l'avait l'envoyée ici.

Alors que la petite brune replète se perdait dans ses réflexions, le Roi des Dieux pivota avec allure, faisant flotter sa cape dorée dans son dos et noyant la pièce de reflets incandescents, pour river son regard sur elle.

\- Et vous ? Demanda-t-il avec une véhémente attention. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

La question prit Arphédia de court. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre ?

Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit parce qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être à cet endroit, à ce moment.

Elle n'avait pas souffert de l'attaque comme avait pu en souffrir son mentor. Elle n'avait pas perdu sa famille comme Cooper. Elle n'était pas morte. Elle avait toujours un toit. Et elle avait retrouvé un emploi…

Plus elle constatait la chance immense qu'elle avait, plus ses épaules s'affaissaient et plus elle se repliait sur elle-même, telle une petite fille malheureuse.

La jeune femme se sentit affreusement coupable d'être indemne, d'être ici.

Elle fixait le sol, et ses yeux pourtant ouverts ne voyaient plus rien. Elle secoua la tête, perdue et répondit sincèrement :

\- Je ne sais pas…

Odin la détailla scrupuleusement, elle et sa réaction. Il la fixait longuement, avec un intérêt particulier, semblant presque avoir découvert une expression nouvelle sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Barton se retourna pour la regarder. Elle avait l'air vraiment mal et ne paraissait plus en état de parler. Il s'agaça en comprenant que c'était le dieu qui l'avait déstabilisée, et il décida de prendre les choses en main.

Il se plaça entre le roi et elle, pour qu'il ne puisse plus l'oppresser du regard.

\- Que vous le vouliez ou non, reprit Barton d'un air détaché, nous sommes là. Tous les deux.

Odin hocha la tête, passablement irrité. Ça, il le constatait bien.

L'ambassadeur poursuivit :

\- … Et nous feront ce pour quoi nous sommes venus, puisqu'il semblerait que vous ayez besoin de nous.

Le Père de Toute Chose dévia un instant son regard en soufflant par le nez, presque moqueur, pour faire comprendre à Barton qu'il se trompait. Il tonna de sa voix grave, cherchant à le remettre à sa place :

\- Votre présence n'est pas requise.

L'agent fut soudainement intrigué, et il leva ses deux bras en l'air, une expression d'incompréhension sur ses traits et toujours le même sourire fier aux lèvres :

\- Alors pourquoi on est là ?

Un grand silence lui répondit.

Odin ne semblait pas vouloir éclairer leurs lanternes et poussa un léger soupir souverain.

Il se mit en marche, sa grande lance rythmant chacune de ses foulées impérieusement et une fois qu'il atteint la porte, il lâcha à leur intention :

\- Des gardes viendront vous chercher demain matin, à l'heure du procès, et vous pourrez témoignez.

Et sur-ce, il ouvrit la porte et disparut, ses hommes refermant derrière lui.

Clint soupira en secouant la tête, incrédule.

Un roi qui les invitait à témoigner et leur faisait comprendre que, de toute façon, ça n'avait aucune importance était un bien étrange roi.

L'espion, pourtant familiarisé avec les dirigeants ne cernait pas à quel jeu jouait Odin, il n'avait pas assez d'informations pour se faire un avis de lui.

Mais il savait déjà qu'il n'aimait pas son comportement.

Il se retourna vers Arphédia qui avait les yeux rivés dans le vide avec toujours ce même air perdu et vint lui donner une tape réconfortante dans le dos.

La petite n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans des situations pareilles, à devoir se confronter à un roi, devoir tenir tête à quelqu'un d'important… C'était sûrement ce qui la bouleversait.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui brièvement au contact de sa main puis elle lui sourit mollement et partit se rouler en boule dans un fauteuil, pensive.

Œil de Faucon la regarda faire, préparant mentalement tous les scénarios qui pourraient leur tomber dessus lors du procès, et il remarqua que les yeux de la jeune femme s'embrumaient de plus en plus comme si elle s'enfonçait dans des pensées encore plus négatives.

Il souffla par le nez et se mit à siffloter d'un air guilleret pour faire retomber la pression ambiante, et pour capter l'attention de sa stagiaire.

Hawkeye commença à déambuler dans la pièce, contournant le fauteuil sur lequel était Arphédia et il observa le petit jardin luxuriant qu'ils avaient à disposition. Il inspira profondément : l'air était frais ici et il sentait une douce odeur florale envahir la pièce à chaque coup de vent.

Même s'ils ne semblaient pas être vraiment les bienvenus, il fallait dire qu'ils étaient tout de même bien accueillis, et il se douta que c'était principalement dû à la prévenance de Thor.

L'homme était bien intentionné à coup sûr mais l'agent ne douta pas une seconde qu'il était aussi un peu motivé à mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour sauver la vie de son frère.

\- C'est quelque chose la vie dans un palais ! Fit Barton en jetant un œil en arrière. Pas étonnant que le roi ait pris la grosse tête, plaisanta-t-il, espérant faire sourire la brune.

Cependant il n'eut droit qu'à un pauvre sourire timide qu'elle grimaça en regardant le bout de ses doigts, posés sur ses mollets croisés en tailleur.

Soudain, on toqua à nouveau à la porte. Méfiant, Barton préféra aller ouvrir lui-même et rassura sa stagiaire :

\- Cette fois, ce doit être le repas !

Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle bondisse de son siège comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure, mais à sa grande déception, il n'obtint même pas une réaction. Il inspira et fit les gros yeux, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir remettre sur pied sa protégée.

Il ouvrit la porte avec précautions et fut accueilli par de grands plats fumants, prêts à être dégustés. L'espion sourit aux servantes qui portaient ces plats, des couverts, des verres et une carafe, puis l'agent s'écarta avec grâce. Il s'inclina sveltement en une révérence et leur tint la porte :

\- Mesdames !

Les femmes se mirent à glousser discrètement et entrèrent dans leurs appartements.

L'espion du Shield referma le battant et les regarda attentivement disposer leurs assiettes et couverts sur la table du salon puis placer les plats au centre de celle-ci, en leur servant leur eau.

Les domestiques prirent leur temps pour soigner la disposition et demandèrent s'ils souhaitaient qu'elles remplissent leurs assiettes. L'ambassadeur déclina leur offre de la main et les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte avec un sourire sympathique pour les congédier.

Certaines se retournèrent pour lui lancer des œillades séductrices qui le firent sourire et lever les yeux aux ciel, feignant l'exaspération. Le groupe de femme s'éloigna en jacassant joyeusement puis il clôt l'appartement.

Il contempla la table dressée puis examina la brune un peu plus loin, qui semblait se ronger les sangs. Clint frotta alors ses mains l'une contre l'autre et clapa de celles-ci.

\- Il est temps de manger ! Se réjouit-il, en venant prendre place à table.

Il avança jusqu'à la table du salon, qui était juste derrière le fauteuil d'Arphédia, tira sa chaise et s'assit. La stagiaire n'avait pas bougé, et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué que Barton était à deux pas d'elle.

Il commença à servir les deux assiettes de tout ce qui leur avait été apporté puis, ayant finit et étant toujours seul à table, il secoua l'une de ses mains juste sous le nez de la jeune fille.

\- Petite ! Appela-t-il.

Ses yeux semblèrent être gênés par le mouvement mais elle ne sortit pas de son état de transe.

« Bon sang, pensa-t-il, c'est que ça commence à être grave ! »

Un instant, il hésita à lui mettre une petite claque mais se retint.

Il allait trouver une façon plus douce de la ramener à elle… Peut-être en lui agitant le poulet rôti sous les naseaux.

\- Tu viens manger ou bien tu comptes communier avec ce fauteuil encore longtemps ?

Arphédia cligna deux fois des yeux puis secoua la tête.

Elle se leva précipitamment de son siège et le contourna rapidement en bafouillant « Oui, oui je suis là ! » pour venir s'asseoir face à lui avec un sourire gêné.

Elle s'assit sans ménagement sur sa chaise et jeta des coups d'œil rapides et discrets à son supérieur d'un air inquiet. Combien de temps était-elle restée figée ?

La brune ne savait pas si elle avait été « absente » longtemps, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi des plats étaient arrivés soudainement sur la table.

Pour une pseudo agente et stagiaire, elle n'avait pas dû paraître très professionnelle à se transformer tout à coup en Arphédia, la poupée qui pleure et qui pète…

Est-ce qu'il l'avait prise pour une dépressive ? Une cinglée ? Une attardée ?

L'espion lui, fit mine de ne pas remarquer qu'elle s'agitait face à lui. Il regardait son assiette d'un air naturel, piquant sa fourchette et coupant sa viande tranquillement avec son couteau. Il prit une bouchée, hocha la tête en se faisant la réflexion que le plat était excellent, puis fit basculer sa fourchette de bas en haut entre ses doigts en prenant une air un tantinet rêveur.

Arphédia de son côté, replongea dans son intense concentration et se posait de grandes questions…

Premièrement, est-ce qu'elle méritait de pouvoir assister à ce procès ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait représenter les victimes sans leur faire injure ?

Elle tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'en tant que stagiaire elle n'était là que pour observer et donc qu'elle n'avait aucun rôle à jouer dans ce jugement… Mais tout de même. Elle était là alors que d'autres voudraient probablement être à sa place pour pouvoir crier leur chagrin et obtenir justice.

Et deuxièmement, elle se demandait si elle avait vraiment pété durant son moment d'absence.

Oui, certes, ça paraissait vraiment bête comme question mais elle se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise de penser qu'elle avait pu gazer son mentor… On ne sait jamais ce que notre corps fait pendant un moment d'absence ! Et si le pet avait été bruyant ? Peut-être même qu'Odin n'était pas encore parti !

Elle sentit une goutte de sueur lui dévaler le dos.

Est-ce que ça allait s'ébruiter ? Est-ce qu'on l'appellerait la femme-qui-pète-et-qui-fouette dans les couloirs ?!

Arphédia s'imagina devenir rouge.

Hawkeye plissa soudainement ses sourcils. Puis il fronça aussi le nez :

\- Tu trouves pas que ça sent le chou ? Dit-il l'air un peu perturbé.

La grosse brune ouvrit grand les yeux et se tortilla sur sa chaise en croisant son regard :

\- Non, non ! S'empressa-t-elle. Pas du tout !

Elle eut envie de s'enfuir en courant. Est-ce qu'elle avait pété sans se rendre compte, tout en se demandant si plus tôt elle avait lâché une flatulence ?

S'écraser violemment le front avec sa paume lui vint à l'esprit mais elle se dit que Œil de Faucon comprendrait alors tout de suite…

\- Ah oui ! Fit l'agent en pointant l'assiette de sa stagiaire. En fait, il y a des choux-fleurs et des brocolis dans le plat, regarde !

Sans même regarder ce qu'il pointait, Arphédia soupira de soulagement. Elle contrôlait ses sphincters !

Heureusement pour elle, son supérieur ne le remarqua pas, et ils continuèrent leur repas.

Elle remarqua qu'il s'était beaucoup détendu par rapport à tout à l'heure.

Lorsqu'ils étaient avec Thor et Odin, il était vraiment sur ses gardes… Mais maintenant, il paraissait moins… Sérieux. En fait, il avait beaucoup de mimiques exagérées, et cela lui donnait un petit air gaguesque.

Par exemple, il mâchait tout ce qu'il mangeait presque théâtralement, et vérifiait de temps à autre s'il attirait l'attention d'Arphédia.

Elle le regarda attentivement, avec de grands yeux, à la manière d'une enfant se laissant divertir puisqu'elle était bon public.

La petite femme devait avouer qu'il était très doué pour cela, c'était à se demander s'il avait l'habitude de garder des gosses.

Arphédia savait que ça ne flattait pas vraiment son égo de se comparer à des mômes mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était facilement distraire et s'amusait d'un rien...

Elle baissa la tête et cette fois-ci, pensa à sa famille. Son père et sa sœur lui manquait depuis des mois. Sa maison lui manquait. Même la France lui manquait, elle qui était un peu chauvine de base…

En partant retrouver sa meilleure amie, elle savait qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à gérer l'éloignement. Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé à quel point.

Ce n'était pas dans son caractère…

Barton, d'une certaine façon lui avait rappelé son cocon familial et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu triste…

\- Tu vas bien, gamine ? Demanda Clint en relevant son regard de son plat de légumes assaisonnés.

Arphédia releva les yeux et les plissa tout en lui souriant, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre :

\- Oui, ça va pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, la pointa-t-il de sa fourchette, tu t'acharnes sur ce pauvre brocoli comme s'il venait de te cracher au visage.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et réalisa qu'il avait raison : sa pauvre poilée de légumes ressemblait désormais plus à une bouillie et collait à sa fourchette, si bien qu'en la soulevant, un filament vert la suivit. Elle eut une moue un peu renfrognée et s'expliqua avec mauvaise foi :

\- C'est que j'avais envie d'une purée, mais tout va bien !

Œil de Faucon qui n'était pas dupe s'adossa à sa chaise, et poursuivit en posant sa fourchette :

\- Le roi a eu l'air de te perturber aussi tout à l'heure, souleva-t-il.  
J'ai failli croire à l'apocalypse : tu es restée zombifiée presque dix minutes…

La petite française fit la grimace, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire… Elle prit une bouchée de la mixture qu'elle avait faite en le fixant, le faisant attendre, et regretta d'avoir écrasé tous ces légumes en découvrant la texture.

Elle avala, soupira et dit fluettement :

\- En fait… Hésita-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si je mérite d'être ici.

\- Ouais, fit l'agent en levant une main en l'air pour lui accorder cela, c'est vraiment pas cool d'avoir été envoyée à un procès…

Arphédia secoua la tête de gauche à droite :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…

Clint eut l'air de comprendre et resta muet. La gamine se faisait alors du mouron parce qu'elle pensait ne pas être à la hauteur... Il soupira en pensant que de toute façon on ne lui demandait pas grand-chose, juste de le suivre et d'observer, mais en un sens, il pouvait comprendre son inquiétude.

La petite brune se mit alors à gratter la table de son ongle, visiblement en plein débat intérieur. Puis elle releva les yeux et demanda naïvement :

\- Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Les lèvres de l'ambassadeur s'élargirent en un sourire rassurant et elle poursuivit :

\- Pourquoi… Est-ce que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé vous avez voulu venir ?

La question le déstabilisa un peu.

Il se repositionna sur sa chaise, en une mimique d'inconfort. Clint hésita à réfléchir pour trouver la façon la plus intelligente de répondre, mais finalement il renonça et confia :

\- Parce que ça m'a atteint, justement.

Arphédia ne baissa pas la tête et resta attentive. Il semblait avoir envie d'en dire plus mais paraissait se retenir pour une quelconque raison. Elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien de le presser et, de toute façon, elle respectait sa vie privée mais… Peut-être qu'il avait réellement envie de se confier davantage.

Il était évident que ce qu'il avait vécu l'avait traumatisé. Et la brune mentirait si elle disait que ça ne l'intriguait pas…

Barton était toujours sur ses gardes. Il voyait des complots partout et laissait trainer ses oreilles comme s'il avait peur d'être pris par surprise. Comme si ça lui était déjà arrivé.

Mais le pire de tout, derrière cette inquiétude omniprésente dans ses yeux, la jeune femme croyait déceler de la tristesse, et de la culpabilité.

\- Tout ce que vous avez dit à Odin est vrai alors… Souffla-t-elle, prévenante.

Clint fixa la table et confirma mollement d'un signe de tête.

\- …Je te souhaite que rien ne vienne jamais prendre le contrôle de ta tête, gamine…

Elle baissa la tête, peiné pour lui.

Mais de ce côté-là, il n'y avait pas trop à s'en faire : elle était loin d'être suffisamment intéressante pour que quiconque cherche à lui retourner le cerveau…

Barton, les yeux rivés sur un pan de la nappe, paraissait revivre de douloureux souvenirs.

\- …Que quelqu'un te fasse faire tout ce que tu aurais refusé de faire en temps normal, qu'il tue tout ce qui fait que tu es toi, pour…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et il secoua la tête, la haine refaisant surface.

\- On a beau penser que ça n'arriverait pas à nous… Qu'on sait qui on est et qu'on ne se laisserait pas berner…

Clint souffla et se pencha en avant comme pour confier un secret hautement important à sa protégée :

\- … Ils peuvent toujours nous briser. Et crois-moi, et ils n'ont pas besoin d'avoir le gadget galactique de Loki pour y arriver…

A cet instant, il pensa à Natasha, et à ce qu'elle avait traversé.

Il était facile de détruire. Mais se reconstruire derrière, c'était le parcours du combattant.

Souvent, c'était peine perdue. Seul, c'était impossible.

Même presqu'un mois après l'incident, il faisait toujours les mêmes cauchemars, sachant qu'il ne faisait que revivre ces moments où il n'était pas lui.

Il avait désormais l'impression de devoir constamment lutter contre cette chose en lui, avait toujours ce présentiment… Qu'elle viendrait prendre le contrôle aux pires moments…

Et par-dessus tout, il voyait _son_ visage suffisant qui le mettait au défi de résister.

\- Loki… Commença-t-il en semblant chercher ses mots. Loki, est retord et antipathique. Il manipule tout le monde pour arriver à ses fins… Il se contre-fiche des autres.

Arphédia haussa un sourcil d'un air entendu et commenta à sa place :

\- Ouais, c'est un psychopathe quoi…

Hawkeye la pointa du doigt, explicitant qu'elle avait tout compris, puis il serra ses mains en deux poings, l'un dans l'autre, pour murmurer :

\- A cause de lui, j'ai failli tout perdre…

La petite brune ne fit pas de commentaire immédiatement, le regardant réagir.

\- Je suis là parce que je ne peux pas permettre que cette petite merde s'en sorte avec juste un avertissement.

La brune replète avala sa salive.

La détermination dans les yeux clairs de son mentor faisait presque peur. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas fou, et honnêtement elle le comprenait, mais elle sentait qu'il se faisait du mal. Sa rage le consumait.

Elle s'imaginait parfaitement à sa place, poursuivie jour et nuit par les mêmes désirs de vengeance, à l'affut du moindre danger, incapable de profiter d'un seul instant… Ce n'était pas une vie.

Il devait soulager sa conscience.

C'est pour cela qu'il était ici : s'assurer que Loki ne pourrait plus nuire. Peut-être même espérait-il se sentir pardonné en rendant ce service au monde entier.

Arphédia continua à manger sa mixture verte silencieusement. Cependant elle se posa tout de même une question qui l'intrigua beaucoup… Il avait failli tout perdre mais…

\- Vous avez une famille ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Il releva son visage vers elle, surpris, et lui fit un large sourire déroutant :

\- J'ai l'air si vieux que ça ?

La petite française fit des yeux de merlan frit quand elle comprit qu'elle avait pu le vexer.

\- Oh non, non pas du tout ! C'est juste une question comme ça !

Il prit une nouvelle bouchée de son assiette en riant, amusé par son embarras, puis répondit finalement, ses lèvres tirées en un rictus attendri :

\- Mes amis sont ma famille.

La réponse fit sourire la stagiaire qui le comprenait.

Il n'avait peut-être plus de famille et plus que ses fidèles camarades. En plus, une vie d'espion et de héro n'était pas vraiment idéale pour rencontrer l'âme-sœur…

Elle hocha la tête et ils recommencèrent à manger.

\- Et toi, gamine ? Demanda Barton, intéressé. Amphibia, c'est ça ?

\- Arphédia ! Reprit-elle.

\- Oui, Arphémia… Tu as de la famille ?

La brune renonça à essayer de lui faire prononcer son nom parce qu'il souriait trop pour que ce soit uniquement une erreur. Elle sourit en repensant à sa famille et ses amis et fit niaisement :

\- Oui !

Clint fit tinter sa fourchette sur le bord de l'assiette et haussa un de ses sourcils :

\- Ils doivent se faire du souci de te savoir sur Asgard !

La petite brune se fit encore plus petite et eut un léger rire confus.

\- Bah euh… Typiquement, ils savent pas que je suis là… Marmonna-t-elle rapidement.

Barton s'immobilisa, réellement surpris.

\- Mais qui va régler les papiers pour ton incinération si ça dérape ?! La taquina-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard, appréciant peu la plaisanterie, surtout qu'il savait qu'elle avait eut peur de ne pas revenir vivante. L'agent ne lui en tint pas rigueur et elle poursuivit, une pointe plus sérieusement :

\- Et ils ne savent pas non plus que je suis employée par le Shield…

Comme Barton semblait attendre une explication, elle reprit, désignant l'évidence :

\- Faut dire que l'organisation fait pas net et Fury est carrément suspect, d'un point de vue extérieur !

L'ambassadeur hocha la tête, ne pouvant qu'acquiescer.

\- Je dois bien avouer que je me suis demandé comment tu avais fini par bosser pour Fury… Dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son eau.

Elle haussa les épaules et fit de même :

\- Avant je travaillais dans une boulangerie…

Œil de Faucon fut encore plus surpris. Il n'y avait décemment aucune explication à un miracle pareil. Le Shield manquait-il tellement de main d'œuvre qu'il recrutait dans des petits commerces ?

Ce n'était pas possible. Tous les agents étaient triés sur le volet. Seuls les meilleurs des meilleurs intégraient le Shield.

Alors qu'est-ce que la petite pouvait bien avoir de plus ?

Il posa son menton sur ses mains croisées et clôt presque ses paupières pour l'inspecter. Mais plus il la fixait, plus il voyait une fille bouboule, un peu maladroite et plutôt bruyante, qui bataillait à découper sa viande sans faire crisser sa fourchette sur le fond de son assiette.

Elle était du genre empotée mais attachante : pas du tout le gabarit d'une espionne.

Clint, qui semblait se laisser attendrir facilement par les aspects enfantins qu'elle pouvait avoir, la trouvait trop candide pour ce poste. Elle s'exposait à beaucoup de problèmes : rien que se trouver ici était risqué.

S'il l'avait croisé dans la rue, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse travailler pour le Shield. Même en tant qu'agent d'entretien.

Elle devrait avoir une autre vie.

Se trouver de l'autre côté de la barrière, faire partie de ceux pour qui ils se battaient. Être dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Être une jeune femme insoupçonnable, vivant une existence tranquille, entourée d'une famille et d'amis, ennuyée par un boulot barbant et soucieuse à cause des petits tracas de la vie…

Tout ignorer des activités du Shield et des Avengers, qui la protégeraient, elle et sa réalité.

Pourtant, Barton savait que maintenant c'était trop tard, que quel que soit la raison pour laquelle Fury l'avait engagée, et même si elle décidait de reprendre une vie normale, elle serait toujours épiée par le Shield et pourrait toujours être embarquée malgré elle dans leurs affaires.

Et il mettait sa main à couper qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défendre en cas de pépin.

Il eut envie de soupirer mais finalement décida de ne pas se creuser la tête plus longtemps. Le plus important pour le moment était de s'assurer qu'ils rentreraient tous les deux, sans qu'ils ne se fourrent dans la mouise.

Ils finirent leur repas en bavassant sans aborder des sujets réellement préoccupants, ils en avaient suffisamment parlé pour ce soir et il était inutile d'inquiéter Arphédia davantage.

L'espion supposa que les domestiques viendraient débarrasser leur table, alors il suggéra à sa disciple de tout laisser sur place, ce qu'elle fit à contre-cœur.

Il se leva ensuite, leva ses bras en l'air pour étendre sa colonne vertébrale et fit un mouvement de bassin à gauche, puis à droite, pour faire craquer son dos. Il soupira, soulagé et se retourna, portant toute son attention sur les voûtes qui menaient au petit jardinet de leurs appartements. Il observa l'herbe qui lui arrivait très certainement au-dessus des chevilles et qui ondulait sous les doux soufflements de la brise. Elle était d'un vert vif, presque fluorescent, et semblait illuminer l'endroit joyeusement.

Au moins, ce petit espace de nature lui donnait moins l'impression d'être enfermé. Il détestait particulièrement cela. Sûrement parce qu'il était un esprit libre et qu'il se retrouvait ici en terrain « ennemi ».

Clint se retourna vers la brune replète, qui tirait sa chaise en arrière pour se remettre droite sur ses deux pieds, et il pointa du pouce le grand arbre dans la cour :

\- Je vais aller faire un tour au jardin ! Prévint-il. Si tu me cherches, je serais dans l'arbre.

Arphédia hocha la tête, tout de même un peu sceptique. Il allait vraiment grimper à l'arbre ?

Un archer qui va grimper aux branches pour se percher au sommet de son arbre… Cet homme entretenait décidemment le mythe de Robin des bois ! Elle eut presque envie de se moquer de lui mais s'abstint : il avait bien plus de raisons de se moquer d'elle.

* * *

**Retour de l'auteure :**

Re-coucou ! Alors cette partie de chapitre ? Bien ?

On imagine un peu mieux pourquoi Odin est venu leur rendre visite, mais il nous a perturbé notre Arphédia ! Et puis point positif : Clint s'ouvre un petit peu, maintenant que sa stagiaire est seule avec lui ! Je suis contente parce que c'est un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement !

Bon j'ai coupé le chapitre un peu au milieu donc il n'a pas une vraie fin, mais pour compenser, la suite viendra très vite ! Restez connectés, elle pourrait bien venir demain, ou après-demain ! J'aime vous gâter ( C'est surtout que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais beaucoup d'avance dans l'écriture !) et j'aime avoir vos impressions sur l'histoire, alors n'hésitez pas à poster des **reviews** !

Voilà, je vous laisse à vos claviers et vous fait des poutous intergalactiques ~


	13. Chapitre 7 : Un accueil chaleureux P2

**Entrée en scène de l'auteur :**

Chalut à tous ! Quoi de neuf ? Vous avez bien démarré votre semaine j'espère !

Comme promis, voici un chapitre express ! Parce qu'il arrive super vite ! Et aussi comme promis, il est plus long que la moyenne : 17 pages sur Word !

Au programme : beaucoup d'introspection, quelqu'un toque à la porte (Odin aurait-il oublié son cache-œil ?) et un début d'insomnie ! Prometteur, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah et comme toujours, vous réchaufferiez mon cœur de vieille femme si vous me laissiez un petit **commentaire** ou que vous **fav/follow **! Je dis ça comme ça bien sûr 😇

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la dernière partie de ce chapitre !

À plus bas ~✨

**Réponses reviews :**

**Christine** : Oui Clint est vraiment exceptionnel ! C'est un super mentor, plein d'attention envers Athénia… Non, c'est pas ça ? Ambrosia ! Mais oui tu as raison !

Merci pour ta review, j'ai vraiment hâte que tu lises la suite et me dises ce que tu en penses !

Des bisous ~💕

**Hanninanie** : Coucou Hanninanie ! J'ai attendu ta review avec impatience

Oh, il y aurait eu un problème sur le site ? Heureusement, c'est réglé et tu as pu poster !

Mais merci à toi pour ta touchante review, je suis vraiment flattée comme toujours ! Je suis extrêmement contente que le mélange de toutes ces émotions t'ai plu ! Et oui, je suis ravie que tu aies ressentit le dédain qu'a Odin pour les terriens, c'était exactement ce que je voulais ! Et je suis d'accord, il est grave badass Odin 😂

Ahah ! Effectivement ça nous l'a complètement perdue la petite Arphédia. J'ai particulièrement aimé la réaction de Clint : comme tu dis un réel chevalier ! Ahahah tu m'as tuée avec ton concours de la plus grosse

Clint est un brave gars, effectivement, et il prend très au sérieux sa mission, tout en veillant sur la Gamine ! Il l'aime bien malgré tout, et fais tout pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité, elle. J'espère aussi que dans mes chapitres, on ressentira leur lien qui se renforce ! Tu me diras 😊

Exactement ! Ils gardent les pieds sur Asgard en se serrant les coudes 😂

Ahah, tu verras dans le temps ! Mais j'espère que ce sera cohérent avec The New Avengers ! Effectivement ça te donne des indices 😉 Mais pas trop trop heureusement !

Ouiii ! Pleins de chapitres ! Bon sur la fin, ça baisse de niveau mais c'est pour mieux expliquer le déroulement de l'histoire… Ohhh tu combles mon cœur de vieille femme, merci infiniment pour tes jolis mots 💖🌹 !

Je te laisse découvrir la fin de ce chapitre !

Pleins de bisous et à bientôt 💕!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Un accueil chaleureux Partie 2

\- Je vais aller faire un tour au jardin ! Prévint-il. Si tu me cherches, je serais dans l'arbre.

Arphédia hocha la tête, tout de même un peu sceptique. Il allait vraiment grimper à l'arbre ?

Un archer qui va grimper aux branches pour se percher au sommet de son arbre… Cet homme entretenait décidemment le mythe de Robin des bois ! Elle eut presque envie de se moquer de lui mais s'abstint : il avait bien plus de raisons de se moquer d'elle.

La jeune femme le vit s'avancer tranquillement, et elle ne fit pas une remarque tandis que sa silhouette disparaissait, enveloppée par la lumière irisée du crépuscule.

Le soleil de cette planète, quel qu'il fut, se cachait peu à peu, emportant avec lui sa chaleur et l'intense éclat doré qu'il déversait en journée. Il y avait fort à parier qu'on ne pouvait déjà plus le discerner dans le ciel. Pourtant, tout était encore très lumineux, et les reflets qui traversaient les arches baignaient tous les meubles de la pièce d'une couleur plus laiteuse à la tombée de la nuit.

La petite brune replète se dit alors qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller se préparer puis filer au lit… Bon, elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à se coucher tôt d'habitude, mais là elle n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose à faire d'autre. Elle n'avait avec elle ni son téléphone, ni son ordinateur, et elle n'avait même pas pensé à emmener un livre. Elle aurait adoré se plonger dans une histoire fantastique, un peu plus réjouissante que celle qu'elle vivait…

Mais quand bien même, elle n'était pas persuadée qu'elle arriverait à concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que le procès de demain ou l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait déjà.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite en crispant le coin gauche de ses lèvres. Elle était une irrécupérable stressée, et la plupart du temps, ça ne la rendait pas agréable pour un sou.

Trainassant des pieds, elle prit la direction de la chambre qui n'avait pas de balcon, celle qui lui serait désormais attitrée, et glissait énergiquement sur le marbre avec ses chaussettes bientôt trouées.

Arphédia fut déçue de constater que le sol boisé de son dortoir n'était pas aussi lisse que dans le salon, car ses pieds se plantèrent au sol comme s'il venaient de s'y épingler dès qu'elle en passa le pas. Et ce n'était pas tout à fait faux parce qu'elle dut retirer une petite écharde de son gros orteil, en sautillant vers son lit.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas en un lourd soupir. Puis quand elle ébouriffa ses cheveux négligemment, elle souffla à nouveau.

Pourquoi était-elle aussi épuisée ?

Après quelques minutes d'inactivité à faire danser ses orteils en rythme, elle se dressa sur ses courtes jambes pour aller chercher ses deux sacs de voyage et les jeter sur son lit à baldaquin. Elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair du plus petit et sortit sa trousse de toilette ainsi que son pyjama.

Se préparer pour aller au lit comme elle le faisait chez elle lui donnait un sentiment de normalité qui la raccrochait à sa petite vie peu trépidante, qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se sentit se détendre un peu. Peut-être qu'ici, la vie des asgardiens n'était pas si différente…

La brune se surprit à penser qu'alors qu'elle attachait ses longs cheveux en une couette haute, la brosse à dent dans le bec, le frère de Thor était dans ce même palais.

Était-il au moins enfermé ? Elle l'espérait ; après tout un homme aussi instable ne devrait pas avoir la possibilité de se promener dans les couloirs librement. Il pourrait venir leur rendre une petite visite et les étouffer dans leur sommeil.

Arphédia plissa les yeux en regardant sa porte. Il y avait un verrou, mais aucun doute que ça n'arrêterait pas un dieu…

Elle frotta frénétiquement ses dents avec sa brosse, si bien qu'elle sentait ses gencives se redresser douloureusement.

La jeune stagiaire n'était pas des plus rassurée mais elle avait confiance en Barton, elle savait qu'il ne laisserait rien leur arriver.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle avait tout autant confiance en Thor.

Bon, certes, il voulait protéger son frère, était parfois un peu bizarre et ne paraissait pas maitriser totalement son cerveau ni la motricité de son corps, mais elle pensait que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il ne laisserait pas ses invités se faire agresser, même par son infâme frangin.

Cela raffermit un peu la fébrile sérénité qu'elle avait retrouvée.

Arphédia saisit le large tee-shirt qui lui faisait office de pyjama et étira le doux coton gris chiné à l'encolure pour y passer sa brosse à dent puis sa tête. La base de sa queue de cheval resta coincée dans le col et, en voulant se dépêtrer de cette position inconfortable, elle se retroussa le nez violemment. Elle gargarisa un couinement de douleur, menaçant de se cracher dessus et par la même occasion de ruiner son pyjama.

Pour éviter la catastrophe, elle courut dans la charmante petite salle de bain, aveuglée par son tee-shirt, se guidant avec le bout de ses orteils pour éviter les meubles. Les deux bras levés en l'air, elle se pencha en avant pour éructer sa salive et le dentifrice dans ce qui semblait être un lavabo en marbre ocre.

Elle fut soulagée, et tira un bon coup sur son vêtement pour enfin se libérer.

La petite femme replète observa son magnifique mollard dans le joli lavabo étincelant, glisser en une épaisse mousse blanche jusqu'à l'évacuation, puis se rinça la bouche.

Un petit ruissellement attira son attention. Juste à côté de la grande bassine en bois, sertie d'or, se tenait une jolie petite fontaine d'appoint, à trois étages. Ses coupelles étaient d'un blanc ivoirin, qui diffusait la lumière en de captivants halos sur les murs et au plafond. La petite source intérieure faisait presque sa taille et la coupelle intermédiaire était à la même taille que le lavabo. On aurait facilement pu la prendre pour un lave-main.

Elle se fit la remarque que, la tête engoncée dans son maillot, elle aurait pu se tromper et il y aurait eu en ce moment même une harmonieuse écume blanche flottant à la surface…

Félicitant mentalement sa chance, elle rinça sa brosse à dent et la laissa au bord du vasque. Elle jeta un regard en arrière pour le large bassin de bois qui faisait office de baignoire : elle aimerait tout de même savoir comment on était censé se laver dans ce pays ! Est-ce qu'il fallait remplir la bassine d'eau chaude progressivement ou est-ce qu'il y avait un robinet d'eau chaude quelque part ?

Elle fit demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre en sautillant, prenant note de demander le lendemain matin à une employée du palais.

Désormais prête à aller au lit, elle saisit ses sacs qui étaient toujours sur les draps, roula en boule les vêtements d'aujourd'hui et les fourra dedans avant de tout lancer sur un charmant petit fauteuil au coin de la pièce.

Arphédia tira ensuite machinalement sur le bas de sa chemise de nuit de fortune, qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux.

La jeune femme se dit qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller prévenir Barton qu'elle allait se coucher, et donc lui dire bonne nuit.

Elle pensa distraitement qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité une bonne soirée à Thor, alors qu'il avait été tout de même très accueillant avec eux, contrairement à son père…

Pour être honnête avec elle-même, le trouver aussi sympathique la surprenait ; parce que d'une part c'était un Asgardien et qu'elle avait imaginé ce peuple comme barbare, et d'autre part parce il était étonnant de voir un grand gaillard, principalement constitué de muscles, être aussi… Doux ?

Oui, elle s'était fait beaucoup d'illusions, elle qui détestait pourtant juger sur les apparences. Et elle finissait par être agréablement surprise.

Mais elle savait d'où venaient ses appréhensions : il faut dire que le frère de Thor avait changé l'idée qu'elle se faisait de leur peuple.

Pour chercher à dominer une autre planète, il faut déjà se sentir hautement supérieur aux hommes et bien les mépriser… Se prenait-il pour un conquérant ?

Elle tordit son nez, encore plus agacée quand l'image d'un dieu aussi blond que Thor, bâti comme une montagne, piétinant un amas gigantesque de gravas avec un sourire fier et méprisant, naquis dans son esprit.

La brune fronça les sourcils en s'imaginant le dieu qu'elle méprisait déjà.

Ne voulant pas s'énerver et ainsi s'empêcher de dormir, elle secoua la tête et repassa dans le salon commun.

Les servantes avaient dû passer puisque toute la table avait été débarrassée et un nouveau pichet en argent rempli d'eau trônait sur la table, recouverte d'une nappe en soie brodée d'or. Deux gobelets avaient été laissés à disposition.

Arphédia se glissa sous les arches pour passer dans le jardinet, et une brise fraiche la saisit. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et fit glisser son regard sur la petite étendu d'herbe verte, s'attardant sur le banc et le petit massif de fleur colorées. Ne voyant son mentor nulle part, elle leva les yeux vers l'arbre.

L'espion était assis nonchalamment sur une grande branche en haut de l'arbre, observant tout ce qu'il pouvait scruter de la ville.

Bien qu'il parût détendu et semblait profiter de la vue asgardienne, la stagiaire voyait qu'il était très concentré. Elle se doutait qu'aucun détail ne lui échappait et elle fut peinée qu'il ne se laisse aucune minute de répit.

Soudain, avec une vitesse déconcertante, les iris du Faucon se plantèrent sur la jeune femme.

\- Tu vas te coucher ? Demanda-t-il simplement, sa voix posée.

Arphédia hocha la tête, tirant sur les bords de son large tee-shirt pour faire une révérence exagérée tout en courbant sa nuque. Elle se redressa ensuite, un petit sourire fatigué aux lèvres, elle menaçait de bailler à chaque instant.

Hawkeye haussa un sourcil, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, lui souriant mesurément.

\- Tache de te reposer, Gamine ! La chaperonna-t-il.

La jeune femme se sentait bien avec lui. Il avait beau ne pas être très loquace quand il était concentré, il gardait tout de même cette attitude rassurante.

\- Bonne nuit ! Répondit-elle. Essayez de dormir Chef…

Il lui fit un signe du menton, lui souriant toujours puis riva à nouveau son regard sur l'horizon. La brune en profita pour revenir sur ses pas, le laissant perché sur le haut de son arbre à analyser l'environnement dans lequel il les pensait piégés.

Les pieds potelés de la stagiaire, chaussés de duvet usé, tapotaient au sol dans des mouvements lents et épuisés, la faisant traverser le salon tel un reflet fantomatique bruyant.

Mais alors qu'elle allait passer le pas de sa chambre, elle entendit de frêles coups résonner sur le bois de la porte d'entrée.

Elle se pencha en arrière, jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux vers le bruit, se tordant le cou.

Serait-ce encore une servante ? Elle se munit d'un sourire poli, tout de même gênée d'aller ouvrir dans cette tenue, prête à accueillir quiconque était venu toquer.

Il lui fallut presser un peu le pas pour ne pas faire attendre trop longtemps la personne qui attendait dehors et elle tira rapidement vers elle le lourd panneau de bois.

Arphédia tomba alors nez à nez avec une grande femme, aux longs cheveux d'un or profond, tressés lâchement et montés en une coiffure sophistiquée. La dame, élégamment vêtue d'une toge bleu azur aux multiples replis soyeux et parcourue par d'harmonieuses arabesques métalliques argentées rattachées à un plastron, parut presque surprise de tomber face à la petite terrienne. Pourtant c'était elle qui était venue toquer ici…

Un épais tissu rouge reposait sur l'un de ses avant-bras, et le tissu roula délicatement au creux de son coude tandis qu'elle vint effleurer la courbure de sa mâchoire, d'un air songeur. Ses fines lèvres s'arrondirent en un sourire, les paupières inférieures de ses yeux se plissèrent pour envelopper Arphédia d'un regard très doux et une petite fossette naquit sur sa peau laiteuse au sommet d'une de ses joues, illuminant encore son visage.

Bien malgré elle, le cœur de la petite brune fut soufflé par cette apparition. Cette dame était entourée d'une aura d'affection incroyable qui ne paraissait presque pas réelle. Se trouver face à cette femme lui donna l'impression de sentir le regard tendre d'une mère se poser sur elle, et cela déstabilisa beaucoup la jeune Beaumont. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être une sensation désagréable et la dame face à elle semblait sincèrement chaleureuse.

Elle se convainquit que c'était sûrement juste parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette femme.

Si Arphédia devait juger, elle dirait que cette ravissante personne devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, et elle n'en était pas moins rayonnante. Au contraire, elle irradiait une certaine sagesse.

Attendant calmement que la petite brune lui intime d'entrer, la grande asgardienne entremêla gracieusement ses doigts ornés de fines bagues fuselées.

La terrienne, toujours souriante se demanda vaguement si toutes les servantes et les femmes du royaume étaient aussi élégantes.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa la française avec une moue gênée, quelqu'un est déjà venu débarrasser notre table.

La fascinante inconnue haussa les sourcils presque imperceptiblement et ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement. Elle leva délicatement une de ses mains pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la raison de sa visite. La stagiaire parut très maladroite ; visiblement la femme face à elle ne faisait pas partie du personnel du château.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? Tenta-t-elle alors de se rattraper, arquant ses lèvres en un rictus empoté.

La grande blonde précieusement apprêtée n'était désormais plus décontenancée, et une lueur de détermination brillait au fond de ses pupilles.

\- Je suis venue vous parler, souffla-t-elle.

Arphédia fut très surprise et elle manqua presque de faire un pas en arrière.

\- Je… Euh… Vous devez vous trompez… Commença l'agente du Shield.

L'asgardienne la coupa calmement :

\- Ce sont bien les appartements de l'ambassadeur ? Demanda-t-elle en connaissant d'avance la réponse.

La jeune femme se dandina maladroitement sur ses deux pieds.

\- Oui, grimaça-t-elle inquiète de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. Mais je ne suis que la secrétaire…

La grande femme sembla chercher à comprendre ce qu'était exactement une secrétaire.

Voyant que le la petite brune replète ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire et hésitait à la laisser entrer, les mains de la blonde s'entrechoquèrent en un subtil mouvement que son interlocutrice aurait pu manquer. Mais celle-ci vit le tremblement infinitésimal de ses doigts et le plissement anxieux de ses sourcils.

Malgré l'impeccable façade policée qu'elle affichait, la Midgardienne lut de l'inquiétude chez elle, et elle ne semblait pas en être la cause. Non, quelque chose troublait cette femme, et elle semblait penser qu'Arphédia pouvait l'aider.

Le petit bout de femme soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'elle s'en voudrait si elle refusait de faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider.

Alors elle fit un pas sur le côté et lui proposa d'entrer.

La dame entra, lui faisant un large sourire pour lui exprimer sa reconnaissance et elle atteint la table avant de se retourner pour regarder la secrétaire fermer la porte derrière elle.

La terrienne tira encore sur le bas de sa chemise de nuit espérant paraitre un peu plus décente.

\- Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle en se tordant les mains, pour la tenue je veux dire… Je m'apprêtais à me coucher !

L'élégante femme secoua faiblement la tête pour la prier de ne pas s'excuser et prit la parole :

\- C'est moi qui suis navrée de venir vous importuner si tard, soupira-t-elle.

Arphédia se mordit la langue. Mince, elle n'avait pas voulu paraitre grossière en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle l'avait interrompue…

\- Hum… L'ambassadeur n'est pas encore couché, précisa la stagiaire. De quoi vouliez-vous lui parler ?

Un délicat « Oh » surpris s'échappa des lèvres de la femme quand elle comprit que la petite n'était pas l'ambassadrice, et elle sembla troublée. Visiblement, elle aurait préféré lui parler à elle…

Mais elle parut balayer ses pensées et s'expliqua :

\- J'aimerais vous parler de mon fils… Dit-elle faiblement.

La brune fronça les sourcils. Qui était donc son fils ? Et qui était-elle ?

Arphédia hésitait beaucoup à aller chercher Barton : après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment bien réagi à la petite visite surprise d'Odin. Et elle serait mal à l'aise d'imposer un interrogatoire Made-in-Shield à une femme qui semblait aussi douce et gentille…

Jetant un œil en direction du petit jardin, elle jugea qu'elles étaient assez loin pour que l'espion ne les entende pas. Il ne savait sûrement pas que la femme était ici.

Elle inspira profondément et désigna d'une main un fauteuil à son invitée :

\- Vous savez quoi ? Rit-elle nerveusement. Je pense que vous devriez m'expliquer et, si besoin, j'appellerai mon supérieur !

Cela sembla soulager la femme face à elle, qui se pencha gracieusement pour s'asseoir sur le siège que lui proposait la brune, tout en déposant l'étoffe sur l'accoudoir.

L'agente du Shield fit de même et décida de commencer par le commencement :

\- Votre fils a donc un problème… Déduit-elle.

Réajustant habilement une de ses mèches blondes nerveusement, elle inspira et haussa un sourcil :

\- On peut dire cela, murmura-t-elle. Il va être jugé demain.

Arphédia cessa de respirer.

\- Vous êtes la reine, la femme d'Odin ! Pensa-t-elle à voix haute, décontenancée.

Elle se leva maladroitement pour s'incliner fort mal, malheureusement.

La mère de Loki et de Thor sembla s'en amuser mais lui fit un signe de main, gênée :

\- Appelez-moi juste Frigga.

Cela sembla impossible pour la petite terrienne.

Recevoir dans la même soirée le roi et la reine des dieux, ce n'était vraiment pas banal.

Très facilement impressionnable et stressée, les jambes de la stagiaire commencèrent à faiblir et elle dut vite se rasseoir.

\- C'est un honneur votre Majesté, souffla la brune, mais malheureusement je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez nous parler de votre fils.

Les propos d'Arphédia étaient plutôt durs, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler du Prince, elle était déjà suffisamment angoissée à l'idée du procès du lendemain.

\- Ce que Loki a fait est impardonnable, commença la reine en regardant sombrement ses mains closes. Mais il a été influencé j'en suis sûre.

La petite brune hocha la tête. Elle avait déjà entendu Thor dire ça, et pour elle ça n'avait beau rien excuser, elle comprenait. Elle comprenait que Thor et Frigga veuillent le protéger.

Parce qu'elle savait bien que c'était ce qu'était venu faire la reine ici : défendre la cause de son fils.

Et, honnêtement, elle ne pouvait pas la brimer.

Cette femme lui faisait de la peine, elle semblait perdue loin dans ses pensées et fixait absentement ses doigts se serrer. Arphédia imagina qu'elle avait besoin de parler. Elle ne pouvait probablement pas aborder le sujet avec son mari, puisqu'il serait le juge.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la petite terrienne était loin de ne pas avoir de cœur, et elle l'écouta.

\- Je sais ce que l'on dit de lui… murmura-t-elle. Qu'il est vil et égoïste.

Elle eut une faible moue.

\- Et peut-être que c'est vrai dans une certaine mesure, déglutit-elle difficilement. Mais il n'est pas mauvais.

Bien qu'elle voulut être discrète, le sourcil haussé de la secrétaire et sa moue dubitative ne passèrent pas inaperçus.

Evidemment.

Le dieu de la malice ne portait pas son nom pour rien, et il avait tout de même tenté d'asservir sa planète… Elle voyait difficilement comment elle pourrait changer d'avis.

Relevant les yeux vers Arphédia, Frigga l'observa avec un regard triste. Elle devait se sentir très seule…

La petite brune se reprit, elle respectait cette femme et ne voulait pas aggraver son mal-être.

Les ongles manucurés de la reine tracèrent les replis de sa robe éthérée, tandis qu'elle songeait, se remémorant de vieux souvenirs.

\- Petit garçon, il était très différent de son frère.

La déesse eut un petit sourire nostalgique qui fendit son visage d'une intense douceur.

\- Il a toujours été plus calme, et très sage. Il passait tout son temps libre à lire dans son coin, cherchant la tranquillité…

Arphédia hocha la tête. C'est vrai qu'elle imaginait mal Thor le nez plongé dans les bouquins. L'ainé devait probablement déjà s'ennuyer aux cinq premières pages. Alors elle fut surprise d'apprendre que le frère cadet du dieu du tonnerre soit un littéraire.

Elle imaginait plutôt les dieux de leur genre comme d'incroyable guerriers, avec une culture un peu moins… Etendue que la moyenne.

Oui, certes, elle était injuste.

Mais puisqu'elle semblait avoir tout faux, surtout au sujet de Loki, elle se demandait encore plus comment il avait pu merder pareillement.

C'est vrai quoi, quel genre de personne cultivée chercherait à envahir une planète et à priver d'autres êtres de leur liberté ? D'affreuses guerres et leurs conséquences sont contées dans d'innombrables livres, il faut être fou pour vouloir en démarrer une autre.

Elle souffla, se frottant la tempe. Mais là encore, rien n'empêchait quelqu'un de mauvais de commettre le pire…

Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne croyait pas Frigga, mais c'était une mère. Et une bonne mère ne voyait que le meilleur en son enfant : elle était sûrement aveuglée par son amour.

La grande divinité planta ses douces iris dans les yeux d'Arphédia et vit qu'elle ne parvenait pas à la convaincre.

\- Un jour, reprit-elle en se penchant un peu en avant, il s'était caché dans un jardin sous un arbre pour échapper à la leçon de chasse de mon mari, afin de lire un de mes manuels d'illusions…

La petite terrienne écouta attentivement, curieuse d'entendre une histoire à propos d'un homme précédé par sa très mauvaise réputation. Elle ne se faisait qu'une idée de lui, et bien qu'elle ne pensât pas que cette histoire change vraiment l'animosité qu'elle avait à son égard, elle n'était pas contre le fait d'essayer de le rendre un peu plus… Humain.

\- C'était un enfant doux, commenta la déesse avec affection. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que traquer une bête soit un sport…

Arphédia resta muette. Elle ne pensait pas elle non plus être capable de chasser, bien qu'elle comprenne qu'il fallait bien passer par là pour se nourrir…

\- Bien sûr, fit Frigga, il savait que ce n'était pas pour le plaisir de tuer… Mais il n'aimait tout simplement pas ça. Tuer.

La stagiaire inspira longuement. On dit que l'on n'est pas mauvais de naissance. Et pour ce qu'elle en savait, il se pourrait que ce soit vrai… Ou alors c'était tout simplement le fait de devenir adulte qui rendait certains effrayants.

Caressant tendrement le métal de ses bagues, la reine poursuivit :

\- Ce jour-là donc, Loki est venu me trouver en courant, affolé. Il venait de voir un petit moineau tomber de son nid, et le tenait dans ses mains tremblantes.

Elle fixa le sol, puis jeta un vif regard à travers les arches de l'appartement, observant la nuit tomber :

\- J'ai eu beau lui dire que c'était triste mais que cet oisillon avait échoué à son premier vol, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui… Il voulait absolument qu'on le soigne.

Arphédia trouva cela triste, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu se résoudre à achever les souffrances de l'animal…

\- Nous avons alors passé une semaine à le soigner, jouant tous les deux aux infirmiers et quand l'oiseau fut guéri, mon fils se fixa un nouveau but : lui apprendre à voler.

Il était fou de voir à quel point les enfants pouvaient être optimistes. C'était mignon, d'une certaine façon, mais ils finissaient souvent par être déçus s'ils échouaient.

\- Il avait tout prévu, rit délicatement Frigga. Il avait constitué un nid, l'avait déposé au sommet d'une colonne de pierre et avait placé l'oisillon en son sein.

La reine des dieux inspira profondément, effleurant les tresses de sa coiffure du bout des doigts :

\- Et grâce au manuel d'illusions qu'il m'avait emprunté, il passa des heures à apprendre comment faire fleurir de jolis songes d'oisillons s'envolant depuis ce nid, pour donner un point de repère à son protégé.

Ses yeux s'illuminaient de fierté pour son garçon. Arphédia, elle, haussa les sourcils tout de même impressionnée qu'un enfant fasse autant d'efforts.

Frigga s'arrêta de conter son histoire, se balançant légèrement en visualisant ses souvenirs, attendrie.

\- Et finalement ? Demanda Arphédia inquiète pour le petit oisillon.

La reine sembla sortir de ses pensées et l'observa avec des yeux un peu plus grands, ayant perdu le fil de la conversation. La petite brune replète précisa :

\- Est-ce que l'oisillon s'est envolé ?

La douce asgardienne sourit tendrement et répondit simplement :

\- Il est tombé les premières fois mais a fini par prendre son envol et n'est jamais réapparu…

La française souffla, presque rassurée que cette histoire se soit bien finit. Elle s'était presque attendue à ce que le plan de Loki échoue et qu'il écrase le crâne du pauvre moineau avec une pierre, de rage…

Maintenant que la reine avait fini son histoire, l'agente du Shield eut matière à réfléchir.

A quel moment le Prince avait-il cessé d'être un petit garçon attentionné ? Si cette histoire était vraie, et malgré tout, elle en était persuadée, pourquoi Loki s'était-il transformé en grand psychopathe avide de pouvoir et de conquête ?

Arphédia était certaine de la réponse : il avait délibérément fait de mauvais choix.

Elle était sans l'ombre d'un doute très bornée, et elle avait du mal à pardonner. En prenant de terribles décisions, le fils d'Odin avait tout d'abord mis en danger des milliers de personnes, dont certaines avaient péri, mais il avait aussi déçu ceux qui tenaient à lui.

Et ces deux raisons rendaient ses crimes impardonnables aux yeux de la terrienne qui accordaient une importance capitale à la loyauté et à l'altruisme.

Après quelques instant, les sourcils de la reine semblèrent s'arquer tristement et son sourire se fana. Elle ouvrit ses fines lèvres, puis les clôt, luttant visiblement pour se décider à dire quelque chose. Elle secoua la tête et ses boucles d'oreille tintèrent harmonieusement.

Elle paraissait si triste.

Finalement, elle demanda en relevant des yeux inquiets vers la petite brune :

\- Est-ce que vous avez perdu des personnes que vous aimiez ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix un peu étranglée.

L'estomac d'Arphédia se tordit.

Elle dut inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois pour se concentrer, puis elle répondit quand elle eut les idées plus claires.

\- Je n'ai perdu personne durant l'attaque, dit-elle péniblement.

La jeune femme regarda ses pieds se sentant affreusement mal de le dire.

\- Mais un ami a perdu toute sa famille…

Elle fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas le courage de dire que la famille de Cooper était morte, parce qu'après tout ils méritaient qu'on garde espoir… Pourtant bien qu'elle ait dit qu'ils avaient seulement disparus, elle eut l'impression de trahir son ami en sentant ses certitudes s'ébranler.

\- Je suis désolée… Murmura la reine, ses traits déformés par le regret.

Arphédia fut surprise que la reine s'excuse, mais ne douta pas de la sincérité de ses propos.

Ce qui stupéfait la brune en revanche fut de voir la délicate asgardienne courber sa gracieuse silhouette pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et douloureusement se griffer les joues.

Coite, la terrienne s'affola, son cœur tapant dans sa poitrine et son esprit lui criant d'empêcher cette mère de se faire du mal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, c'était comme si on lui avait lancé un sort ; elle la regardait se morfondre et lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, hypnotisée.

Elle semblait tellement souffrir. Sa situation était dramatique et la détruisait peu à peu. La manifestation physique de son tourment, survenant en dernier recours, était sinistrement fascinant. C'était un spectacle qui vous retournait l'estomac lorsque l'on saisissait la puissance de la terreur.

Le choc passé, la secrétaire se leva finalement sans un bruit, vint s'asseoir juste à côté de la reine et lui saisit doucement les poignets pour qu'elle cesse de griffer son visage.

\- Depuis des semaines, articula-t-elle en refoulant ses sanglots, je ne cesse de me poser une question…

Les yeux perdus de la belle asgardienne s'accrochèrent aux siens.

\- Est-ce que j'ai été une mauvaise mère ?

Un vif pincement au cœur d'Arphédia lui bloqua la respiration.

Elle ne croyait pas un seul instant que Frigga ait pu être une mauvaise mère. Cherchant les bons mots, elle fixa le sol espérant trouver quelque chose qui rassurerait cette femme… Après tout, elle avait élevé un autre garçon qui paraissait absolument charmant, Thor. Mais cela ne faisait aucun doute que lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas tout raté ne remonterait pas le moral de la reine…

Quoi qu'ait pu décider de faire Loki, ce n'avait aucun rapport avec sa mère et celle-ci ne méritait pas de se flageller pour ça.

La Midgardienne reposa les mains de la déesse sur ses genoux, tandis qu'elle semblait attendre désespérément une réponse.

\- Je crois simplement qu'à un moment de sa vie votre fils à fait une série de choix désastreux, murmura Arphédia. Et il n'a malheureusement pas été suffisamment sage pour écouter les conseils avisés de sa mère…

Frigga baissa la tête, encore plus dépitée, et elle recommença à broyer du noir. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'elle se sente responsable ? La brune soupira une dernière fois :

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, je suis sûre que vous avez été une excellente mère.

Les larmes aux bords des yeux de la délicate blonde menaçaient de couler.

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait été maladroite d'utiliser le passé, la secrétaire fit la grimace : elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression que son fils serait exécuté demain…

Décidément, elle était vraiment maladroite.

Un silence pesant s'installa durant lequel la petite agente ne put qu'imaginer la douleur de la reine.

\- Vous croyez que je devrais en parler à votre ambassadeur ? Demanda fébrilement Frigga.

Arphédia haussa tristement les sourcils.

\- Il doit comprendre que mon fils n'est pas le monstre que tout le monde décrit, poursuivit la reine.

La stagiaire se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il allait être très compliqué de faire écouter tout ça à Barton, et elle était prête à parier que ça ne ferait que renforcer sa haine. Elle ouvrit bêtement la bouche, inspirant d'un air inquiet :

\- Je crois que l'ambassadeur ne pourrait pas l'entendre…

Le visage de la reine s'assombrit. Elle ne voyait plus d'issue pour son fils.

\- Loki l'a manipulé pendant l'attaque, bafouilla la grosse brune, il lui a fait tuer beaucoup de ses alliés et il en garde quelques séquelles…

Frigga sembla vaincue.

Ses mains pesaient sur ses cuisses et semblaient si lourdes qu'elle ne pouvait plus les lever. Arphédia n'était même pas sûre que la reine soit en état de bouger, à cet instant. Elle vit tout son corps s'enrouler timidement et son visage disparut bientôt sous d'épaisses mèches blondes pour cacher sa honte.

Peinée, la brune effleura gentiment l'épaule de la reine en un signe réconfortant et elle sentit le besoin de lui dire :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée…

La fine main de l'asgardienne vint se poser sur la sienne et elle la serra affectueusement. La française se rendit compte de la douceur de la peau de la reine. A côté la sienne paraissait rugueuse.

Frigga ménagea toute sa force et prit quelques instants pour regagner sa prestance. Elle essuya discrètement le coin de ses yeux avant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa coiffure. La sublime femme, releva des yeux plus déterminés vers Arphédia, bien qu'elle ne semblât pas pouvoir se séparer de sa tristesse.

\- Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir dérangée, fit-elle doucement. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

La brune secoua la tête alors que la reine se levait gracieusement, faisant flotter sa délicate robe derrière elle. Frigga lui offrit un tendre sourire avant de poursuivre :

\- Votre voyage a dû être éprouvant et vous devez être prête pour procès…

L'asgardienne virevolta pour récupérer l'étoffe rouge qu'elle avait déposée sur le fauteuil et la tendit à la stagiaire :

\- Ceci est un présent pour vous, lui sourit-elle. Vous pourrez la porter demain, puisque je doute que l'ambassadeur n'accepte ce présent.

Arphédia hocha la tête. La reine semblait avoir compris que Barton ne portait pas vraiment Asgard dans son cœur, et par conséquent ses coutumes vestimentaires également, à cause de Loki…

Elle se saisit de ce qui était en réalité une toge rouge et elle eut un frisson en effleurant l'épais tissu. La texture était encore plus douce que la peau de la reine des dieux. La brune ne put alors s'empêcher de caresser une nouvelle fois la matière sous le regard presque amusé de Frigga. Reprenant ses esprits, elle balbutia des remerciements tout en s'inclinant étrangement.

Elle raccompagna la rayonnante dame jusqu'à l'entrée, toujours caressant la toge comme elle l'aurait fait avec un petit chaton, et lui ouvrit la porte avant de la saluer respectueusement.

Après avoir passé le porche de l'appartement, Frigga se retourna et son visage s'irisa :

\- Je ne saurais vous dire combien je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir écoutée, murmura-t-elle en prenant les mains d'Arphédia avec affection.

La terrienne ne put que lui rendre un petit sourire.

Elle venait seulement de la rencontrer mais la brune éprouvait une réelle tendresse pour cette femme si charmante. Et cela la peinait beaucoup de la voir souffrir autant.

C'est pour cela qu'elle en voulu encore un peu plus à Loki d'imposer cela à sa mère.

La déesse lâcha Arphédia et disparut tel un mirage dans les couloir sombres du palais.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et soupira.

La reine était venue plaider la cause da son fils, elle en était bien consciente. Et elle ne devrait pas pouvoir être influencée… Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que maintenant elle aurait bien plus de peine à voir le Prince se balancer au bout d'une corde. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle verrait derrière les larmes d'une mère aimante.

Mais ce qui avait été fait était fait, et rien ne pourrait le changer.

Arphédia traina des pieds pour regagner son lit, et elle ne croisa pas Barton, ce qui la rassura un peu : elle ne souhaitait plus parler du tout.

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

**Retour de l'auteure :**

Alors bande de petits vengeurs en herbe ? Vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ?

Voir le Roi et la Reine en une seule soirée, c'est pas rien !

Personnellement j'ai bien aimé écrire la scène avec la reine, je trouvais ça touchant tout plein ! Dites-moi en **commentaires** ce que vous en avez pensé !

Allez, à vos claviers !

Et à très bientôt ! Bisous mes loulous ~❤


	14. Chapitre 8 : Le Procès Partie 1

**Arrivée de l'auteur avec la cavalerie (ou plutôt poursuivie par la cavalerie) :**

Chalut bande de petits loupiots ! Como estas ? Muy bien, j'espère ! Je reviens au galop vers vous avec ce nouveau chapitre (encore plus long) que j'ai séparé en deux !

J'espère que vous serez contents d'avoir encore plus de lecture !

C'est bientôt l'heure du jugement ! Ici, vous aurez la préparation avant le procès, on y retrouvera Arphédia, Clint et un invité aux cheveux soyeux !

Je ne laisse pas plus de suspens, à plus bas !

Bonne lecture ~💖

**Réponses reviews :**

**Hanninanie** : Ahah non ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aurais attendue j'ai profité d'avoir ta review pour poster !

Ohhh grandiose, mais quel grand mot 😍 je suis au-delà de flattée ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais ! Que l'on se rende compte que Loki n'est pas foncièrement mauvais et que Frigga souffre beaucoup de cette situation… Si elle prend aux tripes, cela dépasse mes espérances 😭 Oui, il est seulement épaulé de sa môman et il en a été séparé longtemps…

Oui c'est vrai que tu as un petit aperçu de ce qui se passe après le procès avec The New Avengers ! J'espère malgré tout que tu seras agréablement surprise de comment j'ai goupillé tout cela Oui ça va pas être évident pour Clint ce procès… Oulah ! Le procès, je me suis pas prise la tête, il n'y aura rien de grandiose je pense ! Du coup ce sera un chapitre humble, et je ne trouve pas que j'ai profondément décrit les émotions de chacun… J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! Mais je pense avoir décrit plutôt fidèlement Loki, tu me diras ce que tu en penses !

Ahaha, l'imagination avec Arphédia ? Eh non, c'est pas du vécu (ça pourrait ceci dit) mais je m'imagine une situation bien pourrie et ça vient tout seul Comme ça elle se prend bien la honte ! Moi aussi, je pourrais pas m'empêcher de me moquer 😂 Mais vu que je suis un peu comme elle, au moment où je me moque je pourrais bien décéder en m'étouffant avec ma salive ! Comme tu dis, heureusement que personne ne la regarde 😁

Oui dans ce chapitre, Clint était un peu à l'écart dans son coin… Mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi : il aurait risqué d'être blessant et maladroit avec la reine à cause de son traumatisme. Et la pauvre, elle se serait effondrée. Du coup, mieux valait qu'il observe, perché dans son arbre 😅 ! Oh je n'y avais pas pensé mais je trouve que c'est une très bonne interprétation ! Bravo ! J'aurais dit qu'il gardait un œil sur la ville pour être alerte et prêt au premier incident. Tu vois, je ne suis pas allée aussi loin…

Oh non, je n'ai pas encore le quart de siècle mais on va dire qu'on s'en rapproche doucement 😅 le temps passe trop vite ! Ahah ou alors on a le même âge ! Perso j'ai redoublé déjà deux fois 😭 c'est pour ça que je me sens vieille !

Allez, je te laisse tranquille ma chère Hanninanie ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt 🌹

**Christine** : Coucou Christine ! Ravie de te revoir

Oui, c'est une maman inquiète et triste pour son fils…

Alors dans mon histoire, on ne sait pas si Loki a été possédé par le spectre, donc Clint l'ignore ! On part du principe que Loi a fait tout cela sciemment… Et il l'aurait surement fait de lui-même, pour se venger de son frère et parce qu'il a un désir irrépressible de gouverner… C'est Loki quoi 😅

Du coup que Clint veuille se venger ou non, il pense qu'il a tout fait de son plein gré ! Donc… Le dieu de la malice est dans le caca 😂

Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture à toi 😊

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le procès Partie 1

Rien ne mettait de plus mauvaise humeur Arphédia que son manque de sommeil. Et sachant qu'elle avait ruminé presque toute la nuit, elle devinait facilement l'état dans lequel elle devait être.

Aujourd'hui pas besoin de réveil pour la propulser sur ses deux jambes, elle qui adorait pourtant repousser l'instant où elle devrait quitter son cocon douillet.

La descente de ce spacieux lit se fit en un bruit sourd qui se répercuta dans tout l'appartement, avertissant Hawkeye qu'elle le rejoindrait bientôt dans le salon. La brune fit quelques pas en direction de sa salle de bain pour constater les dégâts de sa nuit presque blanche, plissant ses yeux bouffis de fatigue, et claqua deux fois du palais pour tenter de faire partir le goût amer que lui avait laissé son insomnie et l'angoisse que celle-ci avait fait naître.

Enfin face au miroir, elle constata que sa queue de cheval maintenant échevelée penchait dangereusement à droite telle une antenne et que ses yeux s'étaient gentiment habillés de deux grosses poches violacées.

De belles cernes, c'est tout ce qui lui manquait pour paraitre encore moins crédible lorsque les Midgardiens seraient présentés au procès.

Elle haussa un sourcil et considéra ses options.

Au pire, elle pouvait dire que c'était le Prince qui lui avait fait ces deux jolis cocards. Bon, certes l'attaque de New York remontait à des semaines de cela, mais Loki était un dieu donc… Sur un malentendu ça pouvait le faire ! Les coups d'un asgardien devaient être sacrément puissants.

En plus l'assistance trouverait l'accusé parfaitement inhumain de se servir d'une pauvre femme comme d'un punching-ball.

Arphédia essaya de ne pas écouter la petite voix qui lui disait que la reine n'y croirait pas une seconde puisqu'elle l'avait vue la veille.

Non, la jeune secrétaire n'avait plus qu'une option : le maquillage. Et elle remercia les cieux d'en avoir emporté, malgré les commentaires désobligeants de Cooper qui précisait qu'elle ne se rendait pas à un défilé de mode… Elle eut un sourire en coin victorieux en se félicitant alors qu'elle partait chercher sa trousse de toilette dans sa valise.

Elle se tartina de fond de teint, et arborait à présent une peau bien trop lumineuse. Haussant les sourcils, elle se dit que c'était mieux que faire pitié en jouant la femme battue. Malgré tout, ses yeux étaient encore bien gonflés.

Il lui fallu faire de son mieux pour se rendre un minimum présentable en utilisant du far à paupière, de l'eyeliner et du mascara.

La brune décida de se coiffer et s'habiller après le déjeuner. Elle allait tout d'abord avoir besoin de forces pour affronter cette journée.

Ses pas, résonnant sous le poids de ses talons, la menèrent au salon où Barton était assis à la table, déjà vêtu de sa tenue d'espion, et buvant dans une tasse de ce qui semblait être du café.

\- Bonjour rayon de soleil ! L'accueillit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle arqua un sourcil. Il était fort probable qu'elle ait l'air renfrogné, vu la qualité pitoyable de son repos, mais elle pensait avoir meilleure allure une fois maquillée.

Visiblement non, c'était encore pas gagné pour le capital sympathie des Midgardiens…

Clint, lui s'amusait de voir l'air grognon de la jeune femme, qui avait tout l'air d'un ours mal léché, réveillé trop tôt de sa période d'hibernation.

Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle vint le rejoindre à table et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, sans ménagement. L'assise broncha à peine, témoignant de la robustesse des meubles d'Asgard.

Arphédia constata que des domestiques étaient déjà venues apporter des collations, et elles avaient prévu pour un régiment à son humble avis.

Une bouteille de verre qui semblait contenir du jus d'orange trônait à côté d'une cruche de lait et d'une carafe de café, non loin de diverses viennoiseries inconnues sur Terre, de miches de pain et de pots de confitures de toutes les couleurs.

L'opulence de ces mets était impressionnante et Arphédia pâlit devant tant de nourriture. Ils ne pourraient pas manger tout ça à deux.

Il était fréquent d'être écœuré le matin et beaucoup de monde ne prenait pas le temps de déjeuner : ça pouvait être le cas de la brune, de temps à autre. Et aujourd'hui justement, le stress lui tordait déjà le ventre ; la vue de la nourriture la brassa quelques peu.

Mais contre toute attente, elle allait se forcer à manger. Parce que d'une part, cela la consolerait et que d'autre part, elle aurait moins de chance de faiblir durant le procès.

Elle commençait à avoir une peur incommensurable de paraitre ridicule devant toute une assemblée de dieu, et de se liquéfier sous le regard écrasant d'Odin.

Alors elle attrapa avec détermination un bout de pain frais et moelleux pour l'entailler en deux et tartiner l'intérieur de confiture de sureau, face à Barton qui buvait une gorgée de son café en l'observant attentivement.

\- Tu parais contrariée… Constata-t-il simplement.

Sa subordonnée releva ses yeux gonflés vers lui et se contenta d'acquiescer avec un « Hun » enroué. Elle continua d'étaler sa confiture et fit un bond pour esquiver la goutte écarlate qui menaça de tacher le haut de sa chemise de nuit.

\- Le procès t'inquiète ? Demanda l'espion presque surpris.

\- Je me chie d'ssus…

Tous deux s'échangèrent un regard avec des yeux écarquillés. Arphédia ne s'était pas entendue dire cette phrase et imagina quelle piètre opinion d'elle son mentor devait se faire à cet instant. Elle rougit instantanément et tenta maladroitement de se rattraper :

\- Enfin pas au sens littéral hein…

Elle fronça les sourcils et crispa ses lèvres en maudissant mentalement son caractère :

\- C'est juste que je stress pour tout, avoua-t-elle. Tout le temps.

L'espion reposa paisiblement sa tasse sur la lourde table en bois, haussant un sourcil taquin, l'air de dire qu'il l'avait déjà constaté. Cela expliquait principalement le fait qu'elle parlait beaucoup pour évacuer son stress, et qu'elle semblait toujours torturée quand elle réfléchissait.

Tandis que son mentor prenait une bouchée d'une viennoiserie, la jeune femme arrêta un instant ses explications en se demandant bien quel goût pouvaient avoir les pâtisseries d'Asgard. Elle ouvrit un peu plus grand ses yeux mi-clos pour arracher l'une d'elle du plateau avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche goulument.

Elle soupira de plaisir, se laissant fondre sur son assise. Est-ce qu'il était même normal pour pain chocolaté d'être aussi moelleux ?

Bientôt, une autre viennoiserie disparut de la table et Arphédia mâchonnait joyeusement, semblant plus détendue au fur et à mesure qu'elle mangeait.

Barton la regarda manger avec appétit, constatant qu'elle semblait oublier ses inquiétudes ainsi, tout en mordant lui-même dans ce qu'il venait d'attraper.

Lui-même ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était tranquille à l'idée du procès qui arrivait. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude des situations de crises, des coups d'état et des guerres… Mais cette affaire-là l'impactait personnellement. Et il savait qu'il avait dépassé le stade de la rancœur pour Loki. Il était animé par une véritable rage et un dégoût inégalé.

Clint hésitait même à emmener son arc lors du procès pour planter une flèche dans l'œil du dieu…

Il se laissa pencher en arrière, faisant balancer sa chaise sur deux pieds tout en s'agrippant au bord de la table.

L'agent savait que ses appréhensions étaient inutiles, voir même absurdes. C'est ce que lui aurait dit Nat' si elle était venue avec lui. Il sourit en imaginant la rousse croiser les bras tout en s'appuyant à l'encadrement de la porte, le sermonnant pour qu'il voit ce procès comme une mission normale. Elle verrait à coup sûr son agitation mentale, elle le connaissait trop bien.

Et il savait qu'elle aurait raison. Mais… C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à appliquer. Il ne parvenait pas à se détacher personnellement, ne pouvait pas.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose chez la gamine qui le rassurait un peu. C'était probablement sa crainte de ce procès, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être moins seul et lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Il sourit un peu en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle était une distraction agréable. Après tout, elle était angoissée et ne s'en cachait pas… C'était presque libérateur pour lui, de se focaliser sur les angoisses de la petite brune et de se persuader qu'il serait là pour que tout se passe bien, dans son rôle de mentor.

Alors que Clint analysait sa stagiaire, celle-ci buvait à présent un grand verre de jus d'orange en chantonnant des petits ronronnements de contentement, et faisait rouler ses épaules.

Elle commençait à avoir l'estomac bien trop rempli mais ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'arrêter de manger puisque sinon ses inquiétudes reviendraient au galop.

Face à la légère grimace du petit bout de femme grassouillette, l'espion décida de tout de même la rassurer :

\- Tu es en observation pour le procès, rappela-t-il. Donc tu n'auras qu'à… Observer ! Fit-il en levant ses deux paumes vers le plafond.

Arphédia se tortilla sur sa chaise et tenta de lui sourire.

Il avait raison, évidemment.

Mais ils allaient probablement tous deux se présenter devant une cour entière de dieux, pour le procès d'un des leurs, et ce, sous l'œil accusateur du Père de Toute Chose.

Elle allait se sentir bien plus observée qu'observatrice…

Mais peut-être que ça ne justifiait pas la peur qui la prenait aux tripes. Et pour être parfaitement honnête, tant de chose la stressait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Elle souffla, s'avachissant sur sa chaise pour poser théâtralement ses deux mains sur son ventre. Sentant sa gorge se serrer elle grimaça tandis que Hawkeye finissait de boire sa tasse de café :

\- 'De dieu ! Jura-t-elle avec un fort accent paysan. J'ai bien trop mangé, je crois que je vais être malade…

Son mentor la regarda avec un sourcil haussé, attendant patiemment de voir une catastrophe se déclencher, mais rien n'arriva. Elle se contentait de faire les gros yeux au marbre du sol pour tenter de faire passer cette désagréable sensation.

Soudain, de légers coups retentirent sur le bois de la porte d'entrée. Barton releva la tête vers celle-ci et haussa la voix pour inviter les servantes à entrer.

Trois domestiques pénétrèrent alors dans leurs appartements, toutes vêtues de larges toges lumineuses. L'une d'entre elles portait d'ailleurs des tissus dans ses bras, voulant sans aucun doute habiller les Midgardiens pour l'audience.

Toutes s'inclinèrent avec respect puis demandèrent si elles pouvaient débarrasser leur table.

Barton leur fit un léger sourire et les invita gentiment de la main à faire leur travail. Il se leva ensuite et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, presque de dos aux domestiques mais gardant tout de même discrètement un œil sur elles.

Arphédia se leva aussi, avec beaucoup de précautions pour ne pas appuyer sur son estomac plein. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la servante qui tenait les belles étoffes et se tritura un peu les doigts en demandant :

\- Euh… Est-ce… Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment on se lave ?

Elle espéra ne pas avoir été grossière de demander aussi directement cela, mais la grande rousse en face d'elle lui offrit un sourire et lui demanda de la suivre dans sa salle de bain.

Docilement, la brune replète emboita le pas de l'asgardienne.

La grande femme posa ses étoffes sur un porte serviette en ivoire dès qu'elle entra dans la grande pièce de bain, puis partit se pencher sur la grande cuve en bois qui servait de baignoire, en jetant un regard à la terrienne pour s'assurer que celle-ci observait bien ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle désigna un petit robinet fixé à l'extérieur du bassin qu'elle tourna en expliquant :

\- Si vous ouvrez cette vanne, vous remplissez la baignoire d'eau froide.

Arphédia hocha la tête, attentive alors qu'elle regardait un flot conséquent remplir petit à petit la baignoire. La domestique se redressa et partit derrière la cuve, pointer un grand seau sur un meuble :

\- Pour augmenter la température du bain, vous devez ensuite ajouter de l'eau bouillante avec cette bassine.

Cela parut logique pour la petite française, et elle se demandait surtout comment l'eau était chauffée sur Asgard. Mais bien que la question lui brulât les lèvres, elle resta silencieuse pour écouter toutes les explications qu'on lui donnait.

\- Là, poursuivit la servante en tournant un robinet au-dessus du seau, vous avez l'eau chaude qui provient de notre cuve centralisée réservée normalement à la famille royale. L'eau y est chauffée en continu la journée…

La rousse au visage parsemé de légères taches caramel, se retourna vers elle et lui présenta un large sourire tandis que l'eau fumante emplissait rapidement la bassine derrière elle.

\- Mais si vous voulez prendre un bain de minuit… Il va être frais ! Ajouta-t-elle, avec une grimace amusée.

Arphédia lui rendit son sourire, faisant note mentalement de ne pas se doucher tard ce soir, s'ils restaient la nuit… et s'ils survivaient au procès !

La petite brune regarda patiemment l'employée refermer le robinet d'eau chaude, puis celui d'eau froide de la baignoire pour ensuite venir verser la bassine dans la baignoire à moitié pleine.

Un brouillard s'éleva quand l'eau bouillante vint s'immiscer dans l'étendue d'eau froide et la pièce ressembla soudain à un sauna. Sans la chaleur de la pièce bien sûr.

Plongeant une main dans l'eau, la rousse pensa à voix haute :

\- Encore un…

Puis elle retourna placer le seau sous le robinet d'eau chaude avant de faire pivoter la vanne et de le remplir à nouveau.

Elle fit volte-face vers la petite secrétaire avec un sourire poli :

\- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous aide à vous doucher, Madame ?

Arphédia écarquilla ses yeux, sous le choc.

Bon, premièrement, on l'avait appelée Madame alors qu'elle avait tout juste 21 ans et en plus de cela on lui proposait de la laver ?

Hum… Pour elle, on n'aidait que les enfants et les personnes âgées au bain…

C'était sûrement une coutume d'ici, pour les nobles et les gens d'une haute importance… Comme à une certaine époque sur Terre.

Mais très peu pour elle.

Elle tenta de répondre le plus poliment possible pour ne pas insulter leurs usages :

\- Non, c'est gentil… Fit-elle avec une moue gênée.

Tandis que la servante arrêtait l'eau chaude pour venir verser le deuxième seau dans la baignoire, la brune expliqua :

\- Sur Terre, on aime bien tout faire par nous-même…

La rousse releva des yeux intrigués :

\- Alors vous n'avez pas de domestiques ?

\- Non… Enfin si, se reprit Arphédia, les plus riches.

Cela tira un sourire au coin des lèvres de l'asgardienne, qui conclut, amusée :

\- Cela me semble plutôt semblable à Asgard alors…

La petite brune grimaça se rendant compte qu'elle s'exprimait bien mal. Elle inspira et réfléchit pour reformuler :

\- Certains peuvent avoir des domestiques, corrigea-t-elle, mais globalement personne ne se fait doucher ou habiller par eux… On aime le faire seul !

La jeune femme aux taches de rousseur hocha la tête, comprenant. Après tout, elle s'occupait aussi seule d'elle-même.

\- J'ai reçu l'ordre de notre reine de venir vous habiller cependant…

Cela ne surpris pas vraiment la petite femme ronde, mais l'attention la toucha beaucoup.

\- Je sais que vous préféreriez vous habiller seule, repris la rousse, mais je crains que la toge soit très complexe à revêtir seule…

Au vu du large sourire de la servante, Arphédia comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas essayer seule, elle risquait de ne jamais être présentable pour le procès. Elle pourrait aussi se prendre les pieds dedans et se briser la nuque, et quelque part c'était vraiment humiliant comme mort… Elle préfèrerait encore qu'on dise que des Bilgesnipes-quelque-chose l'avaient dévorée…

Elle avait aussi la solution de porter ses vêtements apportés de la Terre… Mais quelque part, elle voulait faire bonne figure et montrer aux asgardiens qu'elle les respectait et donc qu'ils devaient les prendre au sérieux.

Elle craignait beaucoup le regard que des dieux pouvaient poser sur eux… Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à dos tout un peuple composé de Thor en puissance, sachant ce dont était capable leur Prince. Ou plutôt, leurs Princes.

Alors aussi bête que ça puisse paraître, elle voulait porter la toge ; de plus c'était un cadeau de la reine…

La brune sortit de ses pensées en voyant la servante reposer le seau vide à sa place en lui souriant :

\- Voilà, votre bain est prêt.

\- Merci, fit sincèrement Arphédia, je pense que j'aurais effectivement besoin de votre aide pour cette toge.

La stagiaire avait l'air profondément gênée à l'idée qu'on l'assiste alors la rousse ne fit pas de commentaire.

\- Je peux vous demander de m'attendre dans ma chambre ? Demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus embarrassée.

\- Bien sûr, s'inclina la domestique.

Et sur ce, elle s'éclipsa. Arphédia la suivit juste pour récupérer des sous-vêtements propres dans son sac puis repartit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et eut un léger sursaut en constatant que l'eau était un peu chaude, mais elle n'en tint pas rigueur et entra dans la grande bassine.

Avec son estomac aussi rempli, elle eut l'impression de couler au fond de l'eau mais laissa tout de même ses muscles se détendre et son esprit se vider.

Elle soupira, profitant de ce moment.

Etonnamment, parler à des asgardiennes (parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter l'entrevue avec Odin) l'avait apaisée. Elles lui paraissaient très… Humaines et compréhensives. Plus accessibles et bien moins froides que la foule qu'elle s'était imaginé dans sa tête.

Un petit espoir de tomber sur une cour attentive et plus bienveillante qu'inquisitrice naquit en elle.

Elle se savonna avec une petite boule de savon qui embaumait la pièce d'une odeur de jasmin et finit de se laver.

000-0000-000

Son index posé sur ses lèvres, la servante rousse inspira profondément d'un air dubitatif.

\- Hum… Je crois que ça ne va pas, Madame.

Arphédia se retourna vers elle, tentant de suivre son regard le long de la soyeuse robe en lin blanc qu'elle avait enfilée. Le tissu était léger et très doux, c'était certain.

Mais la jeune femme vit très vite qu'on voyait à travers le vêtement sa magnifique culotte noire.

Elle plissa les yeux en reprenant :

\- Non ça ne va pas, en effet…

Ce n'était pas très élégant de se présenter à un procès judiciaire avec une robe transparente, autant dire qu'elle allait en choquer plus d'un.

La brune fit une grimace en réfléchissant alors que la grande asgardienne s'excusait :

\- Je suis désolée, mais la reine ne m'a donné que ces chemises de lin, en général, nous les portons sous une toge…

Puis, comme un éclair de génie, la petite terrienne se souvint de l'étoffe rouge de la veille. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu oublier ce présent mais elle partit en quatrième vitesse la récupérer sur son édredon.

Elle la tendit à son interlocutrice en demandant :

\- Est-ce que ça ferait l'affaire ?

La rousse examina avec attention puis sourit.

\- Je ne savais pas que sa Majesté était déjà venue vous rendre visite, commenta-t-elle. C'est parfait !

Elles s'attelèrent toutes deux à entourer le tissu autour de la grosse brune, celle-ci soulagée de voir que l'étoffe était suffisamment large pour lui aller.

Une fois une massive broche dorée épinglée pour faire tenir la toge, Arphédia put remarquer à quel point le vêtement était élégant, retombant en de larges plis soyeux.

Elle fit quelques pas pour vérifier qu'elle ne se prenait pas les pieds dans la toge, et si elle ne levait pas trop haut le genou, elle se croirait dans une longue robe de soirée.

La secrétaire se sentit particulièrement ridicule d'être aussi bien habillée… Surtout pour un procès. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle pouvait ressembler à autre chose. Si elle fixait avec un peu moins d'attention le miroir, elle pourrait penser voir une femme presque distinguée. Enfin, tant qu'elle restait immobile.

La domestique fit un pas en arrière pour la laisser contempler leur travail, et lui offrit un sourire doux :

\- Vous être très élégante !

Arphédia aurait aimé la croire mais apprécia son compliment, alors elle lui retourna son sourire. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'arrivait à la cheville d'aucune asgardienne, ni en beauté, ni en sagesse. Après tout c'était des dieux, immortels à leurs yeux…

\- Tant que je suis pas trop ridicule, ricana la petite brune replète.

\- Pas du tout ! Répliqua rapidement la servante.

\- Bon, alors merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidée.

La française jeta un œil à tous les plis et replis de la robe et poursuivit :

\- Je n'y serais jamais arrivée seule, c'est certain !

Les yeux de la domestique se plissèrent tendrement, elle était visiblement très touchée que leur invitée lui dise cela.

Après une galante révérence, la rousse demanda si elle pouvait être congédiée, et elle rejoint ses collègues, qui avaient déjà quitté leurs appartements.

Désormais prête, et bien désœuvrée, Arphédia n'eut plus qu'à se concentrer sur son stress et son oppressante envie de vomir son copieux petit déjeuner.

Alors puisqu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer après seulement quelques secondes et redoutait en même temps ce qui allait suivre, elle décida de s'entrainer à bouger avec cette toge incroyablement longue.

Au début, ses mouvements furent théâtraux, risibles, et pour dire vrai, pitoyables… Elle tenta de se décontracter et de paraître plus naturelle, mais elle ne parvint seulement à prendre un air niais. Elle abandonna finalement, se résignant, et pensa qu'on était qui on était. Elle ne tromperait personne à ce procès : elle allait avoir l'air d'une petite terrienne trop grosse, gourde, étouffée par le stress et nageant dans un tissu aussi rouge que ses joues.

Elle soupira.

Son reflet dans le miroir face à elle laissa tomber des bras ballants le long de son corps, courba le dos et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas, rebondissant légèrement. Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains et frotta nerveusement son crâne, ébouriffant un peu plus sa queue de cheval.

Et maintenant, elle devait avoir les cheveux bien emmêlés.

Elle pria pour que personne ne rit en la voyant…

D'un geste précipité, elle redescendit du lit pour aller se poster devant le miroir à pied de la chambrée.

Le bout de ses doigts se glissa dans ses mèches brunes, s'emmêlant parfois et elle tira de petits coups secs pour les dégager.

Donnant un peu de constance à sa chevelure, elle dut se munir d'une brosse pour essayer de ressembler à quelque chose.

Quand elle fut satisfaite avec une sorte de brushing tombant en de légères boucles lâches, elle se dirigea vers le salon, pour retrouver son mentor.

Barton n'avait pas bougé. Il était assis sur son fauteuil, une cheville posée sur son genou en une posture décontractée. Il releva les yeux vers la petite brune et la détailla des pieds à la tête.

\- Tu vas à un défilé ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Arphédia gonfla l'une de ses joues, se retenant pour lui envoyer l'un de ses talons en plein visage. Est-ce que c'était typique des hommes de demander ça à une femme quand elle essayait d'être présentable ?

Elle s'agaça mentalement, mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Cooper. Ses taquineries lui manquaient. La stagiaire aurait bien aimé que son ami vienne avec elle, il aurait sûrement apprécié découvrir Asgard. Mais elle chassa vite l'idée de sa tête, se consolant en se disant qu'elle serait encore plus heureuse de le retrouver après le procès.

\- Non, répondit-elle blasée, faisant virevolter sa toge derrière elle et elle vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à lui.

Elle dut prendre dans ses bras tous les replis du vêtement avant de pouvoir daigner se pencher et tomber sur le coussin. C'était tout de même encombrant d'être une femme distinguée, et elle se demanda comment les asgardiennes supportaient ça tous les jours. A son humble avis, une vieille paire de jeans et un tee-shirt étaient bien plus confortables au quotidien… Bon, peut-être manquait-elle tout simplement de classe pour s'y adapter.

Mais elle ferait des efforts et elle tiendrait toute la journée !

Elle redressa la tête vers l'espion et constata qu'il portait toujours son uniforme du Shield et qu'il avait relevé ses lunettes de soleil sur le sommet de son crâne. La petite brune fut cependant surprise de voir qu'il n'avait pas pris avec lui son carquois et son arc… Elle désigna la tenue de son mentor avec un petit sourire taquin, bien décidé à lui rendre la pareille en ce qui concerne les remarques désobligeantes :

\- Non, je tente d'augmenter notre capital sympathie, rétorqua-t-elle. Parce qu'on a tendance à lire sur votre visage que vous ne portez pas les asgardiens dans votre cœur…

Il soutint son regard, amusé tandis qu'il édifia :

\- Je n'ai pas à paraître sympathique. Je suis là pour témoigner à un procès.

Arphédia pencha la tête sur le côté et acquiesça discrètement. C'était plutôt vrai dans l'ensemble.

\- Oui, mais ça rend les gens plus enclins à vous croire ! Analysa-t-elle.

Hawkeye ne dit rien, et elle eut l'impression d'avoir parlé dans le vide. Elle haussa les épaules, de toute façon c'était la stagiaire. La jeune secrétaire reprit alors avec un rictus moqueur et un ton entendu :

\- Bon, puisque vous vous changez pas, j'imagine que le bain c'est non aussi !

Clint posa son coude sur le bras de son fauteuil, se tint la tempe avec son pouce et son index tout en haussa un sourcil très haut, lui demandant implicitement si elle comptait vraiment le provoquer. Sa subalterne plissa ses lèvres finement en lui faisant les gros yeux, feignant l'innocence. Il inspira par le nez longuement et lui rétorqua :

\- Je me suis lavé hier soir.

La brune replète fronça les sourcils en tiltant :

\- Mais l'eau était…

\- Froide, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire figé.

Un frisson la parcourut en s'imaginant la température glaciale que devait avoir l'eau le soir. Barton lui ne bronchait pas.

Elle savait qu'il était tenace, et que c'était un espion surentrainé, habitué à la torture et tout ce qui s'en suit mais… Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était impressionnant !

Bon, comme trop souvent, il imposait le respect donc elle décida d'arrêter de le taquiner. Il était habillé pour le procès et propre, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi faire pour se distraire. Elle sentait des frissons remonter le long de ses jambes dans l'angoisse du procès qui arrivait à grand pas. Son estomac rempli se tordait aussi.

Quant à Hawkeye, il était parfaitement détendu, balançant tranquillement son pied posé sur son genou et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil.

Elle finit par se demander si ce n'était qu'une apparence… Après tout, il allait être à nouveau confronté à l'homme qui l'a manipulé. Il avait beau être fort et paraître impassible, ça allait sûrement raviver des souvenirs douloureux.

Tapotant du bout des doigts sur son accoudoir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle attirait l'attention de son mentor sur elle. Elle fit un sourire plein de dents, peu assuré, pour s'excuser quand on frappa lourdement à leur porte.

\- Ce doit être les gardes qui viennent nous chercher, devina Barton.

Arphédia pivota sur son assise pour voir la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur un grand homme musculeux. Blond.

\- Bonjour mes amis, les salua chaleureusement Thor.

La petite se redressa pour avoir l'air moins avachie devant le prince de ce Royaume. Elle ne cacha cependant pas sa mine surprise :

\- C'est vous qui venez nous chercher ? S'étonna-t-elle. Votre père nous a dit que des gardes nous emmèneraient.

Le dieu haussa un peu les sourcils en découvrant que le Père de Toute Chose était venu leur rendre visite, mais ne fit pas de commentaire à ce sujet, répondant à la question avec un sourire amical :

\- Vous êtes mes invités, rappela-t-il, il est de mon devoir de vous escorter dans le palais.

Il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et enchaina alors, un peu plus pressé :

\- Il semblerait d'ailleurs que l'on soit vraiment en retard, précisa-t-il alors que son sourire cillait. Je crois que nous devons être attendus…

Le stress au creux du ventre d'Arphédia monta en flèche et elle sentit une remontée acide lui brûler l'œsophage. Être en retard n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Elle détestait ça au plus au point. Surtout qu'elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas encore lavé ses dents. Et si elle avait une haleine de chacal ? Tout pouvait tourner à la catastrophe ! Odin semblait plutôt âgé, il pourrait bien succomber à une attaque olfactive concentrée… Que faisait-on aux régicides dans ce pays ? On les crucifiait, les pendait, les jetaient en pâture aux Bilgesnipes ou les noyait dans les toilettes communes ?

Tandis que le cerveau d'Arphédia s'affolait, Barton lui se leva tranquillement, rejoignant Thor à côté de la porte.

\- Vous auriez pas pu venir nous chercher plus tôt alors ? Grogna la petite brune replète en se jetant rageusement sur ses deux jambes courtes, menaçant de se prendre les pieds dans sa toge et titubant presque pour les rejoindre.

Avec une démarche grincheuse, elle mit un coup de poing dans les replis de sa robe qui la gênaient, tout en faisant de tout petits pas. Elle s'arrêta juste devant le grand viking, presque déjà essoufflée de s'énerver pareillement et tapa de ses deux mains sur ses hanches :

\- Non mais vous abusez là ! A cause de vous tout le monde va penser que c'est notre faute si tout le procès est retardé.

Elle se prit le visage entre les mains en faisant une grimace sous le regard inquiet de Thor qui ne saisissait pas la situation. Mais alors pas du tout.

\- Et moi qui avait fait tant d'efforts, pleurnicha-t-elle.

Fronçant les sourcils, le Prince pivota lentement vers Barton pour obtenir une quelconque explication mais l'espion se contenta de secouer la tête et de lui faire signe de ne pas y prêter attention. La gamine devenait incohérente quand elle était stressée apparemment.

Thor se reconcentra alors sur la petite brune agitée et tenta un sourire :

\- Cette toge vous va à ravir ! Complimenta-t-il gentiment en levant les mains en l'air. On dirait une vraie asgardienne.

Arphédia étouffa un pleur avec un petit cri aigu qui fit reculer le Prince presqu'imperceptiblement. Elle avait vraiment essayé de tout préparer pour être dans les meilleures conditions, oui. Parce qu'une bonne impression leur aurait donné un coup de pouce et que ça aurait apaisé son angoisse.

Mais là…

La tension dans son corps avait crevé le plafond du stressomètre intégré et elle était proche de la crise de nerf.

Son visage était rouge et elle avait peur de commencer à hyperventiler.

Bon, il fallait se mettre en marche.

Elle poussa alors Barton et Thor hors de la pièce en débitant des « Allez ! » et des « Plus vite ! » tout en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Les deux hommes, surpris d'être pressés ainsi se mirent en marche, suivis par les pas furieux de la petite terrienne.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs à grandes enjambées, suivant Thor à la trace dans le palais pour rejoindre la salle du trône.

Le dieu tenta alors de faire la conversation, mêlant vieux souvenirs d'enfances et informations sur le déroulement du procès. Barton écoutait distraitement tandis qu'Arphédia elle tentait d'imprimer chaque mot dans sa mémoire, comme s'ils pouvaient l'aider à faire face. Elle apprit donc que la cours venait assister aux témoignages mais que la sentence ne serait prononcée qu'en présence des concernés. Elle se retourna les mains. Ils allaient donc devoir passer devant toute une foule d'asgardiens pour se présenter devant le roi…

Elle se força à regarder ses pieds qui se bousculaient en de petits pas sous sa longue toge rouge.

Ils croisèrent de nombreux gardes le long des immenses galeries, droits dans leurs armures reluisantes, pliant la tête devant celui qui serait un jour leur roi. Le palais semblait plus surveillé que la veille, les soldats en faction bien plus nombreux pour le procès. La petite brune replète s'en rassura.

Il ne pouvait pas arriver grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand Thor et Clint faisaient une foulée, Arphédia devait en faire trois et elle eut l'air d'un petit animal s'agitant pour les rattraper et maintenir leur rythme, presque à leurs côtés. Alors malgré leur professionnalisme, certains gardes la suivaient curieusement du regard, devinant facilement qu'elle n'était pas une asgardienne, bien qu'elle porte la toge.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte entièrement dorée. Thor s'arrêta un instant, leur laissant le temps de se préparer mentalement à être présentés à la cour.

Cela laissa le temps à la grosse brune de reprendre son souffle. Elle commençait à avoir mal au pieds aussi avec ces escarpins. Elle essuya son visage d'une main tout en replaçant sa toge convenablement, tandis que ces messieurs l'attendaient patiemment.

Elle secoua ses mains à ses côtés, soufflant un bon coup.

Bon ce n'était qu'un procès. Elle était là en tant qu'observatrice pour faire potiche. Elle n'avait juste pas à parler, ne pas se casser la figure et surtout, ne pas faire mauvaise impression.

Et après le jugement, elle repartirait tranquillement au Shield reprendre son poste de secrétaire et gérer les rendez-vous mineurs de Fury en faisant des piles de stylos sur son bureau…

Thor inspira, faisant ressurgir son large sourire confiant et se plaça bien droit face aux deux terriens. Il cligna des yeux et se répéta :

\- Je vais devoir entrer en premier, annonça-t-il d'abord. J'irai rejoindre ma mère près du trône.

Il fixa d'abord Arphédia puis Clint et les conseilla calmement :

\- Vous attendrez ici une minute avant de pénétrer dans la salle pour être annoncés à votre tour.

La secrétaire se mit sur la pointe des pieds et redescendit successivement à maintes reprises, sautillant étrangement de stress. Donc Thor ne les accompagnait pas jusqu'au bout ?

Elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais ça l'aurait rassurée d'être accompagnée par le Prince. Le capital sympathie et tout ça…

Parce qu'il fallait dire qu'il était tellement aimé du peuple que les individus qui l'accompagnaient ne pouvaient qu'être bien vus.

Elle inspira, fixant la porte, toujours occupée par ses flexions-extensions étranges.

Bon, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Barton dériderait un peu sa tête de tueur névrosé…

Le grand blond marqua un pas en avant tout en mimant ses indications avec ses mains :

\- Vous devrez descendre les escaliers, fouler l'allée jusqu'au trône et vous poster au pieds des marches à votre droite.

L'espion fit un signe de tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris, et Arphédia resta figée comme un poisson frit, émanant tout à coup un certain malaise.

\- Des questions ? Demanda le dieu, prévenant.

La jeune stagiaire se tint le ventre et leva des yeux inquiets vers lui :

\- Et si je vomis sur l'allée ?

\- Euh…

Thor passa une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchis, et finalement la laissa sans réponse. Elle aviserait.

Il allait être temps pour lui de faire son entrée. Il hocha la tête à l'attention de Hawkeye. La petite avait l'air un peu plus bouleversée, proche de la paralysie, alors il voulu lui faire un signe d'encouragement. Il posa sa grande main sur l'épaule potelée de la jeune femme d'un geste affectueux et la secoua doucement.

Elle tenta de lui rendre son sourire, se concentrant davantage sur le fait de garder bien au chaud son déjeuner, plutôt que de l'exposer à la vue de tous…

Le blond robuste les jaugea encore quelques secondes, semblant chercher à les percer à jour, puis il fit volte-face, sa cape écarlate flottant derrière lui majestueusement.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir recouvert de marbre et d'or alors qu'il s'approchait de la lourde porte.

A cet instant, il priait intérieurement pour ne pas avoir fait le mauvais choix.

Bien sûr, il savait que les Midgardiens ne supplieraient pas Odin d'épargner Loki, c'était évident. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'ils ne demandent pas la peine capitale… Cela lui faciliterait un tout petit peu les choses. Bien qu'il soit presque absolument certain qu'il devrait ployer le genou devant son père à la fin de ce procès pour le supplier de laisser la vie sauve à son frère.

Oui, parce qu'il ne pouvait y avoir que cette issue à ce jugement. Il connaissait son frère et savait d'avance qu'il allait être infecte, se donner en spectacle à grand coup de rhétorique et provoquer leur père avec beaucoup d'éloquence, comme toujours… Rien que cette pensée lui donna envie de soupirer longuement.

Vraiment, son frère ne faisait que lui compliquer la tâche, qui était déjà suffisamment ardue.

Il poussa de ses bras puissants la porte et fut enveloppé par la lumière de la salle du trône, dans laquelle il disparut bientôt sous les regards attentifs des deux humains.

Les immenses battants se refermèrent en un bruit sourd qui se répercuta dans tous les couloirs de cette aile, laissant Barton et sa stagiaire dans un nouveau silence.

Ils étaient à présent tous deux face à l'entrée de la salle dans laquelle aurait lieu le procès : ce pourquoi ils étaient là. Et c'est toujours proche du but que les cœurs s'emballent, les souffles se font plus courts et les esprits s'embrument. C'est pour cela qu'Arphédia parvenait à peine à réfléchir. Elle ne savait plus grand-chose si ce n'était cette terreur qui lui empoignait la gorge, et l'étrange impression de manquer d'air.

Peut-être qu'elle respirait fort.

Non, elle savait qu'elle respirait fort parce qu'elle se sentait haleter bruyamment.

Son mentor n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour l'examiner rapidement :

\- Tu as les joues toutes rouges, constata-t-il.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle en soufflant par la bouche. Une tare génétique.

Hawkeye se reconcentra sur la porte en haussant un peu les épaules pour valider son explication. Il le cachait plutôt bien, mais il s'inquiétait un peu pour elle et il voulait réellement qu'elle se détende.

\- Tu vas pas nous claquer entre les doigts au moins, gamine ?

La petite brune rondouillarde serra les lèvres, bomba un peu ses joues et hocha vivement de la tête :

\- Non non, le rassura-t-elle.

Il souffla un peu plus d'air par le nez, pour lui-même se préparer psychologiquement.

\- Mais dans le doute, reprit Arphédia en grimaçant, faites attention où vous marchez… Je m'en voudrais beaucoup si vous glissiez sur ma flaque de vomi.

Il se retourna vers elle en haussant un sourcil. C'était rassurant…

\- Ça va bien se passer, lui assura-t-il en roulant des épaules pour réajuster son uniforme d'agent du Shield.

Comme elle fixait la porte d'un air terrifié, rigide comme un balai et ne semblait pas convaincue, il sentit le besoin d'ajouter avec un sourire attendri :

\- Ils vont t'adorer.

Cette minuscule phrase fit tourner immédiatement la tête de la brune vers son supérieur.

C'était totalement faux, elle était juste la stagiaire d'un témoin : il était même fort probable que personne ne la remarque.

Clint la connaissait depuis la veille, mais il avait une seconde nature pour analyser ceux qu'il rencontrait. La façon dont il arrivait à lire en elle était plutôt déroutant… Il avait compris qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de se faire apprécier, ou plutôt qu'elle craignait de déplaire.

Alors, avec ce petit encouragement, il voulait juste la rassurer, c'était un joli mensonge.

Elle le savait.

Mais cette toute petite phrase mit tant de baume au cœur de la jeune femme qu'elle eut l'impression que son cœur rayonnait dans sa poitrine. Elle devinait que venant de Barton, c'était une très belle marque d'affection.

La stagiaire secoua la tête avec un petit sourire ému et se reconcentra sur la porte dorée.

Ils restèrent dans un silence un peu plus décontracté encore quelques instants puis Barton prit la parole en faisant un pas en avant :

\- Je pense que l'on a suffisamment attendu…

Et sur-ce, il poussa le lourd battant, offrant leurs silhouettes à une intense lumière ocre.

\- J'aurais vraiment pas dû bouffer autant, grogna-t-elle une dernière fois.

* * *

**Retour de l'auteure :**

Mes petits chats ! Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Vous avez hâte de lire la suite ?

Le prochain chapitre, on a enfin l'apparition de Loki ! Et le jugement commence 😁 Le moment est redouté par beaucoup d'entre vous, j'en suis sûre ! Mais j'ai fait la scène plutôt simple, j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas !

Voilà, si vous voulez laisser un petit **commentaire**, ce sera un plaisir

À vos claviers, et à très bientôt ! Je pense peut-être poster demain 😂 c'est fou ce que je poste souvent, mais j'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions !

Des bisous~💕


	15. Chapitre 8 : Le Procès Partie 2

**Cavale de l'auteure :**

Saluuut ! J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée ! Enfin le weekend, n'est-ce pas ?

Et pour fêter ça, encore un autre chapitre cette semaine ! Je risque de ne pas poster ce samedi et ce dimanche parce que j'ai pas mal de travail à rattraper, mais si je le peux je le ferais !

Bon alors, qu'y a-t-il dans ce chapitre ? Peut-être le procès que vous attendez tant ! Non, en fait c'est sûr ! La scène est longue, puisque cette partie de chapitre fait 24 pages ! Hallelujah !

À la carte : en entrée, une découverte de la cours, en plat de résistance, une arrivée de Loki à point, et pour finir, pas de dessert mais un procès bien saignant !

Voilà, je n'en dis pas plus : régalez-vous ! Et ne vous cassez pas une dent sur le steak de Loki, il peut être… Coriace.

Bonne lecture !

**Réponses reviews :**

**Hanninanie** : Ahah, si tu no habla español, pas de problème ! Le principal c'est que tu puisses lire mon histoire 😂

Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu quand même, bien qu'on ne soit toujours pas au procès ! Oui j'ai pas mal insisté sur les peurs de la jeune fille, pour qu'on voit bien que, contre toute attente, elle veut mener à bien cette mission et ne pas tout faire foirer. Si les émotions te sont passées aussi, ça me fait immensément plaisir ; tu dois être très empathique en plus de cela, c'est une très belle qualité !

Oui comme tu dis, elle a quand même plus de qualités que ce qu'elle croit, mais elle n'a pas assez de recul pour s'en rendre compte ! Espérons que ce voyage lui ouvrira les yeux ! Clint est là pour la soutenir, et il rempli bien son rôle de mentor en la rassurant ainsi !

Effectivement j'ai moi aussi bien aimé l'échange avec la servante ! C'est exactement ça ! J'adore tes analyses, elles tapent toujours dans le mille

Ahaha Clint est un warrior ! L'eau froide ne lu fait pas peur, mais entre nous, j'avais plus imaginé que le gugus ne savait pas se servir de l'eau chaude et que, trop fier, il n'a pas voulu demander. Dans sa tête ça devait être « à la guerre comme à la guerre » , on va dire que ça l'a vivifié ! Yolo, comme tu dis !

Ahaha oui Thor est chié de se pointer et de leur dire qu'ils sont en retard 😂😂 Je pense qu'il avait des choses à régler avant le procès ! Surement des réunions de guerre quand aux combats qu'il y a dans les huit autres royaumes ; au début de Thor le monde des ténèbres, c'est un peu le bordel ! Et théoriquement, on est à ce début de film !

Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, je te trouve plutôt perspicace dans tout ce que tu dis ! Tu as de très bonnes intuitions, très plausibles ! Eheh, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bien la paranoïa ! Avec tous ces gens qui nous suivent de nos jours…

Oh non pas du tout ! Rien n'est décousu je t'assure ! Je trouve cela très structuré au contraire ! Donc ne t'en fais pas 😊

Oh ! Mais quelle belle métaphore 😨 👏 Je n'aurais pas pu trouver plus beau ! Moi mes balais se contentent de cacher la poussière et les mauvaises notes sous le tapis ! Tu vendrais pas un des tiens ?

Quant à l'âge, j'ai bientôt 23 ans et autant de casseroles sales dans l'évier !

Et moi, toujours autant hâte que tu lises la suite et que tu me dises ce que tu en penses !

Eh bien, Anaïs, enchantée de te rencontrer ~🌹 ! Moi c'est Ophélie 😁

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt ~💕 !

**Christine** : Coucou ma Christine ! Ravie d'avoir une nouvelle review de ta part !

Oui la pauvre est rongée par ses craintes et ses insécurités… Mais heureusement, elle a Barton à ses côtés qui la soutient coute que coute !

Ahaha je crois qu'elle a les mêmes espérances que toi ! Mais je suis une auteure perfide 😂 alors qui sait ce qui va lui arriver dans ce chapitre ?

Je te laisse le découvrir !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt ~💕

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le procès Partie 2

Et sur-ce, il poussa le lourd battant, offrant leurs silhouettes à une intense lumière ocre.

\- J'aurais vraiment pas dû bouffer autant, grogna-t-elle une dernière fois.

Il jeta un dernier regard à sa protégée, s'assurant qu'elle était prête à le suivre. Pas vraiment apaisée, elle hocha la tête et saisit les pans de sa toge pour pénétrer dans l'immense salle.

Les deux agents se tinrent côte à côte, marchant à un rythme relativement lent. Arphédia remercia d'ailleurs mentalement son mentor pour cela, parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir la démarche d'une poule enragée qui martelait le sol de petits pas pressés. Elle espéra avoir un air un peu plus élégant à cette allure.

Deux gardes derrière eux fermèrent les portes et les Midgardiens s'avancèrent jusqu'à être au sommet d'escaliers de marbres.

Arphédia inspira profondément en détaillant la foule en contre-bas. Une centaine d'asgardiens étaient réunis dans cette salle du trône, également répartis de chaque côté de la longue allée de marbre blanc qui menait au trône sur lequel siégeait impérialement Odin. Des hommes et des femmes arborant des vêtements colorés, des parures raffinés et des coiffures subtiles, soulignant leur rang, se mirent à chuchoter à leur entrée. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux et un chant discret de murmures flâna dans l'air.

Arphédia fut gênée par toute l'attention qu'on leur portait, mais il semblait au moins qu'il s'agissait uniquement de curiosité. Pas d'animosité.

Elle fut légèrement rassurée.

Ils remarquèrent alors un garde avec un longue cape blanche à leurs côtés qui haussa la voix pour les annoncer en tant que Midgardiens, invités du Prince et témoins à charge. Leur présentation résonna dans toute la salle, et les légers chuchotements se firent plus audibles.

Barton regarda sa stagiaire et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à commencer à descendre les marches.

La petite brune s'exécuta alors, soulevant délicatement sa toge pour ne pas marcher dessus en descendant les marches. Son mentor eut l'élégance de calquer ses pas sur les siens et ainsi poursuivre leur avancée ensemble, sans qu'elle ne se presse et ne débaroule.

Au pied des escaliers, Arphédia remarqua à quel point la foule était bien plus impressionnante vue d'en bas. Elle se sentait désormais toute petite au milieu de tout ce monde, et l'allée semblait incroyablement longue.

La jeune femme regarda Clint qui lui fit un clin d'œil rassurant. Elle lui sourit alors, plus détendue et ils reprirent leur marche.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, les infimes murmures semblables à un léger souffle s'intensifièrent à leur passage, le peuple d'Asgard les étudiant, intrigué.

Il semblait que la somptueuse toge rouge ne passa pas inaperçue. Elle imagina que le cadeau de la reine devait être très prestigieux pour susciter autant d'intérêt et d'admiration. Cela détendit un peu les jambes rigides de la brune, qui se sentit plus en confiance.

Mais la petite secrétaire décida de ne pas se concentrer là-dessus, elle avait bien plus important à faire : ne pas s'étaler au sol devant toutes ces personnes. Et avec des jambes plus détendues ça allait être plus compliqué…

Elle mettait un pied devant l'autre avec tant de concentration qu'elle oubliait presque que devant elle, le roi et la reine attendaient que le procès puisse débuter.

La stagiaire ne releva la tête que quand les marches menant au trône apparurent dans son champ de vision. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent alors avec le regard strict du Père de Toute Chose, assis dans l'édifice en or massif, et elle fuit vite son regard, très mal à l'aise.

Heureusement, elle surprit une autre paire d'yeux l'observer avec plus de bienveillance. Elle tourna la tête à gauche, intriguée, et vit la reine Frigga, debout aux côtés de son fils ainé, lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

Elle ne put à son tour s'empêcher de lui rendre, puis elle vit Thor leur faire un signe amical.

Quelque part, elle ne se sentit pas si seule.

L'appui de Barton était inestimable, c'était à ses yeux réellement son mentor ; il gérait la situation comme un professionnel. Il était droit dans ses bottes et son visage affichait un air très sérieux, imposant comme à son habitude le respect. Il avait l'air maître de la situation, et elle était certaine qu'il l'était. La secrétaire était vraiment impressionnée par la façon dont il parvenait à se tenir inflexiblement d'aplomb et aussi détendu à la fois… A croire qu'il allait juste assister à quelque chose de trivial.

C'était un roc et, en soi, il pouvait être tout l'appui dont Arphédia avait besoin… Mais elle était soulagée de voir qu'ils avaient aussi du soutien du côté d'Asgard.

Elle se détourna d'eux, souriante et plus apaisée, pour fixer le roi.

Puis soudain la réalité la rattrapa. Ils venaient de s'arrêter face au trône, fallait-il saluer Odin ? Elle se maudit pour ne pas mieux connaître leurs coutumes maintenant qu'elle était face au mur… Enfin façon de parler.

Dans un léger moment de panique, elle décida de faire ce qu'elle avait toujours vu dans les films : une révérence.

Arphédia prit son temps, voulant avoir paraître la plus naturelle possible, portant une main légèrement détendue devant elle et gardant l'autre bras tendu à ses côtés. Puis elle pencha son buste, sans descendre trop bas, inclinant la tête puis la redressant pour observer le roi.

Celui-ci, malgré son masque impassible, paraissait presque surpris.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

Elle avait tant foiré sa révérence que ça ?

Jetant un œil à Barton pour comprendre ce qui se passait, elle le vit lui faire les gros yeux, autant étonné qu'Odin. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle se redresse, d'un air désapprobateur.

L'espion tentait de lui faire comprendre par télépathie qu'il s'agissait d'un procès, non d'une présentation formelle à la cour, et donc qu'il était plutôt déplacé de faire une révérence…

Mais il y avait un autre problème.

La stagiaire, qui était un peu lente à la compréhension, ne se releva pas tout de suite et elle chercha à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Elle baissa tout de même les yeux sur sa toge et remarqua alors que, penchée, sa toge et sa robe de lin dévoilaient sa poitrine très largement. La petite brune s'étrangla en voyant presqu'entièrement son soutien-gorge noir et se redressa à la vitesse de la lumière, perdant l'équilibre et menaçant de tomber à la renverse.

Un flot de rire surgit de l'assistance, intensifiant le rouge aux joues de la jeune stagiaire.

Sûrement n'avaient-ils pas vu son décolleté, mais il était évident qu'une révérence n'était pas appropriée à la situation… Elle eut envie de se frapper le front de sa main : plus aucun doute, tout le monde savait que la Midgardienne était empotée.

Elle voulut s'excuser auprès du roi mais elle savait que cela ne rendrait la situation que plus embarrassante. Alors elle garda le silence, maudissant juste sa tenue et sa forte poitrine.

La salle était toujours baignée par de légers éclats amusés qui la faisait se replier sur elle-même, honteuse.

Elle releva cependant des yeux de chien battu vers la reine qui lui fit un sourire désolé. Thor lui ne dit rien mais piétina le sol, amusé et gêné. Il souriait, regardant d'un air faussement distrait le plafond, évitant soigneusement de croiser leurs regards. Ils avaient beau être ses invités, il ne pouvait rien faire pour les sortir de l'embarras.

Puis soudain, la lance d'Odin s'abattit au sol.

Le son se répercuta dans toute la salle, résonnant encore plus fort que le bruit de la porte qui se referme, formant une onde de choc.

A ce simple signal, les rires moururent. Plus personne n'osait bouger et un silence respectueux retomba sur la cour.

Hawkeye, voyant sa stagiaire se retourner les doigts avec angoisse et baisser la tête, décida de la sortir de ce mauvais pas et il posa une main sur une de ses épaules pour la guider vers leur droite, au pieds des marches.

Ils prirent place là où Thor leur avait dit de se poster et ils attendirent en silence qu'Odin prenne la parole.

Cependant ce dernier ne dit rien, immobile et inébranlable sur son massif piédestal.

Visiblement, ils attendaient tous quelque chose.

Et Arphédia pensa amèrement que ce n'était pas une révérence.

La foule était calme maintenant, et attendait dans un silence religieux tandis que toute la famille royale regardait la grande porte dorée à l'autre bout de l'allée.

Puisque toute l'attention n'était plus portée sur elle, la grosse brune en profita pour regarder attentivement tous ceux qui se trouvaient proche du trône : c'était sans aucun doute les personnes les plus importantes du Royaume.

Evidemment, au plus proche du roi se trouvaient sa femme Frigga, qui tentait de cacher ses mains tremblantes dans les plis de sa robe, son fils Thor, un air soudain crispé et sérieux sur ses traits et enfin un certain nombre de gardes royaux. Probablement la garde rapprochée d'Odin.

Un peu en contre-bas, elle remarqua des individus qui n'avaient pas l'uniforme des gardes, mais qui étaient indubitablement des guerriers.

Ils étaient quatre, trois hommes et une femme.

La guerrière avait de long cheveux ébènes, relevés en une longue queue de cheval haute. Elle portait une armure cuirassée argentée avec une prestance déconcertante. Son regard perçant était accentué par les traits fins de son visage et était rivé sur Thor avec beaucoup d'attention. L'attitude de cette femme troubla Arphédia. Elle dégageait quelque chose de plutôt agressif, presque de la défiance. Oui c'est cela, elle semblait mettre quiconque au défi. De quoi ? Elle n'aurait pas vraiment su, mais elle imagina que c'était lié à un rapport de force…

Elle dégageait sûrement cela parce qu'elle avait un air confiant. C'était au sens de la petite brune la marque d'une grande guerrière, probablement très impétueuse.

Arphédia se concentra ensuite sur les trois hommes. Ils étaient tous très différents.

Le premier avait des manières très distinguées, il lui fit penser à un chevalier, ou à un aristocrate. Elle vit une rapière attachée à la boucle de sa ceinture. C'était donc un escrimeur… L'homme semblait faire très attention à son apparence car ses cheveux blonds étaient bien coiffés et sa tenue était très raffinée, décorée d'arabesques dorées. Sa tête était levée bien haute et il arborait un sourire en coin, semblant toujours amusé.

Le second homme avait des traits que la terrienne aurait jugé asiatiques. Son costume semblait également faire référence à l'Asie, peut-être la Chine… Ses cheveux noirs étaient relevés en un chignon strict et il portait une cuirasse épaisse qui semblait plus résistante encore que le métal. Un léger bouc ornait sa mâchoire carrée, lui donnant un air plus sérieux encore. Il se tenait très droit et ses lèvres étaient pincées. Il semblait prendre très au sérieux ce jugement, puisqu'il paraissait être le plus attentif des quatre. Arphédia trouva sa contenance très militaire : il était sans aucun doute très intimidant.

Puis enfin, le dernier des guerriers était le plus grand et le plus massif des trois. Son armure de cuivre reflétait la couleur rousse sombre de ses longs cheveux ondulés. Une épaisse barbe de la même couleur ornait son visage et un sourire joyeux perçait au travers. Il avait un air gaillard qui mettait de bonne humeur rien qu'en le regardant. Arphédia trouva qu'il avait l'air d'être un bon vivant. Il était un peu fort, la cuirasse de son armure dévoilant qu'il était ventru. Dans son dos, la jeune femme distingua une hache à double tranchant qui scintillait sous l'englobante lumière de la salle du trône.

Elle s'attarda longtemps sur l'arme travaillée, puis regarda en globalité le petit groupe de quatre. Bien sûr, elle ne jugeait que sur leur apparence, mais ils avaient tous l'air d'être de redoutables guerriers.

Thor les regarda avec un air inquiet et que tous lui sourirent… Serait-ce ses compagnons d'arme ?

Tandis qu'elle tournait la tête vers son mentor, elle remarqua qu'il étudiait le même groupe de personnes. Peut-être pensait-il qu'ils pouvaient être dangereux… Et honnêtement, Arphédia n'aimerait pas se les mettre à dos. Mais, s'ils étaient les amis de Thor, il ne devait pas y avoir de risques.

A moins qu'ils soient également les amis de Loki.

Et là, ça poserait un gros problème. Parce qu'eux était là pour témoigner _contre_ lui.

La stagiaire baissa la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait été propulsée dans des affaires aussi compliquées ? Elle n'était pas faite pour supporter le stress : elle faisait d'ailleurs toujours tout son possible pour l'éviter.

Soudain, les portes dorées s'ouvrirent à nouveau. A travers elles, on ne percevait pas ce qu'il y avait derrière, dans le couloir bien plus sombre en comparaison de cette pièce baignée de lumière.

Tous les regards étaient figés sur la pénombre, attendant avec attention que quelqu'un entre.

Enfin trois individus firent un pas dans la pièce.

Aux deux extrémités, l'or de l'armure de deux gardes reluisit, laissant deviner qu'ils escortaient un prisonnier.

De loin, Arphédia ne put pas vraiment détailler celui-ci. Mais il n'avait en rien l'apparence du frère de Thor. Elle s'était attendue à voir cette montagne d'homme entrer dans la salle en hurlant, jurant et en tirant sur ses chaines comme un forcené.

La petite brune fut surprise que d'autre prisonniers soient jugés au même moment. Peut-être que le procès de Loki n'aurait lieu qu'à la fin…

Cela lui ferait au moins l'occasion de voir comment se déroulait un jugement sur Asgard avant d'être introduite directement dans leur affaire.

Elle chercha des yeux le garde qui annonçait les personnes pénétrant dans la salle afin de savoir ce qu'avait fait ce criminel, mais celui-ci avait disparu.

Le prisonnier descendit les marches en silence, suivit de près par les deux soldats asgardiens.

Personne ne dit un mot. La pièce était aussi silencieuse que si elle avait été vide et Arphédia se surprit elle-même à retenir son souffle. La tension ambiante lui déteignait dessus.

Elle se concentra sur l'homme enchainé qui s'approchait. Elle avait une très mauvaise vue de loin et ne put que vaguement distinguer ses habits. Il portait un léger plastron sombre avec quelques touches d'or et par-dessus un fin manteau de cuir noir et vert aux épaules carrées. Comme la plupart des asgardiens, il était chaussé de bottes et revêtait un pantalon ajusté en une matière qui s'apparentait à du cuir.

Le prisonnier finit enfin de descendre les marches, puis poursuivit sa marche le long de l'allée, toutes les personnes présentes le scrutant avec intérêt.

Plus il s'approcha, mieux Arphédia put le distinguer : c'était un grand homme brun, plutôt svelte mais athlétique, aux cheveux raides mi-longs. Il avait visiblement les yeux verts.

Il y avait dans sa démarche quelque chose de particulièrement provocateur. Ses deux mains étaient liées par des chaines et celles-ci étaient également attachées à celles de ses chevilles. Toutes ces chaines tintaient à chacun de ses pas et il semblait s'en amuser, exagérant même ses mouvements avec un sourire narquois.

Au moins, il y en avait un qui ne se faisait pas trop de soucis…

Elle se demanda pour quel crime il venait paraitre devant Odin et sa cour, et supposa, vu l'air désinvolte qu'il affichait, que c'était un voleur.

En revanche, cet homme avait un charme fou et une prestance qui attirait naturellement toute l'attention sur lui.

Mais pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme.

Son petit air orgueilleux irrita quelque peu la petite brune. C'était presque comme si on ressentait qu'il méprisait tout le monde dans cette pièce et affichait ce large sourire supérieur pour les narguer.

Il arriva bientôt à leur niveau, faisant face directement à Odin.

C'était un bel homme, il était difficile de le nier, mais son attitude blasa immédiatement Arphédia qui se demandait si son égo ne l'étouffait pas.

Elle leva les yeux vers le Père de Toute Chose et remarqua le regard sévère qu'il portait sur le prisonnier.

Le grand brun s'arrêta juste au pied des marches et les gardes s'arrêtèrent aussi.

D'un signe de main, le roi leur ordonna de laisser l'homme et ils s'écartèrent, se postant en retrait.

Le criminel fit un tour complet, regardant tout autour de lui pour observer tous ceux qui étaient présents, son regard s'attardant sur les Midgardiens avant de poursuivre. Puis il leva les yeux vers le roi et fit tinter ses chaines alors qu'il rapprochait ses pieds en un salut militaire.

\- Père, fit-il en s'adressant à Odin. Vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire insolent.

La mâchoire d'Arphédia se décrocha.

« Père » ?

Elle cligna successivement des yeux pour bien regarder le prisonnier.

Non ce n'était pas possible, il y avait erreur sur la marchandise ! Ce ne pouvait pas être Loki.

Elle regarda à nouveau le prisonnier en plissant les yeux, puis elle étudia Odin et Frigga, revint au brun et détailla enfin Thor.

Non, non et non ! Arphédia ne voulait pas y croire, ce ne pouvait pas être lui.

Il… Cet homme-là n'avait pas la carrure du grand psychopathe qui avait essayé de prendre le contrôle de la Terre. Elle n'arrivait décemment pas à l'imaginer…

Malgré son comportement suffisant, elle avait presque réussi à lui trouver un air comique… Grâce à sa désinvolture, principalement.

…Vraiment, elle ne parvenait pas à y croire.

En plus il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Thor ! C'était même carrément l'opposé.

Qu'on lui rende l'affreux portrait qu'elle s'en était fait dans sa tête ! Il était beaucoup plus facile de le détester ainsi.

La stagiaire se retourna vers son mentor pour réagir, mais quand elle vit Barton raide comme la mort, ses doutes s'effondrèrent. L'espion avait la mâchoire serrée au point qu'elle l'entendait grincer. Tous les muscles de son corps s'étaient crispés et elle vit que ses bras tremblaient de rage.

« Mon dieu, pensa-t-elle, il va le tuer… »

La respiration de la grosse brune se bloqua. Elle se rendait compte de combien revoir Loki devait être intenable pour son mentor, lui qui paraissait si calme jusqu'ici.

L'état de Barton lui fit changer sa vision des choses du tout au tout.

Le prisonnier était bien le dieu cinglé qui avait débarqué sur leur planète, il était dangereux… Et manipulateur. Elle comprit soudainement mieux le charme de l'homme.

Elle fixa alors le grand brun et le fusilla du regard, sa légèreté ne l'amusant plus désormais. A son tour, elle serra fort sa toge le long de ses hanches.

Maintenant parfaitement attentive, elle se reconcentra sur l'échange entre Loki et Odin.

Le vieux borgne fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

\- Tu ne mesures pas la gravité de tes actes ! Gronda-t-il.

Cela déclencha un rire chez le dieu de la malice qui résonna froidement dans toute la salle, lui attirant un regard désapprobateur de sa mère et de son frère.

\- Je pensais que tu serais assez sage pour méditer sur ce que tu as fait en attendant ton procès, reprit le Père de Toute Chose. Mais tu t'obstines à te comporter comme un enfant gâté.

Le brun entrouvrit les lèvres en détaillant son père avec un mélange d'intérêt et de dégoût :

\- Il est vrai que lors de notre dernière entrevue, souffla calmement Loki, vous n'avez pas oublié de me rappeler que… Comment disiez-vous ?

Il releva ses mains en un carillonnement de chaines pour poser son index sur sa lèvre inférieure, feignant la réflexion.

\- Mon « seul privilège, c'était de mourir », c'est cela ?

Un souffle d'incompréhension se leva dans la salle, personne n'étant au courant de l'entrevue qu'avait eu Odin avec son fils, et encore moins de ce qui avait pu pousser le roi à lui dire une telle chose.

Cela piqua la curiosité d'Arphédia. Loki était-il censé mourir ? Ou bien Odin voulait-il sa mort ?

Justement, le Prince déchu reprit, penchant la tête en avant et forçant un sourire :

\- Avouez, Père, que cela vous faciliterait grandement la tâche…

\- Loki, intervint Thor en faisant un pas en avant pour stopper son frère.

\- Il suffit ! Retentit la voix du roi tel un coup de canon, stoppant le mouvement de son fils ainé.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la salle, et après quelques secondes, Odin décida de commencer le procès :

\- Loki, fils d'Odin, tonna-t-il, tu es ici, aujourd'hui, pour être jugé et répondre de tes crimes.

Barton se décrispa à peine, presque soulagé que le dieu stoppe le cirque de Loki. Il allait enfin pouvoir accomplir sa mission et faire payer ce misérable serpent.

Ses poings se serrèrent, faisant crisser le cuir de ses gants et cela attira le regard d'Arphédia. Son mentor paraissait déterminé, mais il pouvait arriver à tout le monde de perdre ses moyens.

Elle savait que si elle était à sa place ce serait son cas. Elle sauterait à la gorge du dieu et l'étranglerait. Gardes ou pas gardes.

Ce serait une belle connerie, c'était certain. Surtout si c'était elle l'ambassadrice…

Barton savait probablement l'impact qu'aurait une quelconque réaction de sa part. Mais est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment le blâmer s'il perdait son sang froid alors que devant lui, l'homme qui avait joué avec son esprit et lui avait fait commettre l'impensable se moquait ouvertement de la situation ?

Non.

Arphédia n'était pas hypocrite.

C'est pourquoi il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ait l'immense force mentale de se retenir pour que leur situation ne parte pas en cacahouète.

Loki tourna légèrement la tête, passablement ennuyé, semblant presque préférer retourner dans sa cellule. Il fixait toujours son père du coin de son regard avec le même rictus arrogant aux lèvres.

La petite brune souffla bruyamment et se reconcentra sur Odin qui repris la parole, fulminant d'une voix ne laissant pas place à une quelconque protestation :

\- Des témoins seront appelés à la barre, résonna le timbre puissant du roi des dieux dans le silence religieux. Puis je déciderai de ton sort.

Le brun ne répondit rien, mais son sourire s'étira encore, devenant presque carnassier. Il semblait parfaitement savoir de quels témoins il s'agissait parce que ses yeux visèrent immédiatement Barton avec beaucoup de condescendance.

Il fit un pas de côté pour faire face à l'espion qui se tendit encore plus que précédemment, les muscles de son dos menaçant de faire craquer les coutures de son uniforme.

Loki secoua la tête en étirant ses lèvres sur ses dents en une mimique de sourire et leva ses poignets liés en un signe faussement amical.

\- Agent Barton ! Chantonna-t-il, une lueur railleuse dans le regard. Quel plaisir de vous voir !

La mâchoire de Clint grinça et il chercha distraitement de la main son arc dans son dos, mais bien évidemment il ne l'avait pas emmené. Son mouvement était passé inaperçu aux yeux des autres, mais le prince avait bien compris l'intention de l'espion et cela agrandit d'autant plus le rictus sur son visage.

La réaction de son mentor peina la stagiaire. Il ressentait le besoin de se protéger et de toute évidence ne s'estimait pas du tout en sécurité. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Hawkeye se sentait aussi vulnérable face à Loki, qui était pourtant enchaîné. Mais après tout, il n'y avait rien à expliquer : c'était un traumatisme et elle n'était sûrement pas capable de comprendre.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, plaisanta le dieu de la malice en le pointant du doigt, je vous manquais tellement que vous êtes venu me chercher !

L'agent du Shield ne répondit rien, le transperçant d'un regard venimeux. Il semblait imaginer dans son esprit des milliers de flèches qu'il enfonçait dans ses orbites à mains nues.

\- Non ? S'étonna exagérément l'homme enchainé, avant de hausser les épaules, rieur. Tant pis…

Puis les yeux vert-gris de l'accusé se tournèrent vers Arphédia, probablement parce qu'elle le fusillait du regard avec presqu'autant de véhémence que son mentor. Il haussa un sourcil intrigué, cherchant visiblement qui elle pouvait bien être. Il la détailla de la tête au pied, semblant légèrement amusé par sa tenue.

Thor allait interpeler son frère pour le rappeler à l'ordre, mais Loki le stoppa d'un mouvement de main et refit face à la grosse brune :

\- Mais qui peux-tu bien être ? Piqua-t-il d'un air moqueur. Aurais-je détruit ta maison ? Enlevé un de tes amis ? Tué toute ta famille ?

La jeune femme eut envie de soupirer. Il cherchait probablement à la rendre mal à l'aise, à la blesser, et à lui faire comprendre combien elle était insignifiante à ses yeux, et aux yeux de son peuple.

Ne souhaitant pas lui faire le plaisir de lui répondre, elle se contenta de lever des yeux meurtriers vers lui en haussant un sourcil à son tour.

Profondément diverti par sa réaction, le dieu força un sourire ravageur. Puis il poursuivit en penchant légèrement son buste en arrière, prenant une expression dramatique tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, et souffla d'une voix pénétrante :

\- On m'accuse de tant de crimes que je ne saurais deviner…

Quand il eut fini sa phrase il tourna la tête pour regarder son père avec insolence, cherchant décidemment à le provoquer toujours plus.

\- … Mais aucun ne saurait égaler le tout premier, railla-t-il en perçant Odin d'un regard glacial. Celui d'être né !

Si c'était possible, le sourcil d'Arphédia se haussa davantage. Finalement l'accusé redirigea son attention sur elle, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la bouche mais il fut devancé :

\- Elle est ici en tant qu'observatrice, laisse la tranquille.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Barton qui venait de prendre la parole et ses mots claquèrent froidement dans l'air, interdisant avec une autorité opprimante qu'on s'en prenne à sa stagiaire. Sa mâchoire était à nouveau serrée et il assassinait toujours Loki du regard.

Le brun pivota à peine pour étudier Œil de Faucon, amusé qu'il prenne sa défense, lui qui refusait de parler.

Etonnamment, il ne fit pas d'autre commentaire et dévisagea le roi borgne.

\- Voici donc vos témoins ? Désigna Loki en faisant résonner le bruit de ses chaines tout en faisant de lents pas jusqu'à la première marche des escaliers, se rapprochant d'Odin.

Le Père de Toute Chose resta muet, regardant toujours plus durement son fils. Il était effectivement facile en voyant un tel regard de penser qu'il préfèrerait abréger ce procès en le condamnant à mort.

Le Prince cadet serait sage de faire très attention à son comportement, et il en avait sûrement conscience, mais c'était mal le connaître…

Ce dernier regagna une constance somptueuse, faisant flotter les bords de son manteau délicatement à chacun de ses mouvements, et s'adressa cette fois-ci à toute sa famille :

\- Je me demande bien lequel d'entre vous est allé chercher ces deux-là, rit-il.

Arphédia ne voyait pas ce qu'il trouvait de comique là-dedans. La situation avait plutôt le don de l'agacer, elle.

\- Mais j'aurais tendance à penser qu'il s'agit de toi mon _très cher frère_, reprit le dieu de la malice en insistant avec mépris sur leur lien de parenté. Tu as développé une certaine tendresse pour ces misérables Midgardiens.

Arphédia ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel tout en poussant un long soupir qui résonna jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'immense salle. Cela attira un instant sur elle l'attention de toute la famille royale.

Justement, le prince décocha un sourire en coin en la regardant puis se tourna vers Thor pour lui lancer suggestivement :

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas étranger aux petites terriennes… Fit-il un peu plus bas avec un sourire qui lui fendait tout le visage.

Thor grogna, luttant contre son envie d'aller soulever son frère par le col. Loki était au courant qu'il avait rompu avec Jane et que leur séparation était encore fraiche dans son esprit. C'était un homme très respectueux et il n'aimait pas que son frère se moque de son ancienne compagne.

\- Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elles ont d'exceptionnel… Susurra-t-il en faisant rouler sa tête sur le côté pour fixer narquoisement la petite brune.

Il plissa légèrement ses paupières pour l'inspecter avec presqu'une lueur de mépris :

\- Bien qu'au premier abord, poursuivit-il, je doute personnellement qu'il existe quoi que ce soit de transcendant chez elles…

Question manque de respect, justement, Arphédia commençait à trouver le prince très grossier. Elle devait bien avouer qu'il était maître dans l'art de la provocation parce qu'elle aussi avait envie d'aller lui coller une bonne trempe.

Pourtant, elle se surpris elle-même en restant relativement impassible. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, haussa légèrement ses sourcils et prit un regard encore plus blasé.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle avait l'impression que Loki s'en amusait toujours plus… Alors rester insensible à ses paroles était le plus sage.

La secrétaire espérait juste que quelqu'un ici était capable de lui faire fermer son caquet.

Et son petit doigt lui disait que le plus qualifié pour cela était Odin.

Le vieux roi l'impressionnait toujours autant, lui faisait même encore un peu peur, mais elle attendait avec impatience qu'il débute réellement le procès et qu'ils en finissent.

De son seul œil, il jaugeait celui qui avait sali le nom de sa famille. Et si un regard pouvait le changer en pierre, c'était bien le sien. Il était vraiment impossible de savoir ce à quoi pensait le Père de Toute Chose pour être totalement honnête, mais Arphédia avait l'impression qu'il était très agacé…

Et quelque chose dans son regard indiquait qu'il réfléchissait. Voulait-il trouver un moyen pour faire ravaler son arrogance à son fils ? Se retenait-il de se lever pour aller piquer les fesses de Loki avec sa lance ?

\- Et si nous commencions ? Proposa le grand brun avec impertinence. Je meurs d'envie d'entendre ce que les_ témoins_ ont à dire !

Les yeux d'Odin se plissèrent, formant presqu'un sourire sur son visage, et il dit lentement :

\- Nous y venons… Rassura-t-il. Mais d'abord, ton frère va devoir s'efforcer de réparer tes méfaits et rétablir la paix avec ses compagnons.

Loki eut un rictus d'indignation qu'il cacha bien vite sous un sourire hautain en tournant son regard sur son grand frère.

Ahhh, c'était donc cela : Odin commençait sa punition.

Arphédia devinait que pour quelqu'un comme le Prince cadet d'Asgard, il était très humiliant de se voir rappeler que son frère était là pour « réparer ses erreurs ». Que le fils chéri sauverait la situation sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements alors qu'il prenait le chemin de l'échafaud.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Arphédia qui esquissa un rictus satisfait, voyant le brun soudainement muet.

Thor de son côté, fronçait les sourcils, semblant très préoccupé par la soudaine révélation. Certes, lui et ses compagnons partiraient au plus tôt rétablir la paix dans les neufs royaumes mais… Ne pouvaient-ils pas attendre la fin du procès ?

Odin se retourna vers son ainé et lui dit d'une voix puissante :

\- Pars immédiatement sur Vanaheim et emmène avec toi tous les guerriers dont tu auras besoin.

\- Père, s'avança le grand blond, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous…

\- Nous parlerons à ton retour, assura le roi, mais tu dois te presser mon fils.

Le possesseur de Mjolnir sembla hésiter puis baissa légèrement la tête, résigné

S'il n'assistait pas au procès, il ne pourrait pas limiter la casse pour Loki, qui parvenait déjà parfaitement à agacer tout son auditoire. Il ne pourrait pas demander à son père de lui faire une faveur en laissant la vie sauve à son frère si le procès tournait mal…

Mais il savait que la situation était urgente à Vanaheim, alors il ne put qu'espérer que la sentence ne serait pas prononcée en son absence, et qu'il rentrerait vite pour tout régler.

Il inspira profondément et redressa ses larges épaules avant de descendre les marches, déterminé. En passant à côté de son frère, il lui chuchota quelque chose, visiblement inquiet, auquel Loki sembla répondre avec ironie.

Thor soupira et fit un signe de tête aux quatre guerriers présents qui le suivirent, traversant l'allée à un rythme soutenu, prenant en main leurs armes, sous les soupirs d'admiration de la foule asgardienne.

Bientôt la gigantesque porte en or massif se referma derrière eux, et le silence de la salle fut brisé par le bruit sourd des battants qui se ferment.

Arphédia fit la moue.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée que Thor ne participe pas à la suite du procès alors qu'il était celui qui leur avait demandé de venir… Il restait tout de même leur « hôte » officiel et garantissait leur protection. Et comme Odin n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi de les accueillir, elle redoutait la suite.

\- Donc, repris le dieu de la malice en tournant le dos à la porte dorée, nous en étions aux témoins.

Le ton léger qu'il avait emprunté et son sourire joyeux donnait l'impression à la brune qu'il parlait de témoins de mariage.

« Si seulement… », pensa-t-elle.

Elle aurait préféré, plutôt que devoir faire face à un despote en puissance qui considérait cette situation comme une vaste comédie.

Loki se concentra sur son père avec un sourire trop large au goût d'Arphédia.

\- Mais tout de même, ajouta-t-il avec un sourcil froncé en un air méditatif, quel étrange choix de témoin…

Un murmure étonné s'éleva dans la salle. Personne ne semblait comprendre de quoi il parlait, pas même la jeune secrétaire.

Odin lui-même fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas être certain de là où voulait en venir son fils.

Face au léger tumulte qu'il avait déclenché, le brun se retourna pour faire face à la foule asgardienne, faisant cliqueter ses chaines dans son lent mouvement théâtral.

Son visage s'habilla d'un sourire incrédule, mimant un air amusé face à l'ignorance des personnes présentes dans la pièce, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

\- Vous ne savez donc pas qui ils sont ? Ricana-t-il. Et ce sont eux qui vont influencer mon jugement ?

L'assemblé échangea des regards et les murmures se firent plus audibles, beaucoup réalisant que les dires de Loki étaient vrais.

Leur Prince allait être jugé par des Midgardiens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui étaient aussi susceptibles de mentir.

Arphédia regarda avec horreur une confusion s'installer dans la foule.

Elle jura mentalement, réalisant à quel point Loki était un excellent manipulateur.

Surtout qu'il profitait de l'absence de son frère pour semer le doute. Thor aurait stoppé net le désordre qui s'installait, c'était certain. Il aurait pu attester de leur légitimité à témoigner, puisqu'il était lui-même présent lors de l'attaque de New-York et de la majeure partie des crimes de son cadet.

La petite française se sentit trembler de frustration, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour prouver leur bonne foi, et Odin ne semblait pas décidé à les aider tout de suite, visiblement occupé à comprendre la ruse que Loki était en train de fomenter.

Elle se retourna vers Barton, qui regardait avec toujours plus de haine Loki, trop concentré à se retenir de lui foncer dessus et de lui craquer la nuque.

Oui, finalement, mieux valait qu'il ne dise rien.

Le brouhaha s'intensifia, les asgardiens présents passant de la confusion à une légère forme d'indignation. Tous les yeux de la pièce étaient rivés sur les terriens qui restaient muets. La cour les épiait étrangement cherchant un détail qui mettrait à jour une quelconque supercherie, avant de les accuser coupables.

Arphédia eut la mâchoire qui menaçait de se décrocher : est-ce que c'était leur procès à présent ?

La brune commençait à beaucoup s'agiter, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour espérer trouver une issue à la situation catastrophique qui se construisait dans sa tête.

Tout à coup elle plongea son regard dans les yeux du brun en remarquant que celui-ci la fixait. Il avait une lueur malveillante qui brillait dans ses yeux, et le sourire railleur qu'il avait ne la rassura pas.

Il s'avança d'une démarche prédatrice et haussa la voix pour que tout son auditoire l'entende clairement :

\- Ils dépêchent tout d'abord cette grosse femme déguisée comme l'une des nôtres, siffla-t-il en découvrant ses canines dans son large rictus, pour vous _manipuler_.

Loki avait insisté sur ce dernier mot en donnant un coup sec avec ses chaines, faisant taire un instant la foule.

\- Ils espèrent gagner votre sympathie en envoyant une personne à l'air niais et inoffensif, pour ensuite lui faire dire tout ce qu'ils veulent ! Rit-il bien fort.

Arphédia plissa ses yeux d'un air purement mauvais.

Elle se fichait à la rigueur qu'il se moque d'elle parce qu'elle était grosse, mais elle appréciait beaucoup moins qu'on la traite de niaise.

Le grand brun fit face à l'assemblée et se pencha un peu en avant comme pour faire une confidence, haussant les sourcils légèrement pour se donner un air sincère :

\- Mais croyez-moi mes amis, je n'ai jamais vu cette femme de ma vie… Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle témoigne.

Le dieu se redressa avec langueur, la petite secrétaire fusillant son profil de toutes ses forces. Il cligna des yeux et quand ses paupières se rouvrirent, ses pupilles fixaient les poings tremblant de rage d'Arphédia, et le coin de ses lèvres tressauta.

La française se mordait hargneusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, c'était vrai, et même si ça avait été le cas, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas remarquée. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas souffert de sa folie.

Elle pensait à ce moment même à son ami et à sa famille et avait l'impression que l'homme en face d'elle se moquait directement d'eux. Et ça la mettait hors d'elle.

Loki se délecta de son regard noir, passant pensivement sa langue sur le tranchant de ses dents, tout en se détournant d'elle pour se concentrer sur Barton.

L'espion avait le visage fermé et le même air impassible face à la petite démonstration de prestidigitation du dieu. Ses épaules étaient cependant toujours tendues à l'extrême, mais Arphédia trouvait qu'il réagissait plutôt bien… Contrairement à elle.

Le maître de la malice, fit un sourire dévastateur en levant encore une fois ses mains en désignant le Midgardien d'un tintement de chaines.

\- Et cet homme… souffla-t-il, toute l'audience pendue à ses lèvres.

Il étira ses lèvres narquoisement en s'exclamant d'un ton dramatique :

\- Quelle surprise de voir que c'est _cet homme_ qui a été nommé témoin contre mes supposés « crimes » … Ronronna-t-il. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire **_nos_** crimes.

Une nuée de murmures surpris perça le silence curieux qui était tombé sur la pièce jusque-là. Tous étaient toujours plus intrigués par les dires de leur prince. Et Loki arrivait avec habilité à les mener par le bout du nez et à guider leurs pensées. Et en ce moment, Arphédia n'appréciait pas particulièrement là où était guidée l'attention du peuple asgardien : le dieu falsifiait la réalité avec trop d'aisance, les pointant du doigt comme s'ils étaient leurs ennemis.

Le grand brun pivota lentement vers Barton pour lui faire face, le dévisageant avec amusement.

\- Après tout, déclama-t-il, cet homme était mon bras droit !

Un hoquet stupéfait coupa le souffle de l'assemblée. Odin lui, haussa même un sourcil, tournant son regard inquisiteur sur l'espion du Shield, qui gardait la même stature imperturbable en dévisageant l'accusé avec animosité.

Un grognement sourd résonna dans la gorge de la petite brune.

Elle avait des envies de meurtre.

Comment est-ce que Loki osait dire que Clint l'avait ne serait-ce qu'aidé ? Alors prétendre qu'il avait été son bras droit…

Il l'avait manipulé. Non, il avait pris totalement le contrôle de son esprit d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, et elle mettait sa main à couper qu'il avait utilisé les moyens les plus retords qui soient. C'était un dieu après tout, de la malice qui plus est, alors les tours de passe-passe et la magie ça devait le connaître.

Qu'il essaye de faire passer son mentor pour un criminel, ça la rendait furieuse.

Et le pire, c'est que personne ne semblait réagir, surtout pas son supérieur. Alors elle fit un pas en avant, poussée par une haine nouvelle :

\- C'est vous qui l'avez manipulé ! Grinça-t-elle, lui crachant presque les mots à la figure.

Hawkeye tourna légèrement la tête vers sa stagiaire, presqu'étonné.

Le dieu brun haussa un sourcil en faisant glisser son regard vers elle, avec très peu d'intérêt. Pourtant, l'extrémité de son sourire se retroussa encore.

\- Un homme est maître de ses actes, rétorqua-t-il avec beaucoup de profondeur.

Un éclat vide d'humour résonna de la bouche de la terrienne, incrédule. Elle serra encore les poings tandis qu'elle tremblait visiblement.

La reine la regardait, presqu'inquiète qu'elle perde son calme mais garda le silence, observant son mari qui se montrait étrangement patient face à la scène. Il était évident pour Frigga que Loki provoquait les Midgardiens, et cela l'angoissait beaucoup. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait ce procès… Son fils se comportait mal, et elle craignait vraiment pour lui, pour sa vie. Son époux avait été clair sur ce sujet, il ne se montrerait pas clément avec Loki, il lui faudrait répondre de ses actes. Mais elle avait eu un fluet espoir que les témoins soient plus miséricordieux.

Le grincement de dents de la jeune femme surpris Barton, qui douta même que ce ne soit le son de sa propre mâchoire. Il se retourna vers elle et posa discrètement sa main sur l'avant-bras de la brune dans l'espoir de la calmer un peu.

Loki était un déchet. Clint mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas une furieuse envie d'aller lui décrocher son sourire Colgate de sa face princière. Mais il ne le ferait pas, et pour que tout se passe bien, la gamine devait en faire de même.

Elle baissa les yeux dès qu'elle sentit le contact de son mentor et se détendit un peu.

Il avait raison, Loki était en train de jouer avec eux. Ayant le sang chaud, elle savait qu'elle partait au quart de tour sans réfléchir, et le dieu n'attendait qu'un seul faux pas de leur part.

Alors elle inspira profondément en fermant ses yeux.

Mais quand elle les rouvrit, l'agacement revint vite. Le sourire du brun était léger, mais suffisant. Un vague sourire vainqueur qui hérissa les poils de la française. Quelque chose donnait l'impression qu'il jubilait, comme une mince lueur de satisfaction.

Bien décidée à ne pas perdre son calme une nouvelle fois, elle se contenta de lui offrir un rictus méprisant, avant de regarder son mentor et lui faire un signe de tête pour le rassurer. Barton retira sa main, plus serein, pour croiser ses bras sur son poitrail.

Regardant avec attention Loki, on aurait presque pu croire que l'espion s'amusait de le voir monter de toute pièce un complot pareil. Presque. Si on ne savait pas combien il avait été affecté par la perte de tous ses moyens…

Arphédia se demanda quand Odin avait l'intention de mettre fin au cinéma de son fils pour ENFIN lui donner la peine qu'il mérite.

Le grand brun malicieux se retourna vers son audience et fit d'une voix impérieuse qui vibra sur le marbre de la pièce :

\- Cet homme, reprit-il en pointant de ses mains enchaînées Barton. J'ai vu cet homme commettre des crimes qui vous feraient pâlir d'horreur.

Hawkeye plissa ses yeux en gonflant ses biceps.

Loki fronça ses sourcils, calquant sur ses traits un air de dégoût profond, feignant de chercher comment un homme avait pu accomplir de telles atrocités.

\- A des citoyens innocents… Souffla-t-il en se penchant en avant. Des familles, des enfants…

La brune regarda son mentor déglutir bruyamment, sa gorge semblant nouée par une incommensurable honte et un torrent de regret.

Les yeux bleus-gris de Loki se redressèrent lentement pour fixer l'agent du Shield, étudiant avec une attention malsaine ses réactions :

\- … A ses amis, accusa le dieu sans une once de pitié. Je vous le demande, quel genre d'homme torturerait jusqu'à ses amis ?

La salle était silencieuse comme une crypte. Tous dévisageant le terrien comme s'il s'agissait de son procès.

La brune commença à taper frénétiquement du pied le sol avec son escarpin. Sa tête penchée en avant tombaient de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait son supérieur souffrir en silence, avec l'élégance d'un roi.

Le dieu de la malice fit trois pas en avant, le bruit sourd de ses bottes martelant d'un timbre accusateur Barton, alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui d'un air prédateur, le bruissement de ses chaines le suivant.

\- Je dois bien avouer, murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même, que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui est jugé…

Barton eut un rictus de répulsion, et alors qu'il ravalait sa haine pour rester stoïque, il vit dans son angle de vision le visage d'Arphédia se redressa soudainement, et ses yeux assassiner le dieu du regard.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui saisir le bras, la jeune femme fonçait comme une furie sur le condamné.

Elle allait lui mettre la raclée de sa vie !

Ses escarpins tambourinaient sur le marbre en de rapides petits pas, tirant sur le bas de sa toge.

Mais alors qu'une injure allait sortir de sa bouche, la pointe de son escarpin s'emmêla dans les innombrables replis du majestueux tissus rouge et elle se sentit partir en avant, à quelques pas du prisonnier.

Elle écarquilla des yeux de merlan frit en fixant le sol qui se rapprochait dangereusement et elle cria un couinement qui retentit dans toutes les oreilles, attirant l'ensemble de l'attention sur sa chute qui s'annonçait des moins élégantes.

Alors qu'elle tombait, elle ne put que penser « Saloperie de toge à la c… » tout en lançant désespérément ses mains en avant dans l'espoir de s'accrocher quelque part.

Soudain, contre toute attente, ses doigts s'agrippèrent à quelque chose, et elle les enroula avec force, soupirant presque de soulagement de ne pas s'être aplatie au sol et vidée de son sang devant une foule riant aux éclats.

La frayeur passée, elle remarqua où étaient placées ses mains. Le tissu qu'elles tenaient fermement, se trouvait être en réalité le vêtement de Loki.

Elle remercia le manteau de ce dernier.

Enfin elle imaginait que c'était son manteau. Si seulement.

Levant les yeux, elle constata que le dieu avait une belle ceinture de cuir ornée d'argent.

Ses joues devinrent cramoisies, et elle se tétanisa immédiatement mortifiée de honte.

« Lâche ce pantalon ! » S'hurla-t-elle mentalement.

Le silence était de plomb dans la salle, et tout le monde semblait se demander pourquoi elle cherchait à arracher le pantalon de leur Prince lors de son procès.

Cela dit, dans la foule, un artisan de cuir se félicitait de la robustesse de cette ceinture. Grâce à lui, le fils d'Odin était resté bien culotté.

Arphédia tenta de balbutier quelque chose alors que les yeux légèrement élargit de Loki la fixait, stupéfait.

Réalisant soudainement qu'il était plus que temps de lâcher les braies du Prince, elle ouvrit subitement ses doigts pour libérer le tissu, qui était soit-dit en passant, d'une douceur envoutante.

Elle grommela en se redressant, tirant rageusement sur la toge, comme pour la punir de l'avoir fait trébucher, puis épousseta le tissu recouvrant ses cuisses.

Toujours écarlate de visage, elle prit soin d'éviter le regard du dieu qui s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire fort éloquent et sans aucun doute, très humiliant.

Mais soudain, elle se souvint de sa rage.

Et le poing partit tout seul.

L'uppercut heurta la mâchoire du brun qui ouvrait doucement la bouche pour se moquer d'elle, faisant basculer sa tête en arrière et laissant la foule sans voix.

Arphédia faillit glisser une nouvelle fois avec ses escarpins sur le marbre, parce qu'elle avait mit toutes ses forces dans le coup.

Clignant des yeux, Loki sembla abasourdit. Puis son sourire refit vite surface.

Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure qui venait de s'ouvrir, amusé, puis constata l'état de la petite entaille en la caressant de son pouce.

\- Jolie droite, commenta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Arphédia se contenta de grogner alors que son mentor se précipitait pour la maintenir par les épaules :

\- Ce n'est pas un criminel ! Cria la brune, avant de bégayer tant elle était en colère. C… C'est V…VOTRE faute !

Un vacarme sans nom creva le silence, et de fortes exclamations résonnaient de toute part de la salle. Chacun débattant vivement avec son voisin, cherchant à dénouer le vrai du faux, et surtout à commenter l'agression de leur prince.

Arphédia eut envie de crier ses quatre vérités à Loki, mais elle ne s'entendait même plus, luttant contre la poigne ferme de son mentor pour se dégager et possiblement retourner lui en coller une.

Comme un coup de tonnerre, la voix du Père de Toute Chose déchira le tumulte.

\- Il suffit ! S'impatienta-t-il.

Tout le peuple tomba dans un mutisme religieux. Même la petite terrienne cessa de bouger pour regarder le roi des dieux.

\- C'est inacceptable ! Gronda-t-il, heurtant les oreilles de tous ceux présents et faisant baisser toutes les têtes en un signe de repentance.

Odin semblait très fatigué, ce qui était très étonnant venant d'un dieu aussi puissant qui imposait toujours une telle autorité. Ils étaient parvenus au bout de sa patience.

Il prit une décision incontestable :

\- Puisque la séance ne peut être tenue sans que ce procès ne se transforme en poulailler… Tonna-t-il. Je vais écouter le témoin seul et rendrais le verdict en présence des concernés uniquement.

Un lourd silence lui répondit.

La rage d'Arphédia commençait à peine à descendre, prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire, et qu'elle reprenait une respiration plus lente.

Odin ordonna ensuite :

\- Emmenez-les dans des cellules ! S'adressa-t-il à des gardes. Tous les deux.

Des gardes vinrent tirer sur les chaines de Loki, et il les suivit d'une démarche nonchalante et fière.

Arphédia elle s'éberluait en regardant Odin.

« Tous les deux » ?

Elle comprit vite quand deux gardes encerclèrent ses bras pour lui faire suivre Loki.

Elle avala difficilement et regarda Clint, tout à coup paniquée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

On allait la mettre en prison.

* * *

**Retour de l'auteure au pas de course :**

Mes amis ! Dirait Thor, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? 

J'espère vraiment avoir réussi à retranscrire le personnage de Loki ! Il est toujours aussi manipulateur et provocateur... Surtout à son procès où il a l'attention de toute l'assemblée... Mais toujours aussi charmeur également ! 

Personnellement j'adore ce personnage, il est réellement intéressant moralement !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en **commentaires** ! 

À vos claviers ! 

Des bisous mes petits chats ~❤


	16. Chapitre 9 : Toujours coincée Partie 1

**Entrée en scène de l'auteure :**

Chalut les loulous ! Alors ce weekend s'est bien passé ? J'espère en tout cas !

Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, au programme : une petite discussion avec Loki ! Vous avez hâte de voir ce qu'il a à dire n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, rien de bien gentil

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que les personnages vous paraîtrons fidèles à eux-mêmes !

Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire !

À plus bas ~❤

**Réponses reviews :**

**Hanninanie** : Salut ma chère Anaïs comment vas-tu ? Tu as pu profiter de ce week-end ?

Merci infiniment pour ta review !

Oh pas de soucis, tu postes un commentaire quand tu as le temps ! Je peux attendre pour avoir une de tes géniales reviews !

Personnellement je trouve qu'on n'a pas énormément d'informations sur les sentiments de Clint, c'est pour bien montrer qu'il garde tout pour lui, comme tu dis ! Et il est vraiment fort mentalement pour faire ça après tout ce que lui a fait Loki ! Oui ce n'est que le commencement du procès mais il ne devrait pas durer bien plus longtemps ! Il ne reste plus que la décision d'Odin… Ohhh tu es trop mignonne, je suis sure que tes bisous lui donneront plein de courage pour témoigner face à Odin !

Ahaha écarter Thor était un peu stratégique de ma part 😂 je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse défendre son frère, en plus cela aurait agacé Barton ! Du coup tout repose sur Odin pour faire preuve de clémence, et c'est pas gagné ! Ahaha exactement, Thor aurait surement perdu patience 😨 du coup le fait qu'il ne soit pas là, c'est tout bénef ! Eh oui, il fallait bien qu'il punisse un peu plus Loki !

Oui, je pense que Frigga doit pas aller très bien… Elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne pas assister à ce procès, mais comme Thor, elle comptait pouvoir forcer la clémence de son mari ! C'est vrai qu'entendre toutes ces choses que son fils a faites doit être terrible pour une mère… Exactement ! Tu as tout compris 😊 Les actes de Loki se justifient par ce qu'il ressent, et l'attention qu'il veut attirer. Il se sent mal aimé et est jaloux de Thor, alors il cherchait à prouver à son père qu'il était capable, lui aussi. Ohhh tes métaphores m'ont trop touchée ! J'ai eu tellement de peine pour le petit pois du fond de la boite 😅😂

Ahaha je suis désolée de te décevoir il fallait bien qu'elle se fasse remarquer la pauvre petite ! Mais tu as tout compris à mon plan 😁 Je voulais montrer à la fois qu'elle est impulsive et la mettre en prison pour qu'elle ait une petite discussion avec notre Loki intergalactique ! Bon, tu verras que le contenu de leur causette n'est pas bien fourni, mais ça crée des liens 😂 Oui et avec Loki, elle va devoir creuser profond pour voir qu'il a bon fond ! Parce qu'il se donne un genre de méchant et il est très doué pour la comédie ! Ahah, je ne te dirais pas si elle aura le temps de voir du bon en Loki, tu verras par toi-même ! Ahah ne t'en fais pas pour la sortie d'autoroute, tout ce que tu as dit est très plausible ! Mais il faudra plus d'une discussion avec Loki pour qu'Arphédia se réveille et se rende compte de qui elle est et défonce tout !

Ohhhh~ 💖 je suis vraiment plus que ravie que tu trouves mon interprétation réussie ! J'espère que ce sera le cas jusqu'au bout ! Je croise fort les doigts Ouiii comme tu dis, c'est ce qui fait son charme 😍

Ahhh ça me rassure, ça veut dire que mes balais vont évoluer ! J'en prendrais alors autant soin que de mes Pokémons ! Ahaha je vais me renseigner sur ce produit magique, il me changera la vie 😂 mais je crois qu'il faut que je commande de l'huile de coude avec, et c'est rare par chez moi !

Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir pour moi de partager mon histoire !

Bonne lecture !

Des bisous ma belle ~💕

**Christine** : Coucou ! Je te fais une petite dédicace spéciale ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu vas bien et que l'histoire te plait toujours !

En tout cas j'ai hâte d'avoir un nouveau commentaire de ta part !

Bonne lecture ~🌹

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Décidemment, toujours coincée. Partie 1**

\- Est-ce que c'est une coutume de Midgard de dévêtir les personnes que vous rencontrez ? Fit la voix narquoise de Loki avec un ton graveleux sous-jacent.

La jeune femme ne lui donna pas même la satisfaction de se retourner pour lui lancer une œillade meurtrière.

\- La ferme, grogna Arphédia, boudeuse. J'veux pas vous parler.

Le prince avait retrouvé sa grande cellule lumineuse, mais cette fois-ci, dans le compartiment de l'autre côté du couloir, la grosse terrienne avait été enfermée.

Et pour le plus grand malheur de cette dernière, les prisons ici étaient vitrées et le son passait _très_ bien d'une section à l'autre.

Elle n'aurait donc pas de répit avec le serpent à la langue bien pendue qu'était le dieu de la malice.

De plus, leurs deux cellules étaient isolées des autres, sûrement temporaires et elle n'avait donc que sa _charmante_ compagnie.

La frustration qui l'habitait faisait sortir d'étranges sons de sa gorge, alors qu'elle serrait fort ses bras contre sa poitrine, fixant avec une haine non dissimulée le mur devant elle.

Dès que les gardes l'avaient jetée dans cette confortable cage et qu'elle avait croisé le regard moqueur du brun, elle avait décidé tout de suite de lui tourner obstinément le dos.

Evidemment, cela avait encouragé Loki à se montrer encore plus loquace, et il affichait radieusement un sourire persifleur.

\- Oh… Fit semblant de s'étonner le dieu. Je vous aurais offensée peut-être ?

Elle grinça des dents. Il jubilait beaucoup trop pour que tout ça n'ait pas été prémédité, elle s'en rendait compte à présent et elle s'en voulut encore plus.

Foutu caractère de merde.

Les ongles de ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes et elle souffla très fort.

Elle était à présent en colère et effrayée de ce qui allait lui arriver… Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas pensé à la conséquence qu'auraient ses actes, elle voulait juste faire taire Loki.

Arphédia tenta de calmer les battements furieux de son cœur en se concentrant sur le contenu de la pièce : tout était blanc dans toutes les cellules. Trop… Pur au goût de la jeune femme. Elle trouvait cela même un peu maladif, comme si elle avait été placée dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Tapotant de son index sur son bras, elle observa la banquette servant de lit, recouverte d'un matelas fin, ainsi que la petite table de chevet. Visiblement, côté intimité, c'était pas vraiment ça… Les cabinets et le pommeau de douche étaient fixés au mur, sans aucun recoin pour « être seul ».

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. La brune commençait déjà à penser que la prison c'était vraiment de la merde.

Et dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'isoler et fausser compagnie à Loki en s'enfermant dans la douche…

Balayant d'un rapide coup d'œil le reste de la pièce, elle constata que sinon la grande cage était vide.

\- Cette vaste chambre est-elle à votre convenance ? Plaisanta le dieu, en s'approchant du mur vitré de sa cellule pour l'observer.

Arphédia ne répondit pas, le supplice du silence fonctionnait habituellement plutôt bien. Bien qu'en général, elle ne parvenait pas à rester longtemps muette. C'était un peu sa faiblesse à elle aussi. Elle aimait parler.

Mais pas à Loki.

Pourtant elle mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir sa bouche. Pour lui siffler dessus, l'injurier et…

\- C'est ce que vous essayiez de faire depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Craqua-t-elle.

De dos, elle ne vit pas le grand brun se pencher légèrement en arrière avant d'hausser un sourcil, curieux.

\- Quoi donc ? Chantonna presque l'accusé.

La grosse brune se retourna avec un rictus agacé collé aux lèvres et elle fit claquer sa langue en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle, aboya-t-elle, vous nous avez provoqués jusqu'à ce que je craque !

Regrettant soudainement d'avoir cédé à son impulsion de se retourner, elle constata le sourire étiré de Loki et l'éclat malin qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Pour être totalement honnête avec lui-même, il trouvait qu'il était bien trop facile de mettre cette terrienne en colère : et ça le distrayait énormément. Presqu'autant que d'ennuyer son frère.

Alors qu'elle soupirait en se frottant le front, irritée par l'absence de réponse venant de l'asgardien, elle pensa amèrement que ce n'était pas la bonne question à se poser.

« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça surtout ? » Pensa-t-elle, tellement remontée qu'elle commençait à avoir réellement mal aux tempes.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, passablement énervée, prête à se retourner quand le dieu prit son menton entre son pouce et son index. Il avait l'air pensif, mais le sourire taquin qu'il arborait fit hésiter la jeune femme et elle se figea pour lui lancer un regard encore plus suspicieux :

\- Quoi ?! Grommela-t-elle.

Le prince entrouvrit la bouche, plissa très légèrement les yeux et souffla sa question, intéressé :

\- J'ai pour l'heure une question plus importante.

Arphédia leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel ; ça l'aurait étonnée. Forcément, les questions de la petite terrienne qu'elle était ne pouvaient pas se montrer dignes de l'intérêt d'un dieu ! Pff… Quelle belle arnaque, ouais ! Et il espérait maintenant qu'elle allait lui répondre ? Il pouvait se fourrer le doigt bien profond dans…

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'une organisation, même aussi insignifiante que le Shield… Commença le brun avant de la pointer du doigt, un semblant altier, tournant nonchalamment ce dernier.

Il haussa les sourcils, élargissant son sourire encore plus en voyant qu'il avait piqué l'intérêt de la grosse midgardienne lui faisant face.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ces gens _vous_ enverraient à mon procès ?

Elle grinça des dents, et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre puérilement que pour quelqu'un qui semblait avoir toutes les réponses quelques instants plus tôt, il était bien curieux, mais il lui coupa la parole :

\- En fait, ce que j'aimerais surtout savoir… Chantonna-t-il, c'est pourquoi est-ce que quiconque vous engagerait !

Presque bouche-bée par son culot, la stagiaire se mit à bégayer, rouge de rage :

\- M…Mais… Je… J'vous emmerde ! S'écria-t-elle.

Le rire de Loki résonna dans la pièce, visiblement fier de lui, tandis que la brune abattit son poing contre la vitre, lui sifflant de se taire.

Le brun se détourna de la vitre, le même sourire vainqueur éclairant son visage, et fit quelques pas au centre de sa cellule, se détournant d'elle.

Arphédia serra la mâchoire, croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos elle aussi.

\- Je crois que vous avez oublié que c'est cette « organisation insignifiante » qui vous a botté le train, à vous et à toute votre armée de monstres, grinça-t-elle hautaine.

La remarque fit s'immobiliser le dieu, qui l'observa par-dessus son épaule, puis il esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Si vous pensez que c'est l'œuvre du Shield, rétorqua-t-il amèrement, vous vous fourvoyez…

Seul le soupir faussement amusé de la jeune femme lui répondit. Mais elle écoutait attentivement. Loki se força cette fois-ci à étirer ses lèvres en une moue amère en repensant aux Avengers.

\- Ils se sont juste contentés d'envoyer leurs propres « monstres », déclara le dieu de la malice d'un ton platonique.

En secouant la tête, Arphédia se retourna toujours plus stupéfaite de la mauvaise foi du prisonnier :

\- Ils étaient six ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air, ahurie. Vous avez fait déferler des milliers de ces choses sur la ville !

Elle ne sut pas vraiment si sa réponse avait contrarié le dieu car il resta muet, mais à dire vrai, elle s'en fichait pas mal. La brune décida aussi de clarifier quelque chose :

\- Et les Avengers ne sont pas des monstres, renifla-t-elle, ce sont des héros.

Le concept de héros sembla faire beaucoup rire Loki, qui ne se remit pas de son éclat tout de suite. Il se retourna ensuite, un considérable sourire pendu à ses lèvres :

\- Cette immense bête verte sans cervelle ? Railla-t-il. Un héros ?

La petite française fronça les sourcils. Hulk ?

Eh bien, elle n'aimerait pas se retrouver à côté, surtout lorsqu'il piquait une colère, mais il les avait littéralement sauvés. A lui seul, il avait été capable de tuer plusieurs de ces gigantesques baleine Shitauris…

Alors pour elle, il était plutôt évident que lui aussi était un héros.

\- Oui, répondit-elle très sérieusement.

Le prince haussa les sourcils en élargissant ses yeux et fixa le plafond, incrédule.

Ces humains étaient décidemment pitoyables. Et dire qu'il était venu sur Terre pour gouverner et enfin les guider comme il se doit… Mais il avait encore fallu que son frère vienne tout gâcher avec sa bande de petits soldats. Maintenant _ils_ lui volaient son titre de héros ?

Quelle ironie.

Il secoua la tête, soupirant.

Le pire était encore qu'on lui fasse un procès. Comme s'il avait vraiment commis un crime ! Il était un dieu, et si l'envie lui prenait, il avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur ces misérables Midgardiens.

Alors de quel droit autorisait-on à ces nuisibles de venir le _juger_, lui ?

Il serra sa mâchoire, sous son sourire forcé.

A l'instant même où son procès avait été annoncé, Loki avait voulu en finir vite, que cette mascarade prenne fin le plus rapidement possible, mais… Une autre idée avait vu le jour dans sa tête. Dès qu'il avait vu l'agent Barton, en fait.

Certes, ça ne changerait sûrement rien à son sort, mais il aurait le plaisir de voir les terriens perdre la face, et c'était satisfaisant au-delà des mots… Surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi manipulable que la grosse brune.

Objectivement, il pouvait dire qu'il avait réussi son coup.

Au sens propre. Elle avait perdu tous ses moyens et l'avait cogné devant toute une assemblée asgardienne : de quoi écraser leur crédibilité et les faire passer pour des barbares.

Le souvenir lui fit esquisser un rictus triomphant en passant négligemment sa langue sur la minuscule entaille de sa lèvre, qui commençait déjà à disparaître.

A défaut de l'avoir réellement blessé, le coup de sang de la terrienne l'avait amusé.

Et la voir s'en mordre les doigts en boudant dans sa cellule était presque jubilatoire. Il ne résista donc pas à remuer le couteau dans la plaie :

\- Vous avez fait une sacrée impression là-haut, désigna-t-il avec un sourire carnassier tout en pointant son nez dans la direction des escaliers.

Un feulement de rage lui répondit et elle s'agita dans la prison, se prenant la tête entre les mains, lui tournant délibérément le dos.

\- Bon sang, c'est de la torture ! Jura-t-elle. Ils mettent bien longtemps à venir nous chercher !

Arphédia était trop en colère pour supporter la « courtoise discussion » que lui faisait le Prince, et elle tapait nerveusement son pied au sol. Elle en avait marre d'être seule avec ce satané serpent, et elle se rendait bien compte qu'il se faisait une joie de jouer avec ses nerfs : un sourire en coin aussi grand ne devrait pas être humainement possible.

\- Pressée de remonter ? Se moqua-t-il. Vous voulez encore frapper quelqu'un pour faire monter en flèche votre notoriété ?

Le dieu de la malice avait presque ronronné sa dernière question, s'amusant cruellement avec le peu de patience qu'elle avait.

Ses railleries firent renifler dédaigneusement la jeune femme qui se retourna vivement, agitant ses bras furieusement en le regardant de haut en bas :

\- C'est sûr que ma cote de popularité ne dépasse pas la vôtre, siffla-t-elle, ironique.

Un rire presque cristallin s'échappa de Loki, la prenant presque au dépourvu, mais elle poursuivit, toujours plus mauvaise :

\- Il faudrait d'abord pour cela que je trahisse et déçoive tous ceux que je connaisse, que je tente d'envahir une planète et que je commence un génocide !

Les deux prisonniers se fixaient désormais droit dans les yeux, inspectant l'autre avec attention, bien que le même fichu sourire ornait les lèvres du dieu.

Arphédia, elle, était vraiment remontée. Elle avait tenté de garder son calme au procès, vraiment.

Tentant de reprendre contenance, elle croisa les bras.

Elle avait fait des efforts dès qu'elle était arrivée à Asgard. Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la haine en pensant à ce qui était arrivé à Cooper et à sa famille. Mais en réalité, elle mourrait d'envie de faire ravaler cet odieux sourire à l'homme qui avait gâché la vie de son ami, depuis qu'elle avait appris son existence.

Et Loki le vit alors brûler dans ses yeux. Une haine qui ne pouvait qu'être personnelle, qui lui promettait, ou plutôt, qui lui crachait qu'il allait payer.

Loin d'être perturbé par la rage qu'elle dirigeait vers lui, dont il avait plutôt l'habitude, ce vilain regard eut l'effet inverse : il élargit encore son sourire, dévoilant de parfaites dents immaculées.

Cela força un hoquet à Arphédia, lui retournant l'estomac et lui rappelant qu'elle avait trop mangé. Elle sentit de l'acide lui brûler l'œsophage et elle porta une main devant sa bouche en se pliant un peu en avant.

Elle attendit un instant que la sensation lui fut passée, puis elle releva des yeux orageux vers le Prince avant de grincer :

\- Vous me dégoûtez.

Et sur-ce, elle lui tourna encore le dos, préférant rester debout pour ne pas le voir.

Le dieu n'avait pas vraiment compris cette soudaine violence, mais l'humeur de la jeune femme n'avait pas une grande importance à ses yeux.

Il était toujours en prison, profondément ennuyé et avait pour seul distraction une de ces misérables Midgardiens.

Seulement, maintenant, celle-ci refusait de lui parler.

…

Soit.

Elle ne l'intéressait pas vraiment de toute façon.

Cependant, une part de lui était curieux.

Il aimait savoir ce qu'on lui reprochait. Souvent même, cela pouvait tourner à son avantage : le savoir était très utile pour manipuler. Utiliser les peines, il y avait rarement plus efficace comme tourment.

Alors il fit demi-tour, s'approchant de quelques pas de la vitre en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour la regarder étrangement.

\- Alors, j'avais raison… Susurra-t-il.

Il crut tout d'abord qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, la brune s'obstinant à fixer le mur devant elle. Pourtant elle fit volte-face, plongeant des yeux dénués d'émotion sur lui, comme cherchant à lutter pour retrouver une certaine stabilité émotionnelle.

Ayant désormais son attention, il poursuivit :

\- Mais laquelle de mes propositions était juste ?

Arphédia comprit qu'il se référait à son cirque lors du procès. Il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire…

Elle le fixa, inexpressive, se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il se donnait cette peine. La brune ne voulait plus parler de toute façon.

Sa rage avait tendance à la fatiguer.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, sembla-t-il hésiter. Votre famille…

\- Non, le coupa-t-elle froidement.

Il se stoppa et elle l'ignora à nouveau.

Un silence lourd tomba pour la première fois sur la prison. Loki sembla réfléchir, mais ne se défit pas de ses traits orgueilleux, refusant obstinément que les Midgardiens, qui lui étaient inférieurs, lui fassent des reproches alors qu'il était censé être leur dieu. Et par-dessus tout, il détestait qu'on lui mette sur le dos des crimes qu'il était sûr de ne pas avoir commis. Il fit tinter ses chaines, et avant même de réfléchir, prit la parole :

\- Quoi que vous pensiez que j'ai fait, je ne l'ai pas fait. Affirma-t-il avec beaucoup trop d'aplomb au goût de la terrienne.

Elle soupira, sentant la tension remonter et poussa presque comme un cri pour le supplier d'arrêter de nier être coupable.

\- Peut-être pas de vos mains, lança-t-elle en se retenant de hurler. Mais tout ce qui s'est produit, ce sont les conséquences de vos actes !

Elle pivota pour frapper violemment la vitre qui ne broncha même pas.

\- Arrêtez de jouer l'innocent ! Haleta-t-elle. Arrêtez de me parler en fait…

Loki plissa les yeux pour la juger et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, qu'elle n'avait rien pu apprendre de sa vie insignifiante, il fut coupé.

\- Votre père a raison. Vous agissez comme un enfant.

\- Parce que vous pensez être en mesure de juger ? S'esclaffa-t-il, sa voix vide d'humour. Vous n'avez même pas un quart-siècle…

Il fit un pas en avant, son nez touchant presque la vitre tandis qu'il lui jetait un regard venimeux.

\- Vous êtes un bébé, railla-t-il.

Arphédia failli l'insulter mais elle se reprit en serrant les poings. Elle savait qu'elle était jeune mais elle était sûre d'être plus responsable et mature que **lui**.

\- Un adulte, peu importe la gravité de ses actes, qu'il ait agit en connaissance de cause ou non, doit en assumer les conséquences, claqua-t-elle.

Le dieu siffla : pour qui se prenait-elle ?

Inconsciemment, ses mains se tintèrent de vert, emporté par sa propre rage.

L'humaine suivit la lueur des yeux et une sueur froide traversa son échine : elle voyait pour la première fois de sa vie de la _magie_, et vu le contexte, ça n'annonçait rien de bon… Malgré la pointe de panique qui s'empara d'elle, cette fois-ci, elle dit calmement :

\- Regardez qui perd le contrôle maintenant…

Extérieurement, elle tentait d'afficher une posture sereine, mais en réalité, elle commençait à avoir la frousse. Il pouvait utiliser de la magie dans sa cellule ? Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir la blesser de là où il était ? Ou peut-être même la faire taire définitivement…

Mais elle tenta de rester impassible, attendant la réaction du dieu et priant pour qu'il se ressaisisse.

Le prisonnier baissa la tête pour regarder ses mains irradier sa magie, et au plus grand soulagement de la brune, il en reprit le contrôle.

Loki lui lança un dernier regard mauvais avant de se détourner et de partir s'asseoir sur sa couchette. Arphédia soupira intérieurement. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi fou qu'il n'y paraissait…

Elle imita le dieu, et décida de se laisser tomber sur le matelas.

Au moins, elle avait mis fin à leur conversation, et ça tombait bien, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout où ça la menait.

Un peu plus et elle se serait mise à tambouriner contre la vitre, et les gardes auraient dû venir la chercher pour la placer dans ce qui s'apparentait à un hôpital psychiatrique ici…

Elle devait rester calme.

Parce que sinon, elle ferait capoter la mission de son mentor.

Alors elle devait lutter contre son caractère de cochon pour mettre de côté ses ressentis… Bon sang, pourquoi Fury l'avait envoyée là ? Il savait bien qu'elle risquait de tout faire foirer, non ?

Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre le mur blanc et le son se répercuta dans toute la prison.

Cela attira le regard de Loki qui la foudroya de ses yeux verts, semblant déjà établir un plan pour se venger d'elle et de tous les autres Midgardiens.

Tiens donc, elle arrivait elle aussi à agacer le dieu. C'était étonnant.

Cela fit presque sourire Arphédia.

Curieuse de voir à quel point elle pouvait l'embêter, elle refit tomber sa tête contre le mur et le son résonna plus fort encore que le premier.

Le dieu de la malice ne lui fit pas le plaisir de la regarder cette fois, mais il plissa les yeux, conscient qu'elle le provoquait.

Plus déterminée encore, la brune se mit à faire tomber rythmiquement sa tête contre la paroi de sa cellule, créant une mélodie cacophonique qui se répercutait dans toute la pièce avec une intensité surprenante.

Loki fronça les sourcils, son agacement s'amplifiant lentement :

\- Vous savez que vous avez l'air parfaitement ridicule ?

La française ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de faire résonner sa tête joyeusement, comme une gamine, prenant sa revanche.

Soudain le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre interrompit la musique.

\- Je vois que quelqu'un est déjà en train de perdre la boule ! Fit une voix qu'Arphédia reconnu tout de suite.

\- Barton ! Chantonna-t-elle en bondissant sur ses courtes jambes pour se heurter à la vitre.

Elle se frotta le nez et passa à autre chose, relevant la tête pour regarder enjouée son mentor s'approcher d'elle.

L'espion ignora royalement le Prince qui se redressait légèrement pour l'observer avec son petit sourire narquois typique. Il lui tourna le dos, et planta fermement ses pieds dans le sol avant de croiser ses bras et d'observer la stagiaire avec un léger rictus amusé.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps à revenir ! S'écria-t-elle, faussement indignée. Bon, quand est-ce que je sors ?! Ronchonna cette dernière en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

\- Jamais, trancha l'agent sans ciller.

Le visage de la grosse brune se décomposa subitement et ses genoux tremblèrent sous le choc. Face à l'état de décrépitude que prenait sa protégée, Barton rit et la rassura :

\- Non, je plaisante ! Je viens juste de témoigner auprès d'Odin, seul, et il a décrété qu'il allait s'isoler pour décider de la sentence…

Dans son coin de cellule, bien qu'il restât muet, Loki sembla tendre l'oreille discrètement.

Hawkeye leva légèrement le nez, puis poursuivit distraitement :

\- J'ai demandé à venir te voir en attendant que les gardes viennent nous chercher pour l'annonce du jugement.

Arphédia se tordit légèrement les doigts. Théoriquement, elle devrait être relâchée après ce petit écart ; les Asgardiens devaient bien pouvoir lui pardonner cet incident tant qu'il restait isolé… Pourtant la part angoissée de la jeune femme la faisait douter, et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'écoper d'une peine de prison.

Surtout si c'était pour être enfermée en face de Loki.

Elle grimaça à l'idée de devoir voir le Prince plus que nécessaire, vu qu'il l'horripilait déjà après seulement une dizaine de minutes.

\- Odin n'a pas eu l'air d'être vraiment pour, constata l'Avenger, mais il a accepté.

Arphédia haussa un sourcil, pas vraiment surprise. Le roi des dieux avait pour sûr mal vu son coup de sang et la mettre à l'isolement était une sorte de punition, alors autoriser Barton à aller la voir, c'était un peu comme lever ladite punition…

Mais elle était profondément reconnaissante de voir son mentor et d'enfin ne plus être seule avec l'autre déséquilibré.

La brune tint posa ses mains sur la vitre, ignorant le prince de l'autre côté du couloir qui les regardait avec un intérêt plus incisif, passant lentement sa langue sur ses dents immaculés comme un prédateur salivant devant une proie à l'agonie. Elle laissa tomber son front contre la vitre juste devant Barton et releva les yeux avec une mine coupable :

\- …Pardon ? Tenta-t-elle en grimaçant, tenant difficilement le sourire neveux qui trahissait sa gêne.

Barton, les bras toujours ferment noués en une posture autoritaire, leva tout de même un sourcil presque moqueur.

\- Non, sincèrement… Grommela la petite française. J'ai été con…

\- Eh bien… commença Hawkeye en décroisant les bras avec un sourire taquin… Je pensais quand même que Fury avait recruté une secrétaire qui avait fait un minimum d'études.

Les grands yeux de la jeune femme clignèrent une fois, puis deux, et enfin elle s'indigna.

\- Mais je suis allée à l'école !

Loki, cloitré dans sa cellule, regarda distraitement le bout de ses ongles d'un air distingué et souffla avec détachement :

\- Je vous avais bien dit que vous étiez douteuse : les humains ont déjà un tel retard mental que c'en est affligeant, mais alors vous…

\- Ah, vous-là, ta gueule ! On vous a pas demandé votre avis, alors soyez gentil et retournez compter vos billes maléfiques ! Hurla-t-elle au dieu en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Barton pour le foudroyer du regard.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de désatomiser l'asgardien mentalement, elle se reconcentra sur son mentor et répéta un peu confuse :

\- J'allais en cours ! Tenta-t-elle de dire avec conviction.

Un grand silence s'installa et elle sentit le besoin de rajouter plus bas l'entière vérité.

\- Enfin j'y étais la plupart du temps…

Elle eut l'impression d'être une enfant remise à sa place, qu'on grondait et la sensation ne lui plût pas du tout. Arphédia mit ses deux poings sur ses hanches et soupira longuement avant de préciser avec défiance au grand agent devant elle :

\- Et j'étais même pas un cancre !

\- Mmhmm… Acquiesça l'Avenger pas convaincu du tout.

\- Mais si, ronchonna-t-elle, j'ai juste des problèmes de gestion de colère.

Alors ça, pensa-t-il, il n'avait pas du tout remarqué !

Face au petit air amusé de son mentor, elle se mit à bougonner dans un coin de sa cellule telle une petite mamie aigrie.

\- Non, précisa l'espion, je veux dire qu'à moins que tu nous aies caché un taux impressionnant de testostérone, il faut dire « conne ». Sinon tu risques de passer pour une analphabète très vite…

Dans un élan de maturité, Arphédia lui tira la langue. Le silence ne fut troublé qu'un instant par le silencieux ricanement de l'archer, puis ils se fixèrent avec un petit sourire entendu.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, gamine. Je dois t'avouer que j'en mourrais d'envie aussi, et te voir lui en mettre une m'a un peu soulagé.

Le large sourire plein de dents que fit Clint déclencha un rire gras chez la jeune femme tandis qu'une voix résonnait derrière le terrien :

\- Vous savez que je vous entends ? Souffla d'un air agacé le dieu de la perfidie, oublié dans sa cellule.

Les deux Midgardiens échangèrent un sourire satisfait, et cela soulagea la petite brune : le plus important était que le Chef ne lui semble pas lui en vouloir. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle avait bien merdé en faisant une scène devant toute la belle société d'Asgard.

\- Juste… poursuivis Barton en levant indicativement un index, l'air de donner un conseil. La prochaine fois, essaye pas de lui baisser son pantalon ; on ne fait pas dans l'humiliation publique au Shield.

Encore une fois, Arphédia devint complètement rouge.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Beugla-t-elle en détresse, levant les deux mains au ciel. C'est pas comme si j'avais fait exprès en plus…

Elle leur offrit son dos et maugréât :

\- Et puis c'était plus une humiliation pour moi, grogna-t-elle, son visage entre ses mains.

\- Oui, justement. Confirma Clint avec un sourire gêné. Maintenant le Shield va être connu sur Asgard pour déculotter leurs princes !

Arphédia, toujours de dos s'immobilisa.

\- Chef ? L'appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous m'aidez pas là.

Un nouveau silence s'installa alors que la grosse brune se cachait le visage derrière ses mains de désespoir mais finalement, elle se décida à baisser les bras pour venir se planter devant Barton, sans pouvoir retenir un léger sourire malgré tout. Elle s'apprêta à lui demander s'il ne voulait pas tout simplement la renvoyer sur Terre avant la fin de leur mission diplomatique…

Loki ne respecta pas ce petit moment de complicité, et en deux pas il se mit à la hauteur de l'espion, nouant lentement ses mains dans son dos pour le jauger d'un petit air supérieur.

Il étira ses lèvres et son sourire luisit tel une lame aiguisée, puis souffla en un murmure envoûtant :

\- Dites-moi, agent Barton, j'aimerais savoir si venir à mon procès pour me faire exécuter est une idée de votre misérable ramassis de Vengeurs ou bien si vous cherchiez juste à me faire taire pour garder vos petits secrets…

Hawkeye se tendit. Très visiblement.

Sa tête était légèrement rentrée entre les muscles tendus de ses épaules et ses mains gantées étaient crispées et tremblantes. Pourtant, son visage ne laissait rien transparaître, on croyait encore apercevoir le léger sourire qu'il réservait à sa toute récente disciple.

Arphédia observa Clint un peu inquiète. Étonnamment, elle pensait que Loki disait une part de vrai ; Barton avait forcément peur de ce que savait le dieu de la malice et il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour comprendre qu'il pouvait faire beaucoup de mal s'il en savait trop.

L'attention de Loki se porta alors sur la grosse brune. Il dut lire sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'elle ne voyait pas de quels petits secrets il voulait bien parler.

Un sourire malveillant illumina son visage ; il avait la possibilité de faire payer ses affronts à Barton. S'il ne s'était pas confié à la jeune fille c'est probablement parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

\- Ahhh on dirait que vous avez des secrets pour votre coéquipière… Ronronna le dieu de la malice. Vous n'êtes pas si pur que vous voulez le laisser paraître.

Arphédia fronça les sourcils. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle n'avait pas envie de croire le dieu ; elle était consciente que Barton pouvait avoir des secrets… C'était un espion déjà, alors ça allait de pair avec son métier. Mais tout le monde avait un jardin secret, personne n'était totalement transparent.

\- Mais pourquoi avez-vous peur qu'elle sache pour votre petite famille ?

La brune tiqua. Il avait donc bien une famille… autre que les Avengers bien sûr.

\- Est-ce pour cela que vous cachez votre femme et vos enfants dans votre misérable petite ferme ?

Le dieu se retourna vers l'humaine et plissa des yeux inquisiteurs :

\- Vous voulez en savoir plus peut-être ? Susurra-t-il. Savoir les sombres secrets de celui qui se prétend être votre supérieur, votre mentor ?

L'agente baissa la tête. S'il ne lui avait rien dit, il devait avoir ses raisons… Et Clint ne la connaissait pas assez pour tout lui avouer.

\- Non, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Ce sont ses affaires et ça ne me regarde pas, s'il ne veut pas m'en parler, je ne veux pas savoir.

Loki haussa un sourcil, surpris. Voilà qui était étonnant. Cependant le refus le vexa, elle venait de faire tomber ses plans de vengeance… Mais après tout, il venait de semer la graine du doute, et c'était peut-être suffisant.

En un mouvement élégant, il recula de la paroi de sa prison et se redressa fièrement.

\- Alors vous êtes une idiote, conclut-il.

\- Peut-être, confirma-t-elle en feulant agressivement.

Le dieu de la malice lui tourna le dos en agitant sa main d'un air agacé.

\- Il faut toujours connaître ses alliés aussi bien que ses ennemis si on ne veut pas se faire poignarder dans le dos.

La phrase fit tiquer Barton, qui pensa que c'était fort hypocrite de la part du dieu qui poignardait tout le monde dès que leur attention était relâchée. Et il essayait de donner la leçon à sa disciple ? L'espion croisa les bras sur son poitrail, ouvrant la bouche pour dire ce qu'il en pensait mais il fut devancé par sa stagiaire :

\- Je connais l'agent Barton aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il a fait par le passé. Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien maintenant et ça me suffit…

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Tant de niaiserie dans une si petite femme, ça l'écœurerait presque !

\- Par pitié arrêtez, on croirait entendre mon abrutit de frère, marmonna le dieu de la malice.

Barton, lui, esquissa un sourire. La gamine était intelligente ; et mieux que ça, elle agaçait le dieu, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Arphédia plissa à son tour les yeux pour dire d'un air mauvais en pointant Loki du doigt :

\- Et je suis persuadée que ce qu'il a fait de pire, c'est de votre faute !

Clint hocha la tête.

Le grand brun enfermé rit d'un air moqueur et se retourna brusquement, faisant voler sa cape derrière lui afin de la regarder dans les yeux avec toujours ce même sourire fier.

\- Si vous saviez…

Soudain, deux gardes entrèrent dans la prison, armes en main, faisant cliqueter leurs bottes dorées au sol. Ils s'approchèrent de Barton, jetant vaguement un coup d'œil aux deux prisonniers avant d'annoncer qu'Odin avait pris une décision et que le jugement allait être rendu.

'

* * *

**Retour de l'auteure au trot :**

Holà ! Quoi ? On s'est déjà vus ?... Oh bah j'ai la mémoire courte !

J'espère que cette petite conversation avec Loki vous a plu ! Il est toujours sur la défensive et adooore charrier la petite terrienne !

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre en **commentaires**, j'attends avec impatience vos impressions ! Et n'hésitez pas à poster aussi, même si vous êtes nouveaux ! Ça me fera _énormément_ plaisir ~💕

Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre en milieu de semaine et celui-ci va clore le procès en lui-même !

Allez, des bisous mes loulous !

À vos claviers !


	17. Chapitre 9 : Toujours coincée Partie 2

**Arrivée à quatre pattes de l'auteure :**

Salut tout l'monde ! Désolée pour mon aspect négligé, je suis bien occupée en ce moment, mais je prends quand même un petit moment pour poster 😊 J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir !

Ce chapitre, il ne se passe encore pas grand-chose, mais Odin a pris une décision ! On sait alors ce qui va advenir de Loki !

Je vous laisse tranquille, pour lire ce chapitre !

À plus bas ~💕

**Réponses reviews :**

**Christine** : Ahaha pas de soucis, j'ai pensé à toi quand même je l'ai posté vendredi je crois !

Ahah oui, Odin est pas spécialement tendre mais à sa défense, elle a quand même frappé un prince !

Ouiiii ! Loki est peu agréable, surtout avec Clint et Arphédia ! Oh oui, ce serait bien possible : Loki faire des intérêts généraux ce serait à mourir de rire ! Je l'imagine bien dans sa tenue de prisonnier à ramasser des détritus 😂 Je te laisse voir tout ça alors ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ~🌹💕 !

**Hanninanie** : Coucou Anaïs ! Oulah, toi tu n'as pas du pouvoir en profiter effectivement 😅😖 Courage à toi pour la suite en tout cas ! Tu es bien courageuse ! Moi ça va j'ai eu un weekend de travail mais c'était tranquille !

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse que tu sois restée sur ta faim ! J'espère que ça n'arrivera plus mais je vais t'expliquer mon point de vue :

La conversation reste un peu en surface, mais je trouve que la discussion paraît plus réelle comme cela ; on va rarement en profondeur lors d'une première rencontre. Certes, là le contexte est différent parce qu'Arphédia vient à son procès et le déteste amèrement. Mais justement, Loki est la dernière personne à qui elle a envie de se confier, surtout sur les malheurs de Cooper ; lui en parler ce serait exposer son ami à la méchanceté du Prince. Et elle se rend parfaitement compte que Loki cherche à grapiller la moindre information pour la manipuler… Quand à Loki, lui, il veut simplement se divertir ; il est un peu désabusé. Il sait que son sort est déjà scellé et il a cessé de vouloir se justifier, il est dans le fond fatigué d'être toujours accusé coupable, bien que certaines phrases le révolte. Mais il en a assez de se lancer dans des discussions poussées. Alors il se concentre sur les deux terriens, tente de leur en faire baver, mais ça s'arrête un peu là…

J'espère que pour toi ça fait sens… Mais effectivement j'aurais pu rajouter un petit peu de contenu, pourtant ça m'aurait paru trop lourd… C'est peut-être une erreur de ma part, je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu trouves que j'aurais pu mieux exploiter ce moment… Mais dans le fond je ne savais pas quoi leur faire se dire de plus… Loki aurait risqué de dire quelque chose qui aurait entièrement braqué notre héroïne et elle n'aurait plus pu voir le bon en lui.

Je penses que tu as raison : j'aurais pu faire jouer Loki un peu plus avec les nerfs d'Arphédia et de Clint. Je voulais montrer qu'il avait perdu un peu de sa rage ; il est beaucoup moins virulent qu'il ne l'a été mais reste lui-même dans le fond. Comme je le disais, je voulais le faire paraître presque… lassé.

Du coup, malheureusement dans ce chapitre, on n'aura pas la suite de cette discussion 😅 oh ce n'est pas compliqué non plus à écrire, je pense juste que j'avais une idée précise dans la tête qui n'était pas forcément bonne… Du coup, c'était plus voulu j'imagine ! J'espère que tu gardes quand même un sentiment de réalisme dans ce chapitre…

Oui, tu as tout à fait raison ! Tu imagines bien Clint je pense ! Il a été façonné comme cela par sa profession et il est capable de supporter beaucoup.

Ahaha oui, heureusement que notre imagination nous tient compagnie c'était très bien trouvé en tout cas !

Ahhh pour Arphédia, on va dire un bonne partie de moi et une sacré dose de poudre de perlimpinpin comme tu dis😂 J'ai toujours aimé raconter les histoires de héros complètement banals qui, avec leur maladresse, sont attachants ! Des héros qui nous ressemblent dans la vraie vie et qui font parfois même pire que nous ! Je trouve que l'histoire peut être intéressante lorsqu'il arrive plein de péripéties à un héros lambda et qu'il doit se dépatouiller seul avec le peu qu'il a et un bon coup de pouce du hasard ! Quant à Arphédia en particulier, elle reflète ce que j'aimerais être, sans aucune prétention. Elle a beaucoup d'insécurités, est très maladroite, mais elle s'en sort toujours ! Du coup disons que je l'ai créée parce que j'ai besoin de m'identifier à un personnage léger, qui dédramatise un peu toute situation en la rendant simple !

Désolée pour cette très longue réponse 😅 j'essaye de m'exprimer sur comment je voyais l'histoire et pourquoi j'ai écris comme cela, mais du coup c'est bien ça me remet mes choix en questions 😁 j'imagine comment ça aurait pu être autrement !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir tout lu en tout cas, et de partager ton ressenti !

N'hésite pas à me dire si tu ne trouve pas mon explication logique 😖

Bonne lecture ! Et à très bientôt ~💕 !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Décidemment, toujours coincée. Partie 2

Après avoir trébuché de longues minutes dans les interminables couloirs du palais, ils arrivèrent à la salle du trône.

Arphédia n'était pas plus maladroite, ni saoule, que d'habitude pour manquer de se casser la figure de la sorte. Non, elle avait simplement des chaines qui entravaient ses mouvements. Sérieusement ? Des chaines ? Aux mains et aux pieds en plus ! à croire qu'ils aient peur qu'elle se mette à arracher d'autres pantalons asgardiens…

Ceci dit, elle en serait bien plus capable maintenant, entravée de la sorte, car elle risquait de glisser et de se rattraper à la culotte des gardes qui l'emmenaient.

Mais, bien qu'enchainée et à côté d'un Loki qui la regardait de haut pour se moquer, elle tenta de garder une allure fière. Elle relevait le nez très haut, plissait ses yeux d'un air dédaigneux et impérial, et faisait dépasser sa lèvre inférieure un peu plus que nécessaire.

Les grandes portes de la salle d'Odin s'ouvrirent sur eux, et les humains purent constater tout de suite qu'elle était entièrement vide. Il faut croire que l'agitation de tout à l'heure n'avait pas plu au roi des dieux et qu'il avait peur d'une émeute à l'annonce du jugement.

Tant mieux ! Ils seraient au moins tranquille pour discuter de sa libération !

Parce qu'elle ne comptait pas rester attachée plus longtemps, et encore moins enfermée avec Loki. Ce n'était pas une criminelle bon sang !

Alors qu'ils allaient descendre les marches qui menaient à l'allée des Rois, Arphédia se redit compte qu'elle allait avoir un petit soucis avec sa toge et ses chaines.

\- Attendez ! couina-t-elle alors qu'on la poussait à descendre les marches. C'est qu'y'a des Dames qui sont entravées dans l'assemblée.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en même temps. Lui aussi était enchainé, et il ne faisait pas tout un cinéma ! Pourtant, Odin savait à quel point il aimait faire des scènes. Lui descendait élégamment les marches et était presqu'arrivé en bas avec Barton, alors que la petite terrienne était toujours au sommet des marches avec les deux gardes qui tentaient de la pousser pour qu'elle descende. Mais elle résistait bien la bougresse, et elle prenait tout son temps :

\- Une Dame a besoin de délicatesse et de temps pour descendre ces marches, bougonna-t-elle.

Elle levait tout doucement son pied, tirant sur sa grande toge rouge et visait longuement l'emplacement où elle descendait. Et ainsi, elle descendait marches par marches les escaliers avec une lenteur incroyable, sous le regard désabusé des deux hommes qui l'attendaient en bas.

Le dieu de la malice, qui n'avait pas que ça à faire tout de même, hésita à continuer à avancer sans elle et les gardes pour se rendre face à Odin et entendre enfin le jugement de son « Père ». Mais il se fit la réflexion que tout cela reviendrait au même, et qu'il faudrait attendre la petite brune, alors il soupira très longuement et prit une décision.

\- On ne va pas y passer la journée, gronda-t-il en remontant les marches en fonçant droit sur Arphédia.

\- Oh ça va vous ! Cracha-t-elle en descendant une nouvelle marche. On voit que vous êtes pas une Dam…

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase, les mains de l'Asgardien passaient autour de sa taille et elle était soulevée dans les airs avec un fort bruit de chaine et un cri effroyablement viril de la jeune femme.

\- Ah mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Pleurnicha-t-elle alors qu'il la lançait sans difficulté sur son épaule.

Le dieu commença à descendre les marches aisément et dut maintenir la jeune femme qui gigottait avec sa main posée sur sa croupe.

\- Eh ! Beugla la concernée. Elle fait quoi ici votre main ?! S'égosilla-t-elle.

\- Elle vous empêche de tomber, fit le dieu blasé.

\- Vous êtes un pervers ouais !

Une fois toutes les marches descendues, Loki laissa tomber Arphédia comme un sac de patate, qui rebondit au sol, sous le regard venimeux de Barton qui aida la jeune femme à se relever tout en le foudroyant des yeux.

La jeune femme, une fois remise sur pied, remercia son mentor et se retourna brusquement pour hurler au dieu de la malice qui continuait son chemin :

\- Espèce ce goujat !

Cela fit rire le concerné qui esquissait son plus large sourire en coin, satisfait de lui-même.

La grosse brune bougonna dans sa barbe d'autres injures, tout en époussetant sa longue toge prêtée par la Reine des dieux.

Les gardes revinrent les encercler et ils reprirent leur marche, Loki en tête, sous le brouhaha exagéré des chaines des prisonniers.

Arphédia, verte qu'on l'oblige à avancer avec des chaines presqu'aussi lourde qu'elle bougeait ses bras pour tout faire tinter ses chaines en une cacophonie musicale à faire grincer les dents.

L'allée était extrêmement longue et la marche jusqu'au trône était un enfer pour tout le monde à cause du grabuge de la jeune femme. Odin au bout du chemin se mit à s'impatienter et fit tinter le bruit de ses doigts sur l'accoudoir de son trône en or massif.

À ses côtés, Frigga se tenait droite, croisant ses mains devant elle avec beaucoup de prestance, attendant que tous arrivent devant eux pour entendre le jugement d'Odin. Même de loin, Arphédia remarqua les légers tremblements et la crispation de la Reine ; elle devait avoir si peur pour son fils…

Enfin, ils furent tous face aux marches du trône, juste devant l'œil scrutateur d'Odin et de sa garde rapprochée.

Au plus grand soulagement de la grosse brune, le Roi des dieux fit signe aux gardes d'enlever ses chaines. Alors que les menottes tombaient au sol, elle fit un pied de nez à Loki, lui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle n'était plus entravée. Elle n'eut comme réponse que l'indifférence du dieu, qui était concentré sur le Père de toute choses.

Face au plus puissant des Asgardiens étaient à présent alignés Barton, Arphédia et Loki, toujours enchainé.

Soudain, l'air se fit plus pesant et la voix impériale d'Odin résonna dans l'immense salle ornée de colonnes de marbre blanc et de dorures :

\- Je vais oublier l'incident de tout à l'heure, dit-il à l'intention d'Arphédia. Ce n'était après tout qu…

\- Qu'une tentative de viol, finit Loki avec un sourire jubilatoire.

Arphédia qui était juste à côté du Prince lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes, arrachant un léger rire à ce dernier.

Odin poursuivit, ne laissant pas la satisfaction à son fils de le voir perdre la face.

\- Qu'un accident. Il est vrai que Loki sait se montrer un peu acerbe et horripilant, alors vous avez, pour cette fois uniquement, le pardon royal.

Arphédia et Barton s'inclinèrent en même temps, un sourire aux lèvres, heureux que la gamine puisse enfin sortir définitivement sa cellule. Elle n'aurait plus à supporter l'odieux Prince !

\- Je vais à présent annoncer le jugement. Mais avant…

Tous s'arrêtèrent, suspendus aux lèvres du Roi, enfin sauf Loki qui roulait des yeux.

Le doigt du Père de Toute Chose pointa à nouveau la stagiaire.

\- Quel sort réserveriez-vous à Loki ?

Arphédia ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et attendit quelques secondes avant de se pointer du doigt à son tour, ne comprenant rien.

\- Moi ? Bégaya-t-elle perdue.

Le silence du Roi fut sa réponse, et elle se tritura les ains, stressée.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas à moi de prendre la décision… Murmura-t-elle incapable de parler plus fort à cause de l'angoisse qui montait en elle. Je ne suis que stagiaire…

\- Mais c'est à toi que je le demande, résonna la voix puissante et sans appel d'Odin.

Un silence de mort retomba. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi Odin avait posé cette question à la gamine.

Celle-ci réfléchissait à toute allure.

Il est vrai que dès son arrivée, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose ; que Loki paie pour ses crimes. Qu'il paye de sa vie pour toutes celles qui ont été perdue à cause de lui. Pour ceux qu'il avait manipulé. Ceux qu'il avait tué. Toutes les vies gâchées par sa faute…

Mais ici, elle l'avait rencontré… Et s'était rendue compte que c'était vraiment un sacré connard ! Mais malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, elle avait vu qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi malveillant qu'elle avait pu croire… Il y avait des motivations derrière ses actes, et elle avait sentit une pointe de jalousie quand elle avait parlé des Avengers. Donc, elle soupçonnait un besoin désespéré d'attention…

Elle voyait plus un enfant souffrant d'un manque de reconnaissance de son père et de son pays. Elle voyait un homme seul et aigri par la vie, jaloux de son frère… Un homme assoiffé de pouvoir et d'admiration… Mais un homme faible et sensible dans le fond, puisqu'il était piqué au vif par ses réflexions.

Et puis elle avait rencontré sa famille… Son frère avant tout ; adulé par tous. Elle n'imaginait pas combien ils devaient avoir étés comparés, à tout âge. Surtout par leur Père. Un homme visiblement intransigeant, qui était susceptible de faire des différences entre ses deux garçons… Ou alors de ne pas être suffisamment démonstratif. Le manque de reconnaissance de Loki venait d'ailleurs surement de là. Parce qu'Arphédia avait également rencontré leur mère, la Reine. Une femme douce et attentionnée qui aimait de la même façon ses deux fils.

Et cette femme se faisait un sang d'encre pour Loki, comme la meilleure des mères le ferait…

Baissant la tête, la grosse brune se frotta le visage, comme fatiguée. Elle n'aimait pas prendre de décisions… Et malgré tous les crimes de Loki, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se dire qu'un homme pouvait mourir par sa faute…

\- Alors ? Tonna le Père de Toute Chose.

\- Je l'emprisonnerai à vie pour qu'il paie pour ses crimes.

Un grand silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblée. Même Loki regardait la terrienne, surpris.

\- Pas d'exécution ? Plaisanta le dieu de la fourberie. De lapidation à mort ou de décapitation ?

Le regard noir que lui lança Arphédia lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait encore changer d'avis.

Hawkeye lui arborait un léger sourire, mais regarda tout de même sa disciple comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

Le regard lourd de conséquences d'Odin se tourna alors vers Barton.

\- Et vous ?

\- Eh bien, s'il ne s'agissait que de moi, commença l'espion d'un ton léger, ce serait la peine de mort !

Arphédia fit les gros yeux à son mentor ; ils étaient censé être ici pour être diplomates. Et elle avait l'impression que la diplomatie de son supérieur était un peu biaisée.

Lorsque Barton lui fit un clin d'œil, elle comprit qu'il plaisantait plus ou moins.

L'espion regarda ensuite Loki qui le fixa avec ce même sourire en coin mesquin qu'il lui rendit.

Leurs réponses plongèrent le Roi de tous les dieux dans le mutisme. Il n'allait surement pas tarder à donner son jugement. Frigga se tordait nerveusement les mains et elle semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque. La grosse brune tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant mais la Reine ne put lui rendre ; elle était trop inquiète.

\- Loki, fils d'Odin, tonna la voix du Roi. Je te condamne aujourd'hui à l'emprisonnement à perpétuité. Tu seras enfermé seul, et privé des visites de ta mère. Frigga est la seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie, mais plus jamais tu ne la reverra.

Loki garda le même sourire en coin jusqu'à l'annonce concernant sa mère, où son sourire tomba et sa lèvre tiqua. Son père osait le faire enfermer mais en plus il voulait le priver de la seule personne qui comptait encore à ses yeux.

Barton, lui semblait satisfait ; enfermé et privé de visite, il ne devrait plus être capable de nuire à qui que ce soit.

Cependant, l'annonce eut l'air de beaucoup attrister Frigga. C'était en quelque sorte une peine pour elle, qui ne pourrait plus revoir son fils qu'elle aimait tant. Pour elle, il restait l'enfant qui sauvait des oisillons… Et peut-être qu'il restait une part de lui en Loki, mais après tout ce qu'il avait fait, on ne pouvait plus vraiment lui faire confiance…

Alors Arphédia était satisfaite elle aussi : pour Loki, tout cela était sa peine maximale et cela lui permettrait de réfléchir à ses crimes… Enfin s'il était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal !

Comme pour sortir tout le monde de leur torpeur, Odin fit claquer au sol sa lance, ce qui mit fin à son jugement. Et sans un mot, les gardes encerclèrent le dieu de la malice pour le remmener dans sa cellule.

Loki jeta un dernier regard à sa mère et malgré tout, Arphédia le sentit peiné. Au moins ce n'était pas entièrement un fils ingrat…

Elle soupira discrètement, soulagée que le procès soit enfin terminé et aussi triste pour la Reine, et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Prince qui la regarda en dernier avant de faire volte-face et de suivre les gardes sans un dernier mot.

Voir son fils repartir et sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus le voir en fut trop pour Frigga, qui fit demi-tour pour disparaitre derrière le trône à toute vitesse, surement pour cacher ses larmes.

Odin dans toute sa grandeur, se leva à son tour et ses deux gardes personnel le suivirent, empruntant le même passage caché derrière l'imposant siège en or massif du Roi.

Il ne resta dans la salle plus que Barton et Arphédia qui se fixèrent un instant.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Gronda-t-elle éberluée.

\- Quoi « ça » ? Répéta Clint.

\- Le « ce serait la peine de mort ».

Barton ricana avant de répondre, une main sur les hanches :

\- Ça gamine, c'est de la diplomatie !

La gamine en question ouvrit la bouche et la referma, comme un poisson manquant d'air. Il se foutait de sa gueule là non ?

\- Détends-toi petite ! Insista-t-il avec un immense sourire. Je blaguais, tu as fait une telle impression avec ta sage décision qu'Odin ne m'écoutait plus vraiment, alors j'en ai profité pour mettre un petit coup de pression à Loki !

En effet, ça paraissait déjà plus logique à la jeune fille, sinon elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Fury aurait envoyé Barton comme ambassadeur de la Terre et du Shield. Loki restait aussi le fils de leur Roi, alors il était déjà diplomatique de chercher à le garder en vie.

\- Bon, fit Clint en posant ses deux poings sur les hanches, le procès est terminé ! Soulagée ?

\- Graaave ! Laissa échapper la jeune fille en faisant tomber dramatiquement ses épaules. J'ai cru que mon cœur ne le supporterait pas !

\- En même temps, tu aurais moins de stress si tu ne trouvais pas le moyen de te faire enfermer, gamine !

Arphédia prit une mine choquée et lui tira ensuite la langue.

\- Je défendais votre honneur, Môsieur, grogna-t-elle.

\- En cherchant à voir ce que Loki a dans le slip ? Non merci, la prochaine fois abstient toi ! Plaisanta-t-il.

La grosse brune se prit à nouveau la tête dans les main et se mit à beugler :

\- Non mais personne ne me laissera jamais tranquille avec cette histoire ?!

\- Jamais, répéta Barton fier de lui. Je vais devoir l'inclure dans mon rapport au retour au Shield tu sais ?

Elle devint subitement rouge.

Fury allait être au courant de tout ? Maria Hills aussi… Bon sang, mais déjà qu'ils la prenaient pour une incapable finie, là elle était bonne pour se faire placer à l'entretien des toilettes ! Dieu qu'elle détestait nettoyer les WC en plus…

\- Tu pourrais pas faire une exception, Chef ? Déglutit-elle.

\- Nope !

\- Vous avez pas de cœur ! Couina la jeune brune.

L'espion vint lui taper gentiment sur l'épaule pour la réconforter.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ça fera certainement sourire Fury de voir ce qu'il a loupé durant ses vacances.

\- Fury est en vacances ? Demanda la petite française surprise.

\- En quelque sorte, sourit Barton en repensant aux bourdes d'Arphédia.

Prenant une seconde pour observer sa disciple, Hawkeye constata qu'elle tremblait, surement le contre-coup du procès. Il se rendit compte à quel point elle devait être stressée, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude des missions diplomatiques et il sourit, attendrit.

\- Allez, viens-là ! L'attira-t-il dans une étreinte.

La grosse brune accepta et le serra dans ses bras, contente de l'affection que lui montrait son mentor. Elle fera les yeux un instant et se rendit compte que même s'il n'en montrait rien, le procès avait été encore plus éprouvant pour Barton.

\- Vous avez été très fort ! Le félicita-t-elle affectueusement.

Cela fit rire un peu l'archer qui se détacha à son tour.

\- Merci Gamine ! Bon, on retourne à nos appartements ?

\- Yep ! Sautilla-t-elle de joie en lui emboitant le pas.

\- Il faut bien profiter de la bouffe gratuite avant de faire nos bagage et de repartir fissa sur notre planète !

Arphédia se mit à saliver :

\- Dis, tu crois qu'il vont faire un banquet pour nous dire au revoir ?

\- Tu t'es crue dans Astérix et Obélix ma parole ! Se moqua-t-il.

La jeune femme lui fit un pied de nez avec une grimace, tout en faisant un « Gnagnagna » très mature et l'espion lui répondit finalement.

\- Ils viennent de faire enfermer leur prince à perpétuité… Alors je parie que oui ! Rien de mieux qu'un banquet pour fêter ça !

Cela fit trottiner la stagiaire de joie qui le rattrapa et lui mit un léger coup d'épaule amical pour le charrier.

\- Il n'y a rien d'obscène dans _Harry Potter_ ! S'indigna la jeune femme en croquant dans un bout de pastèque.

Barton face à elle avait les deux pieds sur la table et il mangeait une pèche à pleine dents.

\- Ah oui ? des mecs qui secouent des baguette à longueur de journée ça te parait normal à toi ?

\- Mais c'est de la magie ! se justifia-t-elle.

Barton haussa un sourcil.

\- Jamais vu Thor sortir une baguette pour lancer des éclairs moi !

\- Maaaieuh ! C'est pas pareil, Thor c'est un dieu, pas un sorcier ! Rho mais t'as aucune imagination hein…

\- Si, justement, contra l'archer. Remplace le mot baguette par « graine » dans ton bouquin, et tu verras si c'est pas obscène !

Arphédia secoua la tête en se jetant sur un des fauteuil de leur salon, en mordant un autre bout de sa pastèque.

Ce que Barton pouvait être rabat-joie !

\- En tout cas, pas moyen que je montre ça à ma fille, renchérit-il.

\- T'es sérieux Chef ? Non mais cette série est carrément légendaire, il faut qu'elle la voit pour se faire sa propre opinion ! C'est aussi important qu'elle voit le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ et le _Hobbit_ !

Barton se redressa, absolument pas d'accord :

\- Non mais le Seigneur des Anneaux c'est totalement différent, il faut l'avoir vu !

\- Et Gandalf, il utilise un bâton pour sa magie ; c'est pareil !

\- Rien à voir, maintint l'ambassadeur trop fier.

Arphédia soupira, elle ne parvint pas à lui faire entendre raison au bougre !

Puis elle se rendit compte d'une chose : Barton avait une fille et lui en avait parlé délibérément. Elle hésita à lui faire remarquer mais préféra tenter la discussion.

\- Et tu n'as qu'une fille ?

\- Un garçon, une fille et bientôt un deuxième joueur de baseball !

Eh bah, pour être précis c'était précis. Elle n'osa pas en demander plus cependant, mais ce fut Barton qui poursuivit :

\- Tu sais, c'est pas contre toi Gamine.

\- De quoi ?

\- Le fait que je t'ai pas parlé de ma famille… Je garde ça secret parce qu'avec le métier que je fais, ils sont tous des cibles potentielles…

Il garda le silence un court instant puis avoua :

\- Même les autres Avengers ne sont pas au courant… Enfin sauf Nat'. Fury le sait aussi, mais c'est tout. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour les protéger…

\- Je comprends, assura la jeune femme du fond de son fauteuil. Je te promets que je garderai ça pour moi !

Elle fit un signe de croix sur son cœur et compléta :

\- Croix de bois croix de fer, je dirais rien même sous la torture !

Cela fit plaisir à Barton qui rit à sa démonstration théâtrale du dramatique.

\- Merci petite…

\- Je ferais la même chose à votre place, murmura-t-elle. J'aurais trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à ma famille par ma faute…

L'espion hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord.

\- Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à prendre ma retraite…

\- Ah bon ? Mais vous êtes tellement jeune ! S'étonna la brune.

\- Je suis plus tout jeune, rit Hawkeye. Et puis c'est un métier éreintant et dangereux, poursuivit-il.

Arphédia ne dit rien, il avait raison… Et puis après tant d'années de bons et loyaux services, Fury ne pouvait pas lui refuser.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit sa pastèque, elle se leva pour aller poser l'épaisseur de peau dans son assiette, juste à côté des pieds de Barton.

\- Eh ! fit-elle en donnant une tape aux bottes de l'espion. On est pas chez mémé ici ! Il y a des dames qui font le ménage.

\- Justement, autant en profiter, se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui lança un petit regard noir et il retira ses pieds de la table en riant.

\- Bon, fit l'espion en se redressant, je vais faire un tour dans mon arbre, viens me chercher quand tu voudras aller faire un tour en ville !

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

Il laissèrent alors leur assiettes du déjeuner sur la table, ayant tous deux finit.

Arphédia se dit que c'était alors le moment propice d'aller se changer puisqu'elle avait transpiré tout le matin dans la toge que lui avait offerte la reine. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et défit un peu plus les valises qu'elle devrait refaire pour leur départ du lendemain. Elle était presque triste de devoir quitter un endroit aussi magique, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait retourner sur Terre travailler au Shield ! Elle retrouverait Cooper et pourrait à nouveau contacter sa famille… Edana aussi lui manquait terriblement… Elle aurait aimé découvrir cet endroit complètement fou avec elle. À deux, elle en aurait fait baver aux Asgardiens c'était sûr ! Elles se seraient baladées dans les rues et peut-être même qu'elles se seraient trouvé chacune un crush ici.

Elle soupira en pensant à tout cela… Ils lui manquait tous terriblement. En fait elle aimerait tous les amener sur cette planète pour leur faire découvrir… Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas possible.

Arphédia trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait : un jean troué avec un petit top péplum noir avec des manches en dentelle. Elle se déshabilla, fit un brin de toilette au gant, puis enfila le tout.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit dans le salon, elle constata que les servantes étaient déjà passées débarrasser leur table et elle entendit toquer à la porte.

Elle alla ouvrir. Entrebâillant la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec la Reine et de ses suivantes.

\- Votre Majesté, salua-t-elle avec le sourire. Vous souhaitez entrer ?

La grande dame hocha la tête et Arphédia se poussa pour la laisser passer, traversant le grand cadre de bois avec l'allure incombant à son rôle de reine. Ses suivantes restèrent à la porte pour attendre leur dirigeante, et elle referma le battant, laissant la déesse s'avancer sur le parquet clair, dépassant la table à manger. La déesse était baignée dans la lumière de l'arche menant au petit jardin, lui donnant un aspect plus divin encore.

\- Vous désiriez me voir ? Demanda la petite brune, toujours autant subjuguée.

\- Oui, souffla avec douceur la grande reine aux longs cheveux tressés.

L'Asgardienne se dirigea en direction des canapés et s'installa, faisant signe à Arphédia d'en faire de même. Une fois toutes deux installées, la femme d'Odin offrit un sourire joyeux la petite terrienne :

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la défense de Loki.

La brune écarquilla les yeux. Elle eut peur de mal avoir entendu, alors elle insista :

\- J… Je n'ai pas pris la défense de Loki ! Rappela-t-elle. Je ne voulais juste pas qu'on lui applique la peine de mort !

Frigga secoua la tête.

\- Mais c'est déjà cela… Je sais que nombre des vôtres sont morts, vous auriez pu vouloir vous venger, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait alors… merci.

Arphédia trouva cela surréaliste qu'on la remercie pour ne pas avoir voulu tuer quelqu'un… Elle n'osa pas non plus dire à la Reine que c'était en majeure partie pour elle qu'elle avait pris cette décision. Et elle se sentait indigne des remercîments de la reine. Cependant celle-ci poursuivit :

\- Je suis sure que la décision de mon époux a été aussi influencée par votre choix, alors vous avez en quelque sorte aidé mon fils.

\- Et moi je suis persuadée qu'il a pris cette décision pour vous, sourit la française. Ç'aurait été bien trop cruel de séparer une mère de son enfant.

La Reine se contenta de sourire face à son argument. Cette jeune femme était gentille, sans aucun doute, mais Odin l'avait tout de même séparée de son fils en lui interdisant de le voir…

Elle secoua avec élégance la tête, pensant à autre chose.

\- Il y aura un festin en l'honneur de votre départ et du retour de nos guerriers ce soir ! Annonça-t-elle avec le plus doux des sourires. J'espère que votre ambassadeur et vous y assisterez.

La grosse brune trépigna sur place. Elle avait eu raison, il y avait bien un banquet comme chez les gaulois !

\- Tu parles, Jean-Charles ! Trépigna-t-elle d'impatience.

\- Comment ? Demanda la reine, perdue qu'on la surnomme ainsi.

\- Non, non, c'est une expression ! Expliqua la brune. Mais bien sûr qu'on sera présents !

\- Ah, fit-elle soulagée.

L'élégante Asgardienne pris ses mains l'une dans l'autre avec beaucoup de délicatesse et regarda ses doigts s'emmêler. Elle semblait être préoccupée. La petite française se doutait qu'il y avait une autre raison à sa visite. Et cela se confirma :

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire, poursuivit la Reine.

Cela fit hausser un sourcil de la brune qui était toute ouïe. Que pouvait bien lui proposer de plus la reine de tous les dieux ? Une autre toge difficile à enfiler ? Ou alors un tour dans des sources privées ? Sérieusement, passer une journée dans un palais commençait à donner des gouts de luxe à la petite terrienne !

Frigga tira doucement sur une mèche de ses cheveux pour venir l'enrouler autour de son doigt et ce mouvement attira d'autant plus l'attention de la grosse brune. Pourquoi avait elle l'air inquiète ?

\- J'aimerais vous inviter à rester quelques temps sur Asgard.

Arphédia cligna successivement deux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Rester sur Asgard ? Comme pour des vacances ?

La Reine dut avoir du mal à comprendre le terme de vacances mais elle hocha tout de même la tête en se tordant légèrement les mains, attendant la réponse.

\- Eh bien, votre Majesté, c'est vraiment très gentil de me proposer cela mais…

Mais elle pensait plus tôt à retrouver sa famille et ses amis sur Terre… Ils lui manquaient tous… Et même si Barton devait rendre son rapport, elle ne pourrait pas éviter le Shield indéfiniment.

\- …Je dois refuser, il est temps que je rentre chez moi.

La femme d'Odin se leva de son fauteuil et en deux foulée se retrouva face à la jeune femme. Elle se laissa presque tomber à ses pieds pour placer son visage au niveau du sien et elle prit les mains de la brune dans les siennes.

\- Je vous en prie, vous devez accepter ! Insista-t-elle.

Cela inquiéta alors Arphédia :

\- Pourquoi est-ce si important ? Demanda perplexe la petite terrienne.

La Reine se redressa. Elle se tourna, offrant son dos à la jeune femme, comme honteuse de s'être laissée emporter par ses sentiment, puis lui refit face en faisant quelques pas. La déesse lissa les plis de sa robe bleue turquoise et répondit le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- Comme vous l'avez entendu lors du procès, mon époux m'empêche de voir mon fils. J'ai besoin que vous fassiez le lien entre lui et moi.

Arphédia tiqua.

\- Donc vous voulez que je reste pour tenir compagnie à votre fils enfermé ?

Frigga hocha la tête.

La grosse brune se frotta le visage, réfléchissant.

Loki était enfermé pour une bonne raison, et son isolement était mérité. En plus, elle avait suffisamment vu cet individu en étant elle-même enfermée dans la cellule d'en face, autant dire qu'elle ne voulait pas réitérer l'expérience.

Mais d'un autre côté, Frigga l'implorait directement de lui rendre ce service. C'était une mère à qui on avait arraché son fils et qui cherchait désespérément à garder un minimum de lien avec lui… Arphédia, ayant perdu sa mère jeune, ne pouvait que se sentir touchée par les bons sentiment d'une maman… Elle aimerait avoir une personne comme elle, qui s'inquièterait pour elle comme Frigga s'inquiétait pour Loki, malgré tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

La grosse brune soupira.

Même si tout le monde lui manquait sur la Terre, elle pouvait bien faire un petit effort quelques jours pour rassurer la Reine… Et puis, c'était loin d'être l'enfer ici : elle était nourrie, logée, blanchie et elle était avant tout invitée de marque de la reine et du Prince ! Elle pouvait bien profiter de la vie de palais encore un peu plus longtemps, même si pour cela elle devait supporter quelques heures par jour l'insupportable Loki d'Asgard !

\- Très bien, finit-elle par dire. J'accepte votre proposition.

Cela arracha un sourire radieux à la déesse qui se rapprocha encore de la petite brune et posa sa douce et délicate main sur celle croisées de la terrienne :

\- Vous êtes d'une rare gentillesse, souffla Frigga avec beaucoup de sincérité.

La reine savait ce que rester pouvait impliquer pour la jeune femme, et elle savait qu'elle lui en demandait beaucoup alors qu'elle la connaissait à peine… Mais elle avait tout de même accepté. Et c'est ce qui toucha profondément la mère des Princes.

Elle voyait désormais plus encore ce qu'affectionnait Thor chez les Midgardiens : cette humanité touchante.

Bien sûr, les humains savaient aussi se montrer égocentriques et autodestructeurs mais ce n'était pas le cas de cette jeune femme, et c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez elle. Elle était gentille, bienveillante et honnête. Et Frigga recherchait essentiellement ces qualités chez une personne.

La reine savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en ce qui concernait la personne qui se rapprocherait de son fils.

Arphédia, elle, avait de sérieux doutes. Loki ne l'aimait pas des masses et c'était plutôt réciproque. Autant dire que ça allait être une torture pour eux deux… Mais Loki le méritait après tout ! Alors elle était prête à faire quelques petits sacrifices pour le voir perdre son petit sourire supérieur et déchanter !

Frigga se redressa et laissa Arphédia perdue dans ses pensées. Elle traversa la pièce avec élégance, sa traine flottant derrière elle, aussi légère qu'un doux filet de nuages, et se rendit à la porte pour quitter leurs appartements. Elle fit volte-face au dernier moment pour lui souffler avec délicatesse :

\- Nous nous reverrons a banquet…

Et sur ce, elle sortit en refermant derrière elle.

Barton revint de sa promenade sur la terrasse, à se prélasser un court instant dans l'immense arbre du balcon, pour trouver Arphédia, avachie dans un fauteuil, recroquevillée dans un plaid et enserrant un pot de glace qu'elle dévorait comme sa vie en dépendait.

Oh, quelque chose clochait.

\- Eh bien Gamine, chantonna-t-il presque pour détendre l'atmosphère. Pourquoi tu te goinfres de glace emmitouflée dans une couverture ?

Arphédia marmonna dans sa barbe en engouffrant une nouvelle cuillère de glace à la vanille artisanale d'Asgard :

\- Je me goinfre pas, j'entretiens mon diabète !

\- Ahhh, fit Barton comme si c'était évident. Et pourquoi donc ?

La grosse brune soupira longuement, s'enfonçant plus encore dans son plaid. Elle avait honte de devoir en parler à son mentor, lui qui détestait Loki, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire « Au fait Chef, je vais jouer les baby-sitter pour l'individu qui vous a forcé à tuer et a menacé votre famille ! ».

\- Je… Je vais rester quelques temps sur Asgard, avoua- t-elle presqu'honteuse.

Hawkeye fronça les sourcils :

\- Rester, c'est-à-dire ?

\- Heu… Bah rester comme… Des vacances !

L'espion esquissa un demi-sourire :

\- Eh bien, il y en a qui ne se font pas chier !

Les gros yeux d'Arphédia lui firent comprendre qu'elle était choquée par sa soudaine vulgarité et cela le fit rire.

\- Y'a difficilement plus bel endroit pour prendre des vacances, hein ? S'expliqua-t-il. Tu vas être bien ici.

\- Alors, tu ne t'y opposes pas Chef ? Demanda timidement la grosse brune.

Barton haussa les épaules :

\- Pourquoi je m'y opposerait ? Loki est derrière les barreaux, on a rempli la mission et Fury a besoin de vacances !

Arphédia hocha la tête. Bien qu'elle ne comprenne toujours pas de quoi Clint voulait parler en ce qui concernait les vacances de Fury. Malgré tout, elle se sentait coupable de lui cacher la raison pour laquelle elle restait, mais c'était mieux de ne rien lui dire…

\- Au fait, entonna-t-elle joyeusement, il y a un banquet ce soir !

\- Eh bien, si on m'avait dit…

* * *

**Retour de l'auteure :**

Coucou les petits loups ! Alors cette lecture ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Loki finit finalement en prison, comme dans le film Thor le monde des ténèbres ! J'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous s'y attendait : après tout « c'est pas cool de décapiter un prince, et tout… » ! Je pense qu'Odin a tapé là où ça fait mal : il va rester toute sa vie enfermé, sans pouvoir voir sa mère, pendant que son frère sauve les neufs Royaumes et monte sur le trône ! C'est un coup dur pour lui, qui était déjà plutôt désabusé. Il va s'ennuyer dans sa grande cellule, tout seul !

Enfin pas tant que cela, puisqu'Arphédia reste quelques temps ! Lui qui voulait se distraire…

Mais je trouvais cela plutôt cohérent d'amener la reine à proposer à la petite terrienne de rester… Elle cherche à faire le lien avec son fils, et à l'occuper par la même occasion ; et elle semble avoir trouvé la « victime » idéale ! Loki refuse toute présence, et il ferait surement fuir les servantes en pleurs, alors qui de mieux qu'une Midgardienne pour attirer son attention ? Bon, elle se doute surement que Loki va essayer de faire craquer ce petit bout de femme, mais comme qui dirait « ça l'occupe ! »…

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce léger retournement de situation !

Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver ensuite ? Dites-moi tout en **commentaires !**

Sur ce, à vos claviers !

Et à très bientôt !


	18. Chapitre 10 : Bienvenue Partie 1

**Arrivée de l'auteure :**

Chalut à tous ! Comment vous vous portez ? Bien j'espère ! Je vous souhaite aussi de pouvoir profiter de ce week-end !

Bon, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est à nouveau plus court ! Dedans, il y a le début du banquet qu'on nous avait promis ! Donc le contenu, c'est pas mal de blabla, mais on apprend deux-trois trucs intéressants ! Du coup j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Je vous laisse découvrir le titre de ce chapitre, celui-ci sera divisé en trois parties…

Bonne lecture et à plus bas ~💕 !

**Réponses reviews :**

**Christine** : Ahaha je suis contente si cela t'a surprise ! Oh oui, il y a des risques que les visites de la petites Midgardienne soient mouvementées ! Et en effet, c'est plutôt elle qui fait des travaux d'intérêt généraux 😂 C'est un peu sa punition à elle, mais elle compte bien en faire baver un peu plus à Loki ! Enfin si elle y arrive !

Merci encore pour ta review ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te dis à bientôt ~🌹 !

**Hanninanie** : Bonjour bonjour chère Anaïs ! Extrêmement heureuse de te retrouver ✨

Ahah effectivement j'essaye de poster très régulièrement ! J'ai hâte que vous me donniez votre avis c'est pour cela 😂

Je suis vraiment ravie que tu adhères à ma façon de voir les choses ! Tes explications étaient parfaitement légitimes elles aussi ! Je souhaitais juste montrer un point de vue différent de Loki… Il faut savoir que comme il est désabusé dans mon histoire, il n'est pas très virulent contre Arphédia, et il joue juste avec elle pour tuer l'ennui ! Oh, si pour toi tout est cohérent, je suis aux anges 😍 Très heureuse que tu aies pu voir le chapitre sous un autre angle ! Argh mais c'est génial si tu n'es plus sur ta faim ! Je suis grandement rassurée, j'avais peur que cela te gâche l'histoire…

Effectivement, Clint est soulagé ! Je crois que savoir Loki enfermé pour de bon a ôté un sacré poids de ses épaules ! Du coup il se permet un peu plus d'être lui-même, surtout quand il est uniquement avec sa stagiaire ! Oui, c'est très étonnant mais Arphédia a réussi à faire la part des choses très rapidement, et puis comme elle le dit : elle ne veut pas être responsable de l'exécution de qui que ce soit ! C'est une brave petite, et elle a plus de compétences qu'elle ne le pense, dont justement, le don de percevoir la bonté chez tout le monde… Même chez Loki qui l'a pourtant bien saoulée ! Frigga retombe effectivement sur ses pattes ! Elle n'a pas perdu de temps pour établir un plan afin de garder contact avec son fils et l'occuper en même temps ! C'est une femme pleine de ressource et qui reste malgré toutes les épreuves très forte ! C'est très courageux de sa part d'être allée demander à Arphédia de rester pour son fils. Elle voit bien que cette dernière n'est pas spécialement encantée, mais elle accepte tout de même. Ahaha Odin s'est montré plutôt clément, mais il punit son fils tout de même, et il frappe là où sa fait mal. Du coup Loki est encore plus désabusé, maintenant qu'il est coupé de sa mère.

Ahahah cette scène aussi m'a beaucoup plu 😂 Je voyais tellement Loki à court de patience, remonter les marches d'un air énervé pour la balancer sur son épaule comme un sac de patates ! Et la main sur la croupe ! Ce qu'il n'a pas fait là 😂 Mais il reste classe tout le long, et c'est à cela qu'on reconnait Loki !

Alors j'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir par la suite ! Je te préviens juste que le Loki dans la suite va être plus… doux que prévu. Il est fatigué de porter toujours un masque et se dit que maintenant enfermé il n'y a plus de carburant pour alimenter sa haine. On a face à nous un Prince cadet plus las… Mais il ne faut pas déconner non plus, il reste Loki 😅 Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! J'ai hâte que tu lises la suite !

Ahah alors voici encore une longue réponse bien longue 😅 je prie pour ne pas t'assommer avec tout ce blabla !

Pas de soucis, ta réponse est bien fournie comme d'habitude et c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire 💕 !

Des bisous ma belle, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Bienvenue parmi les Asgardiens Partie 1

Quand la reine avait parlé de banquet, elle ne mentait pas. C'était un vrai, grand banquet qui les attendaient ; et visiblement, les asgardiens voyaient les choses en grand quand il s'agissait de ripailler !

Des tables interminables recouvertes de plateaux aux mets fumants qui ne demandaient qu'à être dévorés, vous invitant de leur odeur alléchante et leur aspect luisant et doré. Il y avait du poulet, du bœuf, du porc et autres viandes non identifiées (surement des bêtes locales) à profusion, avec leurs lits de légumes et féculents encore fumants. Il y avait là de quoi se faire une réelle orgie, d'inviter tout le palais, voir même toute la planète !

Et au milieu de toutes ces tables en folie, le retour des fameux guerriers d'Asgard, rentrés victorieux de leurs combats. Ils avaient fait incroyablement vite, et avaient étés sans aucun doute d'une terrifiante efficacité. Arphédia aurait aimé les voir à l'œuvre, parce que la façon dont tous les asgardiens louaient leurs exploits et racontaient leurs batailles épiques, ils devraient tous être de formidables combattants.

Thor en particulier, étaient l'objet de toute l'attention des femmes asgardiennes. Il faut dire que sa toison blonde, ses muscles impressionnants, ses yeux bleus et le fait qu'il soit le prince héritier n'y étaient pas pour rien. Mais plus Arphédia écoutait les conversations du coin de sa table, plus elle entendait parler de son incroyable gentillesse et sagesse.

\- Ils n'en ont que pour le dieu du tonnerre, hein ? Fit Barton railleur, et un peu lassé d'entendre jacasser toutes ces dames sur le doux parfum de lilas qu'avaient les cheveux de Thor.

\- Il faut croire que le complexe d'infériorité de Loki se justifie finalement, répondit la grosse brune encore plus blasée. À les entendre Thor n'a aucun défauts.

Et elle se demandait réellement si ce n'était pas le cas, en le voyant rire avec ses camarades de combats avec beaucoup d'humilité.

\- M'enfin, précisa-t-elle, moi je sais qu'il se prend des portes vitrées, alors niveau réactivité il est pas tout là !

Clint haussa un sourcil, cherchant à comprendre quand elle avait bien pu le voir se manger une baie vitrée. Arphédia, elle jouait avec sa fourchette à leur coin de table, où ils étaient entourés par des courtisanes et quelques gardes. Visiblement, le Roi ne se joindrait pas à eux et la Reine n'était pas encore arrivée au banquet. En revanche, à deux pas d'eux, Thor et ses trois amis guerriers échangeaient des histoires et boutades, à savoir un dénommé Fandral, le grand blond escrimeur moustachu, Volstagg, l'imposant roux à barbe et de Hogun l'asgardien aux airs asiatiques. Eux aussi étaient des héros aux yeux du peuple Asgardien, et Fandral était tout particulièrement populaire auprès des jeunes filles.

Enfin, pas autant que Thor.

\- Il n'a pas toujours été comme cela, raisonna une voix de femme qu'ils ne reconnurent pas.

Ils se retournèrent tous deux pour faire face à une jeune femme, grande et brune qui se tenait derrière eux en armure. Sif, la seule femme du groupe de guerriers de Thor.

Elle regardait justement le Prince avec beaucoup d'attention, comme pour appuyer ses propos. Arphédia eut du mal à comprendre qu'elle s'adressait bien à eux, mais finalement Barton prit la parole :

\- Comment ça « comme cela » ?

Sif fit un semblant de grimace en pinçant les lèvres, et détourna un instant les yeux de Thor pour les regarder :

\- Assagis. Calme et raisonné, finit-elle.

Arphédia haussa un sourcil à son tour :

\- Et comment était-il alors ?

\- Fonceur.

On sentit dans sa voix qu'elle le disait par pur respect, et qu'elle avait un autre mot en tête. Cela ne convainquit pas la petite terrienne.

\- Mouais… Marmonna-t-elle. A mon avis il n'a pas bien changé…

Cela lui valu un sourire en coin de la guerrière et un regard appuyé de son mentor.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle a l'attention de Barton. Je dis juste qu'il n'a pas l'air du genre à réfléchir avant de frapper.

\- Tu peux parler, gamine ! Rétorqua Clint en se remémorant le coup de poing qu'elle avait asséné à Loki.

\- Gné ! Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en empoignant une cuisse de poulet et en mordant dedans.

La guerrière juste derrière eux les observa un court instant, alors qu'il mangeaient chacun dans leurs assiettes.

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes des guerriers de Midgard ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

Arphédia pointa du pouce Barton et répondit la bouche pleine :

\- Lui, oui. Il a combattu Loki avec votre Prince chéri.

La grande brune tiqua au mot « chéri »mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

_Quoi ?_, pensa Arphédia, ça crevait les yeux qu'elle en pinçait pour le Prince ainé vu comment elle le dévorait sans arrêt des yeux !

Sif se plaça face à Hawkeye et le jaugea de haut en bas.

\- Donc vous savez vous battre.

\- Un peu mon n'veu ! Chantonna Arphédia.

\- Se battre ? Qui veux se battre ?

Leur conversation avait attiré l'attention du groupe de Thor, et Volstagg venait de réagir en entendant parler de combat. Quand le grand roux comprit que personne n'avait l'intention de se battre, il s'exclama :

\- Je suis bien intrigué de voir un Midgardien combattre !

\- Je pensais que Midgard était sans défense, ajouta Fandral.

\- Pas sans défense, corrigea Hogun.

\- Leur peuple est juste plus faible, précisa Thor avec un grand sourire.

_Plus faible_, s'indigna Arphédia, eh bien ils n'avaient peut-être pas la force Herculéenne des asgardiens mais elle serait bien loin de qualifier Barton de faible. Il était quand même hyper connu au Shield, et l'un des meilleurs agents au monde !

Aucun doute qu'en technique de combat, il pouvait largement leur tenir tête !

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de me battre ici, annonça Barton en croisant les mains sur son ventre d'un air décidé.

La déception se lut dans les yeux du grand roux aux cheveux frisés, et Clint poursuivit son explication :

\- Je suis ici en mission diplomatique, et je repars demain ; ce serait mal vu que je rentre avec quelques petites ecchymoses.

Arphédia ouvrit la mâchoire, bouche-bée ; son mentor venait de snober royalement les meilleurs guerriers d'Asgard avec la tranquillité d'un panda endormi.

Sa réplique fit froncer les sourcil au plus colossal guerrier du trio palatin, qui était maintenant d'autant plus intrigué par ce dont était capable l'espion du Shield.

Thor, connaissant les capacités de Barton, ne dit rien. Il se contentait de sourire poliment, imaginant Volstagg faire voler Hawkeye avec sa force asgardienne, tandis que l'espion lui tirait une flèche dans l'œil… Effectivement, un combat ici ne serait pas bienvenu, surtout que les Midgardiens étaient ici en mission diplomatique, comme le disait Barton !

Mais alors que tout le monde pensait que le sujet était clos, Sif reprit la parole en observant cette-fois ci la petite stagiaire :

\- Et vous ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda perdue la concernée.

\- Vous savez vous battre ?

Arphédia tomba des nues et ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle se mit à bégayer des semblants d'excuses.

\- Eh bien… Tout dépend le contexte ! Intervint Hawkeye.

Arphédia soupire de soulagement quand son mentor dévie l'attention sur lui, mais elle ne voit pas vraiment où il veut en venir.

\- Quand il ne reste qu'une part de gâteau, on lit dans ses yeux qu'elle est prête à se battre jusqu'au bout.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Crie indignée Arphédia. C'est arrivé qu'une fois, hier soir !

\- Oui, et j'ai bien eut peur que tu tentes de me décapiter, Gamine !

Sif, qui suivait l'échange en silence, croisa les bras.

\- J'en déduis que vous n'êtes pas une guerrière.

La phrase stoppa Arphédia dans son échange avec son mentor et elle baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- Non, je ne sais pas me battre…

\- Et c'est une erreur, trancha l'Asgardienne sèchement. Toute femme devrait être capable de se défendre.

La grosse brune s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, se sentant un peu humiliée d'être réprimandée devant tous ces gens.

\- Mais nous allons remédier à cela dès demain ! Ajouta Sif avec un sourire en coin.

\- Comment ? S'inquiéta la terrienne.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous restiez parmi nous quelques temps… Alors, je vous donnerais des cours pour apprendre à vous battre comme une vraie guerrière.

Arphédia manqua de s'étouffer avec sa cervoise et cracha sa boisson par le nez.

Volstagg, le roux, explosa alors de rire :

\- Dame Sif qui va jouer les professeurs ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Je veux voir ça de mes propres yeux !

Thor, à côté de lui, avait un large sourire en coin qui lui faisait plisser légèrement les yeux.

Mais pourquoi tout le monde trouvait cela si drôle ? Est-ce qu'elle devait s'inquiéter ?

Le grand prince blond intervint en voyant la détresse dans les yeux de la petite Midgardienne :

\- Tu seras entre de bonnes mains, Lady Sif est de loin la meilleure de nos guerrière.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça fièrement la concernée en croisant les bras.

\- Mais… Mais je suis ici en vacances, pas pour me battre ! S'étouffa encore Arphédia paniquée.

La grande guerrière brune fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas :

\- En… vacances ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Arphédia eut la subite envie de s'écraser la main contre son front. Les Asgardiens ne prenaient donc jamais de vacances ?

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer…

Visiblement l'excuse des vacances ne prendrait pas avec Lady Sif, qui allait sans nul doute lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure le lendemain matin… Arphédia abandonna l'idée de la convaincre quand Barton intervint :

\- Ça pourrait être intéressant, Gamine. Apprendre a se battre avec de réels guerriers, ce n'est pas donné à tous le monde… Je pourrais même parler a Fury d'une éventuelle promotion pour toi.

Il lève les mains en l'air comme si c'était évident en poursuivant :

\- Tu ne comptes pas rester secrétaire éternellement non ?

\- Eh bhin ? Aboya la petite brune replète. C'est quoi le problème d'être secrétaire ? Moi ça me convient parfaitement !

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine en faisant la moue :

\- Au moins, aucun risque de me faire casser un bras !

\- Ah, alors tu te trompes ma petite ! Tu n'as pas vu ce dont Maria Hills était capable !

Arphédia déglutit. L'agent Hills n'oserait tout de même pas lui casser un bras pour insubordination, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas très professionnel… Même pour une agence super-secrète qui agit dans l'ombre.

Elle eut un frisson qui la parcourut. En fait elle y croyait dur comme fer.

Alors qu'elle était devenue étonnamment muette, Volstaag se disputait avec Sif, Fandral discutait de technique de combat avec Hogun et Barton remplissait encore son assiette de poulet.

Arphédia se sentit un peu seule et décida de se lever pour aller voir quels plats il y avait à l'autre bout de la table.

Elle fit quelques pas avec son assiette en main puis une voix résonna juste derrière elle :

\- Une petite faim ?

La grosse brune sursauta, manquant de faire tomber son assiette au sol et de la briser en mille morceaux.

Elle se retourna et ne vit personne juste derrière elle, si ce n'est Thor quelque mètres plus loin qui semblait s'approcher d'elle. Cependant la voix qu'elle avait entendu n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Thor, mais elle semblait familière…

Arphédia, dans le doute demanda quand même à Thor qui venait d'arriver face à elle :

\- Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

Le grand blond prit un air d'incompréhension profonde en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Euh, non, pas encore !

Arphédia secoua la tête. Elle entendait des voix maintenant ? Ce n'était pas très rassurant. Thor lui sembla penser un instant qu'elle perdait la boule aussi.

Pour dévier le sujet, la petite brune engagea la conversation :

\- Alors, finalement vous avez libéré Vana-truc ?

\- Vanaheim, reprit le dieu du tonnerre en souriant.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Fit elle en le pointant du doigt. Apparemment vous avez fait du bon boulot, comme d'habitude.

Thor croisa les bras, souriant toujours en fixant le plafond, se remémorant des souvenirs de cette bataille :

\- Eh bien, certains de nos ennemis étaient de grand combattants alors ce ne fut pas aisé, mais nous sommes parvenu à les faire fuir et stabiliser Vanaheim.

\- Et vous êtes sûr qu'il ne vont pas revenir ? Je veux dire, il ne vaudrait pas mieux les enfermer, comme Loki ?

Le Prince ainé eut un petit rire et ajouta amusé :

\- On aurait pas la place de tous les emprisonner… Et sincèrement je pense que leur défaite cuisante les dissuaderont de revenir.

Il se pencha en avant et ajouta comme une confidence :

\- Il faut bien que l'univers sache que les neuf royaumes sont sous la protection d'Asgard !

Arphédia sourit à son tour comme une gamine et ajouta bêtement :

\- La Terre fait partie des neuf royaumes n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez dire que vous la protégez ?

\- Effectivement, la Terre est sous ma protection, tout particulièrement.

La secrétaire souffla de soulagement et le regarda avec de grands yeux :

\- Vous êtes vraiment un type bien vous !

Thor eut un sourire confus, ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre le compliment, et Arphédia précisa :

\- Vous nous avez quand même protégés contre votre frère… Et il faut des couilles pour ça !

Le grand blond parut encore plus confus, pourquoi parlait-elle de son attirail masculin ?

\- Du courage je veux dire ! Reprit la brune gênée de s'être emportée.

Thor hocha la tête, comprenant mieux.

\- Eh bien, Loki s'est éloigné du droit chemin et c'était mon devoir de l'arrêter. Surtout sachant qu'il s'en prenait à cette planète pour m'atteindre.

L'agente du Shield soupira :

\- Laissez-moi deviner, il est jaloux comme un poux !

\- Eh bien, disons qu'il n'apprécie pas que l'héritier ce soit moi et non lui.

\- Et heureusement ! S'écria Arphédia presque paniquée. Je n'ose pas imaginer un type aussi immature que lui monter sur le trône de vos neuf couronnes là !

Le dieu eut un sourire entendu, presque amusé en demandant :

\- Et pourtant vous avez voulu sauver ce « type immature » ?

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda-t-elle complètement perdue.

Thor se redressa, fier de son petit effet et poursuivit :

\- On m'a dit que vous aviez en quelque sorte gracié mon petit frère !

\- Eh bien, premièrement je n'ai pas le pouvoir de gracier qui que ce soit…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et lâcha à contre cœur :

\- …Et deuxièmement, c'est si surprenant que quelqu'un n'ait pas envie de tuer ?

Thor s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire mais elle le coupa, terminant de préciser sa pensée.

\- Je veux dire, je ne l'aurais pas moi-même tué, mais si je l'avais demandé et que votre père l'avait exécuté, ç'aurait été du pareil au même !

Elle baissa la tête regardant le bout de ses talons :

\- Et je ne veux pas avoir une mort sur la conscience… Aussi horrible votre frère ait pu être…

\- Je comprends, souffla gentiment le futur Roi d'Asgard. Mais pour moi, le principal soit qu'il soit en vie. Et c'est grâce à vous…

\- Le principal soit qu'il soit enfermé et ne puisse plus nuire, reprit Arphédia, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- Certes, admit-il en souriant à son tour.

Et quelque part dans la prison, Loki avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient.

\- Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je tenais à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait ! Mon frère ne serait peut-être plus en vie sans vous.

\- Eh bien, je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu aider.

Relâchant ses épaules soudainement en regardant le sol, Thor soupira de soulagement. Visiblement, il avait beaucoup de pression sur ses épaules entre la couronne, les neuf royaumes, la Terre et son frère…

C'était beaucoup trop pour un seul homme, si vous vouliez l'avis d'Arphédia. Mais c'était littéralement un dieu… Et il n'en était que plus impressionnant ainsi. Fait pour être roi.

Arphédia prit alors son assiette pour se servir dans un plat de patates fumantes, assaisonnées à la muscade. Elle huma l'air en fermant les yeux, ravie par l'odeur de tous ces plats, et l'eau lui monta à la bouche. Elle essuya pensivement d'un revers de manche ses lèvres et prit sa fourchette d'un air victorieux pour commencer à piquer dans ses pommes de terres à la crème, éclaboussant Thor de sauce au passage.

Celui-ci recula d'un pas, préférant prendre ses distances quand la brune se mit à manger aussi salement…

Alors qu'elle dégustait son nouveau plat succulent, elle entendit encore la même voix reconnaissable lui chuchoter :

\- Vous vous goinfrez…

Cette fois-ci ce fut trop, elle se retourna d'un coup, le regard plus noir que l'univers et beugla :

\- Ça suffit ! Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, dites-le en face !

Mais comme précédemment, il n'y avait rien face à elle… Sauf Thor qui était à quelques pas et qui la regardait comme si elle avait perdu la raison.

\- Tout… va bien ? Demanda-t-il réellement inquiet en posant une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Arphédia fronça les sourcils. Oui, ce devait-être son esprit qui lui jouait des tours… Ce n'était pas possible autrement… Elle releva la tête vers Thor, qui était bien plus grand qu'elle, et tenta de faire un faible sourire. Peu convaincant.

\- Je vais bien… Je pense que j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air un moment.

Sur ce, elle tint fermement son assiette en se dirigeant vers un balcon isolé et peu éclairé qui donnait sur une vue imprenable des montagnes d'Asgard. Le tout faiblement illuminé par l'éclat des milliers d'étoiles dans le ciel d'un pourpre profond.

Le prince blond la suivit, pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien, et lorsqu'elle s'appuya au garde-corps, il en fit de même.

Arphédia tourna la tête pour mieux le regarder : sous cette lumière, sa cape virevoltant au vent paraissait encore plus écarlate, et ses cheveux brillaient tels une couronne en son sommet. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air rudement soyeux ses cheveux… Elle observa les traits parfaits de son visage et ne put s'empêcher de se poser une question :

\- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez célibataire ?

Thor haussa un sourcil et tourna son visage vers elle lentement.

\- Enfin je présume que vous êtes célibataire ! Se reprit-elle. C'est le cas ?

Le grand blond nordique baissa la tête et entremêla ses mains, en faisant danser tous les muscles de ses bras. Il semblait réfléchir :

\- Oui…

Arphédia, peu sensible à l'air pensif qu'il prenait, réitéra sa question :

\- Bhen pourquoi ?

Thor prit une grande inspiration et souffla par le nez longuement, pesant ses mots :

\- Eh bien… Parfois, même quand deux personnes s'entendent bien, il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas, qui ne semble pas « juste »…

Arphédia qui mâchonnait ses patates parla la bouche pleine, crument :

\- J'vous ai pas d'mandé d'me faire un cours sur les relations humaines, alors accouchez, pourquoi ?

À la grande surprise d'Arphédia, le dieu haussa les épaules. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, le pauvre. Alors, au plus grand malheur du Prince héritier, elle en rajouta une couche :

\- C'est vrai quoi, vous êtes bienveillant, gentil, fort, charismatique, futur Roi, grand et blond et en plus toutes les femmes de cette planète vous courent après ! Comment vous pouvez ne pas être casé ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma.  
Pourquoi fallait-il que cette petite Terrienne pose des questions aussi difficiles ? Mais c'est vrai qu'il aimerait bien en avoir la réponse…

Alors il répondit le plus honnêtement possible en soupirant :

\- J'en suis venu à la conclusion que je ne suis fait pour personne… Que personne dans cet univers ne me correspond.

Arphédia est bouche-bée par tant de pessimisme mais n'a pas le temps de répliquer que Thor enchaîne :

\- Je crois que je dois me résoudre à passer le restant de ma vie seul…

\- Mais c'est pas possible ?! Hurle-t-elle si fort que les musiciens dans la grande salle s'arrêtent de jouer un moment.

Thor surprit par un tel coup de sang venant de la petite Midgardienne, se redresse et se tourne vers elle alors qu'elle s'explique :

\- Autant de défaitisme dans une seule personne, c'est pas croyable ! On croirait voir ma meilleure amie ! Non mais sérieusement, c'est pas parce que ça a pas marché avec une personne, deux, voir même cinquante que vous trouverez jamais l'amour !

Elle lève les bras au ciel et les laisse tomber, dépitée.

\- Non mais sérieusement, deux pessimistes comme vous deux, c'est que vous devez être fait l'un pour l'autre !

Thor laisse échapper un rire en voyant le petit bout de femme brune s'énerver de la sorte :

\- Tu as peut-être raison… Souffle-t-il le sourire au lèvre.

\- Pour sûr que j'ai raison !

\- Tu devrais peut-être me la présenter…

\- De qui ? Fit complètement perdue Arphédia.

\- Celle que tu nommes ta meilleure amie.

Arphédia réfléchit en se frottant le menton puis statue :

\- Pour que vous échangiez vos idées pessimistes ? Pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

Thor sourit, ravi de parvenir à la taquiner de la sorte, mais ne réplique rien. Il se contente de se rappuyer sur la rambarde et son regard se perd dans le paysage de sa terre natale.

« Eh bien, pour un dieu, il est dans de beaux draps du côté amoureux ! » pensa la petite brune.

Il était vrai que s'il pensait ainsi, il ne risquait pas de trouver l'amour ! Difficile d'être en couple quand on s'imagine seul…

La petite brune replète continua à manger ses pommes de terre goulument et fixa elle aussi le paysage.

\- Votre planète est vraiment magnifique !

\- Oui, je suis ravi de dire que c'est l'une des plus belle…

\- Vous vous promenez parfois dans vos forêts et vos montagnes ?

Thor réfléchit et se remémore la dernière fois où il est parti faire une balade à cheval dans les bois d'Asgard.

\- Cela fait longtemps en effet… Nous y allions souvent quand nous étions plus jeunes, mon frère et moi. C'était un peu comme notre royaume caché, à nous seuls.

Il sourit en repensant aux jeux qu'ils inventaient ensemble dans la forêt, et aux monstres qu'ils imaginaient combattre.

\- Nous partions à l'aventure des jours entiers, allant toujours plus loin dans notre exploration. Et les ennemis que nous disions combattre étaient toujours plus impressionnants et difficiles à battre.

Arphédia sourit d'un air moqueur mais se ravisa de faire une pique, parce qu'elle-même aimait jouer à cela en étant enfant. Ah ce que les mômes pouvaient avoir d'imagination… Elle regrettait presque cette époque d'insouciance.

\- À cette époque, poursuivit Thor, j'étais même un peu jaloux de mon frère…

La brune tendit l'oreille, surprise.

\- Bien sûr, j'avais déjà plus de force que lui à cette époque…

Arphédia haussa les sourcils, blasée que le dieu se vente avec un petit sourire narquois mais l'écouta quand il poursuivit :

\- …Mais il développait ses pouvoirs d'illusion bien plus vite que moi. Il s'amusait à me faire peur avec des monstre terrifiant, faisant plus de trois fois ma taille, avec des dents et des griffes de toutes parts !

Le prince soupira.

\- Nous étions proches à cette époque… Je me demande ce qui a pu nous changer à ce point…

Arphédia se redressa, faisant vibrer son assiette en la tapant du pouce et proposa innocemment :

\- La couronne sûrement. L'un de vous était destiné à gouverner et pas l'autre…

Thor eut un mouvement de tête peu convaincu et il fronça les sourcils cherchant une autre explication :

\- Peut-être… Mais il doit y avoir une autre raison…

\- La fraternité c'est compliqué, conclut la brune. On ne peut pas toujours trouver d'explication rationnelle…

\- Tu as peut-être raison…

Thor soupira une nouvelle fois et se redressa de la barrière pour de bon :

\- Nous devrions rejoindre les autres ou ils pourraient bien se demander où on est passés !

\- Bonne idée ! Renchérit Arphédia dont l'assiette était désormais vide.

* * *

**Retour de l'auteure :**

Mes petits Vengeurs en herbe ! Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Court ? Oui effectivement, mais je vais poster rapidement pour pallier à cela !

Dans ce chapitre j'ai particulièrement aimé le moment où Thor parle de son enfance avec son frère !

Oh ! Et Sif qui veut l'entrainer ! Ça s'annonce mal barré pour des vacances paisibles ! D'abord Loki à aller voir et maintenant s'entrainer avec une guerrière redoutable… Elle va être épuisée physiquement et mentalement !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Dans le prochain post, on aura la fin du banquet et une petite visite surprise ! Mais de qui ?

Allez, je vous laisse, petits chenapans !

Des gros poutous bien baveux ~💖😚


	19. Chapitre 10 : Bienvenue Partie 2

**Arrivée de l'auteur sur une licorne dorée :**

Heeeey ! Désolée les petits loulous, j'ai un peu de retard, j'ai oublié de poster plus tôt.

Bon, dans ce chapitre, il y a la fin du banquet, un léger rapprochement avec les asgardiens et une retraite dans les appartements plus rapide que prévue !

De quoi bien remplir ce petit chapitre !

Je vous laisse découvrir tout cela par vous-même…

Des bisouuus ~💕

**Réponses reviews :**

**Christine** : Rebonjour à toi Christine !

Ahaha oui, Arphédia entend des voix ! Et elles ne sont pas très sympathiques… Ohhh qui sait, c'est peut-être Loki ! Ou bien sa conscience ! Qui lui conseille de manger moins de gâteau…

Eh oui, l'entrainement des Asgardiens, ce n'est pas rien ! Mais Arphédia va peut-être trouver une combine pour ne pas avoir à suivre les cours de Sif ! C'est qu'elle peut être maligne cette petite quand elle veut !

Merci beaucoup, et bonne lecture à toi !

**Hanninanie** : Holà Anaïs ! Comment tu vas ? J'imagine que tu as du avoir un weekend encore bien chargé !

Ahaha mais quelle contraction de mots 😂😂 je suis admirative !

Bien ma petite vengeresse ! Tu vas te préparer à lire un chapitre court, pour cette première mission ! Navrée~

Ouiii ce petit moment avec Thor était bienvenu je pense ! Il fallait qu'il parle un peu de son frère, histoire qu'elle voit encore un peu ce que peut être le prince cadet. Mais bien évidemment, je ne peux pas trop rapprocher Arphédia de Thor, il faut quand même qu'elle garde ses distances avec les principaux Avengers, parce que sinon Edana et Isis feraient vite le lien avec elle 😅 Ahaha oui, j'aime bien faire le lien de temps en temps avec nos deux univers !

Eh oui, Sif va tenter d'entrainer Arphédia ! J'ai bien dit TENTER ! Parce qu'entre nous, ça va pas être de la tarte ! Ne place donc pas tes attentes trop haut 😭

Oui effectivement, la reine a assuré ! Je ne pense pas non plus pouvoir retomber sur mes pattes comme elle l'a fait si j'étais dans la même situation…

Oh ? Serait-ce Loki ? Je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre 😁Hum cool ne serait pas le mot que j'emploierait 😂 Tordu serait plus juste ! Mais on connait tous notre cher petit Loki !

Ohhh cela me touche profondément si tu apprécies ma façon de décrire ce petit chenapan 😍

Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment l'effet que je voulais donner ! Celle d'une héroïne simple (simplette même parfois) qui est sans prise de tête !

Ouiii ! C'est gentil, merci ! Effectivement je me bats tous les jours pour devenir un peu plus cette personne, et j'espère que j'y parviens ! Ahaha oui le destin va bien finir par en avoir marre de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues 😂😭 J'espère que toi aussi tu réalises tes rêves !

Sur ce, je te souhaite bonne lecture de ce (court) chapitre, et te dis à plus bas !

Plein de poutous ma belle ~💖

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Bienvenue parmi les Asgardiens Partie 2

Thor soupira une nouvelle fois et se redressa de la barrière pour de bon :

\- Nous devrions rejoindre les autres ou ils pourraient bien se demander où on est passés !

\- Bonne idée ! Renchérit Arphédia dont l'assiette était désormais vide.

Tous deux quittèrent le balcon pour retrouver la grande salle, baignée de lumière, de chaleur, de musique et de l'odeur de tous ces plats exposés aux yeux de tous. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant auprès de ces gens, et Arphédia se sentait bien.

Alors qu'elle passait à côté des trois guerriers et amis de Thor, Volstagg le roux l'attrapa par les épaule pour l'attirer dans leur groupe :

\- Ah voilà la future petite guerrière Asgardienne ! Riait-il de sa voix chaude.

\- Euh oui… répondit-elle déconcertée par cet élan de familiarité avec elle.

Fandral, l'escrimeur blond se leva de sa chaise pour venir poser une main à son tour sur l'épaule de la petite terrienne :

\- Désolé, il faut excuser les manières de Volstagg qui sont encore pires lorsqu'il est aviné…

\- Chui pas aviné, chui joyeux ! Répond le concerné en hoquetant de rire avant de répéter en boucle « La toute pitite guerrière ».

\- Non non, ce n'est pas grave, rassura-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Hogun. Parce qu'on peut t'en débarrasser !

Volstagg fronça les sourcils, les joues rosies par l'alcool et demanda en serrant la petite Midgardienne plus fort.

\- Serait-ce une proposition de rixe ?

\- Pas du tout, soupira Hogun, je dis juste qu'à deux on peut te calmer.

\- Essaye un peu pour voir !

L'asiatique haussa les épaules, abandonnant de faire entendre raison à son ami. Le roux lui particulièrement fier de lui se retourna vers la petite brune coincée sous son épaule.

\- Toi et moi on se ressemble ! Tu es comme… Une mini version de moi !

Arphédia hocha la tête, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient leur embonpoint en commun mais à part ça, en apparence ils étaient très différents. Elle le laissa cependant continuer :

\- Alors quand tu passeras au combat à l'arme tu devras choisir une hache ! Comme moi !

Arphédia se sentit pantoise tout à coup : elle allait devoir combattre à l'arme contre Sif ? C'était de la folie, elle allait se faire tuer !

Cependant, comme disait Volstagg, une hache lui conviendrait bien : elle avait toujours été attirée par cette arme. Elle s'était toujours vu comme une naine à la hache ! Comme dans Le seigneur des Anneaux !

Arphédia se contente d'hocher la tête.

\- Hein, future petite guerrière asgardienne, répéta Volstagg, de plus en plus aviné.

\- Bah faudrait déjà que je survive à Sif ! Gromela-t-elle sous le bras du roux.

Fandral sourit étrangement et dit :

\- Oh ce n'est que Sif ne t'en fais pas, tu pourrais plus mal tomber niveau guerrière…

\- M…Mais je croyais que Sif était la plus forte guerrière d'Asgard.

\- Guerrière de métier oui… Précisa Hogun.

\- Alors qui peut bien être pire que Sif ? Demanda Arphédia un peu perdue.

À ce moment-là Sif arriva dans la conversation et demanda suspicieuse :

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

Fandral tenta de regarder ailleurs tandis que Volstagg mentit ouvertement :

\- De rien, petite Sif, ne t'en fais pas ! Ton honneur est sauf…

\- Pourquoi tu parles de mon honneur Volstagg ?

Il fit un grand sourire béat, plein de dents et s'obstina :

\- On ne parlait pas du tout d'Idunn !

\- Iduun ? Demanda Arphédia. C'est qui ça ?

Le regard de Sif s'embruma et elle parut tout à coup en colère quand elle dit :

\- Personne, juste une vieille peau.

Il y a de la rancœur dans sa voix et la petite brune suppose qu'il y a de la rivalité entre elle et cette dénommée Idunn. Suffisamment pour qu'elle la traite de « vieille peau » en tout cas. Et cela intrigue beaucoup Arphédia.

Mais pour l'instant, elle était plus préoccupée par l'entrainement qu'elle était censée commencer le lendemain. Elle ne s'était entrainée jusqu'ici qu'avec Cooper au Shield, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça un entrainement puisqu'elle s'était fait plaquer au sol sans ménagement par son ami… Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas bien douée. Alors faire face à une réelle guerrière, qui tue des monstres et combat le mal tous les jours, ç'allait être quelque chose.

Et elle n'était pas sûre du tout d'apprécier.

Une montée de stress gêna alors la respiration de la petite brune qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de Volstagg et partit s'asseoir en vitesse à côté de Barton.

\- Tout va bien Gamine ?

Arphédia prit le temps de réfléchir et soupira :

\- Pas vraiment… Je suis morte de stress à cause de cet « entrainement spécial ».

\- Te mets pas la rate au court-bouillon mon enfant !

Arphédia releva la tête vers Barton, qui s'affalait dans son fauteuil les bras croisés sur son ventre bien rempli, du gras tout autour de la bouche.

Arphédia haussa un sourcil en se redressant :

\- Mon enfant ?

\- Humhmm…

\- Tu es conscient que tu viens de prendre trente ans d'un seul coup ?

Barton sembla réfléchir un instant et avoua :

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte en le disant…

\- Oui, il me semblait !

Clint resta silencieux un instant, regardant sa protégée poser son assiette sur la table avec des mains tremblantes. Il inspira profondément, cherchant comment la rassurer. Mains il eut du mal à trouver les mots… Alors il lui dit simplement :

\- Hey Gamine, tu ne feras rien ici que tu n'as pas envie de faire… Sinon tu vas voir la Reine !

Arphédia hoche la tête, il n'a pas tort…

\- Et si vraiment tu as un problème… Poursuivit Hawkeye, tu trouves un moyen de me contacter, et quoi qu'il arrive je viendrai te ramener avec moi sur Terre.

La grosse brune écarquilla les yeux devant tant de gentillesse et laissa s'échapper un « Merci » sincère qui sortit d'une voix rauque et non préparée.

Elle était touchée de voir que quoi qui se passe, Clint soit prêt à venir l'aider. Comme un visage paternel prêt à tout pour aider son enfant… Elle se sentait d'ailleurs bien avec Barton ; elle se sent rassurée et protégée par cette figure paternelle, alors que sa famille et ses amis lui manque tellement… Il est un peu son roc dans cette aventure…

Mais demain il sera parti…

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, dit-elle mollement.

\- Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te laisser là non plus…

Un long silence s'installa entre eux et Clint soupira longuement avant de conclure :

\- Mais maintenant je dois te laisser ici et faire confiance à Thor pour la suite… Je vais avoir une petite conversation avec lui d'ailleurs.

Arphédia hocha la tête, se prenant les genoux dans les bras tristement.

\- Je vais aller le voir maintenant, annonça Barton. Tu veux aller te coucher Gamine ?

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Alors va, dès que j'aurais fini, je te rejoindrai !

Arphédia se leva alors et fit un signe de têtes aux guerriers et à Sif pour leur dire bonne nuit, puis prit la direction des couloirs.

Le château était visiblement vide ailleurs, seuls certains gardes étaient en faction dans lesdits couloirs. Vu l'heure tardive, il faisait sombre dans les interminables allées du château et les dernières lueurs du ciel éclairaient le marbre d'un bleu rosé, se reflétant sur les armures dorées des soldats en garde.

Les gardes asgardiens regardaient du coin de l'œil la petite terrienne passer en trainant la guibole, et en baillant aux corneilles.

Elle était vraiment épuisée malgré tout. Ces derniers jours avaient été relativement épuisants du côté émotionnel, et elle qui ne gérait pas bien le stress, ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup… Alors elle était fatiguée et courbaturée un peu de partout, à cause de ses muscles qui se tétanisent sous l'effet du stress, et elle ne s'en serait même pas rendue compte si Clint ne lui avait pas dit d'aller se coucher…

Arphédia soupira bruyamment, attirant encore plus l'attention des gardes sur elle. Il faut dire qu'en plus de son état suspicieux, elle avait fait grande impression lors du procès. Elle avait tout d'abord manqué de se casser la figure avec sa longue toge, défié le prince cadet devant tout le monde avant d'essayer de lui décrocher la patate du siècle avant d'échouer, tout ça pour finir emprisonnée. Puis, sans raison apparente, elle avait décidé d'empêcher Odin de couper la tête de son fils.

Autant dire qu'un spécimen pareil, ça se faisait remarquer. Il n'y avait désormais pas un garde qui n'avait pas peur qu'elle tente de lui arracher son pantalon !

Si la petite brune n'était pas autant gênée par la situation, elle rirait probablement d'un air malicieux. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise sensation d'être redoutée par des êtres considérés comme des dieux.

Bien qu'en réalité aucun ne sache qu'elle était complètement vulnérable… C'est vrai que lors de l'attaque de New York, elle n'avait rien pu faire contre les aliens shitauris… Elle avait dû se contenter de regarder la ville être détruite, impuissante, et n'avait pu que mettre à l'abri certains habitants.

Elle ne savait pas se battre, et son petit doigt lui disait que ce n'était pas prêt de changer… Même avec les leçons de Dame Sif… Elle se sentait faible dans son âme, comme si elle était une peine perdue. Cooper avait bien essayé de lui apprendre mais elle restait toujours aussi piètre combattante.

Alors elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à attendre de la séance d'entrainement de demain. Pourtant elle voulait devenir plus forte, savoir se défendre et défendre ce qui comptait pour elle. Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'en être capable, c'était tout.

La petite brune replète déambulait toujours dans les couloirs, toujours plus sombres et moins gardés, en direction de leur suite. Et puis soudain elle entendit à nouveau la même voix que tout à l'heure :

\- Vous allez presque me manquer, susurra-t-on.

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre esprit de la terrienne, qui ne voulait décidemment pas croire aux fantômes. Elle se retourna brusquement pour crier :

\- Mais ça suffit oui ?! Vous me faites pas peur !

Le garde dans l'allée la regarda avec de gros yeux en se pointant du doigt, l'air de demander si elle lui parlait à lui.

\- Rha, non, pas vous ! La voix dans ma tête là !

L'asgardien la regarda encore plus comme si elle avait totalement perdu l'esprit ; elle criait comme une folle après des voix dans sa tête… Il allait falloir qu'il prévienne ses collègues que la petite Midgardienne n'était pas nette. Voir même qu'elle pouvait être un danger potentiel. Il se contenta de détourner les yeux et de maintenir sa position de garde, pensant qu'elle allait s'en aller avec ses tocs étranges.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, elle resta sur place, cherchant dans tous les recoins du couloirs un indices sur ce qui aurait pu lui parler. Elle ne trouva rien, pas même un petit Jiminy Cricket qui pourrait lui murmurer des conseils !

La petite brune soupira encore. Peut-être qu'elle perdait vraiment la boule. Pourtant elle aurait juré…

Non, ce n'était pas possible, il était sous le palais enfermé ce saligaud !

Elle préféra se dire qu'elle devenait juste un peu barge à cause de la fatigue.

Et sur ce, elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'appartement qui leur était réservé. Elle tourna dans les couloirs suspicieusement, jetant tout de même un coup d'œil derrière elle pour être sûre de ne pas être suivie.

Arphédia sortit la clé qu'on lui avait confiée devant la porte de leurs appartements et l'inséra dans la serrure avant de la tourner et de faire pivoter la porte en avant.

Elle entra directement en refermant la porte derrière elle, tournant deux fois la clé dans la serrure.

Soufflant un bon coup, elle se retourna pour commencer à retirer ses vêtements et filer dans sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama.

Mais à peine eut-elle retiré les deux manches et fait glisser ladite robe jusqu'à ses hanches que la même voix résonna :

\- Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi !

Arphédia ne put empêcher le cri de souris qui sortit de sa bouche et elle ferma fermement les yeux, de peur. Puis voyant que rien ne venait, elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux.

Et sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Devant elle se tenait le Prince. Mais pas le bon ; celui qui était censé se trouver sous le château, dans les geôles.

La grosse brune regarda Loki, incrédule, clignant successivement des yeux pour être sûre de ce qu'elle voyait.

Le prince de la malice souriait de toutes ses dents, croisant les bras en la dévisageant et se tenait impeccablement droit dans ses bottes princières. Il semblait ravi de son petit effet, et malgré les secondes qui passaient, son sourire ne flétrissait pas, illuminant la pièce d'un sourire plus blanc que blanc.

Arphédia ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était à moitié dénudée devant le dieu, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge et en « jupe » parce qu'elle était en train de retirer sa robe. Soudain elle vit rouge :

\- Vous !

\- Moi ! Sourit encore plus largement le Prince en riant.

\- C'est vous ! L'enfoiré qui me parlait toute la soirée et qui m'a fait passer pour une folle !

Loki décroisa ses bras sur son poitrail pour venir croiser ses mains dans son dos d'un air impérieux.

Il haussa un sourcil pour appuyer ses dires :

\- C'est exact.

C'en fut trop pour le petit brin de femme qui fit trois pas furieux dans sa direction et lui jeta la clé en pleine face… Sauf que celle-ci le traversa et tomba au sol en un cliquetis sonore.

\- Q…uoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Loki, lui, fit un sourire toujours plus malicieux, faisant claquer sa langue trois fois contre son palais comme pour la réprimander :

\- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'étais vraiment là !

\- Bah, je me posais des question, grommela la jeune femme. Un garde aurait pu vous faire sortir…

\- Eh bien, non, siffla le dieu de la malice. Je suis bien toujours enfermé aux cachots.

Il avait dit cette phrase sur un ton de reproche qui enflamma la petite brune :

\- Eh oh ! On dirait que vous me tenez responsable de votre enfermement !

Loki renifla d'une narine de façon impérieuse et dit avec dédain :

\- Et qui d'autre pourrait en être responsable ? Demanda-t-il rhétoriquement.

Arphédia ouvrit de grand yeux incrédules et leva les mains au ciel :

\- Mais VOUS bon sang ! N'importe qui de censé se rendrait compte que ce sont vos actes qui vous ont mené là où vous êtes !

Le dieu des méfaits fit un pas en avant et dit fièrement :

\- Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui !

La terrienne s'écrasa la paume de la main contre son front, totalement dépitée. Comment pouvait-il dire quelque chose de pareil avec autant d'assurance ? Il était conscient qu'il se traitait tout seul d'imbécile ?

\- Oui, j'avais bien remarqué le petit air de folie que vous avez, ronchonna la brune.

Loki ne répondit pas à cette pique : il était bien au-dessus. Mais il garda le silence trop longtemps pour Arphédia, qui trouvait ce sourire vainqueur inquiétant.

Elle finit alors par comprendre dans quelle situation elle était : vous savez, la situation où vous vous retrouvez à moitié dénudée devant votre pire ennemi dans votre chambre alors que celui-ci n'est pas vraiment là, mais est en fait en prison… Oui, situation très commune, Arphédia en convenait.

Dans l'empressement le plus total, elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et ne sentit que son soutien-gorge. Elle tira alors sur sa robe pour la remettre en entier.

Loki la regardait faire avec beaucoup d'autosatisfaction.

Il était heureux de la mettre dans une situation de gêne totale, le saligaud ! Arphédia le détestait encore plus pour cela.

\- Ça va, je vous dérange pas à reluquer là ? Espèce de pervers, d'abord la main au cul et maintenant ça ?

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

\- C'est vous qui vous déshabiller n'importe où !

\- Bah vous étiez pas censé être là ! S'égosilla la brune.

\- Et je ne vous ai pas mis la main aux fesses ! Répliqua le Prince avec un sourire en coin.

\- Allez dire ça à ma fesse qui a l'empreinte de votre main maintenant ! Grogna-t-elle.

Loki rit en se penchant légèrement en avant, buste droit puis s'arrêta pour la dévisager. Arphédia, elle commençait à s'agacer.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire là.

Le sourire vainqueur du brun l'énerva davantage et elle craqua, jetant ses talons sur l'illusion du dieu, l'un après l'autre.

\- Accouchez !

Il inspira profondément, à peine intéressé par ce que disais la brune, et commença à arpenter le grand salon mis à leur disposition comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois cette pièce.

Arphédia, elle aimait moyennement qu'il l'ignore ainsi. Était-elle moins intéressante qu'une énième pièce de son palais ? Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour l'incendier, il répondit à la question.

\- Je m'ennuyais dans ma cellule, alors je suis venu me dégourdir un peu les jambes… Dit-il avec lassitude. En plus si je me souviens bien, vous partez demain puisque le procès est finit, alors je n'allais pas manquer de voir votre visage déformé par la colère une dernière fois.

\- Connard ! Répondit la grosse brune simplement.

Et puis Arphédia se rendit compte d'une chose essentielle. Elle savait quelque chose que Loki ne savait pas ; ce fut à son tour de sourire comme une décérébrée, fière d'elle.

\- Vous vous trompez !

Loki se retourna pour lui faire face, haussant un sourcil surpris :

\- Et sur quoi donc ?

\- Je ne pars pas demain, votre mère m'a invitée officiellement !

Soudain le sourire de Loki tomba de ses lèvres. Comment ça elle ne partait pas ?

Voyant la décrépitude sur les traits du Prince, le sourire d'Arphédia s'agrandit et devint carnassier.

\- Et devinez pourquoi elle m'a demandé de rester ?

Loki devint livide, ouvrant grand les yeux… Il voyait où elle venait en venir !

\- Elle m'a demandé, dit-elle en détachant chacun de ses mots, de vous baby-sitter !

\- Oh non, lâcha le Prince en perdant la face.

Arphédia fit quelques pas pour rejoindre Loki, et une fois face à lui elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, le regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Ça fait chier, hein ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Loki la regarda étrangement quelques secondes puis reprit son habituel sourire étendu.

\- Comme si les gardes allaient vous laisser rentrer dans la prison et surtout vous laisser en ressortir… Siffla-t-il joyeusement.

\- Je vous ai déjà tenu compagnie une fois, ça m'a suffi ! Ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Alors pourquoi insister et venir me tenir compagnie ?

\- Eh oh, inversez pas les rôles ! C'est vous qui venez dans ma suite la nuit comme le pervers que vous êtes !

Loki laissa échapper un rire cristallin, elle n'avait pas tort !

\- Je venais vous dire au revoir ! S'indigna-t-il faussement.

\- Et pourquoi pas me remercier de vous avoir sauvé la vie aussi ? Grinça la brune.

Loki fronça les sourcils, décroisant ses mains de son dos pour la pointer du doigt d'un air moqueur.

\- Parce que vous pensez que c'est vous qui m'avez sauvé la vie ? Comme c'est risible…

\- C'est ce que tout le monde semble penser pourtant, s'offusqua-t-elle.

Le prince souffla par le nez d'un air indigné.

\- Si je suis en vie, c'est parce qu'Odin ne voulait pas faire souffrir Mère.

Arphédia pencha la tête sur le côté, il n'avait probablement pas tort. Mais tout de même, il pourrait reconnaître qu'elle l'avait aidé. Elle fit monter sa lèvre inférieure sur sa lèvre supérieure, d'une mine boudeuse et croisa les bras.

\- Un merci suffirait ! Grommela-t-elle.

\- Un merci pour quoi ? Souffla Loki du bout des lèvres en serrant les dents. Pour m'avoir fait enfermer ?

\- Pour avoir voulu vous épargner !

Le dieu de la malice leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais quelle bonté ! Ironisa-t-il.

Arphédia lui tira la langue et leurs visages étaient si près qu'elle failli lui lécher le menton. Loki termina alors de préciser sa pensée :

\- Voilà exactement pourquoi de simple humains comme vous avez besoin d'un dieu comme moi ! Vous êtes faibles. Physiquement et moralement.

\- On a pas besoin de quelqu'un comme vous pour nous gouverner ! Siffla-t-elle.

\- Vous ne connaissez personne comme moi ! Pouffa de rire le dieu.

Arphédia retroussa ses lèvre et cracha :

\- Vous êtes arrogant, égoïste et égocentré. Il y a une foule d'hommes comme vous sur la Terre ! Vous causeriez notre perte.

Loki plissa les yeux, commençant à s'énerver à son tour. Mais Arphédia ne lui laissa pas de répit et enchaîna :

\- C'est un homme bienveillant et altruiste qu'il nous faut, comme vous dites. Un homme comme votre frère.

Loki rit d'un rire vide de joie. Il inspira par les narines, cherchant à se calmer mais finalement abandonna pour s'agacer ouvertement :

\- Vous croyez que mon abrutit de frère pourrait vous aider ? Comme il l'a fait à New York ? Mais c'est à cause de lui que votre pitoyable planète a été attaquée…

\- Non, coupa sèchement Arphédia. Si New York a été attaqué c'est seulement à cause de vous et de votre ambition…

Loki serra les dents tellement fort que la brune entendit le crissement strident de celles-ci. Elle serra à son tour la mâchoire, prête à en découdre si besoin, même s'il n'était pas physiquement présent.

Mais contre toute attente, le Prince secoua la tête et fit quelques pas en arrière avant de passer nonchalamment sa main dans ses cheveux bruns :

\- Enfin bref, fit-il lentement, je suis venu pour que nous ayons une discussion plus… agréable !

\- Agréable mon cul ! Aboya-t-elle. Je parie qu'aucune discussion ne peut être agréable avec vous !

\- Voyons, réprimanda-t-il doucement. Vous pourriez faire un petit effort pour être civilisée, au lieu d'agir comme un animal sauvage.

Arphédia s'arrêta un instant observant son état : tous ses muscles étaient tendus, prêts à la faire bondir à sa gorge, elle avait probablement les cheveux dressés sur la tête et sa robe était mal mise, comme si elle venait de se battre… Elle devait effectivement avoir l'air d'un animal sauvage, sur le point de se confronter à un autre animal…

Mais Loki n'était pas vraiment là alors… Elle décida de se détendre un peu et elle soupira en relâchant ses épaules.

Elle fit un geste de la main pour faire signe qu'elle jetait l'éponge et se retourna en direction de sa chambre.

\- Où allez-vous ? Demanda Loki en la suivant du regard.

\- Dans vot' cul ! Répondit la grosse brune en faisant un doigt au dieu.

\- Quelle vulgarité, soupira le prince.

\- Non, je vais me changer à un endroit où vous n'êtes pas : c'est-à-dire ma chambre ! Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à me suivre, Prince pervers !

Loki esquissa un sourire en coin, et l'idée le tenta une demi-seconde. Mais il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le traite une nouvelle fois de pervers. Il était un dieu distingué, bien trop élégant pour cela.

Arphédia passa donc le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, et pris ses vêtements de nuits pour aller se changer à la salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps, Loki faisait l'inventaire de tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce, et se lassant finalement, finit par se rendre dans la chambre de Barton pour fouiller un peu. Là-bas, il ne trouva rien d'exceptionnel : la chambre était en ordre et il y avait juste un sac de vêtements au sol. Rien de bien intéressant si ce n'est que l'arc et les flèches n'étaient pas là ; il avait sûrement dut les emmener avec lui au banquet… Cet homme était vraiment parano, mais avec raison, pensa Loki fier de lui.

Il se demanda alors si Barton resterait aussi sur Asgard… Il allait falloir qu'il demande à la petite brune.

Il se fit la réflexion que cela faisait un moment qu'elle était partie et qu'elle devait donc être changée… Alors il se dirigea en direction de sa chambre.

La porte était entrouverte et il se contenta de la traverser pour entrer.

Il vit qu'elle était déjà sous les draps, dos à lui dans le lit.

\- Au fait… Commença-t-il.

\- AH ! Hurla la brune en faisant un bond d'un mètre.

Arphédia se redressa du lit puis se retourna brusquement afin foudroyer le dieu du regard.

\- Vous êtes toujours là vous ?

\- Eh bien oui, fit le dieu en fronçant le nez indigné.

\- Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! S'exclama-t-elle en posant la main sur son cœur. Bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ?

Le prince entra entièrement dans la chambre, sous le regard désapprobateur de la petite secrétaire, et s'approcha du lit. Il avait toujours ce petit sourire en coin satisfait qui la déprima immédiatement.

\- Je me demandais si notre _cher ami_ Barton était invité à rester lui aussi !

Voyant là où il venait en venir, Arphédia dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui dire directement d'aller se faire foutre. Mais elle se ravisa, tentant une approche plus… Diplomatique.

\- Non, dit-elle les dents serrées. Il repart demain ; mais ne vous avisez même pas de l'approcher ou sinon je jure que je ferais de votre vie un enfer !

\- Oh, voyons, ma vie est déjà un enfer : je suis enfermé par mon propre père, ai interdiction de voir ma mère et mon frère si parfait va monter sur le trône…

Loki fit le tour du lit, mains dans le dos pour venir se placer juste face à la petite brune replète, toujours assise, et il ajouta :

\- Et puis cela devrait vous soulager de ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes… Qu'en dites-vous ?

Arphédia fixa le sol un instant en réfléchissant puis pris une décision :

\- Eh bien c'est tentant… Mais non. Vous lui avez déjà fait suffisamment de mal, et il ne le mérite pas : c'est un homme bien.

\- Un homme bien… Répéta-t-il en pouffant.

Cependant, le dieu ne fit pas d'autres commentaires, se contentant de garder toutes les horreurs qu'avait fait l'archer pour lui. La petite se faisait vraiment des illusions, et c'était impressionnant même pour un maître de cet art tel que lui. Quelque part, il avait envie de briser l'image parfaite qu'elle se faisait de son mentor, parce que ce n'était pas juste pour lui, qui passait systématiquement pour l'unique méchant de l'histoire. Mais ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête, il était juste venu se divertir.

Alors, il allait se divertir.

\- Vous allez vraiment dormir dans cette tenue ? Demanda-t-il une pointe moqueur.

\- Bah oui pourquoi ? Demanda la Midgardienne sur la défensive.

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa combinaison intégrale de chat, ressemblant de près à une tenue de cosmonaute avec une queue de chat cousue et deux petites oreilles sur la capuche.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon pyjama ?

\- Non rien, c'est… original !

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ?!

Arphédia devenait petit à petit rouge pivoine de colère, et le sourire de Loki s'agrandissait. Il mit ses deux mains devant lui comme pour se protéger et dit avec un ton de sarcasmes :

\- Non, pas du tout !

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, c'est très tendance sur Terre !

\- De se déguiser en chat ? Quand je parlais de bête sauvage, je ne voulais pas vous inciter à vous habiller comme telle…

\- Gnégné ! Dit-elle avec beaucoup de maturité. En attendant je n'ai pas un casque avec des cornes immenses de bouc moi !

Loki fit un pas en arrière en haussant un sourcil : eh bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait d'étrange son heaume ?

Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de son casque ; il était très bien pour embrocher ses ennemis !

Il croisa alors les bras dans une posture défensive :

\- Quoi mon casque ?

\- Non rien ! Fit Arphédia avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien, dites !

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et tenta de retenir son large sourire en se mordant les lèvres, puis se retourna et se coucha à nouveau, comme si de rien n'était. Elle venait de clore la discussion non ?

\- Bon, cassez-vous et laissez-moi dormir maintenant ! Grommela la petite brune pour conclure.

Elle ferma les yeux et n'entendit plus un bruit pendant un long moment, elle décida alors d'ouvrir un œil pour voir s'il avait disparu.

\- Bon sang de bouc bleu ! Cria-t-elle en se retrouvant nez à nez avec le sourire malicieux du prince cadet.

Loki était bel et bien couché juste face à elle dans son lit et, n'étant qu'une illusion, n'avait pas fait bouger le lit en s'installant. Elle grogna encore quelques injures et se retourna pour ne pas lui faire face, bien décidée à l'ignorer.

\- C'est plus fort que vous, hein ? Il faut que vous emmerdiez quelqu'un ? Vous pourriez pas être affable pour une fois ?

Il y eut un long silence puis…

\- Je ne suis pas mon frère…

La voix de Loki était étrange, comme mêlée de plusieurs sentiments… La déception et le regret principalement. Cela interpella la jeune femme qui se retourna pour le regarder avec un sourcil haussé, mais il n'était plus là.

L'autre partie du lit était vide, tout comme le reste de la pièce.

Elle soupira, finalement elle avait le calme qu'elle voulait mais juste au moment où elle aurait pu tirer quelque chose d'intéressant du Prince pervers !

Soudain elle entendit la porte d'entrée se claquer.

* * *

**Retour de l'auteure :**

Aye ! C'est le retour de bibi, vous vous en seriez doutés !

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La voix n'était pas dans la tête d'Arphédia, et c'était bien Loki ! Ce petit chenapan va lui faire perdre la boule à notre pauvre héroïne…

Vous avez aimé ce petit rapprochement entre eux ?

Mais plus important, qui est cette Idunn que Sif semble tant détester ?

Je vous laisse à vos claviers pour que vous me disiez tout ça !

Et à très bientôt !

Des bisous mes petits chats~❤


	20. Chapitre 10 : Bienvenue Partie 3

**Arrivée de l'auteure avec une armure et un bouclier :**

B'soir tout le monde ! Tout d'abord permettez-moi de m'excuser avant de lancer vos objets contendants dans ma direction ! J'ai eu une semaine bieeen chargée et la suivante s'annonce plutôt pas mal aussi donc j'ai du mal à tenir le rythme entre mes révisions et les posts sur Fanfic' !

Mais détendez-vous et allez me ranger cette tronçonneuse : je poste ce soir un nouveau chapitre !

Au programme : une discussion, une insomnie et un réveil matinal !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et, je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse à sa découverte !

Des bisous mes loulous ~💖

**Réponse review :**

**Hanninanie** : Ahhh b'jour à vous mamzelle ! C't'un plaisir de vous retrouver en pleine forme, j'espère !

Comme tu as pu le lire, pour moi tout va bien, j'ai juste eu une semaine chargée 😅

Ohhh pas de soucis mon petit, tu vois je suis dans le même bateau que toi 😂 Donc pas la peine de t'excuser !

Bravo petite vengeresse ! Je suis fière de votre travail ! J'écoute !

Ohhh je suis contente que tu aimes leur rapprochement il est prévu d'y avoir plus de chapitres comme cela dans l'avenir ! Eh oui, les deux cocos vont passer du temps ensemble ! Je suis vraiment comblée que tu trouves cela bien rédigé ! Oui j'ai particulièrement aimé le coup de a robe aussi ! Trop cocasse et gênant en même temps 😉 Là ils se livrent un petit peu plus, mais rien qu'un petit peu : on y va tout doucement les amis ! Ahaha oui de a mise à nue comme tu dis 😂😂

Eh oui ! Tu as tout compris ! Loki sait qu'il s'est un peu trop confié et il en profite qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour fuir ! Je pensais que ça lui ressemblait plus ainsi ! Exactement, évitons de griller les étapes 😉

Oui effectivement, on voit que le trio palatin la considère et c'est agréable ! Ah, bah c'est Arphédia ! Toujours à se poser constamment des questions 😂 Je crois qu'elle-même s'y perd ! Elle réfléchis beaucoup trop !

Ahaha Barton, le grand sauveur ! Voui, il prends de l'âge le gugus, mais il fait plus mature comme cela ! L'aurevoir va être difficile mais je vais essayer de ne pas en faire trop, histoire que ça ne bloque pas non plus l'histoire sur un moment dramatique ! Et puis, il se reverront une fois qu'elle sera redescendue sur Terre ! Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir justement 😁

Mhmm ! Tu as tout juste, c'est bien elle ! Tu verras ce qu'elle vient faire là : j'ai décidé de lui donner un petite rôle encore plus important ! J'espère que tu appréciera ce nouveau personnage 😊

Ahahah non, plus de personne non désirée, par pitié 😂 elle va nous péter une durite sinon la pauvre !

Bien mon cher bras-droit ! Mon prochain ordre de capitaine, lire ce nouveau chapitre et me dire ce que tu en penses 😁 !

Bonne lecture Anaïs !~💖

**Christine** : Petite mention spéciale pour toi ! J'espère que tu vas bien et que l'histoire te plait toujours 😊 Bonne lecture en tout cas !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Bienvenue parmi les Asgardiens Partie 3

Soudain elle entendit la porte d'entrée se claquer.

Tiens, Clint devait être de retour.

Arphédia se leva et alla voir au salon dans son pyjama-combinaison chat.

Elle poussa la porte qui menait au salon et tomba sur Barton qui retirait son carquois de son dos.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Barton se redressa et l'observa un instant avant de soupirer et d'avouer :

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te laisser ici, Gamine… Mais Thor devrait s'assurer que tout se passe bien ! Je lui ai demandé moi-même…

Arphédia eut chaud au cœur en entendant cette révélation. Elle le regarda avec des yeux emplis d'admiration et lorsqu'il étendit un bras pour qu'elle s'approche, elle se jeta sur lui dans une étreinte paternelle. Cela fit sourire Clint qui retourna l'étreinte.

\- T'inquiète petite, ça va bien se passer ; je suis sûr que tu es bien plus coriace que ces Asgardiens avec ton caractère bien trempé !

Arphédia rit, bien qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il ait raison.

\- Hé, insista-t-il en lui chatouillant le bout du nez. Je le pense : tu es plus forte que ce que tu peux penser. Tu es venue ici, sur cette planète pleine de surhommes, sans aucun moyen de défense et pourtant tu n'as pas eu peur de dire ce que tu avais envie de dire ! C'est une sacrée forme de courage.

La petite stagiaire haussa les épaules, peu convaincue, mais lui offrit quand même un sourire dans leur étreinte. Clint la serra fort une dernière fois et clôt la discussion :

\- Allez, et tu me feras le plaisir de manger toute crue cette Sif !

\- Ahah, je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable, c'est une guerrière !

\- Et tu en deviendras une aussi, j'en suis persuadé. Écoute bien tout ce qu'elle a à te dire. Ça te fera progresser !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Chef ? Que j'écoute pas ?

Clint fit la moue, en penchant sa tête sur le côté et laissa s'échapper un « Oui ! ». Puis voyant le regard blasé de sa disciple, il se reprit :

\- Non, enfin tu écoutes un peu quand ça te chante !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Non, tu sais quoi ? Oublie ce que j'ai dit Gamine !

Clint n'avait pas très envie de partir dans un long débat avec elle, sachant qu'elle était toujours déterminée à avoir le dernier mot. Et lui commençait à fatiguer aussi, il entendait son lit l'appeler de là où il était !

Arphédia, elle, voulait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire :

\- Non mais précise ta pensée Chef ! Fit-elle en se dégageant. Je peux prendre une critique hein !

Barton soupira, la laissant se dégager et prit la direction de sa propre chambre :

\- Ce n'est pas une critique, fillette ! Juste une constatation !

La grosse brune allait ouvrir la bouche mais il coupa court à la discussion :

\- Allez, bonne nuit Gamine, à demain matin !

Et sur ce, il disparut dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Arphédia, boudeuse après s'être fait couper le sifflet pareillement, partit vérifier que la porte était bien fermée à clé. Bien que ça n'arrêterait pas Loki de refaire de la « projection astrale » et de venir leur payer une petite visite… Mais ça arrêterait peut-être un asgardien bourré de tenter de s'introduire dans leurs appartements ! Et c'était déjà ça.

Plus tranquille, Arphédia partit enfin se coucher… Il fallait qu'elle se lève tôt le lendemain matin pour dire au revoir à Barton, et tout ça avant de partir pour l'entrainement avec Sif.

Elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil bien qu'elle soit épuisée parce qu'elle stressait de sa journée de demain.

Mais lorsqu'elle sombra, elle tomba dans un sommeil vide de rêves.

Arphédia se réveilla seule, sans réveil, et il faisait encore nuit dehors… Cependant, elle n'avait plus sommeil. Elle décida alors de se lever et partit dans la salle de bain pour se laver et se préparer. Puisqu'elle allait s'entrainer ce matin, elle ne se maquilla pas et si vous voulez son avis, cela lui faisait une tête livide.

Une fois prête, habillée d'un leggins noir et d'un simple t-shirt gris, elle se rendit au salon.

À sa grande surprise, Clint était déjà debout et prêt. Mais quelle heure était-il ?

Et plus surprenant encore, était qu'il y avait le Prince héritier assis à table avec lui, en train de discuter.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, la conversation des deux hommes s'interrompit et ils la saluèrent d'un léger sourire.

\- Salut tout l'monde ! Fit-elle la voix quelque peu éraillée.

\- Salut Gamine ! Répondit Barton en se redressant un peu de sa chaise. Bien dormi ?

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, grogna-t-elle encore un peu raidie par sa nuit.

Thor fit un sourire poli et se redressa à son tour :

\- Nous t'attendions !

Clint posa un bras sur la table, fronçant très légèrement les sourcils et sa jambe martelait inconsciemment le sol.

\- Pour le grand départ… Souffla-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te manquer petite.

Arphédia avança jusqu'à la table et Clint se leva pour lui faire face. Elle se força à lui faire un grand sourire rassurant tout en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien se passer Chef ! Vous pouvez rentrer sans vous faire de mouron, je vais apprendre à ces asgardiens à se décoincer un peu !

Clint sembla plus inquiet justement :

\- Pas trop quand même, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils prennent goût aux coutumes de la Terre et qu'on les voit tous débarquer sur notre planète ! On a eu assez d'un Thor et d'un Loki…

Arphédia fit voler ses cheveux théâtralement, l'air de flatter son égo et dit avec ironie :

\- Je n'y peux rien si je suis si spéciale ! Ils vont adorer leur petite Midgardienne !

\- Spéciale, ça tu peux le dire ! Se moqua Barton.

\- Eh oh ! Fit Arphédia en le bousculant de l'épaule.

Thor qui était resté assis jusqu'ici se leva à son tour et alors qu'il se préparait à parler, trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte. Ils n'allaient donc pas pouvoir se dire aurevoir en paix ?

La porte pivota avant même qu'on l'y autorise et révéla Dame Sif, en armure qui attendait Arphédia. Lorsqu'elle vit la jeune femme, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et fit un signe de tête qui l'incitait à la suivre.

La petite secrétaire soupira et baissa la tête, toujours dans les bras de Clint puis s'en détacha. Elle chercha son approbation et son mentor lui sourit en faisant un signe de tête.

\- On se revoit le plus tôt possible sur Terre, confirma-t-il. Allez, file Gamine ; montre leur ce dont tu es capable !

La grosse brune lui retourna un sourire radieux et partit vers Sif en trottinant, non sans se retourner pour regarder une dernière fois son supérieur. Une fois la porte passée, elle lui fit de grands signes de mains et se retourna pour de bon, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Faisant mine d'épousseter son leggins pour se préparer mentalement, Arphédia inspira un grand coup :

\- Bon, par où on commence notre entrainement aujourd'hui ?

Sif, dans son armure étincelante eut un sourire en coin. Visiblement elle était fière de sa trouvaille et cela inquiéta la jeune terrienne qui sentit presque ses genoux s'entrechoquer… Rien d'extrême elle espérait…

\- Tu vas commencer par t'entrainer avec un combattant à ta taille !

\- Un nain ? Demanda bêtement Arphédia.

Cela fit froncer les sourcils de Sif qui secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Allez, suis-moi ! Ordonna la grande brune en partant déjà dans les couloirs à grande foulées.

Arphédia obéit, tentant tant bien que mal de garder la même allure avec ses courtes jambes. Et ce n'était pas évident vu la longueur des jambes de Sif. Alors elle trottinait derrière, sous le regard des gardes en faction qui les voyaient étrangement traverser les couloirs à cette heure matinale.

Les deux femmes prirent un tournant à gauche, puis arrivèrent sur un grand balcon, bordé de colonnes de marbre blanc et de rambardes en pierre, d'où se faisait entendre l'entrechoquement d'armes. Arphédia haussa un sourcil en se rapprochant du son : il y avait déjà des gens pour s'entrainer à une telle heure ?

\- C'est l'arène d'entrainement des gardes, expliqua Sif platement.

Une fois sur le balcon immaculé, la petite brune put constater en contrebas une arène, recouverte de sable où des gardes se battaient, faisant s'envoler la silice en tournoyant leurs armes. Il étaient plutôt nombreux, tous en armure doré et leurs techniques de combat impressionna immédiatement la jeune terrienne qui dut retenir son souffle en pensant qu'elle pourrait en affronter un.

Puis soudainement, en bas, elle remarqua quelqu'un qui ne portait pas d'armure dorée… Il s'agissait d'une femme, très bien portante aux long cheveux châtains ondulés attachés en une haute queue de cheval, qui balançait aisément une énorme hache à deux faces en l'air. Arphédia plissa les yeux pour mieux la voir et les traits de son visage la choquèrent ; elle lui ressemblait étrangement physiquement et c'était très troublant. Ladite combattante portait une épaulière dorée et un corset de cuir brun ainsi qu'un pantalon noir de la même matière. Elle était également chaussée de bottes à talons montantes qui venaient lui enserrer les cuisses. Pour une guerrière, elle était très bien habillée. Arphédia se sentit ridicule dans son ensemble de sport basique et elle demanda spontanément à Sif :

\- C'est elle l'adversaire à ma taille ?

Il était vrai que la femme en bas lui ressemblait beaucoup, même de taille, elle semblait aussi petite qu'elle. Tout semblait concorder.

Sif eut un sourire en coin un peu figé et s'appuya à la balustrade pour regarder la femme en question :

\- On est ici pour t'entrainer, pas pour te faire tuer, souffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Me… Tuer ? Déglutit Arphédia.

\- Oui, je ne pense pas qu'elle sache retenir ses coups même pour un entrainement…

La petite brune fixa alors la guerrière en contre-bas qui se mesurait à trois gardes en même temps.

\- Tu la connais ? Demanda-t-elle alors, absorbée par le combat du dessous.

\- C'est la chef de la garde rapprochée d'Odin… Idunn.

Il y avait un éclat sombre dans les yeux de Sif lorsqu'elle dit son nom. On dirait qu'il y avait une grande rivalité entre les deux femmes, et que Sif ne la portait donc pas dans son cœur.

\- Ah c'est donc elle, « la vieille peau » ! S'exclama Arphédia.

Sif fit la grimace, c'est vrai qu'elle s'était laissée emporter hier. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la compare à Idunn, parce que c'était elle qui avait le titre de « meilleure guerrière » d'Asgard, pas la Chef de la garde.

Pendant ce temps, la dénommée Idunn mettait au tapis tous les gardes qu'elle affrontait en moins de temps qu'il ne leur fallait pour dégainer leurs armes. C'était absolument impressionnant, Arphédia n'avait jamais vu telle technique, même dans les films…

Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de se demander comment une asgardienne qui semblait aussi jeune pouvait être aussi douée. Surtout que Sif la traitait de vieille…

\- Elle semble pourtant avoir mon âge, pensa la petite brune à voix haute.

Dame Sif s'appuya un peu plus contre la rambarde, regardant cette fois-ci la jeune terrienne.

\- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Cette femme est en réalité aussi vieille qu'Odin…

\- Comment ça se fait ? S'égosilla Arphédia. Ça ne se voit pas du tout !

La grande brune souffla par le nez et regarda ses poings croisés tout en avouant :

\- Idunn a un pouvoir très spécial.

Puis elle déglutit comme si c'était dur à admettre :

\- C'est grâce à elle que nous avons une telle longévité.

Arphédia, impressionnée, fit un « o » avec sa bouche. Alors il y avait donc un secret à l'immortalité des asgardiens ? Elle brûlait d'envie d'en savoir plus mais Sif parut soudainement ennuyée :

\- Oh non.

\- Quoi ?

Regardant dans la même direction que Sif, Arphédia remarqua que la chef de la Garde Royale les regardait et venait vers elles. Se sentant soudainement très nerveuse, Arphédia sentit les paumes de ses mains devenir moites. Faites qu'elle ne la dévore pas toute crue !

Idunn montait les marches, hache en main, rejoignant le balcon, sans quitter Dame Sif des yeux, et la petite brune put remarquer à quel point la guerrière paraissait jeune lorsqu'elle s'approcha. On lui donnerait tout juste 20 ans…

\- La petite Sif nous fait l'honneur de nous rejoindre à l'entrainement, fit ironiquement Idunn d'une voix confiante et posée.

Sif serra la mâchoire si fort qu'elle crissa.

\- Idunn, salua-t-elle les dents serrées.

La petite guerrière se retourna vers Arphédia et celle-ci eut une sueur froide. Elle était vraiment impressionnante vu de près, dans ce qu'elle dégageait ; une confiance incroyable et une force incomparable.

Elle sentait presqu'irradier d'elle une onde de puissance, comme si elle se trouvait au milieu de vents très forts. C'était déconcertant.

Mais soudain Idunn sourit en la dévisageant :

\- Tu dois être la petite terrienne dont tout le monde parle !

Trop impressionnée pour faire mieux, Arphédia hocha la tête timidement.

\- On dit un tas de choses intéressantes sur toi, repris la garde royale, mais ce qui m'a le plus intéressée…

Elle fit une pause, plissant ses yeux à cause de son sourire qui s'élargissait, et la pointa du doigt en se penchant en avant :

\- … C'est que tu as essayé de baisser le pantalon de ce petit garnement de Loki.

Si Arphédia n'était pas autant intimidée, elle se frapperait le front de sa paume… Mais elle se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'un mot ne puisse en sortir. Elle resta un instant tel un poisson hors de l'eau, et Idunn en profita pour demander en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Il t'aurait tapé dans l'œil ?

\- Qu… NON ! Se défendit la petite secrétaire en rougissant de honte. J… Je me suis juste accrochée là où je pouvais en tombant…

\- Eh bien, quelle accroche, fit la petite guerrière en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Arphédia bégaya en tremblant légèrement :

\- J… Je ne voulais pas le déshabiller !

\- Oh tu sais, rit Idunn, tu ne serais pas la première ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Ah bon ?

Sif leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant quelque chose de peu appréciable pour le Prince cadet. La chef de la Garde royale ne tint pas compte et poursuivit avec un sourire en coin :

\- C'est peut-être un sale gosse, il faut dire qu'il est vraiment éloquent et charmant quand il veut. Beaucoup ont succombé sur Asgard…

Cela eut le don d'agacer la petite terrienne qui grogna :

\- Parce qu'il sait se montrer charmant ? J'aimerais bien voir cela ! Jusqu'ici il a été parfaitement infect !

Arphédia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en soufflant fort par le nez, ayant l'air d'un taureau vexé. La guerrière vient taper dans le dos de la Midgardienne en riant chaleureusement :

\- Oh mais ça fait partie de son charme aussi, tu ne trouves pas ? ricana-t-elle en la poussant de l'épaule.

Idunn avait l'air de penser que la petite brune était sous le charme du prince, mais en aucun cas ! Jamais elle ne trouverait un homme aussi imbu de lui-même et ambitieux séduisant. Elle le jurait sur son honneur !

La jeune femme prit un air boudeur toujours en croisant les bras sur son opulente poitrine et la rougeur sur ses joues fit rire davantage la garde.

Quand elle eut fini de taquiner la terrienne, elle se retourna vers Sif :

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, petite ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas « petite », siffla Sif en colère.

Idunn haussa doucement un sourcil en perdant son sourire, et Sif poursuivit :

\- Je viens entrainer la Midgardienne !

\- Oh, fit Idunn surprise.

Puis soudain un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle se retourna vers Arphédia en demandant à Sif :

\- Que dirais-tu qu'on lui fasse une petite démonstration d'entrainement, toutes les deux ?

\- Non merci, coupa sèchement la grande brune.

\- Aurais-tu peur ? Ricana Idunn en mettant la main plus haut sur sa hallebarde.

\- De toi ? Répliqua avec ironie Lady Sif. J'aurais peur de casser tes vieux os !

Idunn souffla un rire vide d'humour et serra fermement sa hache.

\- J'aimerai voir ça ! Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de notre dernier affrontement…

Arphédia retint son souffle. La pression ici était d'enfer ! La puissance des deux femmes se faisait palpable et elle avait l'impression de voir l'aura de deux monstres prêts à se déchiqueter. Elle retenait son souffle inconsciemment, et finalement la plus vieille asgardienne soupira, baissant sa hallebarde.

Idunn se retourna vers Arphédia et lui dit :

\- Si tu veux un vrai professeur, viens me trouver, je suis habituellement dans les quartiers des gardes.

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et descendit à nouveau les escaliers pour retourner s'entrainer.

La petite Midgardienne put enfin respirer. Elle se retourna vers Sif qui avait l'air encore plus contrariée.

Elle avait également remarqué un asgardien, assis sur un banc qui ne les avait pas lâchées du regard durant toute l'altercation. Il était grand, svelte, blond aux cheveux longs et barbu… Il tenait un calepin sur lequel il griffonnait ce qui ressemblait à des notes.

Arphédia se reconcentra sur Sif qui se redressait de cette rambarde pour continuer son chemin.

\- Viens, c'est par là ! Annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un petit espace rond sur le balcon

La terrienne suivit le mouvement et entra dans cet espace, qui ressemblait à une mini arène, entourée de colonnes blanches avec un sol carrelé.

Soudain Arphédia tomba nez à nez avec un garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir 12ans, attendant au centre de ce coin de balcon.

\- Vous plaisantez ? S'exclama-t-elle. C'est un enfant mon adversaire à ma taille ?

Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches et inspira profondément par le nez :

\- Je préfère encore que vous me trouviez un nain !

\- La seule personne adulte qui pourrait être à ta taille serait Idunn, Soupira Sif. Mais comme je t'ai dit j'ai des doutes sur ta sécurité si tu l'affrontes.

La secrétaire du Shield soupira et baissa les bras :

\- Bon quand est-ce qu'on commence ? Abandonna-t-elle.

\- Je vais avoir le droit de frapper un adulte ? Demanda le garçon enjoué.

\- Et de toutes tes forces, précisa Sif avec un large sourire.

Bon sang, Arphédia commençait à avoir peur d'un gamin.

* * *

**Retour de l'auteure :**

Recoucou les p'tits loups ! Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Court je le sais, mais je me rattraperais la prochaine fois ! Peut être même que je posterais demain !

On voit un nouveau personnage dans ce chapitre : Idunn ! Je me suis grandement inspirée de la mythologie nordique pour son personnage, alors si vous avez la foi, vous pouvez aller faire des petites recherches sur internet ! Bien que je lui ai appliqué un bon nombre de modifications 😉 mais ne vous en faites pas si vous n'avez pas la foi, tout sera expliqué dans ma fic !

Voici le premier entrainement avec Sif ! Et elle avait prévu de l'entrainer avec… un enfant. C'est un coup dur pour l'égo d'Arphédia mais espérons qu'elle s'en sortira !

Et puis, voilà… Barton est repartit sur Terre, il ne reste plus qu'elle. Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir parmi tous ces Asgardiens ?

Bien, maintenant dites-moi tout ce que vous avez pensé en **commentaires** 😁 À vos claviers mes petits super héros agissant dans l'ombre !

À très bientôt, et des poutous ~💕


	21. Chapitre 11 : Journée en solo Partie 1

**Monologue d'une auteure satisfaite :**

Salut les petits loups ! C'est déjà re-moi ! Eh oui, je suis surprise ; vous avez tous été tellement réactifs ! Alors comme promis, puisque le dernier chapitre était court, me revoilà avec un chapitre plus loooong ! Presque 6 000 mots !

Alors je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, son titre, et vous attends en bas !

Des bisouilles ~💖

**Réponses reviews :**

**Hanninanie** : Holà ma très chère miss/bras droit/Anaïs ! Ravie de te retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre ! Oulah, je suis vraiment flattée par tant d'impatience 😭😭😭 ! Et quelle réactivité de ta part ! Déjà une review ? Merci beaucoup ! Parfait si tu es en forme ! Tu vas pouvoir lire ! Ahaha oui je crois qu'on commence tous à chopper la crève avec ces changements de température 😂

Oui le p'tit bouchon était vraiment court ! Presqu'autant que le Prologue 😅 du coup je me sens un peu coupable et je me rattrape en postant un chapitre plus long aujourd'hui ! Si le contenu était au rendez-vous je suis vraiment contente !

Oui effectivement, ils se sont rapproché drôlement vite sur Asgard, en même temps, quoi de mieux que d'envoyer deux terriens sur une autre planète pour cela 😂 Exactement ! Clint a l'image du tonton bienveillant ! Et il en est d'autant plus attachant ainsi !

Ah je comprends ta déception, c'est vrai que je n'ai vraiment pas insisté sur leurs adieux… Et un tête à tête aurait été le bienvenu, mais comme j'ai ajouté Thor au réveil, c'est cela qui a empêcher leur entrevue en privé ! Je comprends parfaitement que ça ait pu manquer mais je ne voulais pas en faire trop pour le départ de Barton parce qu'ils son censés se retrouver « en bas » ! Et puis, je voulais qu'Arphédia n'ait pas le temps de se retrouver atteinte tout de suite par le fait qu'elle perde Barton, je voulais que ça la travaille plus tard ; quand elle serait entièrement seule ! Tu verras plus tard pourquoi 😉 En tout cas, maintenant que tu le dis, une petite phrases ou deux de plus auraient été bienvenues ! Je vais réfléchir à modifier le passage 😁

Argh ! Je suis vraiment transportée de joie si tu apprécies ce personnage ! J'aime bien cette Idunn, elle est badass, un peu clash et elle a pas froid aux yeux ! Un vrai modèle pour notre Arphédia ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je l'ai créée ! Eh oui, en plus elle n'aime pas Sif 😂 T'inquiète pas je ne suis pas fan de Sif non plus, et ça va se voir dans l'histoire je pense ! Exactement, Idunn sait ce qu'elle veut et on va dire que rien n'est en mesure de lui résister 😂

Ahahah et tu fais tellement bien de miser sur le gamin ! On ne voit pas le combat dans mes chapitres (ce serait trop humiliant pour Arphédia) mais on en connait l'issue. Laminage il va y avoir ! Mais comme tu dis elle a besoin de cela pour évoluer ! Oui pas trop, mais un peu quand même, qu'elle retienne les coups !

Eh bien sur Terre, je dirais comme toi : qu'il s'est écoulé une bonne semaine. Deux grand max ! Du coup Fury est aux anges, et Maria Hill aussi 😂😂 Mais bien sûr qu'elle leur manque un peu, leurs journées sont moins trépidantes sans elle ! Et ça les change trop ! Promis, au retour on en apprendra plus sur Cooper ! ( mais non tu es totalement dans le sujet)

Eh bien voilà cher agent, vous avez la suite !

Bonne lecture ~💖 Hâte de te lire !

**Christine** : Ahah ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas grave ! Je suis ravie de te retrouver parmi nous ceci dit !

Oui, on découvre enfin Idunn, la soi-disant vieille peau ! Ahah, elle lui ressemble beaucoup en tout cas 😉 Eh oui, elle va avoir de sacrés bleus en sortant de cet entrainement avec Sif ! Le garçonnet va la passer à tabac ! Effectivement il a l'air vraiment redoutable ; après tout ça a beau être un enfant ; c'est tout de même un Asgardien !

Je te laisse lire l'issue de ce combat, et te souhaite une bonne lecture !

À bientôt~💖

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Première journée en solo Partie 1

Arphédia avait mal partout. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un enfant mais il frappait aussi fort qu'un humain adulte. La petite terrienne n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait dut affronter un asgardien de son âge…

Sif leur avait appris simultanément des techniques pour parer et attaquer rapidement son adversaire mais de toute évidence, le gamin apprenait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ! Arphédia avait beaucoup de mal à reproduire ce qu'on lui montrait, mais elle y intégrait petit à petit… C'était pas encore le Pérou, si vous vouliez son avis ! Le gamin l'avait presque massacrée sous les regards désapprobateurs de Dame Sif qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se laisser autant faire. Elle avait fini par mettre fin à la séance, leurs disant qu'ils reprendraient demain, à la même heure.

Et le lendemain, à la même heure, elle aurait tellement de bleus qu'elle pourrait facilement passer pour une panthère des neiges !

Et dieu que ça soulageait Arphédia ! Pourquoi tous les entrainements devaient faire mal après coup ?

\- Tu m'étonnes que j'aime pas le sport après, marmonna-t-elle pour elle seule.

Elle se dirigeait vers ses appartements désormais vides pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Elle prit ses clés, coincées dans sa brassière de sport, et les tourna dans la serrure. Entrant dans le grand salon, elle referma la porte derrière elle à double tour, puis partit à la douche.

Se prendre une raclée par un môme de 12ans c'était quand même gravement la honte !

Elle était rouge pivoine sous le jet d'eau ; elle espérait vraiment que ça ne s'ébruiterait pas !

Sortant de la douche, elle s'habilla cette fois-ci avec une robe d'été rouge carmin avec de nombreux volants et ajustée à la taille. Comme la plupart de ses vêtements, elle avait un beau décolleté qui mettait en avant ses formes. Ce n'est pas particulièrement qu'elle aimait plaire, mais elle se sentait plus coquette ainsi.

Soudain elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Elle se retourna, surprise et fonça en direction de celle-ci pour la déverrouiller et l'ouvrir.

\- Bonjour chère demoiselle, caressa d'une voix douce la reine des dieux.

\- Votre Majesté, salua cette dernière en se poussant pour la laisser entrer dans ses appartements.

La Reine était aujourd'hui vêtue d'un longue robe verte aérienne faite de multiples couches en tulle transparentes qui voletaient autour d'elle à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle avait sur ses lèvres un sourire radieux, comme si elle allait lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Cependant elle commença la conversation différemment :

\- Il paraît que vous vous êtes fait battre par un enfant, c'est vrai ?

Arphédia se prit l'arête du nez entre les doigts. Tout le palais était déjà au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aurait dut s'en douter en voyant le sourire malicieux de Dame Sif qui s'éloignait.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve, grommela-t-elle en regardant le plafond tout en inspirant pour se calmer.

\- Comment ? Demanda la reine bien trop polie.

\- Non rien, je me parle toute seule, avoua Arphédia à regret.

Replaçant les pans de sa propre robe rouge, Arphédia demanda :

\- Vous vouliez me voir ?

Frigga sembla se souvenir de la raison de sa venue en faisant un « Oh » élégant, puis elle prit dans ses mains celles de la petite terrienne :

\- Je viens vous annoncez que vous allez changer de chambre ! Fit la reine joyeusement.

Arphédia fit la moue, elle l'aimait bien elle cet appartement.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

\- Comme cela vous serez plus proche de mes appartements ! Nous pourrons nous voir plus souvent ! Annonça avec fierté la grande asgardienne blonde.

La petite brune n'eut pas envie de se montrer ingrate mais… être proche des appartements d'Odin ne l'enchantait guère… Elle n'avait pas fait grande impression au Roi et comment dire… Elle comptait bien l'éviter à compter de ce jour pour ne plus être enfermée dans le geôles du château.

Elle n'osa cependant pas contredire la reine, ce n'était pas bien malin puisque c'est elle qui l'avait invitée. Surtout qu'elle aimait bien cette femme… enfin cette déesse, vous aviez compris. Ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée…

Soudain la reine sortit comme de nulle part un livre écorché par le temps, à la couverture verte et aux gravure dorées.

\- C'est un présent, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Pour moi Majesté ? Vous n'auriez pas d…

\- Pour mon fils, termina la déesse avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

Arphédia examina le livre et le prit dans ses mains car la reine le lui tendait. Elle ouvrit la couverture pour lire le titre « Rogvir et le secret de la caverne enchantée ».

\- Mais c'est un livre pour enfant ! S'étonna la terrienne.

\- Mais non en fin, rit délicatement la reine avec beaucoup d'élégance.

\- Si si ! Insista la jeune femme en feuilletant le livre illustré.

La reine joignit ses mains l'une dans l'autre et les regarda un instant :

\- C'est son livre préféré !

\- M'enfin…

La Midgardienne s'apprêtait à dire que Loki n'avait plus 10 ans mais elle se ravisa… C'était touchant de voir sa mère vouloir lui faire un présent qui lui ferait plaisir.

Arphédia sentit soudainement un manque et baissa la tête, attristée.

\- Ne perdez pas de temps ! S'exclama Frigga, enjouée.

\- Comment ? Demanda Arphédia perdue.

\- Allez vite lui apporter !

La grosse brune se stoppa dans ses pensée en haussant un sourcil :

\- Maintenant, vous voulez dire ?

\- Oui ! Résonna le rire cristallin de la déesse.

\- Heu… d'accord.

La reine l'escorta jusqu'à la porte en posant une paume maternelle dans son dos.

\- Ah et pour ma nouvelle chambre ? S'enquit Arphédia.

\- Ah ! Se souvint la reine. Et bien je viendrais vous chercher aux cachots pour vous y emmener !

La jeune femme hocha la tête et pensa qu'il lui faudrait venir récupérer ses affaires mais la reine la devança :

\- Je vous ferait porter toutes vos affaires dans votre nouvelle suite, ne vous en faites pas !

Arphédia la remercia et pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas laissé trainer du linge sale par terre, un peu n'importe où.

Et sur ce, elle partit en direction des cachots, seule, en faisant un dernier signe de main à Frigga.

Arphédia arriva devant les portes de la prison, gardée par deux soldats en armure dorée. Elle hésita à passer, mais se dit qu'il valait mieux s'annoncer avant :

\- Je… Euh… Viens pour voir Loki, c'est la reine qui m'envoie !

Elle agita le bouquin qu'elle avait dans les mains comme pseudo-preuve, et les gardes la regardèrent étrangement. Se demandaient-ils si elle leur mentait ?

En réalité les deux gardes avaient été mis au parfum il y a bien longtemps et il s'interrogeait seulement sur combien de temps elle allait rester plantée devant eux à secouer ce maudit livre.

N'ayant aucune réponse des gardes, Arphédia en conclut qu'elle pouvait passer, alors elle fit un pas en avant, tentant de garder la tête haute, et manqua de trébucher sur la première marche. Elle se rattrapa au coude d'un des deux gardes qui s'écria :

\- Pas mon pantalon !

Arphédia, plus que surprise, écarquilla les yeux alors que ledit garde se raclait la gorge, gêné de s'être laissé emporter. Elle lâcha doucement le coude du garde, qui faisait tout pour ne pas la regarder, c'est-à-dire river ses yeux à l'horizon, puis elle le regarda de haut en bas s'exclamant :

\- Non mais je suis pas une perverse non plus ! Bougonna-t-elle peu ravie de sa réputation.

Et sur-ce, elle descendit les marches avec autant de fierté qu'elle put, et en faisant autant attention que possible.

Descendre ces longs escaliers lui prit un bon moment : bon sang ! Les prisonniers étaient vraiment tout en bas du château, ils ne risquaient pas de s'évader, pour sûr !

Elle passa devant des cellules vides et ne tarda pas à trouver Loki.

Les autres cellules occupées étaient visiblement bien plus loin… Odin voulait sûrement isoler Loki, histoire qu'il ne puisse pas créer d'émeutes sûrement… S'il était doué avec sa verve, comme tout le monde le prétendait, c'était fort possible.

Quand elle arriva à hauteur du prince, avachi sur sa banquette-lit, il se redressa pour l'accueillir :

\- Regardez qui ne peut plus se passer de moi, susurra-t-il d'une voix charmeuse.

\- Rien à voir, Prince serpent ! Cracha-t-elle en désignant le bouquin. On m'a envoyé de force ici !

\- Oh, fit simplement le Prince en voyant le livre dans ses mains, je suppose que c'est Mère qui vous envoie !

Arphédia mit ses poings sur les hanches et conclut :

\- Exactement. Et elle m'a dit de vous donner ça !

Elle tendit le livre vers le Prince, qui se levait pour la rejoindre de sa démarche lente et distinguée. Il la regarda à travers la vitre avec un sourire en coin et demanda :

\- Eh bien, j'attends !

Arphédia cligna des yeux. Comment était-elle supposée lui donner ?!

Elle tenta naïvement de faire traverser le livre au travers de la vitre, mais évidemment ça ne fonctionna pas. Fronçant les sourcils, agacée, elle demanda :

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas faire un de vos tours de passe-passe pour le récupérer ?! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Si je le pouvais, je serais déjà dehors, ricana-t-il.

La grosse brune grogna dans son coin. Qu'allait-elle faire de ce fichu bouquin ? Elle ne pouvait pas le ramener à la reine tout de même, elle serait déçue…

\- Vous êtes sûre qu'elle vous a demandé de me le donner ? Demanda Loki fier de lui, et légèrement condescendant.

Arphédia lui aurait envoyé le bouquin en pleine tête si elle en avait eu l'occasion… Mais elle ne pouvait pas, alors elle se contenta de soupirer et de répondre :

\- Non, elle m'a dit que c'était un présent pour vous ! Mais j'en ai déduis…

\- …Que vous aviez la capacité intellectuelle d'une petite cuillère ?

Arphédia se stoppa dans sa phrase, choquée.

Premièrement, Loki venait-il presque de citer Hermione Granger ?!

Et Deuxièmement, il l'avait insulté là, non ?

\- Eh oh ! S'indigna-t-elle. Je ne suis peut-être pas super intelligente, mais vous pourriez montrer un peu de respect !

\- Pour ? Demanda Loki en regardant pensivement ses ongles.

\- Eh bien pour… Pour… Parce que vous êtes un Prince bon sang ! S'emporta la grosse brune en jetant le précieux livre contre la vitre, avant de le ramasser et de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien.

Loki affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Qu'elle était facile à énerver !

Arphédia, elle se redressa en comprenant :

\- Ah ! Fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Mais elle voulait que je vous le lise !

\- C'est pas trop tôt, se moqua le dieu de la malice avec un sourire railleur.

\- Bon, vous, ça suffit ! Gronda-t-elle en s'asseyant au sol et en ouvrant le vieux livre sur ses genoux.

Elle se racla la gorge et lut le titre à voix haute :

\- Rogvir et le secret…

\- C'est une plaisanterie, coupa le dieu très sèchement.

\- Euh… Non ? Tenta Arphédia sans comprendre.

\- Vous allez vraiment me lire un livre pour enfant ? Siffla-t-il agacé.

Ah bah elle avait raison : c'était bien un livre pour enfant ! La reine lui avait menti ? Bref, ce n'était pas le sujet, là elle commençait à s'énerver parce que…

\- Mais ne me criez pas dessus !

\- Je ne vous crie pas dessus, contrecarra Loki en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Si ! Siffla-t-elle. On a clairement l'impression que vous me tenez pour responsable !

Loki secoua la tête et la regarda de haut.

\- C'est votre mère qui a choisi ce livre, alors faites-lui plaisir et écoutez bien sagement ! Bougonna-t-elle.

\- Soit, fit le prince en détachant soigneusement chaque sonorité.

Il abandonnait aussi facilement ? C'était très étrange… Mais Arphédia n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Après tout, il s'agissait de sa mère, ça l'avait peut-être adoucit…

\- Bon reprenons… « Rogvir et le secret de la caverne enchantée ».

\- Pff… Soupira le prince.

\- « Il était une fois, un guerrier solitaire, du nom de Rogvir qui désirait au plus profond de son cœur partir à l'aventure… »

\- Attendez, vous allez lire tout le long comme cela ?

Arphédia fronça les sourcils, vexée :

\- Comment ça « comme cela » ?

\- Mal, répondit avec un large sourire le dieu.

\- Qu… Bloqua la grosse brune.

Il n'en avait pas marre de l'insulter sans cesse ? C'était pénible à la fin ! Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et bouda :

\- Vous savez quoi ? Je ne vais pas vous le lire ce bouquin ! Je vais attendre ici, dans le silence, qu'on vienne me chercher tout en imaginant qu'on vous torture !

\- Charmant, commenta-t-il un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Vous êtes toujours aussi aigrie ?

\- Oui ! Aboya la jeune femme.

Elle fit se superposer ses lèvres en remontant la lippe d'un air boudeur et se déplaça sur ses fesses pour lui tourner le dos.

\- Vous savez, vous pourriez aussi bien partir, fit d'un ton charmeur le Prince. Cela vous éviterait de vous ridiculiser davantage.

\- Pfeuh ! Répondit avec beaucoup de maturité la petite brune. On m'a dit d'attendre qu'on vienne me chercher alors je vais attendre. Et j'aimerai bien le faire en SILENCE !

Loki regarda le sol en souriant un peu plus, secouant la tête d'un air incrédule :

\- C'est vous qui me répondez, observa-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Toujours pas.

\- Vous voyez vous continuez à le faire ! S'amusa-t-il.

\- Excusez-moi d'être polie ! Se retourna la grosse brune, le visage marqué par la colère.

Le Prince rit, il avait réussi à la faire se retourner, et c'était un jeu d'enfant. Ce qu'elle pouvait être divertissante.

De son côté, Arphédia décida de garder le silence dès à présent, et elle se retourna face à l'autre cellule. Elle ouvrit le livre que lui avait tendu la reine, après tout il fallait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose, sinon elle allait s'ennuyer ! Elle commença à lire les premières lignes quand elle entendit :

\- Il meurt à la fin !

Arphédia se retourna, se levant même, et claqua le livre pour le fermer.

\- Mais vous êtes pas possible vous ! Grommela-t-elle. Vous pouviez pas me laisser tranquille ? Il a fallu que vous me gâchiez ce livre !?

\- C'était trop tentant, avoua-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

\- Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Espèce de…

La grosse brune dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas l'injurier, se rappelant aussi que jeter le livre à la figure ne changerait rien à sa situation. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur ses fesses rebondies pour le regarder avec des yeux foudroyants.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Vous n'avez qu'à me raconter cette histoire, vous qui êtes supposé être le maître du blabla !

Loki la regarda, surpris.

\- Vous voulez que je vous conte l'histoire de Rogvir ?

\- Pourquoi pas ! Fit la brune, amère.

Loki sembla réfléchir, en plissant légèrement les sourcils tout en la fixant étrangement. Puis finalement il se lança :

\- Il était une fois, commença-t-il d'une voix grave et enivrante, un farouche guerrier du nom de Rogvir qui ne rêvait que d'aventure.

Loki fit une pause pour glisser ses mains l'unes dans l'autre dans son dos, mais Arphédia les vit tout de même s'illuminer de vert. Et soudain, apparu sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme une illusion d'un village miniature, verdoyant et bordé d'arbres. En son centre se trouvait un petit personnage avec un casque de Viking, surement le dénommé Rogvir, et celui-ci lançait son épée dans le vide, d'un air ennuyé.

\- Cependant, continua Loki de sa voix pénétrante, au plus grand regret de Rogvir, son petit village était le plus calme et tranquille de toute la région, et jamais aucun incident ne s'y produisait.

Apparut à côté du petit personnage de Rogvir la miniature d'une vieille femme à lunettes, enroulée dans un châle gris, qui vint parler au petit héro. Arphédia écarquillait les yeux, totalement enchantée par le récit animé qui prenait forme à ses pieds. Il brillait une lueur de magie dans les prunelles de la jeune femme qui interpella Loki, le faisant sourire presque tendrement.

\- Seulement un jour, poursuivit le dieu avec éloquence, tout le village tomba malade. La vieille guérisseuse vint chercher le jeune Rogvir, le seul encore en bonne santé. Elle avait besoin de l'aide du jeune homme pour aller chercher une plante magique, qui pourrait soigner tout le village.

Dans l'illusion, Arphédia vit le jeune Rogvir tirer fièrement son épée et le village se transforma peu à peu en une forêt sombre, où le jeune garçon marchait joyeusement. Apparut ensuite le devant d'une caverne luisante de bleu.

\- Rogvir partit à la recherche de cette plante magique, réputée pour pousser dans une caverne lointaine. Seulement, quand le jeune homme trouva ladite caverne, il découvrit que celle-ci était gardée par un puissant démon.

Dans le petit théâtre illusoire aux pieds de la grosse brune apparut un démon rouge avec deux cornes noires et un sourire plein de dents pointues. La petite créature agitait ses bras pour faire signe à Rogvir qu'il ne passerait pas, devant la grotte. Arphédia toujours plus absorbée par l'histoire qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, les écarquilla.

\- Le démon, poursuivit Loki d'une voix grave et pénétrante, pour le laisser passer, lui demandait un simple tribu : son âme.

Le petit Rogvir rangea alors son arme devant le démon et sortit une petite boule lumineuse de son poitrail, l'offrant à l'être magique qui gardait la grotte.

\- Le jeune héros, qui rêvait d'aventure voulait absolument rentrer avec cette plante magique pour être adulé de tous… Il accepta donc. Le démon, enrichi, le laissa donc passer et disparut.

Face à la grosse brune le petit être rouge disparut dans un écran de fumée, et elle vit Rogvir entrer dans la cave. Le décors changea à nouveau pour se transformer en une grotte sombre, recouverte de peintures luminescentes en forme de cercle.

\- Mais, malheureusement pour Rogvir, il n'y avait plus rien depuis des années dans cette cave… Elle était vide de toute plantes.

Le petit Rogvir se mit à pleurer et rentra au village bredouille, versant de grosses larmes en chemin.

\- Seulement, fit gravement le Prince, quand il rentra, tous les villageois étaient morts, terrassés par leur maladie rare…

Arphédia regarda avec beaucoup de tristesse Rogvir pleurer encore plus devant les cadavres de ses amis et voisins. Le petit personnage s'agita ensuite pour creuser des tombes, toujours en pleurs.

\- Les semaines passèrent et Rogvir venait de terminer d'enterrer tous les villageois, quand le démon revint le chercher.

Le petit démon rouge popa au milieu du village, tenant la petite boule blanche que lui avait donné Rogvir et dit d'une voix aigüe : « Tu m'as donné ton âme, tu dois maintenant me suivre ! ». Rogvir jeta son casque à cornes sur le démon qui dut reculer.

\- Le jeune guerrier refusa, prétextant que le démon l'avait piégé ; qu'il n'y avait aucune plante magique dans la caverne.

Dans le petit théâtre miniature, Rogvir criait des insanités au démon qui firent rire Arphédia, plongée dans le récit. Loki l'observa rire et s'amusa à faire se courir après les deux petites marionnettes.

\- Mais la vérité ici, poursuivit-t-il d'une voix lourde, était que le démon n'avait jamais rien promis à Rogvir…

Le petit démon rouge s'arrêta de courir et se mit à gonfler, devenant énorme par rapport au héros, ce qui fit reculer légèrement Arphédia. Le grand démon rouge s'énerva ensuite, montrant à Rogvir son âme, qu'il tenait dans sa main.

\- Celui-ci se trouvant offensé par de telles accusations, écrasa alors le cœur de Rogvir.

Le jeune Viking tomba au sol, sans vie et la grosse brune eut l'air vraiment attristée par sa mort fictive.

\- Rogvir était mort, conclut Loki, mais le démon n'avait pas eu son âme…

Un silence tomba sur eux deux tandis que la scène s'évaporait sous les yeux tristes d'Arphédia. Quand il n'y eut plus rien de ce petit théâtre, Loki prit la parole.

\- Fin de l'histoire… J'ai un peu raccourci certains passages, mais vous avez l'essentiel.

Les yeux d'Arphédia fixaient toujours l'endroit où l'illusion avait eu lieu, bouche-bée.

\- Alors ? Fit, Loki fièrement. C'était une histoire qui ne valait pas la peine d'être lue, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec une petite voix et une étincelle indéchiffrable dans ses yeux, comme attendant une réaction de la part de la petite brune.

Elle marmonna justement quelque chose dans sa barbe, les yeux exorbités, fixant le sol.

\- Comment ? Fit le dieu d'un ton presque taquin.

Arphédia releva la tête vers Loki, le regardant avec de grands yeux bleus. Puis elle parla très sérieusement :

\- Vous êtes tellement doué, répéta-t-elle en le regardant avec admiration.

Loki, peu sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu fut déstabilisé un instant, reculant d'un pas dans sa cellule. Pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air de se moquer de lui ; elle avait cette même étincelle dans les yeux que celle dans le regard d'un enfant qui vient de se voir offrir son jouet préféré. C'était d'une innocence… troublante.

\- C'était vraiment impressionnant ! Reprit-elle toujours plus enjouée au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. On se serait cru dans l'histoire !

Elle le regarda à nouveau en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Loki.

\- Vous avez un don pour cela.

Toujours paralysé par l'étonnement, le Prince se contentait de dévisager la jeune Midgardienne, analysant chacune de ses réactions comme s'il voulait les graver dans sa mémoire.

\- Et pour vous répondre, cette histoire était vraiment intéressante.

Elle baissa la tête un instant et dit plus bas :

\- Triste, mais intéressante.

L'histoire de Loki était pleine de sens : elle enseignait à la fois qu'il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, qu'il ne fallait pas briser de promesses et surtout, qu'il ne fallait jamais « vendre son âme au diable ».

\- Mais vous avez raison sur un point , fit-elle avec un grand sourire, je préfère largement vous l'avoir entendu conter que de l'avoir lue ! Vous devriez en faire votre métier !

Loki reprit alors ses esprits et fit un sourire ravageur à la petite terrienne :

\- J'aurais alors des fans en délires, plaisanta-t-il en écartant les bras. Enfin plus que maintenant ! Je pourrais conquérir votre misérable planète ainsi !

\- Comme si vous aviez des fans sur Terre, fit Arphédia d'un ton nettement plus blasé. Vous avez détruit New York.

Loki leva son index et la pointa du doigt pour appuyer ce qu'il allait dire :

\- Mais je suis sûr qu'un tas de Midgardiennes ont succombé au charme d'un dieu à ce moment-là !

\- Oui… Au charme de votre frère, qui est venu nous sauver ! Ricana la petite brune pour se moquer de lui.

Loki serra les dents lorsqu'elle mentionna son frère. Visiblement il avait la rancune tenace !

Arphédia secoua la tête pour passer à autre chose.

\- Vraiment, vos pouvoirs sont impressionnants ! Fit-elle sidérée.

\- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu, se vanta le prince, un sourire en coin.

La grosse brune se doutait qu'il disait la vérité ; un maître des illusions était capable de bien plus que de faire apparaître une petite scène. Après tout, Thor avait mentionné qu'il faisait apparaître des monstres gigantesques dès leur plus jeune âge… Loki était indéniablement surdoué, et même au-delà de ses critères terriens.

Mais ça elle allait bien se garder de lui dire, il avait déjà les chevilles gonflés, il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle fasse s'agrandir son égo. Alors elle garda la bouche close un instant et Loki en profita pour glisser une petite pique :

\- Si vous voulez je pourrais vous apprendre à lire correctement une histoire !

\- Pfeuh ! S'indigna-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de…

\- Ah bon ? S'enquit-il un large sourire plein de dents aux lèvres. Je n'aurais pas dit !

\- Ouais, excusez-moi de pas être aussi talentueuse que vous ! Grogna-t-elle, vexée.

\- La question ne se posait même pas ! Répondit Loki. Vous n'êtes qu'une humaine, vous _ne pouvez pas_ égaler un dieu !

Arphédia leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'en plus de son égo surdimensionné, il allait maintenant la déprécier !

\- C'est vrai que je suis devant Monsieur parfait, ironisa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Exactement ! Sourit Loki en dévoilant ses dents blanches. Prenez exemple sur m…

\- Pour m'améliorer et vous ressembler il va au moins falloir que j'envahisse une autre planète et que je trouve une bande de héros pour me faire botter le cul ! Ricana-t-elle, mauvaise.

Loki _siffla_. Littéralement. Il détestait quand elle mettait le doigt sur ces échecs, elle qui lui était inférieure en tout point. Alors il voulut lui rendre la pareille :

\- Dites-moi… susurra-t-il d'un ton séducteur. J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez fait battre par un enfant, c'est vrai ?

\- Ah non ! Cria-t-elle, maquant de le faire sursauter. Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous !

Et soudain elle dit une phrase qui résonna dans la tête du grand Prince :

\- Vous êtes le plus mal placé pour me juger ! Vous vous êtes fait arrêté pour une belle ribambelle de crimes et enfermé à vie ! Alors, on joue pas dans la même cour niveau échecs !

Elle le jugeait ? _Elle_ ?

\- Non : _vous_ et votre pitoyable petite vie sans grandeur êtes mal placées pour me juger ! Je suis un Prince ! Et j'aurais dû être destiné à gouverner…

Il plissa le nez d'un air hautain et ajouta :

\- Mais comme vous dites, nous ne jouons pas dans la même cour…

C'en fut trop pour Arphédia qui bondit sur ses deux jambes pour lui faire face et se mettre à feuler :

\- _Connard_ ! Ma vie est simple mais au moins je suis sûre de tout faire pour être un bonne personne et m'améliorer !

\- _Mhpf _! Se moqua Loki. À quoi bon ? Personne ne se souviendra de vous, de votre vivant ou après votre mort.

Le coup fut dur pour Arphédia qui prit la pique en plein cœur. Elle voulait que sa famille et ses amis se souviennent d'elle comme quelqu'un de bien, c'est tout ce qui lui importait vraiment. Mais elle avait des insécurités, et elle voulait vraiment que les gens qu'elle l'appréciait l'aime en retour et se souviennent d'elle. Et pourtant elle croyait les paroles du dieu… Peut-être qu'elle était insignifiante.

Elle fronça les sourcils, baissant la tête et dit plus faiblement :

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez… Marmonna-t-elle presque tristement.

\- Et vous non plus, claqua Loki acerbe. Vous ne savez rien de ma vie.

Malheureusement pour Arphédia, il n'avait pas tort… Elle l'avait probablement jugé un peu vite, mais à sa défense, il avait commis tant d'atrocités sur Terre qu'elle en avait le droit.

Elle soupira décidant de répliquer plus agressivement pour cacher ses propres doutes :

\- Arrêtez vot' char ! Grogna-t-elle. Vous êtes né prince, et avez été aimé par vos proches, votre vie doit pas être si terrible que ça !

Loki renifla bruyamment. Une roturière comme elle ne pouvait pas comprendre de toute façon, alors il ne servait à rien d'argumenter.

Il secoua la tête et lui tourna le dos, plaçant ses mains derrière lui. Il partit s'asseoir impérialement sur sa banquette-lit et se tint bien droit pour regarder la petite brune replète le suivre des yeux, bras croisés.

\- Et vous, quelle est votre histoire tragique ? Demanda-t-il un air moqueur.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler de moi ! Rétorqua-t-telle en fronçant toujours les sourcils.

\- Enfin, tenta-t-il de la convaincre, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait faire si vous me parliez ?

Arphédia sembla réfléchir. Effectivement cela ne changerait pas grand-chose, mais elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Barton : ce mec était très doué pour se glisser dans la tête des gens et les manipuler par la suite… Alors elle n'était pas vraiment tentée de devenir son nouveau joujou.

Loki lui, pensait absolument le contraire ; faire d'elle sa nouvelle distraction semblait lui être une bonne initiative.

Et rien de mieux pour cela que d'apprendre à la connaitre, elle et ses faiblesses.

\- À qui voudriez-vous que je répète notre petite discussion, coincé dans cette cellule pour le restant de ma vie ? Alors vous pouvez me faire des confidences… Ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Non merci, déclina-t-elle poliment, souriant froidement en comprenant qu'il voulait la manipuler.

Elle s'approcha de lui, collant presque la vitre qui les séparait et poursuivit :

\- En revanche, puisque vous n'avez rien à faire de mieux… Vous pourriez me raconter une nouvelle histoire ! Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Le dieu rit. Ils venaient de se voler dans les plumes et elle voulait maintenant qu'il lui raconte une autre histoire ? Elle n'avait peur de rien cette petite Midgardienne ! Et étrangement, cela lui plut.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas tort, elle non plus… Il n'avait pas grand-chose de mieux à faire. Il réfléchit un instant et soupira en regardant le sol, pesant les pours et contres de son petit sourire satisfait.

\- Eh bien, j'imagine que je peux vous conter une autre histoire, réfléchit-il à voix haute.

Arphédia eut un sourire innocent et elle lança ses mains en l'air en un « youpi » qui se voulait discret. Le prince la regarda étrangement du coin de l'œil un long moment, pour une fois sans sourire.

\- Vous savez que votre comportement se rapproche de celui d'une enfant ? Demanda-t-il en esquissant un rictus amusé.

La grosse brune recroisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, un air boudeur sur ses traits et dit, vexée :

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine, je suis simplement joviale alors…

Soudain la porte en haut des escaliers s'ouvrit et un garde commença à descendre les marches. Arphédia s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en fronçant les sourcils.

Loki et elle regardèrent le garde descendre le nombre incalculable d'échelons à cet escalier dans un silence total.

Puis quand le garde, bien portant, eut atteint le palier final, il parut un peu essoufflé. Il s'arrêta une demi-seconde pour reprendre son souffle en les regardant et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut pour décrocher un sourire moqueur à Loki :

\- Eh bien, vous avez une révélation à nous faire ou bien vous venez simplement nous admirer ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

Génial, le prince était donc infect avec tout le monde, pensa la petite brune.

Le garde sembla gêné et Arphédia lui fit un sourire rassurant, l'air de dire qu'il fallait ignorer l'autre serpent persifleur coincé dans son vivarium.

Le garde en armure dorée se racla alors la gorge et annonça à la petite Terrienne :

\- La reine vous attend en haut pour vous montrer vos nouveaux appartements !

Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement rassuré, et c'était probablement dut à la présence du prince déchue et de l'arracheuse de pantalon renommée qu'était Arphédia. Loki remarqua l'état de fébrilité du garde et en profita pour l'asticoter :

\- Vous avez perdu à la courte paille pour être celui qui vient nous l'annoncer ?

L'homme bien portant déglutit, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant Arphédia.

Euh, visiblement c'était vrai… Et cela déstabilisa la grosse brune.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle bêtement, ne voyant pas de quoi ils avaient tant peur.

Le sourire de Loki, lui, s'agrandissait de seconde en seconde.

\- Je vous avait bien dit qu'elle était terrible, souffla le prince cadet. Elle est terrifiante n'est-ce pas ?

Le garde était comme tétanisée, ses deux grands yeux exorbités par la peur et Loki rit.

Arphédia, comprenant que c'était en réalité Loki qui faisait circuler des rumeurs sur elle, plaça ses poings sur les hanches tout en foudroyant le dieu du regard.

\- Quelles âneries vous êtes allé raconter sur moi ? Demanda-t-elle grinçante.

\- Moi ? Fit Loki faussement indigné. Mais pas plus que la vérité…

\- Et on peut savoir de quelle vérité vous parlez là ?

Le Prince se leva de son lit pour se poster juste devant la petite terrienne rondelette.

\- Que vous êtes une obsédée, bien décidée à violer quelqu'un durant votre passage ici.

\- QUOI ? S'égosilla-t-elle.

Elle se prit le visage dans les mains et tira inconsciemment ses joues vers le bas avec ses paumes :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes allé raconter ? C'est totalement faux !

\- Vous avez bien essayé de m'agresser devant toute une assemblée d'Asgardiens.

\- M… Mais pas du tout !

Loki passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux, tel la diva qu'il était intérieurement.

\- Voyons, je ne vous juge pas ! Annonça-t-il un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Après tout, vous avez simplement succombé à mon charme, comme beaucoup d'autres…

\- QUEL CHARME ? Aboya-t-elle sur le prince, le faisant reculer d'un pas.

Elle se retourna vers le garde, un peu plus effrayé que précédemment. Elle hésita à le prendre les épaules pour lui parler entre quatre yeux mais elle se doutait qu'il paniquerait, alors elle s'abstint.

\- Je vous _jure_ que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tenta-t-elle de dire le plus posément possible. J'ai glissé, c'est tout ! Je ne veux violer personne !

Le garde la regardait de ses grands yeux, cherchant à savoir si elle mentait ou pas. Loki lui avait l'air particulièrement fier de lui. Elle l'avait traité de pervers plusieurs fois, mais c'était lui qui la faisait passer pour une perverse dans tous le château. Alors, qui riait le plus maintenant ?

Arphédia le foudroya justement du regard en le voyant élargir son sourire, dévoilant ses dents immaculées.

\- Vous avez vu comme moi au procès, renchérit Loki en regardant le soldat en faction.

Le concerné déglutit une nouvelle fois avant de se racler la gorge :

\- La reine requiert votre présence immédiatement, rappela-t-il, pressé de quitter ces deux énergumènes visiblement plus proches qu'attendu.

\- Bien, je vous accompagne, soupira Arphédia n'ayant pas réussi à le convaincre.

Elle se retourna cependant brusquement vers le Prince qui la regardait de haut avec sa mine satisfaite :

\- Vous en revanche, feula-t-elle, on en reparlera ! J'en ai pas fini avec vous !

\- Oh, mais j'ai hâte ! Roucoula le dieu d'un air séducteur.

\- Pfeuh ! Cracha-t-elle en tournant les talons, suivant le garde.

Elle monta les escaliers, non sans dérouler son majeur avec vigueur à Loki, et sans se retourner. Le dieu la regarda s'éloigner toujours avec ce même sourire supérieur.

C'était fascinant de voir avec quelle facilité elle tombait dans tous ses pièges…

* * *

**Plus de blabla de l'auteure :**

Alors mes ch'tits roudoudous ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ?  
On y retrouve beeeaucoup Loki, qui est toujours fidèle à lui-même ! Mais il nous conte merveilleusement bien une petite histoire !

Écrivez-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Allez, des bisouilles~💕

~À vos claviers !


End file.
